Naruto: Revenge
by Kolarthecool
Summary: UNDERGOING REWRITE. After returning Uchiha Sasuke to the village, Naruto is attacked by an angry mob. Sick and tired of their treatment, he leaves the village behind, swearing revenge on all those that have wronged him: lucky for him, Kyuubi's more than willing to lend a hand. Godlike!Naruto. Multiple crossovers. Warning: Expect a few cliches.
1. Departure

**Naruto: Revenge**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

"Hello" - Normal speech.

_"Hello" _- Thoughts.

**"Hello" **- Tailed beast.

A/N: The beginning of this story is a bit of a cliche 'Everyone hates Naruto and the villagers are all evil', feel free to skip past it if you'd like.

A/N 2: Right, I recently reread this chapter and couldn't help but notice that it was utter shit.

Hence my rewrite of this old story.

A major thing I'm implementing is a translation of all techniques, while the original names might be cool and interesting, most people (myself included) find it annoying having to scroll down and read translations all the time. I also hate when the translation is right next to the technique, it makes in a bit redundant to have the original name and the translation right beside each other.

So, all techniques will be in english.

* * *

Rewritten Chapter 1: Departure

Naruto ran as fast as he could, tears streaming down his face, sobs escaping him every few seconds. All he'd ever wanted was to be respected, to become Hokage and to be acknowledged by the villagers, but it seems that it just wasn't meant to be.

_'Stupid Konoha, stupid villagers. After everything I went through to get that bastard back, this is how they repay me?" _He raged as he jumped from tree to tree, going deeper into the forest, away from Konoha._ "Stupid Sakura, she didn't even care that I almost dies keeping my stupid promise.'_

* * *

_XXFlashbackXX_

_A tired and injured Uzumaki Naruto could be seen approaching the village of Konohagakure, the unconscious form of Uchiha Sasuke slung over his shoulder. While Naruto was completely covered in many scrapes and cuts, not to mention the giant hole in his chest, the traitor Uchiha was only a little bit banged up from their fight. Despite his state, Naruto was grinning proudly, he'd done it, he'd beaten the 'great Uchiha Sasuke', now everyone would rejoice and cheer his name._

_Even as he approached the gates he could see many of the villagers and his beloved Sakura-chan waiting for them, they would have to respect him now, after see that he, the dead-last, defeated the mighty Uchiha. He couldn't wait._

_"Hey Sakura-chan, I kept my prom-" Naruto began in a cheerful tone, but he was interrupted by one of his oldest acquaintances, someone he met often as a child while walking through the village, good ol' Mr. Rock to the head._

_"Damn you Demon, look what you've to the last of the Uchiha!" screamed the villager who'd thrown._

_In his dazed state, Naruto could only watch as Sakura ran right up to him, grabbed the Uchiha off his shoulder and then proceeded to punch him in the face, hard._

_"Stupid Naruto-baka, I asked you to bring him back to me, not try to kill him. I guess you really are a demon, why cant you just die and leave us all in peace?" she screeched, holding Sasuke tightly and rushing towards the hospital._

_Naruto could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he surveyed the angry mob before him, he could clearly notice the faces of many he knew, like Kakashi and the other Jonin sensei's that had returned from their missions while the retrieval team was gone, Ino, Tenten and even Hinata. All of them were among the mob that was shouting for his blood, drawing their weapons now that Sakura and Sasuke were no longer in the line of fire, this was the scene that greeted an angry Tsunade and Jiraiya._

_"What the hell is going on here!" screamed the enraged Hokage, her fist clenching in anger._

_Kakashi appeared to be the only one brave enough to answer her. "Hokage-sama, that De.." seeing the look in her eyes he chose to play it safe "..Naruto has grievously injured Sasuke, his teammate, clearly this is proof that the Kyuubi is in control, he needs to be punished for his actions"_

_Hearing this from his own sensei, Naruto felt like he'd just taken another Chidori through the heart. 'First Sakura-chan and now Kakashi-sensei. I thought we were a team, a family, but it looks like even they think I'm a demon'_

_"Ya, he needs to learn his place, how dare he hurt Sasuke-kun like that!" Ino screeched, regaining her mettle after hearing Kakashi._

_This served to incense the rest of the mob and they all began shouting once more._

_"Yeah, kill the demon!"_

_"Let's teach him a lesson!"_

_"He needs to learn his place!"_

_With each uttered line, Naruto felt more and more pain pierce through his chest, like his heart was being ripped apart, he just couldn't take it anymore._

_"Enough!" screamed Tsunade, flaring her chakra and silencing the mob "The Uchiha was a traitor, he betrayed us to join Orochimaru. Naruto was well within his rights to use force, if I was in his place, I would have just saved everyone the trouble and killed the prick then and there"_

_Turning to Naruto she smiled and continued on. "Come on Naruto lets get you to the hospital and have that wound looked at"_

_"No" the smaller blond replies, eyes burning with defiance._

_"What?" Tsunade asked in surprise, completely caught off guard by his reply._

_"I said no, I'm done, I quit. After everything I've done for this village, after thirteen years to get over their losses, they still see me as the Kyuubi. I don't care anymore, I Quit!" Naruto shouted._

_Throwing a final glare at the mob, a glare with enough hate and anger to cause a few to stumble back, even the ninja in the crowd, he turned around and ran off._

_Turning to the mob, Tsunade gave them a death glare of her own and whispered just loud enough for them to hear "I hope you're all happy now"_

_The mob quailed under her glare and she could only snort in disgust before turning to Jiraiya. "Follow after him pervert, make sure he's okay and bring him back when he's calmed down"_

_"Sure thing Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya replied, grinning confidently._

_With that they both jumped away, one towards the village and the other into the forest. There was a moment of silence before the mob broke out in cheers, a few dancing excitedly while the rest jumped for joy._

_"Hooray! The demons finally gone, we're finally safe again!" they cheered, smiling happily._

_"No."_

_Immediately the cheering stopped as they all looked at who spoke, it was Kakashi._

_"What do you mean Kakashi-senpai? The demon's finally gone." asked one of the Chunin._

_"Didn't you hear the Hokage? Jiraiya is just going to bring the demon spawn back, unless we do something about it." Kakashi growled, turning and stalking towards the hospital, one of his students was injured after all._

_In the wake of the Copy-nin's comment, four of the elite Jonin shared a glace and nodded, taking off into the forest in search of Naruto._

_XXFlashback endXX_

* * *

Landing on a thin branch several few miles from the village, Naruto sat down to take a break and wait for his wounds to heal, after all it's quite difficult run with a fist sized hole in your chest. The second he relaxed, there was a tug at the back of his mind and the blond found himself slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

-Within the Seal, a few minutes ago**-**

The Kyuubi no Kitsune sensing his host's emotions, was extremely curious, not because he could sense the emotions but because he could sense high levels of anger and hate; considering just who his host is, this was a bit of a shock. His curiosity getting the better of him, Kyuubi allowed a tendril of his chakra to leak out of the seal, allowed him to tap into and view his hosts memories of the last thirty minutes.

As he finished viewing the memories, Kyuubi couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction.

**"How very interesting, perhaps I can use this to my advantage. Oh, yes, the time of my ascension approaches, maybe the gaki(brat) will be willing to make a deal now that he is no longer bound to that pathetic hovel." **The demon chuckled, devious plans flashing through his mind one at a time.

With a plan in mind, one that he knew his host just wouldn't refuse, Kyuubi sent out a second tendril to connect with Naruto's senses, allowing him to view the world through his host's eyes. As he noticed his host taking a break, the demon wrapped his chakra around Naruto's mind and tugged, forcefully pulling his host into the seal.

* * *

-With Naruto-

As he opened his eyes, Naruto could only sigh as he was met with the sight of the rundown sewer that he'd come to as his mindscape. "Great, just fucking great, I so do not need this right now. Ugh, let's go see what the 'almighty' fox in a box wants now"

With that he stomped down the familiar path to his left, angrily making his way through the sewer until he entered the large spacious room that housed the Kyuubi.

"Alright bastard fox, what do you want, I'm not in the mood for any of your shit right now." Naruto snarled, stomping right up to the large cage that kept the demon at bay.

**"Hahahahaha, I see that you still refuse to treat me with the respect I deserve gaki." **Kyuubi chuckled, an odd occurrence as the demon was usually pissed each time they met.

"Your damn right I do, now hurry up and tell me what you want, if you haven't noticed yet I'm kind of on the run and I don't have time to waste." Naruto replied, ignoring the Demon's odd mood.

**"Straight to business eh? Fine then, I called you here to make a deal" **Kyuubi replied, causing the blonde to blink in surprise.

"A deal huh? I'm guessing my part of the deal is that I set you free?" Naruto asked, eyes narrowing shrewdly.

**"Correct"** Kyuubi replied, grinning widely and displaying his rows of razor sharp teeth.

''Why the hell would I do that? I'll die!" Naruto shouted in reply, fuming angrily.

Kyuubi simply chuckled and shifted in his cell before replying. **"Because gaki, if you accept my deal, you will be able to live through the unsealing" **

"Oh? Is that so?" Naruto muttered in disbelief. "Well, what are you waiting for? Lets hear this deal of yours."

**''I'll get to the deal soon enough, first I should explain somethings to you in order to save questions later, now be quiet and listen until I'm finished okay?" **Kyuubi replied, glaring down at the small form of his host. After receiving an affirmative nod, the demon continued. **"You see, we Biju are not complete demons, we're actually all parts of a greater creature known as the Yami. Yami was a god of great power, brother to Kami and Shinigami, yet it had little control over its great powers and nearly zero sentience. It was nothing more than a crazed beast, hellbent on destruction, and as the lord of the underworld, it had more than enough power to destroy all creation."**

Naruto could only listen to the tale with wide eyes, learning a piece of history that few mortals have ever learned.

**"Eventually Yami was defeated by the combined efforts of Kami and Shinigami, who managed to break it into ten individual beings, those beings came to be known as the Biju. At the beginning of our birth, we each had no tails to speak of but each one of us had more or less power than the others. We were also considerably smaller than we are today, with myself as second strongest and only as tall as a young child, whereas Shukaku was was the weakest and the smallest.**

**We spent a good millennium together, the ten of us wandering the world and just plain surviving. Eventually my older brother, Juubi as he was later called, grew his first tail, while the rest of us remained tailless. With his first tail, Juubi grew in power, knowledge, and size, establishing his role as leader of our small family. A millennium later, Juubi grew his second tail and I grew my first, gaining the same growth in ability as my brother before me.**

**So it went, for over eight millenniums we would each grow a new tail, growing in size and power, as we did so with Shukaku being the last to gain a tail. Once he grew his tenth tail, Juubi felt the need to go on a killing spree to celebrate, a stupid idea now that I consider it in hindsight. It was at this time that one of you humans discovered chakra and began studying and experimenting with it, hoping to grow strong enough to end the Juubi's killing spree. In order to stop Juubi, this human devised a powerful seal and became the first Jinchuriki, he was later known as the Rikudou Sennin.**

Naruto could only gape in shock.

First he learned that the very creature sealed within him, the fox that everyone called a demon, was actually part of a god at one point. Then he learned that Kyuubi used to be a chibi fox at one point, which he found positively hilarious, but refrained from laughing out of fear and interest in the story. Finally, he learned that the most famous ninja in existence, the creator of all things ninja, was in fact a Jinchuriki just like him.

It was a lot to take in, but he continued to listen as Kyuubi's continued his story.

**"On his death bed, knowing that the Juubi would be freed after his death, the Rikudou Sennin used the last of his power to split the Juubi into ten equal parts. Nine of Juubi's parts were scattered around the world, to be absorbed by each of the remaining Biju, while the last stayed with the Sennin as he died, taking the mind of the Juubi with him.**

**Originally, each Biju was only meant to reach a set level of power and stop growing, but thanks to the energy from Juubi we will all gain one tail more than we were meant to. That's right, I will eventually gain a tenth tail and ascend to the realm of the gods as the new Juubi and take Yami's place as Lord of Hell, the only thing that could possibly stop me is this damnable seal. **

**When I claim the throne of Juubi, I will be strong enough to break this seal, but in doing so I would anger the Shinigami, causing a battle that would likely lead to the destruction of your world which would in turn draw the wrath of Kami; that would not end well for me, hence the deal I want to make.**

"Well that was an exciting story," Naruto commented after a few minutes of shocked silence. "So what's this deal then, it had better be good one."

Kyuubi released an amused chuckle at that. **"Well, It's only as good as you want it to be" **

"Huh?" the blonde asked in confusion.

**"When I become the Juubi, I will have the power to grant you a wish at the cost of one tails worth of power, as it would only take me a handful of centuries to regain my power, I think its a fine trade. This is my deal, I will grant you nine wishes, be they abilities, fame, or fortune, anything you desire, I will grant you in exchange for my freedom"**

"Wow..." that was all he could say, seriously what more can you say after basically being offered anything you want by a soon to be God. "Okay that's a good deal, a really, really good deal..one question though."

**"Ask away" **

"How will I survive the unsealing and when do you get the last tail?" Naruto asked, wanting a sure answer before agreeing to this deal.

**"I will reach my ten thousandth year of creation in a little over a year from now, and you cant die from the sealing if you wish for immortality" **

Hearing this, Naruto couldn't stop the wide grin that stretched across his face. "Oh yes, I suppose you're right. Well, it seems like we have ourselves a deal Kyuubi-sama."

**"Hahahahahah! Finally showing me some respect eh?"** The demon laughed, it's booming laughter echoing through the sewer around them.

"I figure since we're no longer enemies, we may as well get along." Naruto replied with his trademark grin. "Now I think it's time I got out of here, I have a lot to think about and only a year to decide on my nine wishes"

**"Yes, I suppose its time you get going. I can sense five chakra signatures approaching your position, I'll lend you some chakra so you can fight or flee if you need to" **Kyuubi replied, sending a wisp of crimson chakra towards the blond.

"Thank you, I'm running a bit low after that fight with Sasuke-teme and then the long run here, I'm sure Konoha already sent Hunter-nin after me."

With that Naruto vanished from his mindscape, awakening in the real world.

* * *

-Forest, real world-

Getting up from his spot, Naruto was just about to leap away when he heard the sound of someone landing on the branch behind him, a familiar wave of chakra tingling at his senses. Glancing over his shoulder, Naruto couldn't help but frown as four more figures came to a stop behind the first one.

"Hello Jiraiya-sensei, so they sent you to kill me."


	2. Preparation

**Naruto: Revenge**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

"Hello" - Normal speech.

_"Hello" _- Thoughts.

**"Hello" **- Tailed beast.

* * *

_-Forest, real world-_

_Getting up from his spot, Naruto was just about to leap away when he heard the sound of someone landing on the branch behind him, a familiar wave of chakra tingling at his senses. Glancing over his shoulder, Naruto couldn't help but frown as four more figures came to a stop behind the first one._

_"Hello Jiraiya-sensei, so they sent you to kill me."_

* * *

Rewritten Chapter 2: Preparation

"Naruto, I'm not here to kill you, I'm here to bring you back" Jiraiya replied, smiling in that kindly way of his.

Before Naruto could reply, the four Jonin that had followed Jiraiya attacked, leaping from their branches with clear intent to kill. As the four Jonin got within striking distance, the two on the blonds right side suddenly stiffened and dropped to the ground, while the other two leapt away in a rush. Landing on a separate branch, the two shinobi looked to their downed comrades in shock, noticing the two kunai in each of their comrades skulls, kunai that were clearly thrown by an enraged Jiraiya.

"What the hell is going on here!? You are attacking a fellow shinobi of Konoha, stand down or I will consider this an act of treason." Jiraiya snarled, eyes narrowed in anger as two more kunai found their way into his hands.

"We can't allow the demon scum to return to the village Jiraiya-sama, he must be eliminated." One of the Jonin shouted in reply "You heard him at the gate, he renounced his allegiance to Konoha, which means he is no longer a Konoha nin. If you continue to interfere, we will be forced to arrest _you_ for treason."

Jiraiya blinked.

Naruto blinked.

They both broke out in laughter.

"Shut up! What's so funny?" the two Jonin shout angrily, completely opposed to being laughed at.

"Y-you arrest me? Oh kami, I needed that laugh" Jiraiya chuckled, eyes watering in amusement.

In a blur of movement, the toad sennin vanished from his spot and reappeared behind the two Jonin, his two kunai pierced deep into their hearts. Both Jonin dropped to the ground lifelessly, ignored by their killer as he simply wiped his blades clean and tucked them away, before turning to his young apprentice with a wide smile. "Right then, overconfident fools aside, I'm here to escort you back to the village Naruto."

"I'm not going back Ero-Sennin," Naruto replied, eyes bleeding crimson as he tapped into the Kyuubi's power. "I hate it there, everyone but you, Tsunade-baachan and the Ichiraku's hates me. Do you think I didn't hear them cheering after I left? No, I'm not going back there and if I ever set foot in that village again, it will be so that I can reduce it to ashes"

"If you leave now, you'll be branded a missing-nin," Jiraiya countered, hoping his apprentice would see reason. "You still have the Akatsuki after you, you'll be much safer in Konoha Naruto."

"It doesn't matter, I bet they've already marked me a missing-nin and I would probably be safer with Akatsuki than I would in Konoha" Naruto replied, turning his back on his sensei.

"You know that's not true Naruto, Tsunade wouldn't let them do that." Jiraiya replied, frowning as he noticed that his words were no longer reaching the young teen. "I cant let you leave Naruto, you're going back even if I have to use force, it's for your own safety."

He didn't really want to force Naruto back, but Jiraiya knew he had no choice, he couldn't let his apprentice leave like this; it just wasn't safe. With both the hunter-nin and the Akatsuki after him, an untrained shinobi like Naruto wouldn't last very long, the only question was which group would get their hands on him first.

"So... this is how it's going to be, eh sensei?" Naruto asked, his shoulder slumping in defeat.

"I'm afraid so Naruto, it truly is for your own good." Jiraiya replied, glad that the blond has finally seen reason.

As Jiraiya took a single step closer, Naruto exploded into action, his chakra flaring and his hands rising to a familiar position. Caught off guard by the sudden move by his apprentice, Jiraiya was unable to stop Naruto from drawing on the small reserve of chakra provided by the fox and casting his signature jutsu

**"Shadow Clone Technique!" **

Hidden within the smoke of the appearing clones, Naruto began running as fast as he could go, putting as much distance between himself and his fearsome sensei. As the smoke cleared, Jiraiya could only look on in shock at the sight before him, his vision filled with an endless sea of orange. He knew Naruto could make quite a lot of clones, but this was really too much. There had to be over two, no, three thousand of them, all running in different directions.

Only a single clone remained behind, tasked to deliver Naruto's final message to his sensei. "I'll be back eventually to make the villagers pay sensei, I can only that hope you'll take Tsunade-baachan and the Ichiraku's and leave the villagers to their fate."

With it's message delivered, the clone turned and ran off after its brothers.

Jiraiya could only sigh and turn back to the village, there was just no way he could find the real Naruto before the teen made it past one of the borders, there was no point trying.

_'Ugh that gaki really knows how to make trouble for others, Tsunade is going to kill me for this.'_

* * *

-Konoha Hospital-

As Sasuke returned to the land of the conscious, he noticed that he was laying on a bed within a hospital, well he was assuming it was a hospital based on the white ceiling and walls, he also noticed that his hands and feet were restrained and strapped to the bed.

"Sasuke-kun, you're awake" an annoyingly high-pitched voice squealed from beside him.

Looking to his right, Sasuke released an annoyed sigh as he noticed Sakura sitting on a chair beside him_ 'So, the dobe beat me, eh? Well this isn't over, I'll make sure that baka is executed for daring to lay his hands on an Uchiha.'_

"Sakura? What happened? The last thing I remember is the dobe attacking me after I agreed to return to Konoha" Sasuke muttered weakly, adopting a mask of innocence.

"Grr, damn that Naruto, I knew there was no way that baka could beat you without cheating Sasuke-kun." Sakura growled, easily falling for his manipulations. "You don't have to worry about the dobe anymore Sasuke-kun, after seeing what he did to you, we ran that demon out of the village"

_'Dammit, he cant be executed if he ran away, how am I supposed to gain the Mangekyou now?'_ Sasuke cursed, eyes narrowing in anger. _'Whatever, as long as the dobe isn't here to get in my way, I can escape and get to Orochimaru. Now, how do get out of here? Hmm.. this is going to cost me, it had better be worth it'_

Looking over at Sakura, Sasuke applied his most charming smile. "That's good, thank you for taking care of me Sakura. With that baka gone, I can finally be with you without him getting in our way"

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I knew you loved me," Sakura swooned, blushing a bright shade of red. "When I see that baka Naruto, I'm going to kill him for getting in the way of true love"

Suppressing his disgust, Sasuke lightly rattled his restraints and frowned. "Sakura dearest, would you be so kind as to undo these straps so that I may embrace you?"

"Eep," Sakura squealed, her blush darkening in color. "Of course I can Sasuke-kun, anything for you."

As soon as he was free, Sasuke vanished and reappeared behind Sakura, knocking her out with a simple chop to the neck. "Foolish girl, as if an Uchiha would ever be associated with such a weakling, for freeing me I will spare your life this once"

With that he leapt out the window, made a mad dash for the nearest wall and escaped into the forest, headed straight for Otogakure.

* * *

-Hokage's Office-

Tsunade sat at her desk, waiting for Jiraiya to return with Naruto, her hands tightly gripping her Sake bottle. _'Please come back safe Naruto, I'm sure we can make the village see you as the hero you are, they just need more time.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Jiraiya via the window, alone. "Where's Naruto, did he head to the hospital or his house? Where is he pervert."

"I'm sorry Tsunade-hime, I couldn't bring him back, he was able to escape from me" Jiraiya answered in a solemn tone, prepared to leap away at the first sign of a thrown punch.

"What!?" Tsunade shrieked, the word was spoken with so much anger that Jiraiya truly feared for his life "You're a fucking Sannin, how did a beaten up and exhausted Genin manage to escape from you!?"

Shaking like a leaf in the wind, Jiraiya managed to provide a reply, and unknown to him it was one of the few correct replies that saved him from being punched clear out of the village, "I tried to bring him back but we were attacked by four Jonin that had followed me from the village, that didn't really help to sway him and when I went to grab him, he created more shadow clones than should be humanly possible and managed to run away"

After a few calming breaths, Tsunade glanced up at him, her eyes burning with suppressed rage. "And the Jonin that attacked him?"

"I killed them."

"Good, I suppose we can only hope that he comes back on his own, at least this day cant get any worse" Tsunade sighed, dropping into her seat.

It was at that moment a chunin chose to burst into the office.

"Hokage-sama, Uchiha Sasuke has escaped from the hospital!"

"Great, fucking great, how was he able to get out of the restraints?" she growled, already having an idea of just how the Uchiha escaped.

"It appears he was freed by Haruno Sakura." the Chunin explained, quailing under the vengeful glare of his Hokage.

"Of course he was, send out as many teams as you can to find him." Tsunade replied, sensing as the ANBU within the office vanish in search of the Uchiha. "Oh and have Haruno Sakura taken to Ibiki, maybe he can find out why she felt the need to release a known traitor, just under an hour of his capture at that."

"Hai Hokage-sama" the Chunin saluted, running off to complete his duties.

Tsunade sighed once more and slouched in her seat, pulling out a full bottle of Sake and two cups "Sit down and tell me exactly what happened with Naruto."

Jiraiya flopped down into one of the other chairs in the room but before he could begin his tale, the office doors were thrown wide open and in walked Danzo and his minions, otherwise know as Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, the Hokage's advisers.

"Great, what do you three want" Tsunade snapped, completely out of patience at this point.

Of course it was Danzo who answered "We are only here to inform you of the councils decision on the rank and bounty of the traitor Hokage-sama"

"Oh? Is that so and what has the Uchiha been marked as?" Tsunade asked, a single brow raised in question.

"You misunderstand Hokage-sama, we meant the traitor Uzumaki Naruto" Koharu replied, eyes darting to Danzo's form as she speaks

"What!?" Jiraiya and Tsunade both shouted, leaping to their feet.

"Naruto is not a traitor, if anyone deserves to be put in the bingo book it's the Uchiha." Jiraiya snarled, fingers clenching open and closed in anger.

"The boy left the village without permission, that makes him a missing-nin and he will be treated like one. Uchiha Sasuke on the other hand, has just been misguided by the cursed seal and should be retrieved, we cant afford to lose the Sharingan" Danzo countered.

Remembering something from his earlier battle, Jiraiya smirked, much to Danzo's annoyance. "Uzumaki Naruto resigned as a shinobi before he left the village, as such he was no longer a Konoha nin, so we cant place him in the Bingo book."

Hearing this Tsunade gave a smirk of her own, but their hopes were soon dashed as Danzo grinned and passed them a signed form.

"According to the law, he is still in service of Konoha as the paperwork for retirement has yet to be filed. As such, Uzumaki Naruto is officially declared a missing-nin" Homura explained, causing both sannin to frown deeply. "By order of the Konoha council, Uzumaki Naruto will be ranked an A class criminal with a kill on sight order and a bounty of 90 million ryo. Uchiha Sasuke will be ranked as a C class missing-nin, with a capture only order and a bounty of 120 million ryo. That is all, good day Hokage-sama."

With that, the three turn and leave, their goals accomplished. As soon as the three elders are gone, Tsunade dropped back into her chair, angrily crushing the Sake bottle in her hand.

* * *

-The next day-

Naruto awoke to the sounds of birds in the morning, a strange event as he was usually woken by the loud beeping of his alarm clock. Taking a few seconds to gain his bearings, the blond teen leapt to his feet and prepared to set out. He was currently in a cave around the border of Fire country and River country, a cave he was able to find before passing out from chakra exhaustion.

_'Well, I'm finally free of Konoha, it feels so good not having to worry about what people think of me anymore or trying to gain their acceptance.'_ Naruto mused as he set out, lazily walking through the forest in thought. _'Where should I go now? I cant go to Suna, they're allies with Konoha and I cant go to wave either, that would be the first place they would look for me."_

A rustle in the bushes drew him from his thoughts, a kunai finding its way to his hand in an instant, but Naruto sighed in relief a moment later; it was only a squirrel. His heart still racing in his chest, the blonde sheathed his weapon in his pouch and resumed walking, losing himself in thought once more. _  
_

_ "I need to go somewhere they would never think to check, somewhere I can lay low to avoid Akatsuki and hunter-nin, it also needs to be a place where I can do some research on what I want from the Kyuubi..." _The blond frowned, racking his brains for any sort of idea "_Hmm... wait, I've got it! That's the last place anyone would think to look for me'_

With a mischievous grin on his face, Naruto leapt into the treetops and set out, a clear destination in mind.

* * *

-10 months later-

The last ten months had been quite good to Naruto, he was able to avoid both the Akatsuki and hunter-nin by doing the one thing no one would expect of him, he laid low and became a civilian. After easily defeating a band of bandits for money, he'd applied a **Transformation** and bribed his way into Kurang, the capital city of Fire Country and home to the Fire Lord.

After entering the city, he immediately changed his looks the old fashioned way, with makeup and dye. His spiky, blond locks had been dyed a dark red, a pair of black contact lenses served to hide his distinct eyes, and an application of makeup served to cover up his whisker marks, with the addition of civilian clothing, he was completely unrecognizable.

Once his disguise was in place, Naruto had set about with his two final tasks, finding a job and a place to live. He'd originally chosen to live in Kurang for one reason, it was said to house the biggest library in all the elemental counties, they had information on almost everything known to mankind; as well as books that were saved from the days before the great demon wars.

Through the use of some lies, and a simple genjutsu taught to him by the Kyuubi, Naruto was able to not only get a job at the national library, but he was allowed to rent the attic space so he could serve as a security guard at night; it really was the best he could hope for.

From then on his days were spent reading as much as he could while working, he would then spend his nights sleeping while an army of shadow clones read all they could, Naruto couldn't help but grimace every time he remembered just how he'd found out about the shadow clones memory transfer.

* * *

_XXFlashbackXX_

_He'd just arrived at a cave on the border of Fire and River country, tired, sore and extremely exhausted from running away from Jiraiya, this cave was a good sight for sore eyes. Choosing to stop here for the night, he sent out a mental command for his clones to dispel. As soon as they'd all dispelled, he passed out from the immense pain, his brain throbbing from the thousands of different memories flowing into his mind, he woke up the next day after spending all night listening to Kyuubi berate him on his idiocy._

_It was thanks to said demon that he was able to survive the information overload from the dispersed clones and not end up a vegetable, he still had a painful headache for days but he was excited with his new training method._

_XXFlashback EndXX_

* * *

Studying at night with clones was the only ninja activity Naruto took part in, he didn't want to risk being found out, no matter how unlikely that was, so he did his best to appear as a normal civilian teen.

It took him over six months to finish everything of interest in the library, there were still thousands of books he hadn't even touched yet, but everything he found interesting was already read. Even with the help of his clones, there were too many books to read and far too much information to squeeze into his head. Regardless, he was now one of the most knowledgeable people in the country.

He read about everything he found interesting, which ranged from a large variety of subjects, be it fact or fiction, he read it. Not many people would suspect it but reading was in fact one of Naruto's favorite pastimes, he was first introduced to a book at age five by the Sandaime Hokage, ever since that day he'd loved to read any book he could get his hands on, which wasn't that many since he was never allowed in the library, anything he read he got from the Hokage; however, now that he had one of the greatest libraries at his disposal, he absorbed all the knowledge he could, read all the books he could get his hands on.

While going through a few of the ancient, preserved texts, he discovered something called 'Manga', ancient comics depicting fictional stories written by long dead authors. These were the most interesting and entertaining to him, as many of these 'Manga' provided him with all sorts of requests to make with his nine wises; he could become one of the most powerful ninja to ever exist and with what he had learned from the Kyuubi, it would be that much easier.

* * *

_XXFlashbackXX_

_While his body was currently deep asleep, Naurto was still awake within his mindscape going through a few of the memorized 'Mangas' and deciding what he wants from the Kyuubi. It was at this moment that said demon looked over at what his host was reading and noticed something interesting._

_**"Interesting, I wonder how you humans were able to chronicle the multiverse" **_

_"The multi what?" Naruto asked in confusion, not recognizing the word._

_**"The multiverse, it is a place made up of endless portals each leading to a separate world and dimension, those books you are reading seem to tell stories of what happens in a few of these realms."**_

_"Really? That's quite interesting actually, say Kyuubi, is there anyway I could go to these other realms?"_

_**"I suppose you could if you were escorted by a god or a certified dimensional traveler, without escort or permission, you would face punishment for breaking one of the decrees set by the elder gods. If you like, I can escort you through some of these realms after I ascend, but only three or four as I'll need to sleep in order to regain my energy." **_

_"Yes, I think I would like that, there are some abilities these books that I want, getting them straight from the source would be most beneficial."_

_With that he returned to his reading, excitedly making plans for the future._

_XXFlashback EndXX_

* * *

-3 months later-

It was finally time, all around the elemental countries many of the Biju were getting in contact with their hosts and explaining just what would be happening soon and why they would be gaining a new tail.

With the approaching event, Naruto had made his way back to the cave on the border, he'd quit his job five days ago and spent the last four days traveling to this cave; a long trip as he had to travel at civilian speeds in order to avoid suspicion.

While making such a trip was both long and boring, Kyuubi had informed him that the unsealing they had planned would be quite destructive and the power released would most likely attract a lot of attention; hence the reason they were quite a distance from the nearest village.

* * *

Within his mindscape, Naruto watched in fascination as the Kyuubi twitched in pain, it's howls echoing of the sewer walls. The last hour had been spent watching and listening to the beast scream in pain, it would appear that growing a new tail of power was quite a painful and lengthy process, but quite rewarding.

He could easily feel the sheer amount of power rolling off the beast, he had thought the Kyuubi was powerful before, but now it was like comparing a fresh out of the academy genin with a Kage, the difference in power was humongous; who would have thought that one single tail of power would give so much.

Finally, after several painful minutes, the newly crowned Juubi settled down and released a relieved sigh.

"Congratulations on your ascendancy Juubi-sama." the blond offered, grinning widely "Now then, shall we move on to setting you free?"

**"Indeed, we should hurry up, the sooner I'm free the better." **Juubi replied, returning his grin.** "In order to allow me influence over your body and chakra you must tear off half the seal, once I have completed my end of the bargain, you will remove the other half and set me free"**

"Alright, that sounds easy enough." Naruto nodded, stalking up to the large cage and ripping off half of the paper tag that represented the Shinigami's seal.

**"Good, now what are your nine requests, be specific and make them count, once done they can not be undone." **

Naruto's grin widened as he gazed up at the fox "First off..."


	3. Request

**Naruto: Revenge**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other animes used in my story.

"Hello" - Normal speech.

_"Hello" _- Thoughts.

**"Hello" **- Tailed beast.

* * *

_-Last time on Naruto: Revenge-_

_Finally, after several painful minutes, the newly crowned Juubi settled down and released a relieved sigh._

_"Congratulations on your ascendancy Juubi-sama." the blond offered, grinning widely "Now then, shall we move on to setting you free?"_

_**"Indeed, we should hurry up, the sooner I'm free the better." **__Juubi replied, returning his grin.__** "In order to allow me influence over your body and chakra you must tear off half the seal, once I have completed my end of the **__**bargain**__**, you will remove the other half and set me free"**_

_"Alright, that sounds easy enough." Naruto nodded, stalking up to the large cage and ripping off half of the paper tag that represented the Shinigami's seal._

_**"Good, now what are your nine requests, be specific and make them count, once done they can not be undone." **_

_Naruto's grin widened as he gazed up at the fox "First off..."_

* * *

Rewritten Chapter 3: Request

"..I have a question" Naruto stated, face scrunched up in thought.

**"Oh? Is that so, what do you you wish to know?" **the fox asked.

"Earlier, when we spoke about the multiverse, you mentioned some decrees set forth by the gods." Naruto began, cocking his head to the side.

Juubi nodded in reply, already guessing what his host was about to ask.** "Indeed, the Divine Proclamations of the Elder Gods, what about them?" **

"I was wondering what exactly they are, I need to know if any of them will interfere with my requests." the blond replied, confirming the demons thoughts.

**"Hmm.. there are many decrees set down by the Elder Gods, but from the gist of what I've managed to pick up from your thoughts, there are only three that would affect your request." **

Naruto could only frown at that, a bit miffed that he hadn't thought to ask sooner. "I was afraid of that, what are they? Hopefully, they don't fuck up my plans too much."

**"No they shouldn't," **Juubi replied, causing the blond to sigh in relief.** "The first one I should mention is that no mortal-born is permitted to gain true immortality." **

"Huh?" Naruto gaped in confusion. "What do you mean by 'true immortality'?"

Juubi shifted within his cage, preparing to give a lengthy explanation.** "It's all a bit complicated but I'll try to explain, you see there are 'false immortals' and then there are 'true immortals'. False immortals are those that are long lived but still able to die, they may live for many millenniums or be able to heal any injury at all, but they can still be killed if one were to find a means to do so."**

Juubi paused at that, allowing the blond to absorb the information provided before continuing on.** "A true immortal, like a god or greater demon on the other hand, will never die. Even if our bodies are completely destroyed and our souls are shredded to pieces, we will always survive and reform, it may take a long ass time, but we will eventually reform." **

"Huh, that's interesting, if not a bit confusing." Naruto muttered, reviewing the information in his mind. "While I'm a bit peeved that I may be killed one day, I dont think that decree will interfere with my plans, whats the next one?"

**"The next decree is that no being can rob another of their free will, it's one of the reasons we Biju cant just force our containers to set us free." **

"Okay, that one may interfere with one of the abilities I wanted." Naruto fumed, running through ideas to circumvent this rule.

**"Not as much as you would think, there is a loophole with that decree." **Juubi replied, grinning knowingly.

"Oh? What is it?" Naruto asked, perking up excitedly.

**"It's one of the reasons you humans can still use your Genjutsu without being punished, the loophole is that so long as the mind control can be fought off in any way, shape or form it is allowed." **Juubi answered.** "All you have to do is change your ability so it can be fought off if the target has the willpower to do so."**

"Hmm, yeah I suppose that could work, after all I wouldn't want it to be too easy now would I? Might as well make them think they have a chance against me." Naruto replied as both he and Juubi shared an evil grin.

**"Moving on, the last decree has to do with the multiverse, while I can escort you to a few of the many dimensions with the power I'll have left after this, there are a few rules to prevent mortals from playing god, one of which is the decree that no being can have a permanent influence on any dimension without permission from that dimensions patron god."**

"So that means I cant do anything at all in these dimensions? That's a waste of time then."

**"No no, that's not it at all, you need to look 'underneath the underneath' like that silver haired rat would say, the decree means you can do whatever you want, go crazy and kill every one, blow up planets, anything you want you can do, it just means that whatever it is you do wont last long." **Juubi supplied, eyes glazing in remembrance.** "Usually, everything would wear off after a couple of days, or as soon as you've left the dimension." **

"Okay, that makes it much easier then but what's to stop me from just destroying a place over and over and over again?"

**"Except for the god you would piss off?" **the fox asked sarcastically.

"Right, I'll be sure to behave then." Naruto replied, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

**"Do you have any more questions gaki?" **Juubi asked, rolling his eyes at his hosts actions.

"No, I suppose we can begin."

**"Okay what do you want first, remember to be specific."**

"Right, I guess I'll start it off with some 'false immortality', I want an extremely advanced healing factor, it should make me completely immune to all diseases, viruses and poisons, it should also slow down my aging process as much as can be permitted." The blond replied, his face scrunching once more in deep thought. "I also want it to heal all wounds as fast as possible and regenerate any lost body parts, including the head, brain and other essential bodily organs."

Pausing once more, the blonds eyes glazed in thought before widening.

"Oh! I should also be able to slow it down through concentration, in case I ever need some blood or an open wound." he added as a second thought, summoning was a major part of the ninja arts and he didn't want to miss out on it just because his cuts healed too quickly. "Finally, it should also be able to completely regenerate my whole body as long as one single cell remains alive... hm, yeah I think that's it, anything to add?"

**"..."**

"..."

**"Damn. you really thought that one out thoroughly, I know I said be detailed, but... damn, just damn."**

"Heh." Naruto chuckled sheepishly "I've had an entire year to think these through, I had to make sure I had all my bases covered."

**"Well congrats, lucky for you this doesn't break any decrees, I'll just have to rewrite your DNA a little bit, shouldn't take long, but I should let you know its going to hurt.. a lot." **

Before the blond could reply, one of Juubi's tails began to glow with a bright green aura, it looked similar to the medical chakra he had seen Tsunade use yet more concentrated. The aura flowed up the demon's tail and formed itself into a ball the size of Naruto's head, the ball then slowly floated away from the tail, through the bars and into the blond's chest.

At first nothing seemed to happen, the seconds ticked by and just as he was going to say something to the demon, he dropped to his knees in pain, screaming at the top of his voice; then everything went dark.

* * *

-Elsewhere-

All across the elemental nations, all sensor type shinobi felt a flare of highly potent chakra before it disappeared moments later, most chose to ignore it but the ones that tried to trace it back to the source, found that it seemed to disipitate into thin air.

* * *

-Back with Naruto-

As he woke, Naruto could feel the slight difference in his body, all the aches and pains he'd felt throughout everyday life seemed to have simply vanished. Getting to his feet, he hopped around and was glad to see that the small yet annoying stab of pain he usually got in his spine and knees was gone, nothing hurt at all.

Pulling out a kunai, he decided to test out his new healing factor and began making several cuts across his arm. Much to his amazed glee, the small cuts he made were fully healed before he'd even finished making them, even the long gash he cut deep into his arm seemed to heal before the kunai had left the skin; it was truly fascinating. Deciding to test his ability further, Naruto reinforced the kunai with his chakra and, in one rapid movement, cut his left arm off at the elbow, watching in fascination as the entire limb regenerated in just a matter of seconds.

Grinning as wide as he could, he summed everything up in one word.

"Cool."

**"Yes I know, I do great work," **Juubi replied, his tone smug. **"Can we move along here? I want this finished today."**

"Oops sorry, I was distracted, you have to admit this is a bit exciting." Naruto chuckled.

Sitting down once more, Naruto returned to his mindscape, appearing before Juubi's cage in the blink of an eye.

**"Yeah yeah, lets hurry up and get this done, what's your second request?"**

Naruto grinned widely, already imagining what he would do with this next ability. "Oh, this one is gonna be awesome, I call it 'Absolute Shape-shifting'. I want to be able to manipulate all objects, organic and inorganic, so that I can change their form into what I want, I should also be able to change what they're made of as well." As he spoke, his grin became wider and wider until it looked like his face was going to split.

**"Ah.. I cant do that one completely, complete matter manipulation is the realm of the gods." **Juubi replied, causing Naruto's smile to drop. **"What I can do though, is allow you to change your form however you please, so long as you stay within the limits of your general size. I can also allow you to shape and change inanimate objects as you please, I think its called Alchemy in many dimensions, although there are many different rules where that's concerned."**

"Not exactly what I wanted but I suppose its close enough, go ahead then." Naruto groaned, frowning in disappointment.

As one of Juubi's many tails was covered in a purplish aura, Naruto noticed that the tail from earlier seemed to have lost its color, looking like they had been drained of all color. While the others were red like the foxes fur, the tail had turned a light gray, he assumed that's what happened when the power was drained from them. Before he could ask, the purplish aura had already formed a blob which seemed to change shape every few seconds, the blob flew at Naruto much faster than the sphere had. As the blob made contact with his chest, it seemed to spread and began covering his whole body, spreading until he was fully concealed. Once he was completely covered, the aura began sinking into his skin, he could already feel the changes beginning; this one was less painful than the last so he was able to stay in the realm of the conscious, unfortunately.

He spent several minutes of writhing in pain, groaning and moaning as his entire body seemed to burn, a powerful heat spreading out from his center. As quick as it had come, the pain vanished and Naruto gasped as he leapt to his feet, completely free of pain. Looking down at his recently regenerated hand, Naruto willed it to change, fully focused on what he wanted to happen. Almost immediately, his hand morphed into a ten inch long steel blade, edge serrated and sharpened to a point.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at that, this ability would be extremely useful.

"This, I like." he chuckled as his body continued to shift into different people and objects, he noticed that he couldn't go more than five inches taller or four inches shorter than his current height but his weight could be changed by becoming more or less dense.

**"Yes yes, can we move on now?"**

Getting back to the task at hand, Naruto began with his third request. "This next one is pretty simple, I want to be able to absorb part of my enemies and add their strength and abilities to my own."

Juubi paused for a moment, scratching its chin in thought.

**"Hmm.. I can do that one but I'll have to split it up, if you want physical changes then you'll need to absorb part of their physical body, for powers and abilities, you'll have to absorb their spiritual energy." **The demon replied after a few moments, its tails swinging lazily behind it.

"Okay, that's fine with me, but can you make it so I get their memories as well?" Naruto asked quickly, before the demon could begin. "It would make it easier to use their abilities and I have an idea that it would help with."

**"Alright, but since memories can be both spiritual and physical you would need to absorb both in order to gain the memories." **

With that said, a bluish-green aura surrounds another of his tails and begins collecting at the tip of the appendage, much like the last two times. Taking the form of a swirling vortex, the aura began making its way towards the blond, slowly gliding through the air and covering the distance between them. As it approached, Naruto could feel a slight tug from the vortex, a strange pull trying to suck him in. All too soon the vortex was entering his body and his palms were set aflame, pain filing his senses as he felt the skin on his hands twisting. A glance down proved his assumptions correct, he now had a spiraling green vortex, roughly the size of a small marble, carved into each of his palms.

**"Those vortexes can be used to absorb both energy and physical materials, just will them to activate and they will begin to suck in what you want." **Juubi intoned, cutting into his thoughts. **"They can only hold so much energy at a time and they can't absorb physical materials bigger than they are, so be careful, absorb too much and they'll shut down for a while."**

"Sweet.'' Naruto cheered, looking down at his palms.

He practiced turning the vortexes on and off, noticing that they were releasing a weak form of suction, which meant he couldn't use them over long distances; he would need to be close to or directly touching his target in order to use them.

"Alright, moving on to request number four." Naruto chirped, his hands flashing green as his vortexes activated and deactivated over and over again. "I want full control over all elements"

**"No, that would be intruding on the realm of the gods again." **Juubi stated.

"Damn it." Naruto cursed.

Why hadn't the demon informed him of this when he'd asked about the decrees? It would have saved quite a lot of time.

**"I can give you limited control over one element,"** Juubi countered.** "Limited in that you can control what it does but you cant create it from nothing, that's not counting what you can do with chakra however, elemental jutsu are a much lesser form of full manipulation."**

Naruto sighed in annoyance at this, he really would have preferred to have more power over the elements, especially seeing as he knew zero elemental jutsu which happened to be a major part of shinobi life.

"Fine, I suppose that's better than nothing." He replied, pausing for a moment to consider which element he wanted. "Give me control over electricity, that means all forms of electricity, from static electricity to full bolts of lightning."

**"Oh? Can I inquire as to why you chose that particular element? I would have expected you to go for fire, knowing your fetish for explosions." **Juubi asked, chuckling to himself.

Naruto grinned as he replied. "Well, I have quite a few reasons, but the major one is that I want to see the look on that bastard Sasuke's face when his Chidori turns on him."

That caused the demon to break out in laughter, its grin matching that of its host.** "Ah yes, that would be quite hilarious. Very well, electricity it is."**

With that, one of the demon's tails began to glow a bright yellow, the light flowing to the tip and taking the form of a lightning bolt. Faster than he could follow, the bolt streaked across the mindscape and struck Naruto in the chest, causing his to stumble back a step. Strangely enough, he felt absolutely no pain this time, though he could hear what sounded like locks clicking together in his mind.

There was a sudden flash of light nearby, drawing his attention and causing him to turn around. As he glanced over, Naruto noticed a difference with his mindscape, there seemed to be a few new pipes around the place. Whereas before there were only blue and red pipes, signifying his and the demons separate chakra systems, there were now yellow pipes all along the walls.

**"I would suggest you only practice this ability outside your mindscape, who knows what sort of damage you could cause to your nerves in here." **

"Right, noted." Naruto replied, grinning as small arcs of lightning danced across his fingers.

**"Well then, what's your fifth request?"**

"For this one, I want to create a new summoning contract."

**"Hmm.. I suppose you cant be seen using those weak little toads anymore can you? I cant really create a new contract, but what I can do is give you an ability similar to what the Rinnegan has, it will allow you to create any creature of your choice out of your chakra." **Juubi replied, explaining as simply as he could.** "Consider it a mix between a regular summoning and your shadow clones, with your chakra forming the body and a portion of your soul to give it sentience." **

"Oh wow, that's awesome!" Naruto cheered, excitedly hopping up and down. "I just expected you to create a contract for foxes or just ask some other summon boss for permission, this is war better."

**"Yeah, I'm awesome that way." **Juubi chuckled, teeth bared.

With a swish of a glowing tail, the demon sent a cloud of silver-gray energy towards the blond, which slowly seeped into his chest. Just like the last time, there was no pain from, simply a flash of light that blinded him momentarily. When his vision cleared, Naruto turned to see that his mindscape had changed yet again, this time there were drawings of animals on the walls, ceiling and floor.

"Hah, I like the new decor, gives the place a wild look." the blond chuckled, paying the walls no further attention, he could test his new ability once he was no longer in his mindscape.

**"Yes, quite, let's move on to your sixth request."**

"Okay, I got this next one from one of those Mangas I read, the one about the vampires." Naruto began, considering his next request. "What really caught my attention were these seals the main character was wearing on his gloves, they were called the Cromwell Initiative and they worked to limit his power. With the strength I'll be gaining from using my absorption abilities, I would eventually become too strong to enjoy a good fight, so what I want are some seals to limit my power."

**"Hmm.. yeah that's a good idea, it wont be any fun if it's too easy will it?"** Juubi chuckled, eyes glazing as he seemed to reminisce about a past moment. **"I'll make it a three tier seal and lock away ninety percent of your power." **

One of the remaining tails gained a blood red aura, glowing with power as it flowed up his tail and formed into a large gooey ball, a ball that soon flew across the void and into his chest. A tingle on his hands drew his attention and Naruto glanced down, grinning as he noticed a pair of blood red symbols etched onto the back of each hand, the kanji for seal tattooed directly onto the skin. As soon as he noticed them, Naruto could feel part of his chakra cut off from him, he could feel it there but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to grasp onto the closed off parts; at the same time he knew he could release the seals if he needed to, the information on the release phrase flowing into his mind.

"Perfect." the blond grinned, flexing his fingers as he did so.

**"Alright then, what is request number seven?"**

"For this one, I want my chakra split back into its spiritual and physical halves." Naruto requested, glancing at the pipes that represented said chakra. "I still want to be able to combine them into chakra but I also want to be able to use both Reiryoku and Ki, I think that's what they're called in the Mangas."

**"Hmm.. right, this one should be easy enough." **Juubi replied, raising one of his few colorful tails.

An aura of alternating white and blue sprung to life around the tail, flowing off the tail and forming into a blue and white yin/yang symbol, which flew over and into Naruto. As soon as it entered him, he could feel his mindscape changing yet again and he managed to close his eyes just as everything disappeared in a flash of bright light.

Opening his eyes, Naruto soon noticed that instead of the red, yellow and blue pipes on the walls, he now had three pools of differently colored water in the floor. Off to the left, there was a pool filled with clear water that gave off a white glow, to the right there was a pool filled with blue water, and in front of him there was a pool filled with blood red water; these were obviously the representations of his various energy sources.

Looking down, he noticed a pipe filled with light blue water running from both pools and up into the ceiling, that must be his chakra. Which means.. the giant sphere of arcing yellow lightning floating above him was his control over electricity.

"Man it's really starting to look nice in here, it's beginning to look less and less like a sewer." Naruto chuckled, taking another glance around the small room.

**"Yes, that is an improvement, too bad I wont be here to enjoy the new decor." **Juubi replied, chuckling as well.** "Two more to go gaki, hope you made them good."**

"Of course I did, since I plan to have children some day and I know these other abilities wont be passed on," Naruto began, grin widening as he spoke. "I want the next one to be a bloodline, a Dojutsu to be exact."

Juubi seemed to scoff at that, it's eyes rolling humorously.** "Well that's a simple one, considering the fact that I made that blasted Sharingan, this one will be a piece of cake compared to your last six requests; what do you want this bloodline to look like and do?"**

"I want it to be active from birth, that will make it far better than the Sharingan," Naruto replied, grinning cheekily. "As for it's appearance, it should turn the eyes black with a large diamond in the center, it should also have three stages which can be unlocked by adding more chakra."

He paused for a moment, thoughts fluttering about as all sorts of ideas passed through his mind.

"The first stage should allow it to see chakra flow and chakra affinities, make the diamond white for this stage." Naruto continued after a moment, eyes sparkling joyfully. "The second stage should increase perception, allowing it to see through illusions as well as track fast movements and pick up subtle details much like the Sharingan but I also want it to have a zoom feature like the Byakugan, the diamond should turn blue for this stage."

Again he paused to gather the his thoughts, the demon waiting patiently as its host thought.

"Lastly, the third stage should allow you to completely hypnotize someone through eye contact, as long as you have more willpower than them of course, for this stage the diamond should turn red." Naruto finished at last.

The abilities of the Dojutsu he wanted were highly similar to the Sharingan, with a few slight differences, differences that would allow him to prove himself superior to the Uchiha bastard and his asshole brother; he couldn't wait to try ti out..

**"Hmm quite the bloodline you've created, similar to the Sharingan and Byakugan yet more powerful just to spite them, I like it." **Juubi chuckled, eyes glinting in humor.

For the eighth time that day, one of the demons tails was surrounded by an aura of power, this time in black. The aura flowed right off the tail, across the mindscape and directly into Naruto's eyes, seeping into each of his eyeballs and fading away. This time he did feel pain, horrible, unimaginable pain, leaving him to do only thing he could at that moment; pass out.

* * *

After the first chakra flare, every sensor-nin in their respective hidden village quickly reported to their Kage, teams had been quickly assembled to search out and find the source.

After the fifth flare, many teams returned to their villages, informing their Kages that the signal was coming from the border of Fire and River countries. As Suna, Konoha and Ame would be sending their own teams to investigate, seeing as they were located in or bordered Fire, the other villages chose to back off; choosing to avoid being caught in enemy territory.

* * *

-Ame, after third Chakra flare-

Pein, God-Kage of Ame and false leader of the Akatsuki, frowned as he glanced around at the transparent forms of his fellow Akatsuki members.

"I have been sensing large flares of chakra coming from the border of River and Fire country, the chakra is well concealed and disappears quickly making it difficult to trace and identify, difficult but not impossible." Pein announced, his low tone echoing around the silent cavern. "Soon after the third flare, I was able to pinpoint the general location of the flare and identity the source."

He paused for a moment, taking in the annoyed and expectant stares of his subordinates. None of them spoke up, knowing to remain silent when their leader was speaking, Pein did not react well to disrespect or interruption.

"The chakra signature is quite similar to that of the Kyuubi, any difference with the signature can likely be attributed to the demons host." Pein continued after a moment, Rinnegan eyes glowing in the dark. "Seeing as the vessel is no longer protected by his village, we shouldn't have too much trouble capturing him. I don't know how he was able to stay hidden all this time but now that we know where he is, I want him captured as soon as possible.

That received a few grins from the more bloodthirsty members of the organization.

"Itachi, Kisame, he is your target and you are the closet to his location, do not allow him to escape again." Pein finished, his orders ringing with finality.

"Hai, Leader-sama." The two missing-nin replied, their forms slowly fading away.

Looking at the rest, Pein continued in a more even tone. "The rest of you will continue gathering money, you will be called in when the Kyuubi vessel is captured, your various talents will be required to keep him contained while I make adjustments to the Gedo Mazo."

"Hai, Leader-sama!"

* * *

-Suna, after second flare-

Sabaku no Gaara, vessel of the Ichibi no Shukaku and Kazekage of Sunagakure, was sitting within his office looking over the paperwork when he felt the first flare.

He'd been made Kazekage just last week and he already had quite a lot of paperwork to go over, most importantly was the newest treaty sent over by Konoha, a simple reaffirmation of their current treaty. After receiving reports about what happened to his first ever friend, Gaara had wanted to immediately cancel Suna's alliance with Konoha, it was only because of the council's insistence on the importance of the alliance that the treaty remained valid; still, relations between the two villages had been quite strained.

After the first flare, he'd immediately sent a chunin off to call his brother, sister and their sensei Baki.

After the second flare, he'd gotten up and walked to the window, he could now identify why the chakra felt so familiar to him. The second he realized who exactly was releasing the chakra flares, he wanted to immediately rush to the source but he had to wait for his team, it wouldn't do well to worry Temari.

So he stood and waited, gaze focused in the direction the chakra was coming from.

"Uzumaki..."

* * *

-Konoha, after first flare-

Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure, was seated behind her desk soon after the first flare. Assembled before her were the remnants of Team 7, as well as Teams 8, Gai and 10, as well as Jiraiya.

"A while ago, some of our sensors reported a chakra surge coming from our border with River, the chakra was reported to be similar to that of the Kyuubi." Tsunade explained, catching the frowns that marred most of their faces. "You are all assigned to investigate the source, if it is Naruto, then you are ordered to bring him back, alive, Jiraiya you're in charge; I'll join you once I can."

Kakashi stepped forward to speak, his mask scrunched up in a clear frown. "Hokage-sama, he is an A-rank criminal, we shouldn't bring him back alive..."

Kakashi was instantly silenced by a wave of killer intent, Tsunade and Jiraiya pinning him with matching glares.

"You have your orders Kakashi," Tsunade growled, eyes narrowed in anger. "Leave. Now!"

"H-hai Hokage-Sama"

* * *

-Eighth flare, border of Fire and River country-

Three different teams were steadily approaching the location of the chakra flares, blurring through the trees as they rushed towards their target, hoping to be the first ones there.

* * *

-Inside the seal-

Naruto had just woken, he could still fell a twinge of pain at the back of his eyes but it was nothing he couldn't handle, his healing factor was already working to heal any and all damage. Channeling a small amount of chakra to his eyes, Naruto grinned as the first level of his bloodline activated, a pair of white diamonds reflected in the nearby pool of water.

"Oh, this is awesome." Naruto grinned, carefully inspecting all three levels of his Dojutsu. "I think I'll call it the Oujagan."

**"The King's Eye? Why would you call it that?" **Juubi asked, eyes scrunched in curiosity.** "Why not the Diamond Eye?"**

"Because, with the third stage you'll be able to give commands that must be followed, much like a king." Naruto replied, scoffing at Juubi's suggestion. "Besides, Oujagan sounds way more impressive than Daiyagan."

**"That makes sense I guess." **Juubi grumbled, frowning at his wasted suggestion.** "Hurry up so we can finish, I can sense multiple chakra signatures approaching our position."**

"I suppose we should hurry then." Naruto frowned, unable to sense said signatures. "Moving on to the last ability, I want you to increase my extrasensory perception, allowing me to use telepathy, telekinesis and all other sorts of psychic abilities."

**"Hmm.. alright, that seems within reason." **Juubi agreed after a moments pause. **"While those are abilities usually reserved for the gods, seeing as they border on omniscience, there are a few watered down versions granted to mortal; they will be limited in range and power but should serve you well." **

Naruto grinned as the demon raised his ninth tail, a shining golden aura springing to life around the appendage, illuminating the mindscape with its radiance. The aura took the form of a large hand and darted across the mindscape, grasping him by the head and slowly seeping into his skin. Within seconds, the aura was was gone, completely seeping into his skull and settling around his brain. There was a tingle at the front of his skull, then nothing.

"Huh.. is that it?" Naruto asked, face blank.

"What?" Juubi asked, raising a single brow in question.

"I dont know." Naruto shrugged. "I was expecting a bit more, I dunno, unimaginable pain or something like that."

**"Psh, whatever." **Juubi snorted, rolling his eyes.** "Can we hurry up and get to the part where you set me free?"**

"Hold your horses, geez." The blond yawned, making his way towards the cage.

The demons eyes glittered gleefully as the blond grasped the seal, its glee fading as its host began pulling on the seal slowly, taunting him with a wide grin on his face.

**"NARUTO!"**

* * *

-Several meters from the cave-

The three different teams had just arrived at the source of the chakra.. at the same time.

Leading to a three way stand off.

The Konoha team was watching at the Akatsuki team.

The Suna team was watching both the Konoha and Akatsuki teams.

The Akatsuki teams were watching Jiraiya and ignoring everyone else.

Kakashi chose to speak first, to try an break the ice. "So.. what's everyone doing he-"

**BOOM!**

-only to be cut off by a giant explosion of chakra.

In a blur of movement, all three shinobi teams were gone, avoiding the blast debris and taking cover behind whatever cover they could find. With a great splintering crash, trees and rocks were sent flying, destroying everything in their path. The shinobi teams remained hunkered down, channeling chakra through their feet in order to remain stationary, dodging what pieces of the destruction then could.

Once things settled down, they returned to their previous positions, eyes widening at the sight that greeted them.

A few feet away from their current position, what used to be a patch of forest leading to a well concealed cave had been reduced to a crater over fifty meters wide and ten metes deep at its center. In the center of said crater was a pillar of red malevolent chakra, billowing high into the sky and growing in strength by the second.

Stealthily making their way to the edge of the crater, they found the source of the malevolent power, Uzumaki Naruto; his looks may have changed, surprisingly so at that, but they could still recognize this brand of demonic chakra.

Kiba chose to speak first. "What the hell is he doing?"

No one knew the answer but Jiraiya took a guess. "I think the Kyuubi is escaping.."

Sakura turned to him, face scrunched up in confusion. "That makes no sense, Naruto is the Kyuubi!"

The pinkette found herself promptly flung into a tree by Gaara, pinned down by a sand claw.

"Idiot girl, just because we're demon vessels doesn't mean that we are the demon we contain." Gaara growled, face blank but his eyes narrowed in anger. He spared her a final glare before turning to Jiraiya. "You are also incorrect Jiraiya-sama, Naruto stopped being the container of the Kyuubi quite a while ago."

This attracted everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked, Sharingan eye's narrowed.

"Earlier this morning there was a disturbance with Shukaku, when I went into the seal to check what was wrong, I noticed he had gained an extra tail." Gaara explained, causing a few of his audience to gasp.

"How did he gain and extra tail?" Jiraiya asked, eyes wide with surprise. "That shouldn't be possible."

"I'm not exactly sure how." Gaara replied, face blank and emotionless. "As you know, he and I don't exactly get along but from what I was able to gather from his ramblings, all the Biju should have gained another tail; meaning Naruto is now the container of the Juubi."

Before any of the others could reply, a loud scream rang out from within the crater, drawing their attention to the reason they were all here in the first place. Naruto had dropped to his knees, head thrown back as he scream at the top of his voice, crimson chakra wildly billowing around him. As fast as it had come, the scream cut off, most likely because the one screaming had just exploded.

The three teams stared in shock and disgust into the crater, completely caught off guard by the violent death of the teen within, his blood and entrails covering the ground for meters around. While surprised by the teens death, the Akatsuki pair were more concerned about the pillar of crimson chakra that was still within the crater, a pillar of malevolent demonic chakra that seemed to be taking a form of some kind; this could not end well. The chakra swirled around for several seconds, rapidly collapsing and compressing itself into a more humanoid form until, with a flash of blinding white light, the chakra vanished and a man stood within the crater.

The man, looking to be in his early twenties, stood tall and proud within the crater, his head held high and a smug smirk on his face. He was roughly six feet tall, with waist-length black hair, a short beard of the same color and bright crimson eyes. On top of his head sat a pair of red fox ears with black tips, which accompanied by his longer than average canine teeth and sharpened claws, gave him a wild and feral appearance with a small hint of nobility.

Despite seemingly forming out of thin air and chakra, the man was fully clothed in a stylish, if not functional, outfit. A simple black shirt, woven from what appeared to be an extremely expensive silk-like material, with a pair of tight fitting black pants and a long, red overcoat summed up his entire ensemble, with a pair of wooden geta to protect his feet.

Lastly, but definitely not the least noticeable part of his appearance, were the ten furry tails that flowed behind him, slowly swishing about in a pattern of their own. Each tail was several feet long, dark red in color with a few inches of black at the tips, there was simply no denying just who this man was.

Turning his head to take in the world around him, the man took a deep breath of fresh air and released a powerful shout-

**"FREEDOM!" **His voice was deep and unnatural, sounding like it came from a creature several times larger than the man before them.** "At last." **

Taking in the form of the newly released demon fox, Kankuro summed up the situation with two simple words.

"Oh shit."

Almost immediately, the demons head snapped to their position, crimson eyes lighting up in amusement and glee as it took in the sheer fright on their faces.

**"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A feast, for me?" **Juubi hummed, a wide smile slowly stretching across his face as he spoke, causing the more weaker willed members of the group to whimper. **"I wonder if Naruto would be too upset if I killed some of his prey, maybe I'll should just wait and ask him."**

Jiraiya, no matter how frightened he may be at this point in time, managed to catch what was said, his mind working as quickly as it could. "What do you mean? Naruto's dead, we just saw him explode."

**"Hmm.. yes, I suppose he did blow up, didn't he?" **The demon replied, his grin widening ever so slightly. **"Oh well, you know how he can be, nothing seems to keep him down for long."**

It was at this moment Tsunade arrived with several ANBU squads at her back, ignoring much of the gathered shinobi, she quickly surveyed the scene and locked eyes with Jiraiya.

"Whats going on?" she asked, eyes flickering to the stranger within the crater for a moment. "We felt a huge release of Kyuubi's chakra, where's Naruto?"

The toad sage found himself tongue tied, preferring not to tell his temperamental teammate just what had happened to her surrogate brother/son/whatever.

Luckily, Kiba of all people came to his rescue. "Er.. he's here and there, and there, and there.."

"KIBA!" a few of his fellow genin screamed.

"What?"

"Too soon." Shikamaru sighed, pointedly doing his best to avoid Tsunade's eyes as she turned towards them.

Luckily for the Nara and Inuzuka, the Juubi chose to interrupt at this time.

**"Hmm, where is that boy?" **Juubi muttered to himself but just loud enough to be heard, drawing the attention of those gathered at the edge of the crater.** "It really shouldn't be taking him this long... then again, he did just lose an entire source of energy... hmm, hopefully it will return to its normal speed once he adjusts to the lack of my chakra." **

The demon paused there, eyes narrowed in concentration for several seconds, before he grinned wide and cocked his head to the side.

**"Ahh, there you are." **

Following his gaze, the gathered shinobi noticed he was staring at what appeared to be a simple chunk of fleshy meat, a chunk of meat that seemed to be moving on its own power. Before their eyes the meat began shaking, then growing in size as it slowly rose into the air... then it began to change. It began with the miraculous growth of an entire skeletal system, the bones quickly forming around the meat slab, then came the organs, veins, arteries, chakra coils, muscles and much, much more. They could only watch in shocked silence as this went on, eyes wide as what used to be a small chunk of meat slowly regenerated into an unharmed Uzumaki Naruto, complete with blond hair and sparkling blue eyes.

Grinning widely, Naruto too a long look at his surroundings, taking in the massive crater around him and the humanoid form of the Juubi beside him. Hearing a sharp intake of breath, his eyes snapped to one end of the crater, a smirk forming as he took in the shocked looks of the gathered shinobi. Before he could speak however, Naruto shivered as a gust of wind blew across his body, his naked body at that. Eyes wide and very much embarrassed, he quickly formed an image in his mind and willed his body to change, sighing in relief as he felt the changes begin. To the others watching, Naruto's skin seemed to ripple and shift strangely, then he just... _changed_.

He was now an entire foot taller, reaching the same height as his dark haired companion, and easily towering over many of his yearmates. His hair had lengthened, falling all the way down to his shoulders, although it retained its wild and spiky appearance. His trademark whisker marks were gone now, leaving his face clear and unmarred. Lastly, he was now wearing an outfit much like that of the demon beside him except the colors were reversed, with his shirt and pants colored a dark red while his overcoat was pitch black; a pair of wooden geta tying up the outfit and adding to his new height. While most shinobi would just apply a **Transformation** to hide their naked form, Naruto had actually shifted his own skin into the clothing he now wore, a new layer of skin growing in the split second it had taken to create the clothing.

Glancing over to his demonic companion, Naruto nodded minutely, giving Juubi the cue open up a portal to the multiverse. Before any of the shinobi could react, Juubi easily tore a rip through the fabric of reality and stepped through, the younger blonde following a moment later.

Standing outside of reality, Naruto glanced back at the shinobi that were quickly making their way towards the portal, causing them stop short as a wave of unimaginable killer intent rolled over them; killer intent beyond anything they had ever felt, except for those that had once gone against the Kyuubi.

"I will return eventually and when I do, the leaf will burn." Naruto spoke, his gaze focused solely on the Konoha shinobi, causing them to shudder at the sheer hatred and rage reflected in those eyes.

With his piece said, the killer intent vanished and the blond turned away, slowly walking into the depths of the multiverse as the portal sealed closed behind him.


	4. Pirate

**Naruto: Revenge**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other animes used in my story.

"Hello" - Normal speech.

_"Hello" _- Thoughts.

**"Hello" **- Tailed beast.

* * *

_-Last time on Naruto: Revenge-_

_Standing outside of reality, Naruto glanced back at the shinobi that were quickly making their way towards the portal, causing them stop short as a wave of unimaginable killer intent rolled over them; killer intent beyond anything they had ever felt, except for those that had once gone against the Kyuubi._

_"I will return eventually and when I do, the leaf will burn." Naruto spoke, his gaze focused solely on the Konoha shinobi, causing them to shudder at the sheer hatred and rage reflected in those eyes._

_With his piece said, the killer intent vanished and the blond turned away, slowly walking into the depths of the multiverse as the portal sealed closed behind him._

* * *

Rewritten Chapter 4: Pirate

The very second the portal closed, Naruto dropped down to the ground, the world around him going dark as he lost consciousness. At the sound of a thud, Juubi glanced over his shoulder, smirking at the unconscious form of his companion.

**"Psh, I was wondering how long it would be before you lost consciousness, a full body regeneration after losing the entirety of my chakra must have been very draining." **Juubi chuckled, making his way towards the blonde.

With a heave, the demon god pulled the blond onto his shoulders and continued on into the darkness of the portal. **"Damn gaki, always making trouble for me, this has got to be the thousandth time I've saved his miserable hide."**

* * *

The group of Ninjas stood stunned at what had just happened, it was Gaara who acted first.

"Temari, Kankuro, Baki come, we're done here." He ordered, leaping into the trees.

The three threw one final look into the crater before they turned and followed after their Kage.

* * *

"Come Kisame, we should report our findings to Leader-sama." Itachi murmured, turning and walking away.

"Are you sure Itachi?" Kisame asked, falling in step with his partner. "This is really going to piss him off."

"Yes, I suppose it will but there is nothing we can do, the vessel is no longer within our reach and the demon has been set free." Itachi replied. "We must also inform him that all the other demons have gotten stronger."

* * *

"Hokage-sama, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki are leaving, should we engage?" One of the ANBU asked, getting over his shock.

At the sound of his voice, all the other Konoha shinobi snapped back to attention and turned towards to their Kage for orders.

"No Bear, let them go, we have bigger things to worry about." Tsunade replied, her eyes locked on the center of the crater. "We cant risk getting teams 7, 8, Gai and 10 involved in a battle with S class shinobi, let's head back to Konoha."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

As the group leapt into the trees, heading towards the village, Jiraiya and Tsunade remained behind at the crater.

"What are we going to do now?" Jiraiya asked, turning towards the village.

"I don't know, I just don't know."Tsunade sighed.

With that, they jumped into the trees, quickly making their way back to Konoha.

* * *

Naruto awoke with a start, quickly jumping to his feet as he took in his surroundings. He was standing within a strange hallway filled with many doors, the floor was made of some sort of pitch black wood with stars painted on, whereas the roof was pure white. The hallway seemed to go on forever, stretching far into the distance, with an endless amount of doors spaced evenly apart.

He noticed that each door was different, varying in color and material, with small words etched onto a plaque placed beside the door. Glancing at the closest plaque, he realized that he could understand the words despite them being in a language he didn't recognize.

**Bleach Universe**

**Number of Realms: Five **

**Patron God(s): Shinigami King **

Before he could puzzle out just what it meant, he heard a sound behind him, the scuff of a shoe on the wooden floor. Turning quickly, he slipped into into a basic fighting stance, only dropping it when he saw who was behind him.

**"Ah, I see you're awake." **Juubi stated, smirking at the blonds jumpiness.

"Yeah, thanks." Naruto mumbled, taking another look around. "How long have I been out and what happened? From what I can tell, the regeneration took far longer than it should have and left me completely exhausted."

**"You've been out for about a day." **Juubi replied, also taking a glance around. "**As for your healing ability, I suppose it's my fault for not letting you know beforehand."**

That definitely got the blond's attention, his head snapping towards his dark-haired companion.

**"Over the years, your body adapted to having my chakra running through its system," **Juubi continued.** "Once I was set free, you lost that source of energy."**

"Alright," Naruto nodded after a moment. "But that doesn't answer my question."

**I'm getting to it," **Juubi snapped, rolling his eyes in mock annoyance. **"Your body took longer to reform because it had to do so while fixing your chakra coils, changing them so they'll work best with the amount of energy now flowing through you. You were also forced to create brand new coils to hold both your Reiatsu and Ki. After you regenerated, your new coils didn't have enough time to completely sync with your body, which wasn't much of a problem until you went and shapeshifted right afterwards, that only served to make things worse. Quite frankly, I'm surprised you stayed standing as long as you did."**

The blond nodded at that, face scrunched up in thought. "So, how long will my body be out of sync then?"

**"It should have completely healed up while you were asleep, I don't think you'll be having anymore problems." **Juubi replied, turning towards one end of the hallway.** "However, you should give it some more time just to be safe."**

The blond nodded at that, taking another look at his surroundings. "Alright, so where are we?"

**"The multiverse of course," **Juubi replied in a mocking tone, as if that should be obvious.** "Each of these doors leads to a separate universe, follow me." **

Following behind the demon god, Naruto made his way past several doors of varying colors and designs until they reached a glowing orange door, one with tiny spirals etched into the wood. Glancing over at the plaque, he was stunned at what he read, completely caught off guard at the words etched onto the material.

**Naruto Universe**

**Number of Realms: Ten**

**Patron God(s): Kami, Shinigami, Yami-Juubi**

"Wow, I have a universe named after me?" Naruto exclaimed, the surprise clear in his voice.

**"Not really, each door and plaque appears different to whomever looks upon it, it makes it easier to search for what you seek."** Juubi replied, stopping in front of the door.** "To me this simply reads 'Homeverse' and the door is pitch black in color, to you it says something else and the door is a different color. Now come along, we have to hurry, I have too much to explain and too little time to do so."**

With that, he opened the door and stepped through, Naruto following close behind. Entering the room, Naruto found himself standing within a large circular room with ten differently colored doors on the walls, the floor was covered with a comfortable red carpet whereas the roof remained the pure white of the hallway. In the center of the room is a large round table with three chairs set around it at equal intervals, built into the center of the table is a small basin filled with a dark liquid.

**"This room is what's called the Main Universe, it's where all the Realms connect and also where the patron gods reside. Kami and Shinigami are currently out, which saves us a lot of trouble, I really don't want to deal with them right now." **Juubi explained, grimacing at the mention of his fellow gods.** "As I'm sure you can see, there are multiple doors leading to multiple realms, just as with the hallway, the number of realms differs from person to person."**

"And what exactly is a realm?" Naruto asked, he already had an idea but he wanted confirmation.

**"A realm is another universe similar to the one you come from but with some difference," **Juubi explained, waving a hand negligently at the doorways.** "There can be many reasons why a realm is created, major things such as me not being sealed within you or you being born a girl, stuff like that; not insignificant things, like if you didn't like Ramen or if you forgot to wear your shoes one day."**

"Alright, I can see how that works." Naruto replied, glancing at one particular door. "Why are there only ten doors for me though? I can think of an endless number of things that could change."

**"Ahh yes," **Juubi hummed, turning towards the table.** "While there may be thousands, if not millions of separate realms, most of those have been locked up by Kami or Shinigami for separate reasons. The doors that you can see are the only ones you are allowed to enter, now lets move on to the reason I brought you here?"**

"You mean I'm not just here for you to bore me with a lecture?" Naruto asked with a sly grin.

**"Ha ha very funny," Juubi retorted, rolling his eyes once more. "No, this is important, do you remember what I told you about the decree pertaining to the multiverse?"**

"You mean the one about no lasting changes?"

**"Yes, well I felt you should know that it only applies to other universes."** Juubi explained. **"Within your own universe, even if it is another realm, any changes you make will be permanent."**

Naruto looked around at the ten doors and couldn't help the grin that stretched across his face, he had ten separate realms to do with as he pleased.

"I thank you for informing me of this fact Juubi-sama." The blond replied, his tone heavy with mock respect. "This is the greatest gift anyone could give me, well next to nine kick-ass abilities that is but you know what I mean."

**"Yeah, whatever." **The demon scoffed, pulling an item out of his pocket and tossing it to the blond.** "Now, take this" **

With a quick snap of his arm, Naruto snatched the item out of the air, opening his hand to take a look at it. The item in question was a simple silver ring with a red gem set into it, carved into the metal around the gem was a series of small symbols.

"A ring? What's this for?" Naruto asked, slipping the ring onto his right index finger.

**"It's not the ring that's important, it's the gem." **Juubi replied, glancing at the small red stone.** "While you were unconscious, I took a small trip to a few of the universes you were planning to visit and placed a similar gem by each of their doors." **

The gem seemed to glow with an inner light as the demons sight landed on it.

**"Each gem is formed from my own solidified chakra and tied together with the others, as long as you have that ring, you'll be able to travel to the other gems or to my location." **Juubi continued, causing the blond to glance down at the ring with a glitter of awe in his eyes.** "Don't lose that ring, without it or myself to guide you, you'll be punished for traveling the multiverse. Once you've traveled to a gem it will destroy itself, preventing you from returning without a guide. When you've traveled to all the gems, it will be time to return to your own universe."**

"Wow thanks, this makes things so much easier." Naruto replied, grinning widely. "I was afraid I'd have to go from door to door, reading the plaques."

**"Glad to be of service, now get out of here, I need to rest. I expended far too much energy granting your requests and creating these gems." **Juubi grumbled, yawning tiredly.** "Good luck on your travels and if you should run into any patron gods, be polite and try not to get in trouble."**

"Alright see you later fox, enjoy your nap" Naruto replied, channeling his chakra into the ring.

There was a strange pull, originating from his stomach, and with a flash of red light, he vanished.

* * *

The second the blond vanished, Juubi spun on his heel, his eyes locked onto the basin carved into the table in the center of the room. Seconds later, the water within the basin began to glow, illuminating the entire room with it's light. Two orbs of light slowly rose out of the basin, hanging midair for several seconds before they split away and floated towards two of the chairs.

The first orb was pure white in color, encompassed by a golden aura and releasing a feeling of warmth and light. In opposition to it's companion, the second orb was pitch black in color and seemed to draw in all warmth and light from its surroundings.

"Are you sure it was wise to tell him about the realms?" The black orb spoke, pulsating as it did so.

_"Don't worry so much Shinigami, those worlds have fallen from grace and are set to be destroyed anyways." _the white orb replied, its aura rippling as it spoke._ "Why not let the boy have his fun? It's the least we can do for him with the life he's led." _

**"Kami's right, the boy deserves his fun."** Juubi added, taking the empty seat at the table.** "Besides, it will be quite entertaining to watch." **

"Indeed."

* * *

With a flash of red light, Naruto found himself standing in the endless hallway once more.

"Well, that was fast." He muttered, taking a look around. "Now then, where am I headed first?"

A sound from behind drew his attention, causing the blond to spin on his heel, hands up in protection. He was just in time to see a small, red stone falling off a plaque, turning to dust and vanishing before it hit the ground.

"Well, that answers that." the blond chuckled, making his way to the door and plaque.

The door before him was quite different than that of his own universe, this one was painted with the design of a large ship sailing upon the Ocean, the sky shinning gold while the ocean was a deep blue. Paying the door only a moments attention, Naruto turned to the plaque, eyes glittering in curiosity.

**One Piece Universe **

**Number of Realms: Sixteen **

**Patron God(s): D**

_'D? What kind of name is D?'_ Naruto wondered, brow raised in thought._ 'Whatever, I better hurry up and head on in, I already know what it want from this universe.'_

Opening the door, he stepped into the room and took a glance around, the door shutting on its own behind him; this room was much different than the last. While it was also circular in shape, with doors on the walls and a white ceiling, in the center of the room was a giant pond that seemed to span most of the room with only a small walkway around the edge to stand on.

In the center of the pond was a tree that seemed to grow right out of the floor, it was a large tree, reaching up to twenty meters in height and two meters wide. Instead of leaves, the branches were completely covered in all sorts of different fruits, each a different color and shape. There were purple bananas with swirls on the surface, orange pears with circular patterns, even a pink pineapple with triangles interlacing on the surface, it was quite a majestic sight.

"_Beautiful ain't it?_" a voice spoke, causing the blond to jump frightfully.

Looking to the source of the voice, Naruto was met with the sight of a man, sitting just off to his right. The man was roughly five foot eight with short black hair and chocolate brown eyes, offset by a wide, cheerful grin stretching across his face. He wore a light blue T-shirt with a dark yellow vest over top, green shorts and a pair of green flip flops. On top of his head was a back pirate captains hat with a red trim and a white skull and crossbones on the front.

"Yes it is, I take it that you're D?" Naruto asked, doing his best to hide his shock and surprise.

_"Aye, that be me, it stands for Davy Jones." The man replied, his grin widening. "Ye must be Naruto."_

Taking the man's over the to pirate accent in stride, Naruto asked. "How did yo-"

_"The second ye entered me domain, I knew who you be and what it is you be wanting." _D replied, dipping his feet into the pool.

"Ah, you don't mind do you?" Naruto asked, keeping his tone as polite as possible.

_"Not at all," _Jones replied, his eyes closing as his grin widened further._ "I might even lend ye a hand, in exchange for a favor that is."_

"Oh? Well I'm not one to turn down help from a divine being." Naruto commented, taking a step away from this strange being. "I'm sure your less evil than the last god I met, so what's your favor?"

* * *

**"Ahchoo!" **

**"**Bless you."

_"Bless you."_

**"Thanks."**

* * *

_"There be a great disturbance in one of me realms," _D answered, chuckling at the blond's comment._ "While I could fix the problem, it be easier ta ask ye, thata way we both be getting what we want." _

"Alright that sounds fair enough," the blond replied, nodding to himself. "What do you need me to do in order to fix it?"

_"One o' the targets ye seek will lead that world down a dark path, I ask that ye kill 'im after ye get what ye need" _D answered, head cocking to the side. _"I ask that ye tread carefully though, by my grace, any changes ye make to that world will be permanent so don't be killin' anyone but tha target."_

"Alright I can do that," Naruto agreed, he hadn't really planned to kill anyone but if a god was asking... "Who is it? I have more than one target in your world."

In the blink of an eye the god had moved, appearing before Naruto and tapping him on the forehead before the blond could react. "_When ye see him, ye'll know, I've given ye a way to locate him. Now enter through door number ten, it's the red one over there, it'll take ye to yer first target and from there yer journey begins."_

Hiding his surprise and creepiness at the gods speed, Naruto made his way over to the door and read the plaque on the side, it would do well to know this worlds difference before he set out.

**One Piece Realm Number Ten**

**Divergence Point: Blackbeard Pirates kill Portgas D. Ace. Monkey D. Luffy, in order to avenge his brother, fights and dies at the hands of Blackbeard. **

_'If I remember the manga correctly,'_ Naruto mused, recalling his time reading the One Piece manga. _'I'll have less than a week between my first and second targets, a bit rushed but I'm sure I can do it'_

Reaching out, he opened the door and stepped through, only to find himself standing within a small white room _'Huh, what now?'_

_"Have fun and goodbye"_ D's voice rang out, the door slamming shut before Naruto could turn around. The second the door clicked shut, everything around him changed, Naruto went from standing in a small white room to falling from hundreds of feet above the ocean.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap." the blond cursed, his voice carrying across the sky. "Damn you D!"

_'Okay, think Naruto, you're falling hundreds of feet, if you hit the water like this it'll hurt, a lot.' _Naruto raged, dozens of ideas passing through his mind as he fell._ 'Damn it, what the hell should I do?'_

Falling past a flock of birds, a light bulb flickered above his head. _'Duh! I can just grow wings and fly... although I cant really risk it right now, not without some practice first at least... something else then.'_

Muting his healing factor momentarily, Naruto willed one of his nails to grow and used it to cut his thumb, allowing his blood to fully coat the appendage. Concentrating on an image, he flew through a set of hand seals and poured as much chakra as he could into the jutsu.

**"Summoning Technique: Crow!" **

There was a puff of smoke, followed by the cawing of a bird and then... another poof of smoke as Naruto crashed into the small bird and dispelled it.

"Damn it all to hell! Stupid me and my stupid limiting seals, what was that damn release phrase again?" The blond cursed, wracking his mind as he tried to remember the information that had come with his limiting seals. "Oh yeah, Cromwell Initiative: Full Release!"

As soon as the words passed his lips, Naruto felt a huge increase in the amount of chakra he could access, the block in his chakra dissipating as the seals on his hands faded away with a flash of light. Back at full power, the blond poured as much chakra as possible into his hands and flew through another set of hand seals, doing his best to ignore the fast approaching ocean.

**"Summoning Technique: Crow!" **

There was another puff of smoke, this time much larger than the last and the blond vanished into it.

**"Caw Caw!"**

With a loud caw-

"Wooooo!"

-accompanied its summoners yell, a massive crow exploded out of the smoke cloud, a blond haired teen perched confidently on its head. Naruto grinned as he glanced down at his summon, the crow was even bigger than Gamabunta, similar in appearance to any other crow except of its eyes. Rather than the beady little eyes of the average avian, the bird seemed to have large black eyes with blue diamonds around the pupils, quite similar to those of its summoner. In addition to its strange eyes, Naruto found that he could not only control the bird with his mind but he could also see through its eyes, something that would take some getting used to.

"Wow, that's really weird." the blond chuckled, blinking repeatedly as his brain adjusted to this strange occurrence.

Mentally commanding his summon to look down, Naruto gulped when he noticed that he was only a few meters above the ocean. "Damn, that was really close. If I ever run into that jerk D again, I'll punch him square in the face, consequences be damned."

Looking around, he tried to figure out just where and when he was, resorting to what he could remember from the manga. Luckily he was able to piece his location together, mostly thanks to the giant gate off in the distance and what looked to be an armada of ships approaching an island floating in the middle of a circular pit in the ocean.

"Huh, I guess that bastard knew what he was doing after all, this is just where I wanted to be." Naruto chuckled, turning towards the island. "If I remember correctly, then this should be right at the end of the Enies Lobby Arc, I better hurry and get to my target before something happens."

* * *

Just minutes ago, the marines aboard their ships had been shocked and awed after witnessing the defeat of Rob Lucci at the hands of Monkey D. Luffy, an event that took them all by surprise. The strongest member of the CP9, defeated by a lowly pirate, unthinkable.

With the defeat of the CP9 at the hands of the Straw Hat pirates, the order had been given to the marine ships, the Buster Call began. They'd just destroyed the convoy ship the pirates were planning to escape aboard, managed to trap most of the crew on the last section of the bridge and aimed their cannons at the tower where Monkey D. Luffy was trapped.

Over the Den Den Mushi an announcement was made.

**"AIM ALL CANNONS AT THE FIRST PROP!"**

Whatever cannons were left turned to the tower, their crew prepared to open fire.

**"OBLITERATE STRAW HAT LUFFY IMMEDIATELY!"**

* * *

Atop the destroyed bridge, the crew of the Going Merry were doing everything in their power to save Luffy, trying to prevent his imminent death. Unfortunately, they were all trapped on one section of the bridge, fighting the marine Captains and Lieutenants, while Luffy was trapped in the tower and unable to move.

"Who is it, who's voice is it!?" Usopp yelled suddenly, his head swiveling about.

"I told you, they're my men!" Franky replied, misunderstanding his comrades question.

"No! It's not that voice!" Usopp yelled back. "It's been around for a while!"

"Huh?"

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy groaned in pain as he lay on the floor, slowly awaiting his death, there was nothing else he could do. He'd used up almost all his strength in the battle with Rob Lucci, his entire body was sore and he could only move his fingers and toes, nothing more; there was no possible way for him to defend himself, no way to move or dodge.

Then he heard a voice in his mind.

"...below?" Luffy muttered to himself, his voice thick with confusion. "Look Below?"

* * *

"I can really hear it!" Usopp yelled to the rest of his crew. "What!? Below?"

"Who?" Nami shouted, blocking a strike from a nearby marine.

"What is it?" Sanji asked, his leg flying out and striking down a marine captain.

"I said look below!" Chopper exclaimed, hopping around excitedly.

They could all hear the same voice now, a voice withing their mind, telling them to look below.

* * *

**"FIRING AT STRAW HAT LUFFY IN FIVE SECONDS."**

* * *

"Luffy! Jump into the ocean-!" Usopp screamed.

* * *

**"4."**

* * *

"Into the ocean-!" Usopp continued to yell.

"Usopp?" Zoro asked, wondering what was going through his crew mate's mind.

* * *

**"3."**

* * *

Turning to Robin, Usopp pointed at the tower excitedly. "Robin! Can you drop Luffy into the ocean?"

"Leave it to me." she replied with a nod.

* * *

**"2." **

* * *

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Zoro yelled, swords flashing as he cut down man after man.

* * *

**"1."**

* * *

As the marines prepared to fire, a massive shadow swept past, a cry resounding across the ocean.

"**Caw! Caw! Caw!"**

Heads snapped up, every single person looking to the sky, their eyes wide as they gazed upon what had to be the largest bird in existence flying over the island and the ships.

As they stared, the bird swooped down and landed, _landed_, directly on the ocean; protecting the tower and Monkey D. Luffy with it's massive body.

"Hello marines and pirates!" A voice called out, drawing their attention up, up, up, to the birds head.

Perched atop the birds head, nearly hidden within its feathers, was a man; roughly seventeen years old, with spiky blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was dressed in a thin red shirt, loose red pants with a black hooded cloak over top and a pair of wooden geta on his feet.

* * *

Having just landed where he knew the Going Merry was supposed to surface, Naruto ordered his summon to grab the ship with its talons and turned his attention to the marine forces.

"Hello marines and pirates!" he called out, drawing their attention.

There were several moments of silence, everyone simply staring at him in shock, before a voice replied over the Den Den Mushi.

**"WHO ARE YOU? ARE YOU AN ACCOMPLICE OF THESE PIRATES?"**

"No no, not at all!" Naruto replied, his voice carrying across the ocean, amplified with an application of chakra. "My name Is Uzumaki Naruto, I just happened to be passing through the area when I witnessed this scene and being the nice guy that I am, I decided to lend a hand to the losing side."

**"THEN YOU WILL DIE WITH THE PIRATES." **The voice replied moments later.** "ALL SHIPS AIM AT THAT CREATURE. DESTROY IT!"**

Grinning darkly, Naruto watched on as all the marine ships began turning their cannons on him, aiming at the body of his summon. _'Time to see how powerful I really am.'_

"**Shadow Clone Technique!**"

With a poof of smoke, a dozen blonds leapt from the crows head, landing beside each member of the Straw Hat crew and friends. Before anyone could react, still stunned from witnessing the clone technique, each clone grabbed a Straw Hat crew member and leapt away, dragging them onto the bird. With a blur of movement, a small group of clones appeared next to Rob Lucci, dragging him towards the crow as well.

Ignoring the marine vessels and their cannons, Naruto made his way to Lucci's side and knelt down, his hands hovering over Lucci's wounds and mouth.

"What are you doing?" Nami screamed, jumping to her feet, a difficult task without chakra to adhere her to the creatures head. "You just put us all in the line of fire, we have to get out of here!"

"Relax, we'll be fine." Naruto chuckled, grinning at the crew before turning back to the body, brow furrowed in concentration. "Now be quiet and let me concentrate."

The Straw Hats watched in amazement as some blood seemed to flow out of Lucci's wound, a dark yellow light streaming out of his mouth at the same time, both substances rising through the air and into the blonds hands.

"What the hell was that?" Sanji asked, eyes wide in shock.

"I don't know but we have bigger things to worry about" Robin replied, her eyes on the marine vessels below.

Looking around, the rest of the crew gulped as they noticed that all the ships had finished aiming and were now preparing to fire, their cannons locked on the birds form. Naruto, on the other hand, was completely unbothered as he stood, his hands forming a cross as he summoned his chakra. With a poof of smoke, a shadow clone leapt towards the bridge, Rob Lucci held squarely on its shoulders.

His job complete, Naruto ordered the bird to take flight, grinning wide as it complied a moment later.

**"DO NOT ALLOW THEM TO ESCAPE. ALL SHIPS OPEN FIRE."**

As the bird prepared to take flight, the marine vessels fired their cannons, hundreds of cannon balls targeted at one location. The Straw Hat crew closed their eyes and braced for impact, Naruto on the other hand, simply scoffed and lifted his right hand. With a force of will, the blond released a pulse of telekinetic power, bringing the cannonballs to a stop midair.

When they felt no impact the crew opened their eyes, their jaws dropping to match that of their marine counterparts.

Glaring at the lead ship, Naruto spoke, his voice easily carrying across the distance.

"You fools are lucky I don't have the time to kill you all." His tone was cold and left no room misunderstanding, he would kill them if given the chance.

Dropping the balls into the ocean, Naruto ordered his summon to take off, wanting to offer the Straw Hats medical attention as soon as possible. With a mighty beat of its gigantic wings, the crow took off, carrying Naruto, the Straw Hat crew, Franky, Kokoro, Gonbe and Chimney on its head, the Going Merry in its talons.

* * *

Aokiji, Admiral of the World Government, had just arrived at Enis Lobby in time to witness the destruction left behind. He was soon debriefed by one of the Vice-Admirals in charge, much to his shock, annoyance and veiled amusement.

Still, he had a job to do.

"Contact Marine HQ, let them know that Enis Lobby was a defeat for the World Government." he ordered, turning to one of the marine grunts. "Oh.. and make sure they post a bounty for this 'Uzumaki Naruto'."

* * *

"Thanks for saving us back there." Luffy cheered, grinning widely despite his injuries.

Glancing over at where the crew was sitting, all trying their best not to fall off their ride, Naruto grinned widely. "Don't mention it, I'm sure you guys would've been fine without me."

"Heh maybe but thanks anyways, where are we headed?" Nami asked, glancing around at the ocean below.

"Water 7." Naruto replied, plucking the location of the island right from their minds.

Far below and behind them, the Franky Family, Galley-La, Giants, King Bulls, and Yokozunari rode the Puffing Tom back to Water 7, their eyes locked on the large beast flying above.


	5. Knowledge

**Naruto: Revenge**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other animes used in my story.

"Hello" - Normal speech.

_"Hello" _- Thoughts.

**"Hello" **- Tailed beast.

* * *

_-Last time on Naruto: Revenge-_

_"Thanks for saving us back there." Luffy cheered, grinning widely despite his injuries._

_Glancing over at where the crew was sitting, all trying their best not to fall off their ride, Naruto grinned widely. "Don't mention it, I'm sure you guys would've been fine without me."_

_"Heh maybe but thanks anyways, where are we headed?" Nami asked, glancing around at the ocean below._

_"Water 7." Naruto replied, plucking the location of the island right from their minds._

_Far below and behind them, the Franky Family, Galley-La, Giants, King Bulls, and Yokozunari rode the Puffing Tom back to Water 7, their eyes locked on the large beast flying above._

* * *

Rewritten Chapter 5: Knowledge

The trip back to Water 7 was spent with Naruto conversing with the Straw Hat crew, it had taken him several tries to explain to them that his abilities weren't the result of some type of Devil fruit, then he had to make up some story to explain just how he learned to use chakra.

"...And then, after five years meditating with no food or water at the top of the mountain, I was blessed by the sacred mountain goat people." Naruto finished his tale, doing his utmost to keep his face straight.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Chopper exclaimed, eyes alight with stars.

Looking around at the looks of awe on Luffy, Chopper and Usopp's faces, Naruto sweat dropped.

_'How gullible can they be?'_

With the blond's silly tale complete, Zoro decided to ask something that had been bugging him for a while, before the blond started on another sill story.

"Hey Naruto?" Zoro began, drawing the blonds attention. "What was that you did back there, the thing with Lucci?"

The others perked up at that, they'd been wondering the same thing.

"Oh, that's..." Naruto began, grinning wide as they all leaned in. "...a secret!"

The crow shook as it's passengers all face-planted at the same time, causing Naruto to break out in laughter, he was really having fun with these guys. For the first time in a long while, he could hang around people that didn't hate him or try to belittle him with each sentence, it was a nice change of pace. So the flight went on, with Naruto and the Straw Hats talking and exchanging stories; even though he already read about most of their adventures, it was still fun to listen to everyone talk.

* * *

They landed on Water 7 an hour later, Naruto dropping his passengers and the ship off on Crap Island and dispelling his summon.

"Well, it's been fun guys but I have somewhere else to be, take care." Naruto announced, he immediately found himself latched onto by a crying Luffy and Chopper.

"No! You cant go yet Naruto, join my crew." Luffy bawled, much to the embarrassment of his crew. "We can have loads of adventures."

"Wish I could Luffy, I really do, but I still have things I need to do on my own." Naruto replied, smiling sadly. "Maybe I'll come back and visit you guys some time, okay?"

"We understand." Nami smiled, assisting Robin as they tried to pry the two off of him. "Maybe well meet again."

Saying his goodbyes, Naruto turned and took off, running across the ocean; much to the awe of the others. As he left Water 7, he could feel some sort of voice at the back of his mind, a voice that was telling him which way to go; this, he assumed, was the help from Davy Jones.

* * *

For the next four days, Naruto would run across the ocean during the daytime in order to build up his reserves and control, which was made harder because he only had a limited amount of chakra to use due to his limiter seals. Once he ran low on available chakra, he would release a level of the seal in order to summon some sort of sea creature to ride on, usually a whale or a giant turtle. He would then spend an hour or two resting before summoning clones to work on more chakra exercises while he did a few physical exercises like push ups, sit ups and laps on whatever creature he was on.

He continued like this for several days before he decided he was ready to absorb what he'd sucked out of Rob Lucci.

Concentrating on his vortexes, Naruto commanded them to break down all the information and power he'd absorbed and merge it with his body. The first difference he noticed was with his body, his muscles seemed to bulge out and expand for several seconds before they contracted back to normal, his body returning to it's regular appearance; still the increase in strength remained despite the lack of physical change.

The next change was with his chakra reserves, unfortunately it wasn't much of an increase, mostly because the beings of this world didn't use any form of energy so he'd only been able to absorb and convert an average academy students worth of power from Lucci. Still, energy wasn't what he was after from Lucci, no... that came next.

What he wanted were Lucci's memories and knowledge.

He grinned as he felt the memories flood into his mind, there was a slight headache from the new information being downloaded into his mind but compared to using **Shadow Clones** to read and train, this was insignificant. As soon as the absorption was complete, Naruto felt an unexplainable anger and need to fight rising. Recognizing them as emotions from Lucci, he immediately pushed them down, forcing the emotions as far back as he could. He could still feel the anger simmering at the back of his mind, it was easy to keep it contained but it was still there.

_'Seems like I not only get their memories but also their strongest emotion and personality traits."_ Naruto pondered, rubbing his chin in thought. _'I'll need to be watchful after each absorption or I'll risk losing control, just like with the Kyuubi's chakra."_

* * *

Sitting down on the back of his summon for the night, a giant sea serpent with the first level of the Oujagan in its eyes, Naruto dropped into his mindscape and made his way over to Juubi's cage. Rather than the large golden cage he was used to seeing, there was now a giant bookcase spanning the entire wall and reaching high into the sky, with hundreds of books on each shelf; all of them with the same blank, white covers. As he watched, one of the books turned a dark yellow in color and the words 'Rob Lucci' appeared on the binding in black ink.

Taking the book from the shelf, Naruto spent the rest of the night leafing through Lucci's memories, discarding the ones he found useless while keeping those he wanted, namely information on the Rokushiki style. Unfortunately, he found that he couldn't rid himself of all the strong emotions and personality traits that came with the absorption, a pity.

The next two days were spent on the back of a summon, working on the Rokushiki style and fitting it to his body build since he was built differently from Lucci. Six days after leaving the Straw Hat crew, Naruto arrived on Banaro island just as a giant ball of fire crashed into a cloud of darkness.

_ 'Huh, guess they already started without me.'_ Naruto chuckled mentally, making his way towards the fight, he got there just in time to see 'Fire Fist' Ace pass out, the large form of Blackbeard approaching the mans body with a knife.

* * *

"Well, well, well." Blackbeard chuckled, his deep tones booming across the area. "I guess this is where the chase ends Commander Ace."

With that he raised his blade, preparing to bring it down on the back of his helpless opponent.

"**Storm Leg!**" a voice called out, resounding with power.

A crescent shaped blade of air flew towards Blackbeard, striking him square in the back and blowing him away, causing him to land several meters away with a painful thud. The other four members and horse of the Blackbeard Pirates perked up, their heads snapping over to the source of the attack, a smirking blond with his right leg extended upwards.

"Hey!" shouted Jesus Burgess, helmsman of the Blackbeard Pirates. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Don't you guys read the paper?" Blackbeard growled, shakily making his way to his feet, his back was a bit sore but he was otherwise unharmed. "That's 'Diamond Eyes' Uzumaki Naruto, he's got a bounty of a hundred and twenty million Beli for helping the Straw Hats escape Enies Lobby."

_ 'Hmm.. it seems like I need to practice that technique some more, that should have cut right through him.'_ Naruto mused, frowning minutely.

"Marshall D. Teach, also know as Blackbeard." Naruto began, lowering his leg and shifting into a loose fighting stance. "I'm here for your head."

"Gahahahahaha." Teach laughed, his crew joining in a few moments later "Is that so? I just defeated one of the top commanders of Whitebeard's crew, what makes you think you can do any better?"

Taking a step forward, the large pirate swept a hand over his crew. "Say you do somehow manage to beat me, you dont stand a chance against my crew, why don't you just turn around and leave us be."

Glancing at each crew member, their faces twisted by devious smirks, Naruto spoke.

"I don't think I can beat you Teach."

With a blur of movement, he vanished, utilizing the Rokushiki's **Shave** technique, and reappeared in front of Blackbeard.

"I know I can."

Before the pirate could react, Naruto delivered a punch, one powered by the combined strength of both he and Lucci, right into Blackbeard's gut. The blow sent the man flying several meters back, directly into his crew, who tried to catch him but all found themselves sliding back several inches.

"Arrgh" Blackbeard yelped in pain, dropping to one knee.

"Quite the punch he's got, eh Captain?" Laffitte, Blackbeard's navigator, chuckled.

"Yeah.." Blackbeard gasped, rubbing his sore gut. "I must still be tired from fighting Fire Fist, lend me a hand with this guys."

Nodding to each other, the five men sprang apart at once, each taking their assumed form of combat. Laffitte sprouted wings, long white angelic wings, and took off into the air, his cane in one hand and a pistol in the other. Jesus Burgess and Blackbeard pulled out a pair of pistols each, while Doc Q hefted his scythe and Van Augur jumped to the top of a nearby bile of rubble, taking careful aim with his rifle.

Smirking confidently, Naruto activated the second level of his Oujagan and slipped back into his fighting stance, prepared to move at a moments notice. _'Guess it's time to see how much I've Improved.'_

With an unseen signal, the four gunmen opened fire, all focused on one spot.

Using his telekinetic ability, Naruto threw up a psychic shield with a snap of his wrist, causing the bullets to smoothly curve around him. With that, he took off running towards the group, his movements blurring as he picked up speed. Up in the air, Laffitte holstered his pistol and hefted his cane, hovering midair as he sought and an opening. Atop his junk pile, Van continued firing bullets at Naruto with his sniper rifle, causing the blond to slow as the bullets struck his shield.

As Naruto closed the distance, Doc Q ran to meet him, his scythe raised high in the air behind him. As the scythe came swinging down, Naruto leapt into the air, leaping over both the scythe and its wielder with ease. Landing behind the shocked doctor, he spun around and lashed out with a powerful kick to the back, one that sent the man flying.

As Doc flew off across the landscape, Naruto ducked down, narrowly dodging a left hook from Jesus. He spun fluidly once more, a chakra reinforced fist lashing out and impacting with his opponents torso, him flying in the opposite direction of Doc Q. Without a moments pause, Naruto flowed from his punching position into a roll, bullets peppering the spot where he once stood. Leaping to his feet, Naruto was forced to lean back quickly, barely avoiding a powerful uppercut from Blackbeard.

The large pirate recovered quickly, despite his size, and followed up with several more punches; to no effect. With his Oujagan activated, Naruto could easily see the blows coming, allowing him to dodge them easily with an application of the **Paper Drawing **technique. This left him open however, giving Laffitte an opening to strike, which the man capitalized on. However, as the man approached, Naruto picked up the sound of his wings flapping, giving him a chance to react.

Avoiding another punch, Naruto grabbed onto Blackbeard's arm and jumped up onto the mans shoulders, using him as a springboard to leap over the approaching Laffitte. A fast kick while sailing through the air sent the winged pirate falling to the ground, crashing into Blackbeard and sending them both tumbling head over heels. Landing on his feet, Naruto deflected more bullets with his shield before waving his hand and sending a burst of psychic energy in Vans direction, which caused the mans rifle to fly out of his hands and land several feet away.

**"Shave!"** the blond shouted, vanishing from his spot and reappearing in front of Van, his right arm pulled back and his index finger extended. "**Finger Gun!**"

With lightning fast movements, he struck out and jabbed his finger right into Van's left shoulder joint, piercing through the skin, bone and cartilage.

"Uwah!" screamed the sniper, his arm hanging limply at his side, causing Naruto to grin darkly; he could feel Lucci's bloodlust slipping out the more he fought and he couldn't deny that he liked the feeling.

Jumping off the mountain of rubble, Naruto turned around and surveyed the damage he'd caused, his teeth bared in a wide grin. Doc Q and Jesus were just rising from his enhanced blows, Laffitte and Teach were also making their way to their but Van would most likely be out of the fight without his other arm so Naruto dropped his shield. Unfortunately, he sensed a presence beside him at that exact moment, the moment he was no longer protected. Turning quickly, his eyes widened as he was immediately sucker punched, well kicked, by Doc's horse.

Flying across the battlefield, the blond grunted as he came to a painful stop at Doc's feet, the man wasting no time in swinging his scythe down at Naruto's chest. Rolling to the side, Naruto was able to avoid a 'fatal' strike, losing his his left arm in the process. Seeing this, the rest of the Blackbeard crew smirked, their confidence bolstered at landing such a critical blow on such a domineering opponent.

Sneering at the kneeling blond, who had rolled over and was looking at the stump where his arm once was, Blackbeard spoke. "Well, I'll congratulate you for lasting this long against us kid, but you've lost, you won't last long without your arm."

Staring back at the large pirate, Naruto cocked his head to the side as if contemplating the idea, his face blank for several seconds before he ginned widely. "Nope."

Standing up, the blond stopped concentrating on slowing his healing and allowed his healing factor to do its job, laughing inwardly at the look on his opponents faces as his arm regrew in a matter of seconds.

"What the hell!" Raged Jesus, eyes wide in shock. "What kind of Devil Fruit power is that?"

"None." Naruto replied, flexing and testing his new arm. "This is all me."

"That's impossible!" Doc shouted, his eyes narrowing in thought.

"Believe what you want, are we going to fight or what?" Naruto asked, rolling his arm.

"Time to end this guys, get over here!" Blackbeard ordered, hiding his shock behind a mask of anger. The rest of his crew dashed over to his position, falling in behind him as a pitch black aura began to surround their captain.

Holding his hand towards Naruto, Blackbeard drew on his Fruits powers and focused.

"**Black Spiral!**"

Feeling a powerful tug on his body, Naruto suddenly found himself flying towards Blackbeard, pulled along by an invisible force. With a blur of movement, the large form of Jesus dashed past his captain, his fist plowing into Naruto's face and smashing him into the ground, causing a large crater to form around his body. Grinning victoriously, Blackbeard stalked over to the blond and picked him up by the throat, his chest rising and falling in laughter.

"My fruit gives me control over darkness and gravity." the pirate began, a black aura rising around his hand. "It also allows me to nullify all other fruit abilities with a single touch, I don't know what fruit you ate but let's see how you heal with out it."

Nodding to Doc, who raised his Scythe, and Laffitte, who unsheathed a blade from his within his cane, Blackbeard held the blond up. They struck together, slicing off Naruto's limbs and bisecting him horizontally at the waist, the blond ginning at Blackbeard the entire time. Before they could even lower their weapon's, all of the blonds limbs regrew, his clothing included much to the shock of the Blackbeard crew.

Laughing at the look on there faces, Naruto grinned as he spoke. "You cant beat me Blackbeard, you may as well just give up, this is getting boring."

The crew all stumbled back, looking at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"What..what a-are y-you?" Van stuttered out, his horse sharing the same shocked look.

Changing his eyes to their final form, a red diamond on a black background, Naruto replied. "Me? I'm complicated."

Focusing on another of his powers, Naruto narrowed his eyes and concentrated, grasping at the electrical signals passing through his opponents bodies.

"**Kneel!**"

As soon as he gave the command, he reached out and shut down their motor skills, causing them all to fall to their knees. This was mostly done for the shock and awe factor, a spike of Lucci's bloodlust adding a shot of excitement to the whole thing, could see the fear in there eyes; hell, he could even smell it rolling off of them.

"Time to die Teach." Naruto chuckled, grabbing two of his discarded limbs off the ground, using his shapeshifting powers to fuse them together and forming a large executioners axe. "Any final words?"

"W-wait, why don't you join my crew, with your powers and mine we can rul-" Teach began, only to be cut off as Naruto swung the axe, taking off the top half of his head.

"Too wordy." Naruto deadpanned as the body fell to the ground.

Looking into the eyes of the remaining members, Naruto smirked, he liked seeing the fear in their eyes. With that single glance, he captured them all with his powers, their eyes glazing over as he hypnotized them.

"Take 'Fire Fist' Ace to Water 7 and hand him over to the Straw Hat pirates." he ordered, tall three nodding as they complied. "Let them know who saved Ace and give them my greetings, also tell them that I hope to see them again someday. After leaving Water 7, you can continue with your lives."

"Yes, Naruto-sama." They all replied in an emotionless tone, their voices resounding as they spoke as one.

Standing, they made their way over to Ace and picked him up, slowly leaving to carry out the blonds orders.

Looking down at Blackbeard's body, Naruto scoffed and knelt, his hands hovering over the pirates head. Just like with Lucci, a stream of blood flowed into one vortex while a black light flowed into the other. Unlike last time however, instead of holding onto the samples, Naruto immediately broke them down and absorbed them into his body; seconds later his body seemed to swell to three times its normal size, muscles bulging and straining, before shrinking back down to normal.

As with Lucci, the energy absorbed was miniscule in value but he gained a much larger physical increase from Blackbeard. Where Lucci was built for quick movement and fast strikes, Blackbeard was all about strength and endurance, Naruto could feel his body becoming stronger and stronger by the second. Ignoring the headache from the added memories, Naruto immediately fought down the feelings of greed and extreme thirst of adventure he got from Blackbeard, pushing them all aside as he dropped into his mindscape.

He appeared before the bookcase, noticing that another one of the books had been colored in, this time in black with gray text on the binding. Taking the book down, he began the process of erasing all unneeded memories, finding that by getting rid of a large amount of memories, he was able to lessen the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him.

Once finished, Naruto stretched out his new muscles while reviewing the fight, the entire battle playing over and over in his mind. _'I'll admit that I've gotten much stronger, those were some of the strongest men this world has to offer. That doesn't mean I'm the best though, not yet anyways... I'll need to keep working towards my goal.'_

Taking a final glance around, he began pouring chakra into the ring on his hand, preparing to leave this universe behind. _'I should see if I can come back here some time, the Straw Hats make such good friends...'_

In a flash of red light, he was gone.

* * *

Arriving back in the familiar halls of the multiverse, Naruto turned to the door before him, this one completely different from the last two. While the last two doors were made of wood, this door seemed to be made of two, large stone tablets with a mural engraved onto their surface. Embedded in the center of each door was a small red stone, roughly the size of an apple, with what appeared to be millions and millions of faces writhing in agony within the stone.

That definitely sent a shiver up his spine. "Now that's just creepy, wonder what world this is."

Looking to the plaque, the blond smirked as he read it.

**Fullmetal Alchemist Universe.**

**Number of Realms: Two thousand, five hundred and six.**

This caused him to whistle. _'Damn.. that's a lot of separate worlds, I wonder why there's so many.' _

**Patron God(s): Truth, Ishvala, Leto.**

_'Alright, time to go in.' _Naruto decided, reaching over and grabbing the door._ 'Maybe if I ask nicely, I can get what I need without having to visit a bunch of realms.'_

In one quick movement, he opened the door and stepped inside, prepared for anything. Within the room, Naruto was met with nothing, absolutely nothing at all. All around him, as far as his eyes could see, there was nothing; the room he entered was an endless white expanse, no doors, no people, nothing at all.

"Well... this is boring." He deadpanned.

**_"I quite agree."_**

The voice came from directly behind him, causing Naruto to spin around, slipping into a defensive stance. Instead of seeing the doorway he'd just entered from, Naruto was met with the same white expanse extending behind, except there were three figures standing before him.

"Who are you?" he asked, keeping his tone polite as he reminded himself that these were gods.

"_**I am Ishvala, God of Creation." **_spoke the figure on the right.

He was a man roughly in his mid thirties, taller than Naruto by a good three inches, with a skinny but muscular frame. His eyes were a bright red in color, his skin a dark brown, causing his neck-length silver hair to really stand out. He was dressed in a plain black, high collared, long sleeve shirt, with baggy, black pants and sandals. Over top of his shirt, he wore a sash going from his right shoulder to his left hip and back around, the sash was yellow in color with three black lines vertically running around the entire thing.

**"I am Leto, the Sun God." **the second figure, now identified as Leto, replied.

This one was an old man but while his face was old and wrinkled, he had the body of a weight lifter, thick and muscular. He stood straight, reaching almost seven feet in height, with pitch black eyes and a fair complexion. His head was entirely bald, with a long black beard and what looked like a metal, spiky circlet on top. For clothing, he was dressed in a simple gray sleeveless robe, bound at the waist by a golden braid of rope with brown sandals on his feet. In his left hand was a large wooden staff with a large yellow, metal sun attached to the top.

With his height and stern look, he made quite an imposing figure.

_"And I.. am truth, Guardian of the Gate."_ the final figure commented.

As it turned out, Truth was the weirdest looking of the lot, moreso than his companions. He was completely white in color, with absolutely no features at all, just plain white; he would have blended right in with the background had it not been for the small black aura that encircled him and gave him shape. He stood at roughly four feet tall, on closer inspection, one could just barely make out a large gleaming smile on Truth's face.

"It's an honor to meet you, I am Uzumaki Naruto." he greeted with a bow, remembering to be polite.

**_"What is it you seek within our realm, Uzumaki Naruto?" _**Ishvala asked with a sneer, his face twisted in disdain.

"I come seeking information on Alchemy, Lord Ishvala." Naruto replied, remaining bowed.

Truth's smile seemed to grow even larger while Leto frowned and Ishvala scoffed

**_"Another one of yours Truth." _**Ishvala grunted, he and Leto turning to walk away.

Glancing over at Truth, Naruto gave him a questioning look.

_"They're just upset that everyone that comes through here always seems to be after information on alchemy."_ Truth explained, his grin never fading even as he spoke. "S_ince that's my domain, I get to handle them all."_ _  
_

"Ah.." Naruto replied, not understanding at all.

_"Tell me Uzumaki Naruto,"_ Truth continued, head cocked to the side. _"Why do you seek this information? From what I can tell, the people of your realm are unable to use Alchemy."_

"I don't seek information on Alchemy per se," Naruto replied, carefully choosing his words. "You see, I have an ability that allows me to manipulate my form and physical make up, what I seek is information on the atomic and molecular make up of all objects. Without that information, I'm limited in what materials I can shift my body into; my realm is less advanced than yours, so any information there on the subject is limited."

_"Ah, I see."_ Truth chuckled, his grin threatening to split his face as he raised a hand._"Very well, I will give you what you seek Uzumaki Naruto... that is, if you can handle it."_

Hearing a sound from behind, Naruto spun around, only to see a much larger version of this universes door appear from thin air. With an ominous creak, the door slowly slid open, revealing a black void suspended between the two stone slabs. He could see many shadows moving about within the doorway, shapeless beings scurrying about, causing ripples in the darkness of the void. All of a sudden the void seemed to split apart, a giant gray eye appearing in the tear and staring down at the blond teen. Staring back in shock, Naruto realized that he could hear what sounded like thousands of voices whispering within the void, a loud hiss with no identifiable words.

Stumbling back in shock, he was caught off guard as dozens of small, shadowy hands leapt from the void, latching onto him and slowly dragging him forward. He tried his best to fight them off, struggling with all his might and calling on his many abilities but nothing seemed to work, the shadowy limps seemed to be indestructible.

With a frantic shout, Naruto found himself torn off his feet and pulled into the void, the doors slamming shut behind him.

_"I wish you luck Uzumaki Naruto..."_ Truth chuckled, grin lessening minutely. _"Knowledge is power and all power has its costs, what are you willing to lose in order to gain what you seek?"_

* * *

Within the void, Naruto moaned as he felt tremendous amounts of information flood into his mind, all pouring in without pause. The pain was unimaginable, pure, unfiltered knowledge being inserted into his mind, knowledge about a great many subjects. Having some experience with his clones and information overload, he was able to resist the effects at first, however the sheer amounts of information flooding in was just too much to limit; threatening to destroy his mind.

Shortly after the mental pain began, Naruto was struck with extreme physical pain, his body being torn apart at the microscopic level. As more and more knowledge was forced into his mind, he could feel more and more of his body breaking down and flowing away into the void, being drained away by the beings within.

Yet as quickly as he broke down, he felt his healing factor repairing the damage, his very cells regrowing by the second. He'd tried many times to retreat into his mindscape, hoping to escape and somehow lessen the pain but he couldn't focus long enough to consciously do so and something seemed to be keeping him conscious despite the pain he win.

After what felt like ages of breaking down and healing over and over again, the pain began to lessen, the flood of knowledge slowing steadily before coming to a complete stop. Painfully cracking an eye open, the blond groaned as he realized that he was still within the void, still held within the tight grips of the shadowy appendages. Moments passed with no change before the blond noticed something differed, there was a vertical line of white light shining through the dark, a light that was slowly growing in size by the second.

The line grew and grew until he soon found himself staring out at the white expanse of the gods realm, the gate opening fully and the shadow hands releasing their grip, the blond managing to stumble three steps past the gate before collapsing; unconscious before he hit the ground.

_"So you survived after all."_ Truth chuckled, stalking over to the unconscious teen. _"You are an interesting one, Uzumaki Naruto."_

* * *

Within his mindscape, Naruto looked on with shock, trying to comprehend the sheer amount of damage that had just been inflicted on his mind. The walls of his mindscape were all covered in slowly healing cracks, many parts had whole chunks of stone missing, the walls close to complete destruction. Shuddering at how close he'd come to breaking, the blond made his way towards the bookcase, which was now covered in a rainbow of colorful books. The entire wall was like one giant rainbow, books of all colors and sizes filling the shelf, each filled with a different tidbit of information.

Sighing in exasperation, Naruto willed ten clones into existence beside, requiring their assistant in the sorting of his new found knowledge.

_'What is it with all of the gods I meet trying to kill me?'_ he pondered, beginning his work.

* * *

After a full day of rest and work within his mindscape, Naruto awoke to the blinding whiteness of the gods realm.

_"Well, well, look who's finally woken up, for a second there, I thought you'd been reduced to a mindless husk."_

Turning to his right, Naruto groaned deeply as he saw Truth looking at him, his grin present as always. Rubbing his eyes with one hand, Naruto stood from the floor.

"What happened in there?" he asked, keeping his tone polite despite the annoyance he felt with the god before him. "I expected the mental damage from the information overload but what was the physical pain? It felt like my entire body was being broken down and absorbed."

Truth chuckled at that, his grin widening even further.

_"You should know the rules of Alchemy Uzumaki Naruto, in everything there is equivalent exchange, nothing is gained without losing something in return._" he replied, the amusement missing from his tone._ "In this case, you gained the combined knowledge of thousands of alchemists, in exchange, the gate stripped you of the combined lifeforce of thousands of people. Not many can enter the gate and exit whole, that regeneration of yours is truly fascinating."_

Naruto deadpanned at that. "You really couldn't have mentioned this beforehand?"

The grin stretched even wider. _"Where's the fun in that?"_

Mentally grumbling about annoying gods who need to be taught a lesson, Naruto gripped his head in pain. "I'll be taking my leave now, I have many things to do and so little time, thank you for your assistance with my goals Truth." he murmured, giving the god a much shallower bow.

_"Don't mention it." Truth replied, turning and walking away. "You're an interesting person Uzumaki Naruto, I'll be keeping an eye on you_."

"Joy" Naruto mumbled, vanishing in a flash of red light.

_"Oh yes, quite interesting indeed."_


	6. Power

**Naruto: Revenge**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other animes used in my story.

"Hello" - Normal speech.

_"Hello" _- Thoughts.

**"Hello" **- Tailed beast.

* * *

-_Last time on Naruto Revenge-_

_Mentally grumbling about annoying gods who need to be taught a lesson, Naruto gripped his head in pain. "I'll be taking my leave now, I have many things to do and so little time, thank you for your assistance with my goals Truth." he murmured, giving the god a much shallower bow._

_"Don't mention it." Truth replied, turning and walking away. "You're an interesting person Uzumaki Naruto, I'll be keeping an eye on you."_

_"Joy" Naruto mumbled, vanishing in a flash of red light._

_"Oh yes, quite interesting indeed."_

* * *

Rewritten Chapter 6: Power

With a flash of red light, Naruto reappeared in the familiar hallway of the multiverse, standing before yet another door, one that was completely different than all previous doors. For one thing, rather than metal or wood, this door seemed to be made out of some sort of yellow-orange substance, one that happened to be completely transparent; although, he could only see complete darkness on the other side.

_'This is amber.'_ Naruto realized, his mind automatically providing him with a name for the material he was closely observing, one that he'd never encountered before.

With that name came a sudden influx of information, all pertaining to the material making up this door, a material that he previously knew nothing about. With this sudden influx of detailed information came a familiar pain, causing the blond to hiss and rub his temple, his face scrunched up in a grimace.

He couldn't help but curse the entity known as Truth at this particular moment.

_'Maybe knowing everything about everything wasn't such a great idea after all.'_ the blond winced. _'Curse your hindsight! Why are you never there when I actually need you?'_

Sighing, the blond turned his attention back to the slab of amber serving as a door, his keen sight picking up the many red, star shaped objects embedded into the stone; he counted twenty-eight of them, all placed in a circular pattern around the door handle. Already having some inkling of where this door led, Naruto took a glance at the plaque, grinning as his assumption was proven correct.

**Dragonball Universe. **

**Number of Realms: Twenty six. **

**Patron God(s): Shenron, Black Smoke Shenron, Ultimate Shenron, Porunga.**

_'The Dragonball universe eh?'_ Naruto mused with a wide grin. _'That's awesome, I'll finally be able to do something with all this Ki.'_

He'd already tried many times to practice with both his Ki and Reiryoku, trying to control the two energies and perform techniques with them. Unfortunately, he was never good with chakra control and jutsu creation. He soon found that without the proper knowledge, Ki and Reiryoku were quite difficult to control and manipulate, much more than chakra; in fact, using handsigns did absolutely nothing to control these two energies, he would require the proper methods used in the universes where these two energies originated.

Still grinning widely, the blond grasped the door handle and pulled open the large amber slab, stepping through the doorway and into the room without pause. The room he entered was completely designed to look like a cave, an extremely large cave at that. While the floor and walls were made of a dark, rocky substance, the roof above extended upwards indefinitely; seemingly having no end at all.

All he could see when looking up was darkness, complete and utter darkness.

On closer inspection, Naruto noticed what appeared to be large claw marks covering most of the floor and walls, some looking to have been formed by a claw many times his size. At the other end of the room, directly across from the door Naruto had entered through, there were multiple doors lined up one next to the other; twenty six of them in total if he counted right.

Hearing something scraping on the ground to his left, Naruto turned quickly and... found himself staring into the large crimson eyeball of a massive serpentine dragon. The creature in question was covered from head to toe in large green scales, the only uncovered part being its yellow-brown underbelly, although said underbelly also appeared to be formed of a material that was just as tough as the protective scales. Trailing from the dragons head, all the way down to its tail, was a line of light green spikes; which coupled with its razor sharp teeth and large red eyes to give it a truly fearsome appearance.

Both ninja and dragon stared at each other for several seconds in silence, one glaring fiercely and the other shaking fearfully. Naruto gulped, his heart pounding powerfully, as the mighty beast leaned forward until it was only a few centimeters away from him. Luckily for the blond shinobi, the dragon simply took a long sniff before backing off, causing Naruto to sigh in relief.

Giving an amused sounding snort, flames leaping from its nostrils, the dragon backed away from the blond, its body slowly snaking upwards and away; revealing to the blond that it had slithered down from the darkness above, a portion of its tremendous bulk remaining hidden within the darkness.

Looking up once more, Naruto almost jumped out of his skin when he found another three sets of glowing eyes observing him, their owners fully hidden in the darkness above. Under the full scrutiny of these four mighty beasts, Naruto did the only thing he could think of, he gulped and bowed low.

"Er.. um.. hello?" the blond squeaked, his eyes returning to the sole dragon whose body he could actually see. While he may consider himself quite powerful, Naruto was no fool, drawing the ire of a god was one thing, drawing the ire of a _dragon_ god was quite another.

In reply, the dragon simply snorted once again before retreating back into the darkness of the cave roof, its eyes dimming and closing as it did so, the other three following soon after.

"Okay..." Naruto muttered, scratching his head in confusion. "I'll take that as a sign to continue on..."

Despite his seemingly calm exterior, the blond was anything but...

_'Damn that thing was huge!'_ Naruto shouted mentally, eyes perceptibly wide. _'Hell, it was at least three times the size of Juubi and Gamabunta!'_

Taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart, Naruto slowly, as to not draw anymore attention from the great beasts above, made his way over to a green door, the closest to his position.

Looking to the plague, he frowned as he read the words carved onto it's surface.

**Dragonball Realm Number Eighteen**

**Divergence Point: Goku and Vegeta failed to defeat Majin Buu, resulting in the destruction of many worlds.**

With a frown on his face, the blond opened the door and stepped through, only to find himself standing in an enormously large room. The first thing he noticed was the huge _mahogany_ desk in front of him, behind which was seated a massive red man with long black hair, beady, black eyes and a shaggy, black beard.

The man was dressed in a purple business suit with a white shirt and orange tie, on top of his head was a purple helmet with two horns on the sides. He also happened to be tall as large as Gamabunta, even while sitting, and was staring directly at Naruto.

Naruto paled as he realized just who was glaring down at him, King Yemma, the judge of the dead.

**"Who the hell are you?" **Yemma growled, his deep voice booming throughout the room.** "Only the dead should be able to enter this place."**

"Greetings Yemma-sama." Naruto replied with a bow, his tone as polite as possible. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I came here seeking two souls."

**"Is that so?"** Yemma asked, brow raised curiously. **"Who do you seek and why? It's my duty to guard the afterlife and I cant just let anyone that asks stroll around like they own the place." **

Naruto could almost swear that he heard the large ogre mumble something that sounded like "Damn Saiyans" under his breath.

Choosing to ignore it, he decided to simply answer Yemma's question.

"I'm not here to cause any trouble or to free anyone Yemma-sama." Naruto replied, remaining bowed. "I just happen to know that you have Frieza and Vegeta here, I want to fight them."

At the sound of the two names, Yemma's eyes widened comically. **"You have some kind of death wish boy? Those are two of the strongest beings I've locked up in hell."**

"Yes, I know." Naruto replied, his eyes glinting with determination. "I still want to fight them**." **

Yemma snorted before pointing to the door to his left. **"Whatever, just another soul for me to judge later. Go through that door and jump off the path, that will take you straight into hell, you'll have to ask around in order to find those two though."**

"Thank you Yemma-sama" Naruto replied, running towards the door.

**"Yeah, yeah, don't mention it. Just try not to bother me when you die." **Yemma yelled at the blonds vanishing back.

* * *

Exiting the Check-In Station, Naruto found himself standing on Snake Way, a long pathway floating above a plain of golden clouds. Walking to the edge of the pathway, Naruto glanced over the edge and frowned, his sight was completely blocked by the golden clouds.

Taking a few steps back, Naruto formed an image in his mind and concentrated, his back cracking and splitting as as he shifted. With a spray of blood, a pair of large avian wings burst from his back, the feathers pitch black and glossy.

While he had no experience flying, the information he'd gotten from The Gate -shiver- allowed him to make the wings the correct size and strength for someone his size. He also made sure to shift his bones so that they were lighter and hollow, allowing for easier flight.

Hopping up and down to loosen up, the blond gave a few test flaps of his new appendages, finding them to be in perfect working order. Prepared to begin, the blond took a deep breath before taking a running leap over the edge, his wings catching the wind and slowing his fall.

Breaking through the cloud cover, Naruto found himself flying several hundred meters above Hell, which looked in no way like how he imagined it. He'd expected fire and brimstone, instead he was met with grassy and rocky, as well sparkling red pools of liquid; quite frankly, this place looked like the human realm to him, just in different colors and hues.

Looking around, he spotted several white clouds floating a few feet above the ground below, these he recognized as souls from the manga he'd read. While a majority of them looked like small white clouds, Naruto noticed that a few souls had kept their original forms but these were few in number, mostly one for every dozen clouds.

The blond spent over half an hour flying around before he found a soul that he recognized, one that could help him find one of his targets. Turning his skin into a diamond hard substance, Naruto retracted his wings and dropped down from the sky, hitting the ground so hard that the surrounding area exploded; sending souls flying and forming a deep crater around the blond.

"Hello Captain Ginyu." Naruto greeted cheerily, stepping out of the crater unharmed.

"Who are you?" the soul asked, raising a hairless brow in question.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto but that is unimportant." Naruto replied, coming to a stop a few meters from the purple skinned being. "I am seeking two souls within this realm, you're going to tell me where they are."

Ginyu sneered at the blonds tone, his eyes glinting aggressively.

"Why the hell would I tell you anything?" Ginyu asked, his tone arrogant and spiteful.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto stared at Ginyu for a few seconds before he smirked, eyes shining with confidence.

Making a cross seal with his hands, the blond grasped at his chakra, grinning as he felt the raw power flowing through his coils.

**"Shadow Clone Technique!"**

With a poof of smoke, fifty clones popped into existence around him, causing a few curious souls to back away, forming a large circle around the two fighters.

"You'll either help us freely..." Naruto spoke, fifty-one voices speaking as one. "..or we'll make you."

Ginyu gave a smirk of his own and slipped into an offensive stance, looking completely at ease with the situation. Then again, compared to the powers of the beings inhabiting this universe, the clone technique wasn't all that impressive.

"Make me worm." the horned alien chuckled.

As one, the fifty clones rushed forward, the original hanging back and observing.

In a blur of movement, Ginyu moved, his arms flying and striking out at the first wave of clones. In less than a second, over half of the clones were dispelled, Ginyu proving to be far too fast for them to handle. With the death of their brothers, the remaining blonds absorbed the memories and adapted, easily avoiding blows that had killed them moments ago.

As more and more clones died, the ones remaining grew stronger and faster, dodging and counter attacking with greater and greater ease. Despite this, Ginyu soon found himself standing alone, the last of the clones vanishing in a wisp of smoke.

"Is that the best you can do?" Ginyu asked, smirking confidently.

Smirking in reply, Naruto simply crossed his fingers once more and drew on his chakra, pouring it into the jutsu.

**"Shadow Clone Technique!"**

The look on the Ginyu's face as over five hundred blonds popped into existence was quite hilarious.

* * *

Despite the overwhelming odds, Ginyu was quite the formidable opponent, so much so that he was able to take down over half the clones despite their continuously growing advantage. Still, he was but one man against hundreds of skilled warriors. Ginyu soon found himself overwhelmed by the clones, several dozen of them swarming and restraining him.

Just as the original Naruto opened his mouth to demand his opponents surrender, a light purple shockwave exploded through the clones, blasting them away and dispelling them. Holding out his hands, Ginyu began launching Ki blasts into the remaining mob of clones, dispelling them by the dozen.

With the clones taken care of, Ginyu rushed the original Naruto, moving at high speeds with his horns bared. Luckily for Naruto, high speeds for Ginyu meant low Jonin speeds for the blond, speeds that he could easily follow with the powers of his Oujagan.

With raw chakra rushing through his coils and lightning buzzing around his brain, heightening his reflexes, Naruto was able to dodge the rampaging Ginyu with some ease. With a quick spin on his heel, the blond stuck at his opponents back with a powerful kick, one that was quickly blocked by a recovering Ginyu. Having blocked the incoming blow, Ginyu struck out with a punch, his fist blurring across the distance between them.

Narrowly ducking under the blow, Naruto cocked his right arm back and extended his pointer finger. Shifting the finger into a long metallic spike, Naruto struck out at his opponents chest, the tip of the spike glowing a pale blue.

**"Finger Gun!" **

With a loud squelch, the spike pierced right through Ginyu's battle armor and into his chest, missing his heart by a few scant inches. The spirit gasped in pain as a bullet of air and chakra shot through his torso and out his back, traveling for several meters before dispersing. Taking advantage of his opponents moment of weakness, Naruto withdrew his finger and lashed out with a kick, cracking the battle armor and blasting Ginyu away.

Landing several feet away, Ginyu shakily stood, a look of shock clearly stretching across his face. His armor had a hole through the center, several cracks spread across its surface from the blonds kick.

_'How did he break my armor so easily?'_ Ginyu pondered in shock, his eyes wide with pain._ 'It takes even Lord Frieza a few hits to damage it, who is this boy?'_

Deciding to play it safe, Ginyu kept his distance as he made his battle plans, he was obviously out matched in close combat; especially when those clones were taken into advantage.

_'He hasn't used any long range Ki techniques yet.'_ Ginyu realized, reviewing the quick battle between him and the blond. _'I'll try to keep my distance and catch him off guard, if only I could use my body switch technique, but I dont even have a real body in this place.'_

Ignoring his wounds, Ginyu began powering up his Ki, a purplish pink aura springing to life around him. Sensing his opponents intent, Naruto dashed forward at his opponent, planning to take advantage of the few seconds it would take for Ginyu to power up.

He wasn't fast enough however, Ginyu was ready far quicker than the blond expected, his aura dying down as he prepared to strike.

**"Milky Cannon!" **Ginyu shouted, his arms extended and his palms facing forward, both hands glowing with a white and purple aura.

With a loud boom, a beam of pinkish energy flew at Naruto, moving far too quickly to be dodged and struck the blond square in the chest, causing a massive explosion with the blond at its center. The explosion lasted for only a moment before fading, leaving a massive crater and dust cloud in its wake, a group of floating souls laying unconscious at its edge.

As the dust cleared, Ginyu searched for his opponent with his limited senses, deeply wishing for his scouter at that moment. Finding no sign of the young blond, he dropped his hands to his sides and straightened, his head turning from side to side.

"Did I get him?" he wondered out loud, sounding a bit surprised, that wasn't enough power to completely vaporize the blond.

"No." a voice replied from behind, causing Ginyu to stiffen. Even as he turned, he knew that it was far too late, he was too slow to do anything.

There was a spike of pain from his right side and Ginyu glanced down with wide eyes, his entire arm had been torn off at the shoulder, massive amounts of blue blood pouring from his remaining stump. With a tug, he was spun around, Naruto's hand flying up and gripping him by the throat.

_'H-how did he survive?'_ Ginyu panicked, his eyes darting about frantically. _'I know that I hit him with that attack, it wouldn't have exploded otherwise.'_

Pushing his frantic thoughts away, he brought his remaining arm forward and fired a Ki blast at point blank into Naruto's face, or he tried to at least; no matter how hard he tried to blast the blonds head off his shoulders, nothing happened.

"I bet you're wondering why you cant feel use your Ki." Naruto began, grinning at the look of confused terror in his opponents eyes. "One of my abilities allows me to completely nullify an opponents abilities by simply touching then, as long as I'm holding onto you, you won't be able to use your Ki."

Grinning at the flash of horror in his his opponents eyes, Naruto loosened his grip and poured more chakra into his eyes, turning the diamond red as it shifted into it's third and final stage.

"Now then." the blond continued, watching as Ginyu's eyes glazed over. "You're going to tell me what I want to know."

"Hai, Naruto-sama." Ginyu replied in a dull tone.

"And you're going to provide me with some much needed knowledge." Naruto continued, the vortexes on his hands glowing as the activated.

"Hai, Naruto-sama." Ginyu replied once again.

* * *

Arriving at his first location, Naruto spotted Frieza exactly where Ginyu said he'd be, namely right next to he Bloody Pond; as the name specified, it was a large pond filled with what appeared to be blood, a lot of it.

Approaching his target Naruto spoke, drawing inspiration from his much hated ex-teammate.

"Oi Frieza," he called, tone as arrogant and overbearing as possible. "Fight me."

Without even sending a glance in his direction, Frieza raised a hand with his pointer finger extended, the tip glowing with a white and pink energy.

**"Death Beam."**

The beam of energy flew far faster than Naruto could track, yet alone move, and pierced right through his heart; Frieza had quite the aim, the blond noted.

"Bastard!" Naruto shouted, resorting to his old attitude in an attempt to further annoy the tailed alien. "You ruined my shirt!"

This definitely gained Frieza's attention, seeing as he quite expected his opponent to be dead, well deader, since this was hell after all.

He glanced over at Naruto and frowned, eyes flashing with annoyance. "Go away boy, consider yourself lucky to have survived that attack."

With that he turned his attention back to the Bloody pool, completely ignoring the blond.

Naruto stood there grinding his teeth in annoyance, he could feel Lucci's anger threatening to break free of his mental restraints.

_'How dare this.. this... arrogant prick just brush me off like that?'_ Naruto growled mentally, eyes flashing red as he activated his dojutsu. _'Gah, he reminds me of that Uchiha bastard.'_

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Hey Sakura-chan, want to go on a date later? You know, to celebrate being on the same team?" Naruto asked excitedly, grinning brightly. _

_They had been assigned to their teams an hour ago and were now waiting for their sensei to show up._

_"Go away baka, who would ever want to go on a date with you? Just leave me alone, you're interrupting my time with Sasuke-kun." Sakura shouted, glaring at the blond before going back to ogling her crush, who proceeded to completely ignore her._

_Jumping on the desk in front of the Uchiha, Naruto glared at his rival angrily. _

_"I don't see whats so great about you teme, fight me so I can show Sakura-chan that I'm loads better than you!"_

_Without even glancing at the blond, the Uchiha threw out his hand and sucker punched him in the face, sending him crashing to the floor._

_"Ha! Serves that baka right, you're so cool Sasuke-kun." Sakura squealed with stars in her eyes._

_-Flashback End-_

* * *

Thinking about the Uchiha brought up more and more memories of his homeworld and with each passing second, Naruto could feel his anger rising until it felt like he was going to explode, like he could just scream out with rage. As he got angrier and angrier, he could feel his Ki flowing faster and faster, brushing up against his skin as if asking to be let out; so Naruto let it go free.

Just like Ginyu's memories had provided, Ki was intrinsically connected to his emotion, most of all anger and rage. The angrier he got, the stronger and easier to control his Ki became, it was a bit like the Kyuubi's chakra in that way; and Naruto was quite experienced with that form of power.

Frieza immediately spun around when felt a large spike of power from behind, power that was coming from the blond haired boy standing behind him, more power than he would have expected from such a weak looking child.

This boy was quite experienced with keeping his power hidden, one second the kid has less energy than a Saibamen, the next he's surrounded in a dark blue aura of raw power; and from what he could tell, the blond seemed to have as much power as that Saiyan monkey from Namek.

"Grah!" Naruto screamed out in anger, his rage growing as he continued reviewing his memories, continued drawing on his large well of Ki. He could feel the power bursting from within him, strengthening every cell it passed through and increasing his power, he also felt his own anger overpower and absorb Lucci's; adding it to his rage and increasing his power further.

As he felt the last of his Ki leave his reserves and circulate through his body, Naruto looked upon the shocked face of Frieza.

"You should feel honored Frieza, you will be my first test of this power." the blond chuckled, his mind clear and focused but the rage and power remaining, his Ki serving to focus his mind despite his high emotions.

Manipulating the power flowing through him, Naruto formed balls of Ki in each hand and began launching them a Frieza, a simple technique picked up from Ginyu's mind. His Ki blasts were much slower than Ginyu's due to his lack of experience, which allowed Frieza to easily dodge them, however they proved to be far more powerful; causing large explosions and leaving behind a few craters.

_'How can he be so powerful at his age.'_ Frieza pondered, staring at his opponents form. _'Well no matter, he is still far weaker and less experienced than I am, I wont lose to some child.'_

As soon as the blond stopped launching Ki blasts, Frieza closed the distance with him and engaged him in close combat, his movements a complete blur.

Naruto could feel his body moving much faster and hitting much harder now that his Ki had been unlocked, despite the fact that Frieza was moving much faster than Ginyu had been, Naruto found that he could easily keep up now. He and Frieza were disappearing and reappearing all over the landscape, exchanging powerful blows each time they reappeared, something the blond would have found impossible to accomplish moments ago/

Eventually Naruto was able to land a solid blow on Frieza, a blow that sent the tailed alien flying, right into the side of a mountain. Drawing on his Ki once more, Naruto formed a large ball of energy with it, utilizing the knowledge Jiraiya had provided him to form a Rasengan. The ball of power was at least five times bigger than his normal Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere), pure physical energy swirling about in his palm, it was quite inspiring.

**"Spiraling Ki Sphere!"**

Cocking his hand back, Naruto leapt towards Frieza's form, the alien having dug himself out of the crater he'd formed. Frieza's eyes widened fearfully as he gazed upon the approaching technique, his instincts rising up and forcing him to dodge. It was these instincts that saved Frieza's life, allowing him to quickly dodge and avoid the brunt of the technique, watching with wide eyes as it struck the ground beside him. With a powerful boom, the Ki based Rasengan exploded, destroying much of the surrounding landscape and sending the two fighters flying, much to the shock of both fighters.

"Oh wow..." Naruto gaped, staring at the massive crater created by his technique. "That was pretty sweet."

"I've seen better!" a voice shouted, drawing the blonds attention.. upwards?

His eyes snapped up, eyes widening as he saw Frieza's hovering form, his entire body covered in an aura of pinkish white energy.

"Oh shit..." Naruto muttered, knowing that this did not bode well.

"Indeed." Frieza chuckled, a confident smirk on his face. **"Death Comet!" **

The aura flashed, growing a few inches in size, before firing multiple waves of energy at the blond; waves that exploded upon contact with the ground, following the blond as he dashed across the barren landscape. The landscape for miles around was completely destroyed in this ensuing chase, Naruto running as fast as he could manage in order avoid Frieza's technique.

Eventually the blonds luck ran out, a wave of Ki smashing into him, followed by another and another and another. Over and over the blasts slammed into him, each exploding and destroying everything surrounding the blond. After several seconds, the blasts stopped coming, a smirking Frieza making his way to the ground.

Smirking into the crater he'd formed, a massive dust cloud hiding much of it from view, Frieza turned back to the Bloody pond; his moment of entertainment over.

"Huh, that was a pretty good attack." a familiar voice spoke, causing Frieza to spin around, eyes widened in shock.

With a pulse of power, the dust cloud was dispelled, revealing the unmarred form of Uzumaki Naruto; a wide grin splitting his face.

"How?" Frieza snarled, eyes glowing in anger. "How did you survive!?"

Before the blond could reply, Frieza released an angry scream and struck, fully aiming to eradicate his opponent. His hands flew up as he fired blast after blast of Ki at the blond, who simply remained unmoving, the blasts exploding upon contact; to no effect.

Grinning as the energy washed off his impenetrable, diamond skin, Naruto slowly rose off the ground, utilizing both his Ki and the Rokushiki's Moon Step technique to achieve flight without his wings.

Once airborne, the blond launched himself forwards at speeds far faster than before, vanishing from sight and appearing behind Frieza. Dodging the powerful tail that lashed out at his head, Naruto grabbed hold of it and began to spin, dragging Frieza along as he did so. Ignoring his opponents angry shout, Naruto released his hold and sent his foe flying, grinning wide as Frieza was sent crashing into the side of another mountain.

In a burst of speed, the blond found himself hovering several meters above Frieza's crash site, his entire body shifting into Osmium; the densest, heaviest substance known to the Alchemist world. With that, he dropped to the ground, smashing into the ground and destroying the entire mountain in the resulting explosion.

Returning to normal, Naruto grinned as he took in the purple smear that had once been Frieza, the impact had reduced him into a bloody paste. Oh, the alien wouldn't stay dead for long, he'd reform eventually; this was the afterlife after all. Still, it was enough for Naruto to get just what he wanted.

Kneeling next to the the largest smear of Frieza, Naruto activated his vortexes for the second time that day an began absorbing, sucking up his opponents blood and lingering Ki.

_'Well, that was quite fun.'_ Naruto chuckled, hopping out of the massive crater, which was already healing and reforming. _'That was far too easy though, I guess that's what happens when you underestimate your opponent. Then again, with my act at the start, I wouldn't take me seriously either.'_

With a chuckle, the blond took off into the sky, searching for a nice, secluded area to train.

* * *

Having claimed what he was after, Naruto spent much of the following week training in a secluded part of hell, practicing with his Ki and mastering his techniques.

Using Frieza's knowledge and memories, he was able to not only increase his strength and speed to new levels, but he'd also managed to increase his own energy levels; moreso than his absorptions from the One Piece universe had accomplished. The energy he'd absorbed from Frieza and Ginyu had more than doubled his Ki reserves and increased his Reiatsu reserves slightly, while the physical power he absorbed wasn't much compared to Lucci's speed and Teach's strength; a majority of this worlds physical prowess being tied to their Ki levels rather than actual physical fitness.

Still, he was quite pleased with what he could do with his Ki. When using Ki to enhance his physical prowess, his speed rose from roughly low Jonin levels to nearly high Kage level, whereas his already extraordinary physical strength surpassed even Tsunade at her strongest. The only downside was that it took several seconds to call up enough Ki from his reserves, and when it came to the Ninja world, several seconds was a lifetime; it lucky for him that he was quasi-immortal then.

As with all previous absorptions, Naruto gained some powerful emotion from his victims, an increase in pride from Ginyu and an a great amount of rage and arrogance from Frieza. Just like with Lucci, Frieza was a being of anger and power but the sheer amount of rage and bloodlust had been a hundred times stronger than anything Lucci had felt; as to be expected, as anger led to strength in this universe.

By the time he managed to rein in his rage and anger, Naruto had destroyed over three mountain ranges with his small Ki blasts alone, a remarkable feat as it too several hundred blasts to reduce such large mountains to rubble. Despite reining in Frieza's emotions and discarding his nonessential memories, he'd been forced to discard a majority of the aliens attacks and techniques in order to bring the emotions down to a manageable level; still, he could feel the anger just simmering under the surface, ready to lash out at any time.

After spending a week working on his Ki control and practicing Ki based flight,another two days mastering the few techniques he'd kept from Frieza's repertoire, Naruto felt ready to battle Vegeta; who was beyond Super Saiyan level at this time, hence, far stronger than Frieza and Ginyu combined.

With that he set out towards one of the locations Vegeta was known to frequent, Needle Mountain.

* * *

As with the Bloody Pond, Needle Mountain lived up to its name, it was a large mountain range with several needle-like protrusions jutting out in many random directions.

As he approached the mountain, Naruto sensed a large amount of barely concealed power coming from the mountain, the owner feeling no reason to suppress his power.

_'Guess he's there.'_ Naruto mused as he sped forward with a small burst of Ki.

He found Vegeta at the base of the mountain, his back leaning against the rock wall, arms crossed and his eyes closed; the classic signs of a brooder. As Naruto landed a few meters away, Vegeta opened his eyes and glanced over, sensing the power hidden within his guest.

"So," The Saiyan prince began, taking a step forward. "You must be the kid Frieza's been looking for, you sure don't look like much."

"Looks can be deceiving." Naruto replied, not surprised that Frieza would be looking for revenge. "But feel free to underestimate me like Frieza did."

"Heh, don't worry kid, I wont hold back on you." Vegeta smirked, slipping into a fighting stance. "A true Saiyan fights with all his strength and utterly crushes his opponents."

A spike of his Ki, taking the form of a light-blue fiery aura, served to emphasize his statement.

Slipping into a stance of his own, Naruto grinned back at the Saiyan prince. "Good, at least you wont have any excuses when you lose."

Vegeta scoffed as he disappeared in a blur of movement, Naruto following him seconds later. They took to the air, disappearing and reappearing as they sped around exchanging blows, both fighters smirking confidently. Vegeta was soon able to gain the upper hand, landing a powerful axe kick to the top of Naruto's head, sending the blond plummeting to the ground. As soon as his opponent fell towards the ground, Vegeta began charging up his Ki, his arms thrown back as violet colored balls of energy came to life in each hand.

**"Galick Gun!" **he cried, hands flying forward and unleashing his attack, both balls of energy merging together to fire a violet beam of energy.

Hearing the shout, Naruto recovered midair and attempted to dodge, moving far too slow to entirely avoid the beam of power. The lower half of his body was caught in the attack, everything from his waist down vanishing as it was disintegrated by the blast, causing him to plummet down to the ground in pain.

Vegeta's smug smirk was soon replaced with an angry frown as his opponents body was fully regenerated, clothes and all, before it even hit the ground.

_'Great, another Cell.'_ the Saiyan thought with a grimace, his smirk returning a moment later. _'At least I'll get a good workout out of this.'_

Taking the pause in battle as an advantage, Vegeta clenched his fists and leaned forward, his teeth grinding together as he gathered his Ki. His powerful aura shifted from a light blue to a blinding yellow, his power exploding around him as his hair began flashing from yellow to black, his eyes glowing powerfully.

"Grah!" Vegeta cried out, drawing on his anger to further increase his power.

Recovering from his fall, Naruto looked up as he sensed Vegeta's energy spike, grinning as he took in the Saiyan's flashing appearance.

"Oh wow, he's going Super Saiyan already?" Naruto mumbled to himself, grinning wide. "And it looks like he's straight to Super Saiyan two, I must have made a good impression."

Deciding not to waste the few seconds it would take for Vegeta to power up, Naruto released all three levels of his limiter seals and raised his left hand above his head, his pointer finger extended. Eyes narrowed in concentration, the blond began drawing up as much Ki as he could, focusing it to the tip of his finger.

Vegeta had just powered up to Super Saiyan two when he noticed his opponents actions down below, Naruto was standing on the ground with a large orb of dark blue energy on the tip of his finger.

_'T-that looks like.. but how?'_ Vegeta gasped, eyes widened in surprise.

Deciding to figure it out later, he raised both arms to his side, his hands open and glowing with his now yellow colored Ki. As Naruto poured more and more energy into the ball, it grew in size until he was holding up a ball of energy roughly ten times his size. With a smirk he flicked his finger in Vegeta's direction, releasing the technique and launching the ball of power straight at the Saiyan prince.

**"Death Ball!" **he whispered, grinning wide.

This was one of the many attacks he'd gained from Frieza, and one of the few that he'd actually decided to keep, mostly due to the fact it could destroy whole planets if enough energy was added.

As the ball closed the distance towards him, Vegeta pulled both his hands forward with his wrists touching and the palms facing out, a ball of yellow energy phasing in and out of existence between his hands.

**"Final Flash!" **he shouted, a large beam of yellow energy flying from his palms and crashing right into the Death Ball.

Both techniques clammed into each other, pressing against each other for a few seconds, fighting for supremacy.

"Rah!" Vegeta shouted, pouring more power into his technique, the beam flaring brightly as it plowed throughthe Death Ball and slammed into the ground. The explosion was massive, wiping out the entire mountain range and leaving behind a massive crater, kicking up a huge cloud of dust and smoke.

As Vegeta caught his breath from the exertion, his eyes widened as he sensed a presence appearing behind him, his opponents familiar energy brushing against his skin. Spinning around, he launched a knife hand strike at his opponent, smirking as his hand pierced through the other blonds chest, impaling him on Vegeta's arm.

The Naruto on the Saiyans arm gasped in shock, its eyes wide and afraid, before it smirked and vanished in a puff of smoke. Staring dumbly at what just happened, Vegeta gasped in shock as a beam of blue energy slammed into his back, drilling through his power armor and exiting from his chest.

**"Death Beam." **a voice called from below, his opponents chuckle following him all the way down to the ground. He'd avoided the Final Flash with a well timed Substitution Technique and fired a Death Beam the second he received the clones memories.

Dropping to the ground, Naruto grinned as he found Vegeta's unconscious form in a small crater, a hole pierced right through his chest; although, it was already healing.

"Man, you really do live up to your reputation." Naruto chuckled, kneeling beside the prince. "That was a pretty tough fight, even if it ended a bit quickly."

"If you had dodged my Death Ball instead of fighting against it I may have had a harder time winning," Naruto continued, his vortexes activating. "Well, not unless I used my other abilities that is."

* * *

Absorbing Vegeta's power was like Frieza times ten, the physical increase was greater, the amount of energy was much larger and the raw anger and pride he gained was far more potent. It had taken him over six hours of punching large boulders with his physical strength alone before he calmed down, he'd been forced to regenerate his arms three times but he'd also reduced over three dozen boulders to dust. He had then spent an hour discarding all of the memories he had no use for, only keeping three techniques out of the lot.

The **Final Flash**, another planet destroyer which he would enjoy testing.

The **Big Bang Attack**, a powered down version of the Death Ball which was faster to create and deploy.

The **Destructo Disk**, a disk shaped attack that was fast to create and launch and was great for cutting through objects from a distance.

Naruto had toyed with the idea of keeping and using the Fusion Dance with one of his clones but had quickly discarded the idea for two important reasons, first he didn't want to risk it, not knowing what could happen and two, it looked really, really stupid and he didn't feel the need to degrade himself like that; even if no one was watching.

* * *

After two weeks of practice with his many techniques, as well as increasing his control over his increased energy levels and avoiding a very angry Frieza and Vegeta both of whom were searching all over for him, Naruto decided it was time to leave this universe.

Before that however, he made a small trip back to Yemma's office to gloat and annoy the troll, being forced to vanish in a flash of red light when said troll tried to crush him.

* * *

Arriving back in the familiar halls of the multiverse, Naruto hummed to himself as he took in the newest door, the portal to his next destination. The door was completely white in color, the purest white he'd ever seen, with a single weapon painted on its surface.

_'A Halberd.'_ Naruto's mind provided.

Having some idea of where this door would lead, Naruto took a glance to the plaque, grinning as his assumptions were once more proven correct.

**Bleach Universe**

**Number of Realms: Five**

**Patron God(s): Shinigami King**

With a grin, he opened the door and entered the room, a cheerful skip in his step. _'This is going to be fun.'_

Entering the room, he was met with yet another white expanse, not unlike that of the Fullmetal Alchemist realm, except for the single obsidian throne several meters away.

_'Damn it, not again.'_

Glancing around, he noticed that the Realm doors were all lined up around the door he'd just entered through, three doors on the left side and two on the right. Another glance around showed that he was completely alone in this void, the throne was empty and there was no god appearing before him, quite different when compared to the universes he'd visited.

Shrugging to himself, he decided to take this as a good sign and move forward, namely through a door and into a separate realm. After a glance over the multiple doors, he chose to simply close his eyes and pick one at random, his fingers landing on the second door from the left.

The door was pitch black in color with a purple plaque affixed to the center, golden words etched across its surface.

**Bleach Realm Number Two**

**Divergence: After Aizen fails to recover the Hogyoku, he is deserted by his army, forcing him to flee both the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo.**

_'No Aizen to deal with, that makes this so much easier.'_ Naruto mused, grabbing the doorknob. _'It's a bit of a pity though, I really would have liked to break his nose.'_

* * *

For the second time in under a month, Naruto found himself stepping through a doorway and falling towards the ground, the doorway exiting several hundred feet above the ground. Already having some sort of experience with this type of situation, the blond drew on his Ki and stopped his fall, hovering midair and allowing himself to remain airborne.

Taking a glance at the ground below, the blond noticed that he was hovering several meters above a sea of white sand, immediately recognizable as the silver desert of Hueco Mundo.

**"Rawr!"**

A quick dash to the side was the only thing that saved the blond from becoming lunch for a rampaging Gillian, the large beast dashing past him, its maw snapping shut on his previous location. That's when he realized that he wasn't alone, crowding up behind him were close to a dozen Gillians, all bent over and feasting on a torn corpse of another Gillian.

Or they were at least, until one of their number broke away with a roar, drawing their attention. As one, three of the Gillians snapped their mouths wide open, an orb of crimson power swirling into existence between their lips.

"Oh shit!" Naruto shouted, just barely avoiding the multiple **Hollow Flashes** as they blasted past him. Having avoided the three beams, he was forced to dodge further as the remaining Gillians attempted to eat him, the mouths snapping closed with loud cracks.

"Screw it." Naruto growled, his hands forming the familiar cross shaped seal. "No one tries to eat me, prepare to die you bastards!"

**"Shadow Clone Technique!" **

With a light poof of smoke, twenty clones popped into existence around him, wasting no time as they dashed away from his position, drawing the Gillians away. With the clones serving as a distraction, Naruto rose high above the mob and began gathering his Ki, looking forward to the slaughter ahead; a bit of his absorbed emotions leaking through.

With a single thought, he shifted the entirety of his right arm into a massive blade, an exact copy of Zabuza's Kubikiriboch; except for the fact it was over twelve feet long and three feet wide. The blade was formed from hardened carbon atoms, making it stronger and harder than a diamond, with its edge sharpened to a point.

Raising the giant blade above his head, Naruto flew right through the mob of Hollows, slashing and stabbing masks as he went. As more and more of the Hollows died to his blade, the rest began ignoring he and his clones, preferring to tear apart and feast upon the remains of their fallen comrades.

Seeing as the short battle was over, Naruto simply shrugged and shifted his arm back to normal, his clones dispersing as he turned away from the feasting Gillians. Taking a quick glance around the landscape, he was able to spot the fortress of Las Noches off in the distance, a massive structure amidst the emptiness of the desert.

* * *

It took him several minutes to reach the fortress, the blond coming to a stop at the fortress walls, hundreds of beady little eyes observing him from the sands below. It would appear that his energy output, despite being a different form of energy, had been detected by the various Arrancar within the fortress, seeing as one of their number was steadily making their way to his position.

As he landed a few feet from the wall, he was approached by who he recognized to be Tia Harribel, the third strongest of the Espada. While her face was completely blank of emotion, Naruto could could clearly see the curiosity burning in her eyes, her mask wasn't as good as she thought.

"Who are you?" Harribel asked, coming to a stop a few feet away, her Fraccion forming up around her. "What is a human doing in Hueco Mundo?"

"Greetings miss..." Naruto began, hinting for her name despite already knowing it.

"Harribel." she replied without pause, eyes narrowing perceptibly.

"Miss Harribel," Naruto continued with a soft smile. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I am here seeking a fight with Ulquiorra Cifer."

That definitely brought some emotion to her face, her eyes widening in surprise. "I will let him know."

She promptly disappeared with a buzz of static, her Faccion exchanging a look before joining her. Naruto simply shrugged and took a seat, hovering midair as he hummed to himself, awaiting Harribel's return. Several minutes passed before she returned, her mask back in place and her Fraccion absent., simply quirking a brow as she noticed his hovering state.

"He will be waiting for you in the arena, follow me" she ordered, turning and walking towards the fortress.

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto decided to follow.

"Well this was kind of easy." Naruto commented to her back. "I expected more of a fight before getting what I want."

"We Hollows have lived for a very long time." Harribel replied, turning her head to glance at him. "It gets quite boring around here, watching your battle with Ulquiorra will prove to be quite entertaining."

"Also," she continued after a moments pause. "You are quite unlike any other Human or Shinigami we have encountered, we look forward to seeing how you fight."

* * *

They arrived at the arena a few minutes later, passing by a group of lingering Arrancar, all of whom were watching him closely whilst conversing. The arena itself was simply a large, walled off expanse of desert with several seats carved into the walls; all of which were filled with Hollows awaiting the coming battle. In the middle of the arena stood Ulquiorra Cifer, his eyes closed and both his hands tucked into his pockets, clearly he was waiting for his opponent.

As soon as they enter the arena, Harribel vanished with a buzz of static, heading to the stands without further comment. Shrugging to himself, Naruto proceeded into the arena, steadily making his way towards Ulquiorra. Glancing around at his surroundings, he noticed that every single member of the Espada was present, each giving him a curious look, even the ever lazy Starrk was paying close attention.

As Naruto made it to the center of the arena, Ulquiorra opened his eyes and observed his opponent, emerald eyes glinting with curiosity.

"How do you of know me Human?" the Espada asked, his tone cold and emotionless. "I don't believe we have ever been acquainted."

"We haven't." Naruto replied with a wide grin. "I heard your name mentioned in the desert and decided to come and fight you."

"Is that so?" Ulquiorra asked, his eyes and tone void of emotion. "And how exactly did you come to be in the desert of Hueco Mundo?"

_'Great, another brooding teme, just my luck'_ Naruto mused, his grin lessening.

"That.." he began, building suspense, although Ulquiorra looked unbothered. 'Is a secret."

"Then I will just have to force you to share this _secret."_ Ulquiorra stated simply. "Prepare for battle."

Still grinning, Naruto dropped into a fighting stance, his opponent remaining unchanged. Both remained unmoving for several moments, then, out of nowhere, Naruto felt a light pressure slam down onto his shoulders; it wasn't harmful or restrictive, but it was quite noticeable nonetheless.

"So, you can withstand my spiritual pressure." Ulquiorra mused, quirking a curious brow. "You truly are an odd human."

"Thanks." Naruto replied, deciding to make the first move.

**"Shave."**

In a blur of movement, he vanished, only to reappear an instant later with a loud thud, his foot lodged in the crook of his opponents neck; not that it seemed to have even fazed the other man. His face still blank of emotion, Ulquiorra simply glanced at Naruto's extended leg, eyes narrowed in thought.

"You certainly hit harder than any regular human." Ulquiorra commented, unaware that his opponent could hit much, much harder. "But.. not hard enough to break through my **Iron Body **technique."

With that, his right hand lashed out of his pocket, striking the blond square in the chest. Shifting his skin into an unbreakable carbon compound, Naruto simply remained still and allowed the Arrancar's blow to connect, rendering the blow ineffective; that definitely brought some emotion to the Hollow's face, shock.

"It appears that you need to hit harder as well." Naruto chuckled, his tone mocking and cheerful.

Taking advantage of his opponents shock, Naruto shifted his right pointer finger into a metal spike and struck back, aiming for his opponents torso.

**"Finger Gun!"**

Naruto took a great amount of dark pleasure at the look on his opponents face as his finger pierced right through his Iron Body, breaking through flesh and bone and leaving a small hole directly below the Arrancar's hollow hole.

With a slight rasp in pain, Ulquiorra buzzed away from the blond, eying him warily.

"Word of advice Ulquiorra Cifer," Naruto chuckled, his finger returning to normal. "Don't underestimate me, you just might die."

"Yes, you are correct. I was quite mistaken to underestimate you." Ulquiorra replied, his back straightening as his wound hissed shut, leaving a patch of bare flesh behind. "I will take you seriously from now on."

With that he drew his sword, an emerald aura of power springing to life around him, the pressure on Naruto's shoulder increasing.

"Joy..." the blond muttered.

* * *

Standing a fair distance away from the battle, nine members of the Espada watched the battle in mild surprise, a noticeable gap between them and the other Arrancar.

"Oh wow, the kid actually made Ulquiorra draw his blade." Grimmjow noted, teeth glinting in the light as he grinned widely.

"I would too if some human was unfazed by my punch." Nnoitra responded, his grin matching that of his fellow Espada. "Especially, if said human managed to pierce my **Iron Body**, I'd definitely get serious then. There's also the fact that Ulquiorra's **Iron Body** is one of the most powerful among us Espada, second only to mine."

"Yes, there is something strange about that human." Starrk commented, yawning lazily. "At first I assumed he was concealing his Reiatsu but there wasn't any Reiatsu in his previous attacks, not even that movement skill of his, no one is that good at concealing their Reiatsu."

"I concur, he either has no Reiatsu or he has yet to unlock it." Baraggan grunted, eyes narrowed and focused "I wonder how he entered Hueco Mundo though, there was no sign of a portal opening in the desert."

* * *

Naruto had spent the last few minutes dodging around Ulquiorra, he found it nearly impossible to follow the Arrancar's fast movements, forced to rely on his instincts and reflexes to avoid the other mans blade.

Of course, he could have simply activated his dojutsu and improved his perception but he was just having far too much fun, this fight was quite enjoyable after all. He was mostly dodging for the fun of it, if he wanted to, he could simply allow the blade to glance of his nigh-impenetrable skin. It may have been a tad hypocritical of him to not only underestimate his opponent but to toy with him as well, but he didn't really give a damn, he was quasi-immortal, it's not like he could die from such a mistake.

While he could dodge, if just barely sometimes, he could find no openings in Ulquiorra's style, the Fourth Espada was a master swordsman; a skill Naruto was looking forward to incorporating into his repertoire.

Five minutes passed, the blond dodging every single blow and Ulquiorra continuing on persistently, until...

_'There!' _

Having repeated the exact same pattern several times, Ulquiorra added a brand new movement at the very end, catching the blond by complete surprise. With a powerful swing, he brought the blade down, removing the blonds left arm at the elbow.

Naruto jumped back at that, pretending to stare in shock at his missing limb, hid blood pouring out and staining the desert sand.

"Surrender human, you have lost your arm." Ulquiorra stated, sheathing his blade. "As you have clearly seen, you cannot dodge me forever, you cannot win."

Gritting his teeth in false anger, Naruto glared at the hollow, eyes glowing in his amusement.

"I told you not to underestimate me!" the blond yelled, bringing his remaining arm up and firing several Ki blasts into Ulquiorra's chest, sending the Espada flying.

* * *

"What the hell?" Grimmjow shouted, eyes wide with shock. "Those weren't Kido spells!"

"Yes, there was no Reiatsu in those attacks at all." Szayel commented, eyes glimmering with amusement and curiosity. "What is he?"

"I don't kn-" Harribel's reply was cut off by a powerful spike of power in the arena, a shockwave blowing out from Naruto's position.

* * *

"Hrah!" Naruto shouted, his Ki levels rising as he continued powering up, drawing on every single drop of power in his reserves.

_'What is that aura?'_ Ulquiorra wondered, closely examining the dark blue aura surrounding his opponent. He was about to draw his blade again, already learning from his previous mistakes to not underestimate the blond, when said blond vanished in a blur.

_'He's gotten faster, what is that ener-'_

The Hollows thoughts were interrupted by a sudden pain in his right shoulder, a quick glance showing that he was missing his arm, the entire appendage having been torn off at the shoulder. His shock was clear on his face, his emotionless mask wiped away, what the hell just happened? A sound drew his attention to the front, Naruto appearing a few feet in front of him, his missing arm in the blonds hand.

"You should surrender Hollow, you've lost your arm." Naruto snickered, his tone light and mocking. "You cant win."

_'H-how did he do that? He has no Reiatsu yet his speed and strength speed and have improved over tenfold, to the point he could tear through my Iron Body with no resistance.'_ Ulquiorra pondered, his eye focused on his opponents for. _'What was that aura? What is this energy he uses?'_

"You should take your own advice human, don't underestimate me." Ulquiorra replied, his arm regenerating in a flare of power and a blast of gore. "I don't know how you manged to get faster and stronger but it seems like I cant afford to hold back anymore, prepare yourself."

With that he drew his sword, his Reiatsu spiking in preparation of something.

"You shouldn't have held back in the first place." Naruto chuckled, grinning darkly.

_'I need to hurry this up.'_ Naruto mused, paying close attention to Ulquiorra as the Hollow's Reiatsu continued to rise in power. _'I'm loosing far too much blood from this wound, he's going to get suspicious when I don't pass out from bloodloss.'_

Movement from Ulquiorra drew the blonds full attention, the Hollow raising his blade and pointing it towards Naruto.

His Reiatsu spiking once more, Ulquiorra spoke. **"Enclose:..."**

* * *

_'I cant believe Ulquiorra is being forced to use his Resurreccion.'_ Harribel thought to herself, highly shocked by the skills being displayed by this 'human'.

_'To be able to push the fourth strongest of the Espada this far, who is this kid?'_ Starrk wondered, eyes narrowed in concentration despite his lazy countenance.

_'Heh, the kids got no chance now, no way Ulquiorra can lose.'_ Yammy smirked, fully confident in the skills of his fellow Espada.

* * *

**"..Murcielago** **(Black-Winged Great Demon)." **

With a burst of power, Ulquiorra's blade exploded in black and green Reiatsu, the energy surrounding the Arrancar and shooting up into the air, forming a black cloud which rained down green Reiatsu.

Several seconds passed before the rain stopped, the aura dying down and revealing Ulquiorra, the Arrancar standing in the full glory of his released form. As Ulquiorra's released form came into view, Naruto felt a tremendous amount of spirit pressure slamming down on his shoulders, pressing down on him and attempting to crush him. While larger than the first flare of Reiatsu, this was nothing he couldn't handle, his own supply of Reiryoku being greater than that of his opponent despite being dormant; still, he didn't mind feigning weakness, stumbling slightly and falling to one knee.

"You should have surrendered when you had the chance." Ulquiorra spoke, steadily approaching the blond. "Do not despair, I wont kill you... yet. I'll just make sure you can't run away, we have far too many questions for you."

With a flare of power, a lance of green energy came into existence in the Arrancar's hand, the Hollow vanishing and appearing before the blond in a burst of speed, his weapon raised high above his head.

**"Lance of the Lightning."**

'He's gotten faster.' Naruto noted, preparing to counterattack.

As the weapon dropped, Naruto spiked his Ki and dashed to the side, narrowly dodging the blow and grabbing the Arrancar by the wrist.

_'W-what!?'_ Ulquiorra screamed in his mind, eyes widening in shock as his aura and Reiatsu vanished instantly. _'My Reiryoku, I cant feel my power, what has he done?'_

Raising his other hand in his panic, Ulquiorra lashed out at the blonds neck, hoping to land a blow on his one armed opponent, but it was ineffective against the blonds impenetrable hide.

"It seems we are at a standstill human." Ulquiorra observed, frantically reaching for his Reiryoku, to no effect.

Smirking in reply, Naruto _finally_ allowed his arm to regenerate, much to the astonishment of all the gathered Hollows. Without pause, he channeled all his Ki into the arm and stabbed it forward, piercing right through the Hollow's chest and impaling him on the arm.

"You never stood a chance Hollow." Naruto whispered, enjoying the look of shock and pain on his opponents face. "I could have ended this quickly but you reminded me of someone I _really_ hate."

At that, Naruto yanked his arm back, tearing out a portion of Ulquiorra's spine.

"Regenerate that." he muttered to the dying Hollow, blood and gore dripping from his hand.

* * *

As the audience stared on in shock, Naruto absorbed Ulquiorra's blood and Reiatsu, retrieving what he came for from the Hollow. He was quite surprised to note that Ulquiorra was actually healing from the wound, it was slower than before but he was regenerating nonetheless.

As he stood, Naruto looked up in amusement as the other Espada and Arrancar dropped into the arena, their faces a mix of awe and rage.

"You don't really think we'll let you go do you?" Nnoitra asked, his massive blade slung over one shoulder. "Not after you almost killed one of our own."

Remaining silent, Naruto broke down Ulquiorra's samples and absorbed them, the Hollows watching in surprise as his body seemed to swell before returning to normal. Then they all gasped as a massive spiritual pressure crashed onto their shoulders, the weaker Arrancar dropping to the ground while the rest managed to brush it off.

"Impressive Reiatsu for someone who just unlocked it." Starrk commented, gaining odd looks from his fellow Arrancar. "That's what you did right? You used Ulquiorra's Reiryoku to unlock your own."

Grinning widely, Naruto remained silent.

"Oi, answer him!" Grimmjow shouted, hand gripping his sword handle in anger. Chuckling in amusement, Naruto opened his mouth and spoke.

"Cromwell Initiative: Full Release."

He simply recieved curious looks from the Hollows but he paid it no mind, his attention focused on the reddish glow coming from his hands, the seals deactivating and releasing his full might. Without warning, an unbelievable pressure slammed into every Hollow there, dropping all but the top two Espada to their knees and rendering all below the sixth rank unconscious. The pressure was so immense that even Baraggan and Starrk, both known for their terrifying Reiryoku levels, were shaking where they stood.

"I hate to fight and run." Naruto chuckled, his tone cheerful and pleased. "But I don't quite feel the need to slaughter you all right now, ta ta."

**"Black Cavity"**

A swipe of his arm created the needed portal, the fabric of reality splitting apart and revealing a dark void, quite the useful technique.

_'What was he?'_ Starrk wondered, glancing down at his fellow Hollows, some of whom were already recovering with the lapse of spiritual pressure.

* * *

-One Month Later-

After his fight with the Fourth Espada and his expedient escape from the Arrancar army, Naruto found himself exiting his portal in the Forest of Menos, the furthest he could get from Las Noches. He'd chosen this spot in order to avoid the Arrancar as he trained, as his Ki, Chakra and Reiryoku had greatly increased from his recent absorption.

After leafing through and sorting Ulquiorra's memories, Naruto found that Ulquiorra's inherent apathy was a great counter to the emotions of his previous victims, especially where the anger and bloodlust was concerned; although he was quite experienced in keeping said emotions suppressed. This little tidbit led to him keeping a great majority of Ulquiorra memories, as centuries of apathy would be helpful should he absorb more memories in the future.

The first two weeks of his training was spent playing around with his Reiryoku and mastering Ulquiorra's main techniques, namely the **Hollow Flash**, **Royal Hollow Flash**, **Black Hollow flash** and the weaker but faster **Hollow Bullet**.

In addition to his offensive techniques, he spent a great deal of time practicing with the **Sound** technique, managing to fuse it with the Rokushiki's **Shave **technique, allowing him to achieve speeds comparable to instantaneous teleportation at full power. Unfortunately for him, his first test of the technique had led to a full regeneration of his body, requiring him to shift into a stronger material before moving at those speeds.

The final technique added to his repertoire was the Probe Circuit, which he used to supplement his sensing abilities as well as his sparsely used mental abilities, allowing him sense both energy levels and minds from great distances.

As for the rest of Ulquiorra's techniques, he was pleaded to discard the **Iron Body** and **Negation** techniques, both of which were highly defensive in nature and of no use to him; he'd already proven that his shapeshifting abilities were far superior to the defense of the Iron Body technique, and he could easily create impenetrable barriers should he ever require them, rendering both technique useless

With his Reiryoku based training out of the way, Naruto moved on to his physical training, namely the implementation of Ulquiorra's sword style. It took him a few days of practice to fit the style to his body build but it was well worth the effort, allowing him to jump from an untrained initiate to Ulquiorra's master level in a matter of days.

Deciding he would need a weapon to fight with, Naruto chose to simply create one himself, using his abilities and pilfered knowledge to do so. It was quite an easy task to accomplish however, simply requiring him to tear off one of his arms and shifting it into the blade he wanted, far simpler than building one with raw resources. As for the weapon, he'd decided to wield something known as a Gunblade, a sword with a gun shaped hilt. When the weapons trigger was pulled, it would release a shockwave through the entire device, causing the blade to vibrate rapidly for increased damage.

It was quite a formidable weapon, one that was gifted with a fitting name, **Dread**.

As his month of training came to an ended, Naruto was more than prepared to move on, leaving the dark Forest of Menos behind in a bright flash of red light.

* * *

As he reappeared in the multiverse, Naruto was surprised to find himself in a room rather than the endless hallway that usually greeted his transitions. However, this was a room he recognized greatly, it was after all, the room where he'd last seen the Juubi. Taking a look around, he found no one else in the room, which meant that Kami and Shinigami were still away, whereas Juubi was likely still resting from his breakout.

With none of his patron gods there to greet, or speak, with him, Naruto decided to go ahead with his plans. He steadily made his way to the closest door, a sky blue, wooden door with a single word etched onto it's plaque.

**Home**

Chuckling darkly, the blond threw open the door and stepped through without pause, his entire frame vibrating with excitement and glee. As the door closed behind Naruto, three figures appeared around the rooms single fixture, their forms fading into existence at the blink of an eye.

Sharing a glance, the three smirked and took their seats, the dark haired male standing a moment later and heading towards a shadowed corner.

**"I'll get the popcorn."**


	7. Return

**Naruto: Revenge**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other animes used in my story.

"Hello" - Normal speech.

_"Hello" _- Thoughts.

**"Hello" **- Tailed beast.

* * *

_-Last time on Naruto: Revenge-_

_With none of his patron gods there to greet, or speak, with him, Naruto decided to go ahead with his plans. He steadily made his way to the closest door, a sky blue, wooden door with a single word etched onto it's plaque._

_**Home**_

_Chuckling darkly, the blond threw open the door and stepped through without pause, his entire frame vibrating with excitement and glee. As the door closed behind Naruto, three figures appeared around the rooms single fixture, their forms fading into existence at the blink of an eye._

_Sharing a glance, the three smirked and took their seats, the dark haired male standing a moment later and heading towards a shadowed corner._

_**"I'll get the popcorn."**_

* * *

Rewritten Chapter 7: Return

For the third time in two months, Naruto found himself plummeting towards the ground, having exited a doorway several hundred meters above the ground.

_'Fuck!'_ the blond cursed, stopping himself midair. _'Who the hell picks these damn exit locations?'_

Taking a look around, Naruto noticed that he was hovering above a large crater, the same crater he'd created after unsealing the Juubi several months ago.

_'Heh, home sweet home.'_ the blond chuckled, grinning darkly as he stared off into the distance. _'I better let everyone know that I'm back, just in case they missed me.'_

He snorted at that and flew off, looking forward to the coming encounter.

* * *

It took him just a few minutes flight to reach the village, approaching and landing in the nearby forest, roughly an hours walk from the village walls. With that, he shifted into a civilian man in his mid-thirties with short brown hair and dark eyes, wearing a light gray shirt and pale green pants. He sword, usually kept at his waist, was transformed into a gleaming silver necklace with a miniature version of the weapon attached to it, while his limiter seals and vortexes were moved to his chest; he'd found out a long time ago that those didn't disappear when he shifted, he could only move their positions.

Suppressing his energy levels to civilian standards, he made his way towards the village, cheerfully skipping along as he did so; it was so good to be back in his own realm.

* * *

He arrived at Konoha's gates an hour later, the area empty except for the two gate guards, a pair of Chunin that always seemed to be on guard duty. As he passed through the large city gates, he was stopped by one of the two guards, Kotetsu if he remembered correctly.

"Halt, state your name and business in Konoha." the chunin called out from his booth. Naruto recognized him from the mob over a year ago, the Chunin looking far more cheerful than the blond had ever seen him; not in his presence at least, not many in Konoha had looked cheerful whenever he was around.

"Good afternoon, my name is Ulquiorra Cifer." Naruto replied, using the name of his last opponent. "I'm here to see the Hokage, it's in regards to the bounty for Uzumaki Naruto."

As soon as the words left his mouth, a four man ANBU squad appeared via **Body Flicker**, surrounding him in a small circle. Playing the role of an average civilian, Naruto pretended to be amazed and shocked by the little trick, jumping frightfully as the four men appeared.

"Please come with us sir." the dog masked ANBU commanded, Naruto easily recognizing the voice as Kakashi's.

"Er... uh.. okay?" he replied meekly, allowing one of the ANBU to place his hand on his shoulder.

In a blur of twisting movement they were gone, the ANBU **Body Flickering** him to the Hokage tower, bringing them right outside Tsunade's office. Still playing his role, Naruto pretended to be sick from the fast travel, watching slyly as one of the ANBU relayed his message to the Hokage. He was soon ushered into the room, the door closing behind him as he entered, the ANBU taking their positions in the corners.

Entering the room, Naruto was pleased to see the remaining members of the rookie 9 and their sensei's at the missions desk, a stoic Iruka sitting behind said desk and handing out missions with his fellow Chunin. Team Gai stood at Tsunade's desk, looking like they had just been interrupted mid conversation and he could sense Jiraiya outside the window, probably waiting for the room to empty before making a top secret report to Tsunade.

_'Perfect, everyone's here.'_ Naruto chuckled, taking in the strange gathering of teams. _'Do I have great timing or what?'_

"Greetings Cifer-san," Tsunade began, her eyes focused demanding. "I was informed that you have information pertaining to Uzumaki Naruto.''

Deciding to test a theory he'd had for a while, one that Kyuubi had refused to confirm or deny, Naruto answered. "Ah yes, I know where your Yondaime's son is."

He practically felt the ANBU and Jonin in the room stiffen, Jiraiya stumbling and nearly falling from the wall outside, while the other kids his age and Iruka looked shocked and confused. Using his telepathy on the Hokage, Naruto confirmed his theory, his father was Namikaze Minato; the bastard who had sealed the fox into him and single-handedly ruined his childhood. He was also pleased to find the identity of his mother, Uzumaki Kushina, a talented kunoichi that had died giving birth.

Much to his anger however, Tsunade and Jiraiya had known both his parents and had both kept this information from him, neither feeling the need to inform him of such an important fact. Furthermore, both had been named his Godparents, yet they had abandoned him on the day of his birth, one to spy on women and write his perverted books, the other to drink and gamble her life away. Naruto felt utter rage at the revelation, his anger spiking to the point that he could feel his Ki bubbling under his skin, yet he managed to rein it in; it wouldn't do to lose his mind and kill them all, not yet anyways.

Unaware of the sudden mental intrusion, Tsunade narrowed her eyes and spiked her chakra, her killing intent flooding the room and causing the Genin and Chunin to shudder.

"How do you know about that?" She growled, fingers digging furrows into the wood of her desk. "That is an S-rank village secret, speak quickly before I have you taken to the T&I department."

She flinched back as the man's face twisted into a hateful sneer, his eyes burning with suppressed rage, this was no ordinary civilian.

"I just took a guess based on our similar appearances, I wasn't a hundred percent sure about it until the thoughts crossed your mind, _Tsunade-baachan._" the man spat back, causing eyes to widen in shock at the familiar address to the Hokage and the meaning of the man's sentence.

"That means you're..." Kurenai gasped, eyes wide as she put two and two together.

"Correct." he replied, his body rippling much like it had during their last encounter as he shifted and changed.

In the place of a thirty year old civilian male, with plain brown hair and eyes, the thirteen year old form of Uzumaki Naruto was revealed. He seemed to have put on some muscle and grown to an admirable height, removing the short and stocky appearance of his youth and replacing it with that of a tall and well toned teen, the athletic frame of a true shinobi. He stood at just under six feet tall, making him the tallest of his gathered peers, Shikamaru coming in at a close second. His face had lost all of its baby fat, giving him an angular facial structure, which combined with his now slanted eyes and fair complexion to give him a bit of a regal appearance; his whisker marks had also completely disappeared, although his sapphire eyes had retained their vibrancy.

Another change in his appearance was with his outfit, he was no longer wearing the orange monstrosity of his youth or the black and red outfit from their previous meeting.

He now wore a black, long-sleeved T-shirt with a dark blue Jonin vest over top, the vest was kept open, revealing the kanji for 'Maelstrom' that was written on the shirt in blue. In addition to this, he wore baggy black pants with a pair of blue stripes running down both sides and a stripe of white tape wrapped around both ankles. On his feet were a pair of pitch black geta, a matching pair of gloves adorning his hands, a red Uzumaki swirl stitched onto the back of each glove. Over top of his new outfit, Naruto now wore a crimson Akatsuki style cloak, black Uzumaki swirls replacing the clouds of the original ensemble.

As soon as he had fully revealed himself, Jiraiya jumped through the office window, the look of shock and surprise on his face matching that of his fellow Konoha-nin.

"N-naruto?" Iruka stuttered, surprise and relief showing clear on his face.

"Hello Iruka-sensei," Naruto greeted, smiling kindly to his surrogate father/brother. "It's good to see you again."

"What the hell Naruto-baka, where the hell have you been this entire time?" Sakura screeched, ruining the moment as she marched up to him.

Glaring at the pink haired banshee, Naruto spoke in a tone so cold that sent chills down everyone's spines.

"Sakura be silent before I kill you."

Despite his words and actions at their last meeting, everyone in the room was clearly shocked. The Naruto they knew would never threaten anyone, yet alone his 'Sakura-chan'.

"Why so surprised?" the blond asked, quirking a brow in question. "You all seem to be forgetting that I am still your enemy."

With those words, the ANBU finally reacted, surrounding the blond with their kunai drawn.

"What are you doing?" Tsunade shouted, leaping to her feet angrily. "Stand down!"

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama." Kakashi began, his uncovered eye narrowed at his former student. "He is still an A-class missing-nin, one that has just threatened the life a Konoha-nin and stated clearly that he was our enemy."

Turning her attention to the blond, Tsunade frowned sadly as she spoke. "Naruto, after what happened two months ago, the villagers have all realized that you are not the Kyuubi or Juubi or whatever, wont you please come back home?"

Naruto stared for a moment.

Then he blinked.

Then he exploded in laughter.

"What's so funny about that dobe?" Kiba growled, eyes narrowed at the slowly recovering blond. "Now that we know that you're not a demon, you can come back."

Naruto straightened from his bent position, one hand rising to wipe the tears from his eyes, it had been quite a while since he'd laughed so hard.

"What's funny Inuzuka, is the fact that you all seem to think that I'll simply forgive you people and return as if everything was alright." Naruto ranted, eyes glowing balefully as his anger rose, his Ki bubbling beneath the surface once more. "It took over thirteen years to figure out that I'm not a demon? Well, it's far too late now, I swore an oath of revenge and I wont stop until this village has been reduced to ashes."

His eyes snapped to Jiraiya and Tsunade, causing the two to flinch back at the sheer hatred and rage in those vibrant orbs.

"And don't think I'm going to let the two of you off the hook either, you were my Godparent's and yet you abandoned me for your own selfish reasons." He snarled, causing their eyes to widen. "Don't deny it, I can see it clearly in your minds."

That definitely spread shock through the more observant members of his audience, since when could the blond read minds?

Sakura, being the stupid fan-girl that she was (Yeah...I don't like her) chose that moment of silence to throw her two cents in. "Naruto-baka, quit trying to be cool, as if you could destroy the village, you couldn't even beat Sasuke-kun without a cheating, stop acti-"

Faster than most could follow or react, Naruto sped around the ANBU and appeared in front of the girl, his hand flying from his side and grabbing her by chin as he effortlessly lifted her a from the floor.

"Didn't I tell you to be silent?" the blond growled, a wave of his hand knocking away the retaliatory kunai from the ANBU. "You must really have a death wish Haruno."

She glared right back and spoke through scrunched up lips. "Go ahead, I dare you. You wont hurt me, I'm your precious Sakura-cha-"

**Crack!**

With a squeeze of his fingers he broke her jaw, dislodging several teeth at the same time, and released her. The others gasped as Sakura shrieked and dropped to the floor, alternating between sobbing in pain and spitting out teeth, a humorous sight as far as Naruto was concerned. As soon as the pinkette was clear of danger, the ANBU struck, each drawing a standard issue tanto and impaling the blond through various vital points, aiming for a fast and painful kill.

"No!'' Jiraiya, Iruka and Tsunade cried out, eyes wide in shock and fear.

Naruto simply glanced down at the blades piecing his body, looked up at the gathered ninja with a bored expression on his face and continued the conversation.

"Now then, I bet you're all wondering why I'm here today." he spoke, ignoring the four different weapons piercing what everyone thought were his major rgans, he had easily shifted his organs out of the way the moment the weapons had touched his skin; compared to most of the beings he had faced, these ANBU had been moving at a snails pace.

"How the hell are you still alive?" Ino shrieked, her mouth gaping in shock.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out?" Naruto replied, eyes reflecting his boredom.

"Troublesome blond," Shikamaru sighed, equally as bored as the blond. "He's always healed fast Ino, based off of what we saw two months ago, it's obvious that his healing capabilities have been increased to extraordinary levels."

"I'm neither going to confirm or deny that." Naruto replied, earning a smirk from the Nara heir. "Now then, can we get back to the topic at hand?"

"Fine Naruto, why have you returned here?" Kakashi asked, roughly tugging on his blade, an action that hardly faze the blond.

"I have three reasons," Naruto replied, tugging the other three weapons from his body and tossing them to their owners. "The first is to deliver a few messages."

"What messages?" Asuma asked, lighting a cigarette

"Well, as we speak, I have a few clones running around the village, looking for the few people within this village that I care about. I need to inform them that I'm back and that they are free to leave the village without fear of being hunted down by me." Naruto answered, eye's flickering over the other shinobi. "That includes you, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, you and your clans have never treated me badly."

"Noted." Shino replied with a nod

"This also includes you Iruka-sensei, Lee, Neji." Naruto continued, giving them each a glance.

"As for the rest of you.." Naruto chuckled, taking in the looks on their faces. "Well, try not to die."

He almost broke out in laughter at the look on their faces, a mix of incredulity, anger and fear, it was quite hilarious.

"The second reason I'm here is to claim my inheritance." the blond continued, smirking darkly. "My clones have already entered the Namikaze estate and they are currently sealing every item of of value, everything that is rightfully mine will be taken."

That caused jaws to drop, shock spreading through the gathered shinobi.

"I wonder how much I can get for the **Rasengan** or the **Hirashin** in Kumo." Naruto pondered out loud, smirking darkly. "Or maybe Iwa would be interested in a little trade."

"You cant do that!" Kakashi bellowed, growling in anger.

"You cant stop me." Naruto retorted, chuckling in amusement.

"We may not be able to kill you, but we can still capture you Naruto." Tsunade added, preventing the beginnings of fight. "You can't fight all of us as well as the other ninja in the village Naruto, as much as I care for you, I have my duty as Hokage."

"A duty you wouldn't have if it hadn't been for me." Naruto replied, eyes rolling in annoyance. "But that's not important, I dont need to fight you, in fact... I've already left the tower."

Poof!

All eyes widened in shock as every shinobi there realized they had been speaking to a clone this entire time, a clone that had somehow managed to survive being stabbed in the vitals, unless the blond had somehow managed to replace himself undetected. With Naruto's disappearance, the various shinobi rushed out the door or **Body Flickered** out of the tower, leaving a sobbing Sakura alone in the room. Arriving outside, they found Naruto surrounded by ten ANBU squads as well as a few Jonin and Chunin, various villagers looking on from a distance

"Give up Naruto, you cant win." Tsunade called out, leaping onto a nearby rooftop "Surrender now and we'll be lenient on your punishment."

Naruto smirked and released one level of his limiter seals, his power swirling around within him.

"You're forgetting the third reason I returned." he replied, eyes glinting mischievously."

"You never said what it was dobe!" Kiba yelled from below, the Inuzuka looking forward to the coming fight.

"Ah so I didn't." Naruto chuckled, scratching his chin sheepishly. "Well, the third reason I returned... was to make a point."

As he finished speaking, the blond unleashed the unsealed portion of Reiatsu on the whole village, which seemed to have varying effects on the various citizens. All civilians were knocked to the ground in fear while the Genin and Chunin were forced to one knee, pressed down by some sort of invisible pressure on their shoulders. The weaker Jonin found themselves frozen in place, unable to move or even think straight, while the stronger Jonin and above were simply weighed down by the light pressure.

_'What is this?'_ many thought, shocked by the sudden pressure. _'It feels like killing intent but it's different.'_

_'How strong have you become Naruto?'_ Jiraiya wondered, stumbling under the sudden pressure.

"Don't. Underestimate. Me." the blond ground out, eyes glinting maliciously. "I'm no longer the weak fool you used to know, look around Tsunade, your soldiers can barely handle a quarter of my power."

This caused many eyes to widen, many wondering just how strong the blond had become in just over a year.

"Now then," the blond began, vanishing and reappearing atop the Hokage tower in a burst of instantaneous movement, spreading more shock and surprise at the sheer speed displayed. "I'll leave you all with a parting gift."

_'He didn't even use any handseals,'_ Neji noticed, Byakugan eyes active and focused._ 'That wasn't a **Body Flicker**.'_

'That was as fast as sensei's improved version of the **Body Flicker**, how is that possible?' Kakashi wondered, mind racing rapidly.

_'It sounded like static when he moved, was it a lightning technique?'_ Tsunade mused, already working on breaking down and understanding the technique.

Ignoring any stray thoughts from his opponents, Naruto raised his right arm in the air, a ball of dark blue energy forming in his hands.

_'Is that the Rasengan?'_ Jiraiya pondered, eyes focusing on the small ball of energy. _'No, there's no discernible chakra in that technique, what are you doing Naruto?'_

As Naruto slowly formed his technique, he took in the looks of shock, awe and fear on many faces.

_'This is how it should have been from the start, they should have either worshiped me or feared me, just like Gaara and his village.'_ the blond mused, soaking in the looks and the emotions behind them. _'Now it's far too late, I'll take their choice away and revel in their fear.'_

He had formed this attack far slower than normal, preferring to take his time in order to not only make it stronger but to build up suspense, leaving his audience to wonder at his plans. Holding his arm out towards the Hokage monument, he spiked his power once more and released his technique, aiming at two of the five Hokage.

**"Hollow Flash!" **

In a flare of blue light, a beam of concentrated power left the blonds hands, flying across half the village and slamming into the Hokage monument. The resulting explosion was massive, shaking most of the village and kicking up a large cloud of dust, hiding the monument from view. A wave of the blonds hand created a gust of wind, clearing the dust and revealing the monument, much to the fear of Konoha's citizens. The beam had blasted a large circular trench through the monument before exploding, destroying the faces of both the Yondaime and the Godaime Hokage's, a truly devastating technique.

Looking down at them all, Naruto smirked, the fear and terror was nearly palpable.

"That was one of my weaker techniques, I could use more but I feel no need to kill you today, you must all live to regret what you have done." Naruto spoke, his voice echoing throughout the village. "I will burn this village to the ground, I will subject you all to true misery and despair until I feel that you have been suitably punished. When I feel that your punishment has been served, then and only then, will you have my permission to die."

With that he rose slowly from the rooftop, further shocking his opponents, before blasting off into the distance.

* * *

-Two hours later, Suna-

Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Sunagakure, was currently trapped behind a pile of paperwork in his office. It was at that moment that he felt the sudden appearance of a familiar presence, one that was nearby and quickly approaching his tower, far too quickly to be normal. He was just about to call for his team when he heard a voice behind him, the presence instantaneously appearing within his office.

"Congratulations on the promotion Kazekage-sama," the voice spoke from directly behind him, causing the redhead's eyes to widen. "It's good to see that you followed my advice."

Turning on his heel, Gaara's sand lashed out at the intruder, only to find no one there.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" the voice called once more, from directly behind him yet again.

Turning back around, slower and more relaxed this time, he was met with the sight of Uzumaki Naruto sitting across the desk, giving a small but noticeable smile.

Gaara simply sighed, the corners of his lips quirking upwards in the slightest manner. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Please Gaara," Naruto chuckled, giving his friend a beaming grin. "We're friends, call me Naruto."

"Yes.. friends... welcome back Naruto," Gaara replied with a wider smile, taking a seat at his desk. "Where have you been? I tried asking Shukaku where Juubi could have taken you but he hasn't been very helpful."

"Ah, I've been traveling, getting stronger, meeting new people, you know how it is." Naruto replied, not feeling a need to go into the whole story, it wouldn't really matter much.

"Well nevertheless, I'm glad to see that your okay." Gaara replied, fully aware of that the blond was leaving something out. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Can't a guy just drop in to say hello to a friend?" Naruto asked, his tone jokingly serious.

"Konoha and Suna are still allies, so you must have a reason to risk coming here." Gaara simply stated, fave stoic and blank of emotion.

"Heh, yeah that's true," Naruto chuckled, scratching his cheek sheepishly. "I actually came here to talk to the Kazekage, I wasn't aware you were the Kage until I saw you sitting behind the desk, congratulations again."

"Thank you. So what is your business with me Naruto-san." Gaara asked, switching into what Kankuro had dubbed 'Kage-mode'.

"Just here to deliver a message Kazekage-sama." Naruto replied as he also got serious, hopping off the others desk.

"Oh?" Gaara asked with a raised brow. "And what might that be?"

"I have declared Konoha as my enemy, I have launched the first strike in the coming war, I will destroy that village and there is no one that can stop me." Naruto stated, eyes hard and dangerous. "My message to you is to stay out of the coming battle if you value the lives of your citizens, I dont need any back up and help, I simply need you to stay out of it."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at that, clearly picking up the subtle threat from his friend. "Thank you for the warning."

Naruto grinned, switching from dangerously serious to cheerily pleasant. "Don't mention it, it's what friends are for after all."

"You saved me from my darkness Naruto, I will always support you." Gaara replied, a smile adorning his face once more. "I will have to talk to the council though, they are the reason the alliance still stands, it will be difficult to convince them however."

"Ah well," Naruto chuckled again, scratching his head sheepishly. "You cant really try to convince them that one missing-nin is a better ally than a whole hidden village can you?"

"No I can not," Gaara sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "They would most likely ask for my resignation if I were to push the issue."

"Well then, don't tell them," Naruto summed up with finality. "From what Jiraiya told me over a year ago, the Akatsuki has decided to take a three year long break, while Orochimaru needs three years between his body swap technique, this gives me a year and a half of free time."

Gaara simply quirked a brow at that, motioning for the blond to continue.

"I will spend that time making a name for myself in the world, building a reputation and gaining powerful allies... and when the time comes... I'll handle the Akatsuki and Orochimaru." Naruto explained, grinning confidently. "That should give you more than enough of an argument to have them at least consider neutrality, if not a full out alliance."

It sounded like a good enough plan to Gaara, he could support his friend and not risk war with Konoha should Naruto fail, it was a bit cold but he had a village to look out for.

"Very well," Gaara agreed with a nod. "Until then you will remain an enemy of Suna."

"Heh, that's just fine with me." Naruto replied, reaching into his coat and drawing a tri-pronged kunai "Before I go though, I have something for you."

Gaara took the kunai and stared at it, eyes wide as he realized just what it was, this was one of the most famous kunai in the world after all.

"I recently 'retrieved' my inheritance from Konoha," Naruto explained, causing his friend to look up in shocked understanding. "While I may not be able to perform the **Flying Thunder God Technique** just yet, I've already figured out how to make the seals that will send me a signal when activated. Should you ever require my assistance, just throw this kunai and I'll come as fast as I can."

It had taken him less than thirty minutes to go over his _father'_s technique notes, less than ten to rework the signal seal and place it on one of the spare kunai. Theoretically, the seal would send out a signal when thrown, which would allow the receiver to lock onto its position and teleport to it. With his knowledge on seals being nonexistent, he had barely been able to make the signal seal using the step by step notes and had yet to figure out the reverse summoning seal, which would allow him to travel to the kunai instantly, so he had to stick with using his speed, flying or the **Black Cavity** technique.

Nodding in reply, Gaara tucked the kunai within his robes, making sure to keep it separate from his other weapons. "Thank you Naruto, I will use it should I require your assistance."

"Alright then, I'll see you later Gaara." Naruto replied, vanishing from sight in a blur of instantaneous movement combined with the buzz of static.

Looking at the spot where Naruto had just stood a second ago, Gaara sighed and shook his head.

_ 'Goodbye my friend, until we meet again.'_

With that he returned to his paperwork, cursing himself for ever accepting this job.

* * *

-The Next day, Iwa-

Stalking up to the village gate, a large metal construct protecting the Hidden Stone Village, Naruto was stopped by the two gate guards.

''Halt!'' one called, frowning as he took in Naruto's hair and eyes. "State your name and purpose in this village."

"Namikaze Naruto here to see the Tsuchikage." he answered, using a name they would definitely recognize.

"N-namikaze? As in Namikaze Minato, The Yellow Flash?" one guard asked, paling to a shade normally reserve for a certain snake sannin.

Naruto frowned, hating the relation but requiring the reputation it garnered, especially in Iwa. "Yes, he was my father."

"Die Namikaze!" one of the guards yelled, both jumping over their booth and rushing him

Sighing in annoyance, Naruto vanished and reappeared between the two, his hands whipping out and swatting them away. In a speeding blur, the two Iwa-nin were sent crashing into the village walls, cracking the stone and losing consciousness.

_'Hm, first with Sakura's jaw and now these two, I really need to limit my strength further.'_ Naruto mused, staring down at his hands. _'Unlike the last two worlds I visited, the people here are fragile, I cant expect them to survive hits that would have been shrugged off by Vegeta or Ulquiorra.'_

Keeping that thought at the back of his mind and returning to his current situation, Naruto turned his attention to the giant gate that stood before him, his thoughts taking a more devious and fun garnering turn.

_ 'I might as well bring the Kage to me rather than going to him, it will likely save more time and make it easier to convince him.'_

His thoughts decided, Naruto raised an arm and extended a finger, channeling and focusing his Ki at the fingertip. Pouring a great amount of dark blue power into the technique, he manipulated it into a ball roughly the size of his head, one that was slowly growing in size as time passed. Once the ball was roughly doubled in size, Naruto flicked his finger, launching the technique at the city gates.

**"Death Ball." **

In a blur of blue light, the ball of Ki struck the gate and slowly began to sink into the metal, melting the nearby material into a thick, gooey sludge. Once half the ball had sunk into the gate, Naruto launched a small blast of Ki at it, causing an immediate and terrifying chain reaction. The ball exploded with the force of a thousand explosive tags, sending massive shock waves throughout the village and knocking over many people close to the gate.

Less than ten seconds after the explosion, the Tsuchikage appeared on a nearby rooftop, a contingent of Jonin, Chunin and Genin appearing around him an instant later. As the dust cleared, they were met with quite the terrifying sight, the massive gates and walls that had protected the village for decades had been completely destroyed, a massive and spacious remaining in their place. Standing on the other end of the crater was a boy, a boy that happened to look like a miniature version of their greatest enemy, his hair a golden blond and his eyes a vibrant blue.

"Who are you? What do you want?" the Tsuchikage shouted, his face calm but his eyes burning with rage.

He was a very short old man, with a big red nose, triangular beard and angular mustache. Despite his comical appearance, Onoki was an extremely powerful shinobi, one that had gained the title of Onoki of Both Scales and was regarded as one of the three pillars of the shinobi world due to his great power, a title shared by only he, Sarutobi Hiruzen and Salamander Hanzo.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato." Naruto called back, suppressing his flinch at the claim.

His reply seemed to cause a great amount of unease among the Iwa-nin, many of them gasping and slipping into their fighting stances, their combined killing intent being brushed off by the blond. Onoki on the other hand seemed to actually calm down at that, his rage vanishing and his eyes focusing, the man either prepared to speak or battle.

"I'm here to talk about an alliance." Naruto added, causing some to blink and growl.

"Why would we want to ally with Konoha?" Onoki called back, eyes narrowed in thought. "Not to mention the fact that you destroyed our gate, you are not making a good first impression Namikaze."

In the blink of an eye, the blond vanished from his spot several dozen meters away and appeared a mere ten feet from the large group of shinobi, surprising and terrifying many with his impressive speed. Luckily for many Iwa-nin, a signal from their Kage put a stop to their preemptive strike, saving them from the blonds retaliatory carnage.

"Ah yes, the gate.. well, that was mostly to gain your attention." Naruto replied sheepishly, his grin causing many of the gathered shinobi to growl angrily, it was much like that of his father. "Also, your guards felt the need to attack me when they learned my identity so I felt that destroying your gate would more than make up for it."

That actually drew a small smirk from the elderly Kage, the mans eyes glazing momentarily as he visited a past memory.

"You also seem to have misunderstood me." Naruto continued, drawing the Kage from his thoughts. "I'm not a Konoha-nin, in fact, I actually plan to destroy Konoha and build a new village on its ashes, I have come here to ask that you ally with me when the time comes."

This caused a great many to blink and gape in surprise, completely blindsided that the son of the most powerful Hokage sought the destruction of his own village, a village both his parents died to protect.

"Why would you seek to destroy your fathers village?" Onoki asked, highly curious of the blonds reasoning. "And if, _if_, you were able to somehow succeed, why should we ally with you and not take Konoha's land for ourselves?"

"My _father_'s.." the word was spat out with such venom and malice that a few of the Iwa-nin actually recoiled away from the blond. "...village, as you say, has made me its enemy for reasons I choose not to share and _when_ I finally destroy them, you will see that I make a far better ally than enemy."

Onoki narrowed his eyes at the unspoken threat, seeing the blond in a slightly new light. "Very well Namikaze, should you actually succeed in destroying Konoha, Iwa will consider joining with you."

Many of the gathered nin began to protest at this point but a pointed look from their Kage, as well as a killing intent laced chakra spike, was enough to silence them.

"A wise decision," Naruto replied, his hand slipping into one of his pockets and causing the various nin to stiffen. "I would like to offer this as an apology for your gate as well as proof of my commitment to our future alliance."

With that he slowly withdrew his hand, causing the shinobi to relax as he was holding a simple sealing scroll, a scroll that was soon tossed to the elderly Kage. Onoki simply eyed the scroll warily before handing it to one of his Jonin, standard procedure when dealing with neutral and enemy shinobi, who opened it and read.

A few seconds passed before the mans eyes widened, his jaw dropping as he stared at the scroll.

"It-it-it's." he stuttered, unable to complete his sentence due to his immense shock.

"Get on with it man!" Onoki snapped, highly annoyed at the mans suspense building behavior,

"It's the instructions to the **Rasengan**, as well as the Yondaime's speed training routine Tsuchikage-sama!" The man shouted, causing all those who heard him to copy his earlier expression.

Snatching the scroll away, Onoki stared at it for a few seconds as his men celebrated behind him before turning his attention to the blond, a wide smile stretching across his face.

"I look forward to our future alliance Namikaze-san" Onoki spoke, holding a hand out to the blond.

Naruto immediately took the mans hand, his grin widening as he shook hands with the power Kage.

"Please, call me Naruto."

* * *

Naruto spent a good week in Iwa going over terms with Onoki and the village council, taking time to also give pointers to the many who attempted to learn the Rasengan, which accounted for over eighty percent of the active shinobi roster. By the end of the week, most Iwa-nin were on the second step of learning the technique but it was slow progress, most found it difficult to complete the first stage alone. Naruto was quick to calm them however, as Jiraiya had taken three months to master the technique and the Iwa-nin were lacking the bonus of a shadow clone's assistance, they were well aware that it would take them quite some time to fully master the **Rasengan**.

In the end it was decided by the Tsuchikage and the council that they would gladly ally with the blond, one of their stipulations however was that the alliance would only come into effect once Naruto had destroyed Konoha or built his own village, in exchange they would grant him sanctuary should he ever require it. Past all the legal jargon of the contract, Iwa would basically assist in the financing of his village, as well as lend him several shinobi while the village was still weak. Once the alliance was settled and the village was stabilized, they would switch to a system of tax-less, free trade with Iwa sending ores and minerals, while Naruto reciprocated with food and lumber; resources that were very abundant in Fire country.

In order to keep the alliance a secret and prevent a war between Iwa and Konoha, it was decided that Naruto would be put in Iwa's Bingo Book, marked as a criminal and enemy of the state. On Naruto's suggestion, as he was getting incredibly bored with politics, he was set up to fight a battalion of Iwa-nin in order to decide his rank; quite the challenge as the last man to take on a battalion of Iwa's best had been the Yondaime Hokage himself, this battle would allow Naruto to show off his power, as well as prove once and for all that he had the strength required to take down a Hidden Village.

The battle was quick and gruesome, the blond blazing through his opponents and marking kill shots in red paint, it took him less than two minutes to 'slaughter' them all. Five hundred of Iwa's best, including Onoki of Both Scales, all cut down and 'killed' in a matter of minutes, the blond definitely lived up to his heritage and bold claims. In the end, he was marked an SS-rank threat with a simple 'flee on sight' order, the second to receive such a ranking in all of Iwa's history, the first being his father.

With that display, the citizens of Iwa couldn't help but believe in the blonds chances, he could actually succeed in bringing down Konoha; this had of course led to much partying and drinking.

The next day, the Bingo Books were sent out and Naruto left Iwa, highly pleased with what he had accomplished.

* * *

-Three days later, Konoha-

For close to two weeks after a certain blonds sudden appearance, Tsunade had spent much of her time arguing with the village council and elders, said blond being the topic of their many conversations. It was only the revelation of Naruto's heritage and acknowledgement of his power that prevented the updating of his Bingo Book entry and the release of the Hunter-nin, ending the argument with Tsunade's victory, much to the chagrin of many council members. However, this was the safest option to take, as far as the council was concerned, they couldn't place the son of their beloved Yondaime in the bingo books, what would Iwa do with such information? They were also unable to send Hunter-nin after him, based on his display a few weeks ago, the teen could probably tear those Hunter-nin apart in a matter of seconds, all without breaking a sweat.

In the end, they had decided to change his entry from an A-rank threat to be killed on sight to a B-rank threat to be captured on sight, it was their hope that someone would be able to defeat and return the wayward Namikaze.

A belief that was dashed away only a matter of days later.

* * *

Tsunade found herself repeating the same actions she'd performed for the last few days, namely holing up in her office and drinking Sake, he thoughts revolving around her godson and her plans to gain his forgiveness.

It was at this time that Shizune barged in, the younger woman looking terribly flustered and shocked.

"Tsunade-sama, you have to see this!" Shizune yelled, waving some book around.

"Go away Shizune, I'm not in the mood for more paperwork." Tsunade replied, her head dropping to the desk with a tired groan.

"Its about Naruto-kun!" Shizune continued undeterred. "He's in Iwa's Bingo Book."

"What!? Let me see!" Tsunade shouted, leaping to her feet and snatching the book from her assistant, quickly flipping to the back pages.

"It's on page three." Shizune pointed out, greatly shocking Tsunade, only the highest ranked threats were placed at the front of the Bingo Books and seeing as pages one and two were simple introductory paragraphs...

Flipping to the page, she was shocked to see that it was indeed an entry for Naruto, an image of the boy posted in the top left corner looking exactly as he had a matter of days ago.

The entry below the picture did not serve to calm her racing heart.

**Name: Namikaze Naruto. **

_'So they know his real name.'_ Tsunade blanched, horrified that the information had gotten out despite all of her attempts to keep it under wraps. _'Now the whole world knows of your heritage Naruto.'_

**Rank: SS.**

That caused her eyes to widen to new lengths. _'That cant just be because of his father's identity, Onoki is far too smart and sly to hold such a grudge, what have you done Naruto?'_

**Description: Age: roughly thirteen to fourteen years of age. Height: Between five foot six inches and five foot eight inches. Appearance: Spiky, blond hair. Sapphire-blue eyes. Usually adorned with a red cloak with black spirals. Wields a sword of unknown make and origin with a strangely shaped hilt, the sword is usually strapped to his waist.  
**

**Last Affiliated Village: The Village Hidden in the Leaves.  
**

**Rank before leaving village: Genin.**

**Reason for entry: Charged with the destruction of the village gate. Charged with the slaughter of five hundred Iwa-nin of Chunin and above rank. Charged with the assault and attempted murder on Onoki of Both Scales, Sandaime Tsuchikage.  
**

_'He did what!?'_ Tsunade raged, eyes widening as she read the entry. _'How strong are you Naruto? To not only defeat a battalion of Iwa-nin, but to fight and survive a battle with Onoki, this is no mere feat.'_

**Known abilities: Extraordinary speed and strength. Capable of an unknown speed technique on par with the Yondaime Hokages Flying Thunder God and the Yondaime Raikage's Lightning Armor, this unknown technique is only recognized by the sound it leaves behind, a buzz of static. Excellent Swordsmanship skills. Expert user of Shadow Clones. Capable of man powerful and seal-less jutsu.**

**Recommended course of action: Flee on sight, do not engage target if you value your life.**

Below that was a chart showing an estimation of the blonds abilities, the genjutsu portion had a question mark while the Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu portions were off the charts, this was truly an SS-rank shinobi.

Tsunade read and reread the entry many times before she turned to her desk, activating a seal and summoning of Jiraiya's toads, the creature simply staring at her as it awaited its orders.

"Find Jiraiya, tell him to drop everything and find Naruto, I want him protected from Iwa." Tsunade ordered, receiving a salute from the toad before it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Turning to Shizune, Tsunade made a difficult choice, she would have to update their Bingo Books as well, otherwise Konoha would be made to look like a fool due to their lack of information.

"Update our Bingo Books with the information supplied in here, add in anything we may know that they dont and move him up to S-rank with a capture only reward.

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Shizune replied, running off to complete her orders.

With that finished, Tsunade sank back into her desk and poured another glass of Sake, her thoughts continuing their revolution around a certain blond.

_'Please be safe and return to us Naruto.'_

* * *

-Oto, training ground-

**Boom!**

**Crash**

**Crack!**

Growling angrily, Uchiha Sasuke's eyes darted about the training ground, searching for something else to destroy in his rage; he had of course just viewed the newest editions of the various Bingo Books.

_'Damn it! How did he get so strong, he's been gone all this time and as soon as he pops up he's this powerful?'_ Sasuke ranted, kunai and shuriken flying as he continued venting his anger. _'No, no, this can't be the deadlast, it must be power from his demon, that must be it. Well, no matter, nothing can stand against the power of Sharingan. I **will** kill Itachi, then I'm coming for you Naruto.'_

* * *

-With Naruto-

Hovering high in the air above a certain training ground, Naruto chuckled as he watched the destruction of the training ground, Sasuke was definitely pissed off today. He had flown straight to Rice country after leaving Iwa, using his heightened sensing abilities to locate the Uchiha and his powerful mentor. Using Kabuto's form, he'd then snuck into the base and presented Sasuke with a copy of Iwa's Bingo Book, enjoying the look on the other teens face as he read the newest entry. That had been ten minutes ago, he'd spent the rest of his time watching his ex-bestfriend venting his anger, silently laughing at the Uchiha from high above.

_'That's it Uchiha, train as hard as you can.'_ Naruto chuckled, his eyes sparkling maliciously. '_The stronger you are, the harder you'll fall.'_

Sending one last glance at the ground, he spotted Orochimaru exiting the underground village entrance, the sannin glancing up suspiciously just as \Naruto vanished in a blur of movement and sound.

_'Soon snake, just you wait.'_


	8. Sage

**Naruto: Revenge**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other animes used in my story.

"Hello" - Normal speech.

_"Hello" _- Thoughts.

**"Hello" **- Tailed beast.

* * *

_-Last time on Naruto: Revenge-_

_Hovering high in the air above a certain training ground, Naruto chuckled as he watched the destruction of the training ground, Sasuke was definitely pissed off today. He had flown straight to Rice country after leaving Iwa, using his heightened sensing abilities to locate the Uchiha and his powerful mentor. Using Kabuto's form, he'd then snuck into the base and presented Sasuke with a copy of Iwa's __Bingo__ Book, enjoying the look on the other teens face as he read the newest entry. That had been ten minutes ago, he'd spent the rest of his time watching his ex-bestfriend venting his anger, silently laughing at the Uchiha from high above._

_'That's it Uchiha, train as hard as you can.' Naruto chuckled, his eyes sparkling maliciously. 'The stronger you are, the harder you'll fall.'_

_Sending one last glance at the ground, he spotted Orochimaru exiting the underground village entrance, the sannin glancing up suspiciously just as \Naruto vanished in a blur of movement and sound._

_'Soon snake, just you wait.'_

* * *

Rewritten Chapter 8: Sage

Three weeks after leaving Iwa, Naruto found himself traveling and training, incorporating his stolen/recovered inheritance into his vast repertoire. Seeing as he had just over a year to accomplish his goals, Naruto decided to travel on foot rather than flying, it would allow him more time to train while making his journey.

During the three week walk to Kumo, he divided his time between walking and training, walking during the day while his clones trained and spending his night's training and incorporating his clone's knowledge. Despite his power and grand repertoire of techniques, he was highly lacking in jutsu and the few that he did know were pretty much mastered already, so he was trying to increase his jutsu repertoire.

While staying in Iwa, he had been gifted a scroll filled with minor earth manipulation exercises as well as a few C to A rank jutsu. He'd also taken the opportunity to raid Oto's library while in Kabuto's form, claiming a scroll on fire manipulation as well as several high level Gen- and Nin- jutsu scrolls; heck, he'd even managed to copy some of Orochimaru's personal jutsu.

As for his inheritance, his _father_'s belongings had contained several scrolls on wind and lightning manipulation as well as several high level jutsu, mostly wind and lightning jutsu due to the Yondaime's elemental affinity. His mothers belongings on the other hand, had been small in number but he'd managed to collect a few scrolls on water manipulation and some basic jutsu, basic but rare as they were Uzumaki clan techniques.

* * *

After close to five weeks of walking and training, he finally found himself within reach of Lightning country, the journey taking far longer than he'd expected.

With the assistance of a few hundred clones, he was able to quickly master wind and lightning manipulation, an easy task due to his wind affinity and his control over electricity. He'd also managed to master most of the wind and lightning jutsu, his superb control allowing him to recreate Kakashi's **One Thousand Birds** and **Lightning Cutter** techniques, an accomplishment that had made him cackle in glee as he imagined the looks he would get from his former sensei and teammates when they learned of this.

As for the fire, water and earth elements, his abilities at manipulation would be considered adequate at best, requiring further training to fully master. Jutsu wise, he'd made sure to master at least five techniques of each element, giving him some variety and elemental firepower.

The last of his training was centered on Orochimaru's jutsu stash, although he chose to discard many of the jutsu due to them being inhumane or too 'evil' for his taste, which included over eighty percent of the stolen scrolls. The few that he had kept, had been mastered or reworked as much as he could manage, increasing his variety and power.

The first technique was the** Hidden Shadow Snake Hands**, a technique that allowed the user to launch small summoned snakes from their sleeves, or wrists depending on their mastery of the technique. Lacking the snake summoning contract, he'd remade the jutsu using his shapeshifting ability, turning it into a powerful technique with many uses.

Rather than launching snakes from his sleeves, he would instead launch many child sized, shadowy black, razor-sharp clawed hands, which would claw and grasp at his foe in an attempt to rip and tear them to shreds. He'd gotten the idea from his experience with **The Gate**, knowing how terrifying and intimidating those little hands could be, all from firsthand experience unfortunately.

In honor of the original technique and for the look of horror and shock it would bring to Orochimaru's face, he'd named the technique **Hidden Shadow Claws**.

The second technique was named the **Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands**, which allowed the user to launch a greater amount of larger snakes, a much more powerful version of the **Hidden Shadow Snake Hands**. After mastering the jutsu, he'd reworked it into his clawed version and named it the** Multiple Hidden Shadow Claws**, increasing the number and size of the shadowy claws.

The rest of the techniques were of the same manner, involving the use of snakes to accomplish many things, including attacking enemies and healing the user. A few of these he had no use for but had kept because of the great shock value, such as the **Gathering of the Snakes** technique, the **Body Shedding** technique and the **Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes** technique.

Other than training and walking, he spent much of his travel time destroying bandit camps, saving villages and fighting off bounty hunters, using his new techniques to do so. The bounty hunters had come as a bit of surprise, he hadn't actually expected anyone to try and take down such a powerful target but his name had spread far and wide and many were after the reward on his head.

Luckily, after wiping out a camp of three hundred bandits with a **Final Flash** and then proceeding to beat down the many bounty hunters who had thought to attack him while he was 'weakened', he'd proven that he deserved his fearsome reputation and only the strongest of hunters bothered him now.

* * *

An hours walk away from the border of Bear and Lightning countries, passing through the border town of Kumakabu, Naruto felt a familiar chakra signature approaching his location. Deciding to not meet the owner in the village, he took off towards the forest, blurring through the village and appearing in a clearing several miles outside of the village.

He was only forced to wait a few minutes before the chakra signature reached him, the owner moving at speeds comparable to his own, while he was still sealed at least. Eyes locked on the figures form, Naruto frowned, he'd so hoped for a nice and event free day.

"What do you want, Jiraiya?" Naruto asked, preparing himself for what would likely be an exciting battle.

"Naruto, I've been looking for you all over the continent." Jiraiya sighed, smiling cheerfully despite the look on his former apprentices face. "Tsunade sent me to protect you from Iwa and to bring you back to Konoha where you'll be safe."

Naruto chuckled at that, highly amused at Tsunade's offer.

"Did you fail to read the Bingo Book entry Jiraiya?" Naruto asked, quirking a curious brow in question. "I can take care of myself, you and your village can no more protect me than you can protect yourselves."

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this Naruto." Jiraiya sighed, slipping into a fighting stance and spiking his chakra threateningly. "But as a ninja of Konohagakure I must complete my duty, you'll have to come with me Naruto."

A smirk replacing his frown, Naruto straightened up and did some stretches, his own chakra spiking and brushing against the sannin's aura. "I was hoping you would say that Jiraiya, you have something I want and this is a prefect opportunity to take it."

Before Jiraiya could ask what he meant, Naruto rocketed towards him at high speeds, his fist aimed at the older mans face. Dodging the blow, Jiraiya countered with a punch to the blonds torso but the blow was caught, the teen spinning on his heel and flipping the sannin over his shoulder and onto the ground, hard. The force of the attack actually caused the sannin to bounce, a series of cracks resounding throughout the clearing as several of his bones broke, blood spraying from his mouth as he gasped in pain.

A moment later, the sannin dissolved into mud, a second Jiraiya rushing towards Naruto from the forest, a low power **Spiraling Sphere **in his hand. The powered down technique hit Naruto square in the back, causing him to go flying into a tree, the technique carving spirals into his back. As soon as he impacted with the tree, 'Naruto' exploded into many blades of wind, slicing and reducing the tree to dust.

_'__**Wind Clone**__!'_ Jiraiya realized, eyes darting about in search of the blond. _'He must have learned it from his fathers notes... hopefully he doesn't know the __**Flying Thunder God**__ yet or this will be much harder than I thought.'_

Feeling a rumble through the ground, Jiraiya leapt away as Naruto burst from the ground, his blade swiping through the sannin's previous location. Turning towards the airborne sannin, Naruto reared back his arm and made a punching motion towards Jiraiya, grinning inwardly as he saw the widening of the sannin's eyes.

"**Hidden Shadow Claws!**"

From within his cloak sleeves, six dozen shadowy hands shot towards the sannin, clawing and grasping for the sannin's limbs. As the attack approached, Jiraiya snapped out of his shock at seeing the copy of his former teammates signature technique and flew through a set of handseals, his chakra pooling in and saturating his long mane of hair.

"**Needle Jizo!**"

Jiraiya's hair lengthened before wrapping around his frame, turning into thousands of needles that jutted out from his frame, completely covering and protecting him. In a poof of smoke, the shadow hands were skewered and dispelled, Jiraiya landing safely and turning towards his wayward student.

"That was similar to Orochimaru's technique, where did did you learn it?" the sannin asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion and thought.

"Not that it matters or anything," Naruto replied, waving a hand nonchalantly. "But I snuck into his village and raided his library, including his private collection."

Jiraiya's eyes widened in shock at that announcement, he had been trying for over a decade to locate Orochimaru's main base and had yet to have any luck, how had Naruto found it?

Deciding to ask later, he prepared to end the fight, his hands blurring through another set of handseals.

"**Needle Hell!**"

In an instant, his mane of hair snapped forward, thousands of rigid hair strands shooting towards the blond. Despite its impressive capabilities,the attack was completely ineffective, the needles simply bouncing off of the blonds impenetrable skin and dropping to the floor. Regardless of its apparent failure, the technique had served its true purpose, it had bought Jiraiya the time he needed.

"Time to end this Naruto." Jiraiya muttered, his bleeding hands flying through a set of handseals and slamming into the ground.

"**Summoning Technique!**"

There was a large puff of smoke, fully hiding the clearing from sight before a gust of wind blew it away, revealing Jiraiya's summon; Gamabunta, chief summon of the toad clan.

"**Eh, what? Jiraiya? Why have you summoned me?**" The toad boss bellowed, his brow furrowed as he puffed on his pipe.

"Look down Bunta." Jiraiya answered, his tone low and solemn.

Looking down, Gamabunta searched around until he saw a familiar mop of blond hair in the clearing below, the owner glancing up at him a moment later.

**"Naruto eh?" **Gamabunta asked, his tone low and soft as well.** "Sorry about this kid but Jiraiya has seniority as our summoner, come quietly so I don't have to hurt you." **

"It's alright Bunta, I understand." Naruto shouted at the toad, subtly slicing his finger and smearing blood on his hands. "You're bound by a contract after all."

"Will you come quietly Naruto?" Jiraiya asked, hoping the blond would surrender rather than facing a summon boss on his own. "None of the other toads will fight Bunta since he's the boss, you cant win, just surr-"

"**Summoning Technique: Dragon King!**"

While Jiraiya had been speaking, Naruto had used the opportunity to release his limiter seals, allowing him to draw on the power required to form and solidify a creature the size of Gamabunta. As the smoke from the summoning cleared, Jiraiya and Gamabunta felt their jaws drop in shock, staring stupidly at the creature the blond had summoned.

Standing before them, Naruto perched on it's head, was a large, bipedal, mythical beast; a dragon. The creature towered over Gamabunta by at least ten meters, the horns on its head adding to the overall height and granting it a fierce appearance. It was covered from head to toe in large, gray tinted scales, while the neck, chest and underbelly were formed of some sort of light orange carapace. It had two large claws on each hand and foot, with an incredibly long, barbed tail that stretched out far behind it, one that was swinging about in preparation. On its back were two large, bone wings with claws on the joints and a reddish orange membrane to allow flight.

As they finished taking in the creatures appearance, the dragon reared its head back and let loose an earth shattering roar.

**"GRAWR!"**

* * *

-Kumo-

Seated behind his opulent desk, the Yondaime Raikage of Kumogakure, A, was suddenly distracted from his battle with paperwork by the timely intervention of Naruto's summon.

Turning to his window, he channeled chakra to his eyes in order to increase his vision and was just able to make out the shape of two large creatures in the distance, either there was a Biju out there or two summoners were in the middle of a battle.

Turning to one of his messenger's, he gave a precise order, whether it was a summoned creature of tailed beast, there was only one way to deal with this.

"Find Yugito and Bee, tell them to meet me at the gates."

"Hai Raikage-sama!" the chunin shouted, disappearing with a quick **Body Flicker.**

* * *

Observing the shocked look on both Jiraiya and Gamabunta's faces, it took all of Naruto's willpower and several of his absorbed personality traits to keep from breaking out in laughter.

"Meet my boss summon, Bahamut, King of Dragons and Lord of the Sky." Naruto announced grandly, his hands spread out at his sides and a wide grin on his face.

"What the hell?" Jiraiya whispered, his brow furrowed in confusion. "There's no such thing as a dragon contract, how did he get one?"

**"Look closer Jiraiya, it has the same eyes as Naruto." **Gamabunta pointed out, noticing the red diamond that had appeared in the eyes of both summoner and creature.** "That's not a summon, it's a simple chakra construct manifested by his power."**

"What? Naruto doesnt have a bloodline, is that another gift from the Juubi?" Jiraiya asked, noticing the appearance of a dojutsu in the blonds eyes. "And how is that even possible? The amount of chakra he would need to create that is well above Kage level, I know he's always had huge reserves but that's just impossible!"

"Meh, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, pulling impossibilities out my ass is my forte." Naruto chuckled, clearly hearing the sannin's whispered words.

**"I dont know about the eyes but the technique is well within his capabilities."** Gamabunta replied, ignoring the blonds comment, his reply simply gained him a confused look from Jiraiya. **"Can't you feel it? I suppose not, it's too well concealed for you to notice without using Sage Mode."**

"Notice what?" Jiraiya asked, focusing on Naruto in search of something he may have missed.

**"His chakra," **Gamabunta replied, taking another puff of his pipe.** "While he's very good at hiding and concealing his power, it's almost impossible to hide from a user of natural chakra, I can easily sense his chakra reserves. Even though some of it is being restrained by some type of seal, he has as much chakra as a tailed beast, I would put him somewhere around the seven tails in raw power."**

Jiraiya gasped at that, his mind trying to comprehend the sheer levels of chakra the blond held, seven tails worth of chakra was the equivalent of two dozen Kage level shinobi.

_'How is that even possible? How did his reserves increase so drastically?'_ Jiraiya wondered, trying to recall how much chakra the blond had contained at their meeting over a year ago. _'He's only been gone a year and four months.'_

He was brought out of his thoughts by Gamabunta jumping back, the toad avoiding a dangerous tail swipe from the dragon shaped construct.

"Don't forget about me old man!" Naruto shouted, urging his summon forwards.

Gamabunta continued hopping around, dodging the dragons furious swipes while trying to land a hit with his blade, his massive tanto bouncing off the dragons armored hide to no effect. As the two beasts clashed, Naruto and Jiraiya would exchange attacks, the blond using his Ki blasts while Jiraiya defended and retaliated with different Ninjutsu.

This continued for several minutes until Gamabunta found an opening, allowing him to get in close enough for Jiraiya to jump, the toad sannin leaping towards Naruto with a Super **Great Ball Spiraling Sphere** in his hand.

Naruto was forced to drop down from his summon in order to avoid the attack, a wise choice as the chakra sphere exploded on contact, expanding and reducing the dragons head to a bloody stump while flinging Jiraiya back onto Gamabunta's head.

The three stood there transfixed as blood, meat and brain matter went flying in all directions, announcing the death of the massive summon. Rather than dispelling however, the summon remained standing, the top portion of its body simply missing. Strangely enough, Naruto found that he could still feel the section of his soul anchored to the dragon... the dragon was still alive.

Testing out a hunch, he tried pouring more chakra into the headless body, channeling a large portion of his power into the beasts body. In a burst of blood and gore, the dragon was fully healed, its brains, skull and flesh fully regenerating in an instant, Naruto returning to his spot atop its head.

_'Interesting, as long as my soul remains in the body it wont dispel, this has gone further than a regular summoning technique'_ Naruto realized, grinning at the looks of surprise and shock on his opponents faces.

**"Damn it Jiraiya! At this rate we'll lose, what do we do?"** Gamabunta asked, his tone tired and weak.

"Let's try causing continuous damage, give me some oil Bunta." Jiraiya ordered, already flying through handseals.

Hearing the command, Gamabunta leapt into the sky, his hands forming a seal as his mouth inflated and his cheeks puffed out. Overhearing Jiraiya's plan, Naruto formed a counterattack and relayed his plans to his summon, projecting a clear image through their mental connection. As Gamabunta released his oil and Jiraiya prepared to set it aflame, Bahamut reared back its head and released a ball of purple flames, aiming directly for the stream of oil. With a mighty flare, the oil was ignited, the flames quickly running up the stream and following it back to its source, causing the toad chief to dispel before he could end the stream.

Jiraiya's scream echoed throughout the area, the sannin plummeting to the ground covered in a thick layer of violet fire. Seeing the surrounding forest set ablaze by the flailing sannin, Naruto ran through a set of handseals, performing one of his mother's original jutsu to counteract the mighty flames.

**"Uzumaki Secret Technique: Grand Meteor Shower!"**

As the name suggested, the jutsu caused the water in the air to form several boulder sized orbs of water, orbs that rained down from the sky, exploding on contact with the ground and effectively putting out the flames.

With that done, he dispelled his summon and made his way towards the toad sannin's last location, knowing full well that Jiraiya had survived his fall and the fire. He arrived to find Jiraiya laying in a small crater, the sannin was covered in several burns and cuts, his right arm and leg were broken and he had lost consciousness. Kneeling next to the man, Naruto began his absorption process, draining some blood and chakra from Jiraiya.

Standing up, he frowned down at the body, trying to decide what to do about Jiraiya.

"Be glad that I want you to live until the village is burned down." Naruto muttered, summoning a toad shaped construct the size of a wagon. Placing Jiraiya on the toad, he gave it plenty of chakra and sent it towards Konoha, the creature hopping away with a croak.

Turning away from the disappearing summon, Naruto headed off towards Kumo at a sedate pace, leaving the devastated forest behind.

* * *

Naruto had been walking for several minutes before he felt three large chakra signatures approaching his position, three large and extremely powerful signatures at that. Landing in a clearing a few miles from the approaching shinobi, he lent back against a tree with his arms crossed and waited, allowing a portion of his power to be sensed by the approaching nin. Several seconds later, three people entered the clearing from the forest, he recognized them as the Raikage and Kumo's two Jinchuriki.

"Well, well, well, it seems we have a missing-nin in our territory." the Raikage spoke, his tone deep and gruff. "What do you want Namikaze?"

"Greetings Raikage-sama." Naruto greeted, bowing politely and smiling. "I was on my way to Kumo to meet with you before I had a small run in with Jiraiya of the Sannin, I'm sure our battle is what drew your presence here."

"You fought Jiraiya? Is he still around here?" the kunoichi asked, Yugito Nii if he remembered correctly.

"No, miss.." Naruto began, pretending to not know her name, just as he had done with Harribel.

"Yugito Nii." she supplied, looking a bit surprised, she was quite famous as the Nibi's vessel after all.

"Ah, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Naruto replied with a smile, causing her to blush lightly. "No, he is no longer here, I defeated him several minutes ago and had him transported to Konoha as a message."

"Be that as it may, why should I speak with you boy?" the Raikage cut in, brow furrowed thoughtfully. "Your father and village did quite a number on us during the war, give me a good reason not to just kill you and collect on the reward."

Naruto shrugged at that, looking unbothered by the direct threat from a Kage level shinobi.

"Because, as I'm sure your two companions will tell you, you cant win. Isn't that correct Yugito Nii, vessel of the **Three-Tailed Monster Cat** and Killer Bee, vessel of the **Nine-Tailed Giant Ox**."

That caused them to stiffen, their eyes widening in a mix of shock and surprise. They had yet to inform anyone of the Biju's rise in power and with the other vessels being the secretive Kazekage, the insane Mizukage, and a couple of missing-nin, word had yet to spread about it.

"Yo bro, how'd you know." Bee rapped, his expression completely serious.

Naruto gave him an amused smile before replying.

"You're speaking to the former vessel of the **Ten-Tailed Demon Fox**." he explained, causing their eyes to widen even further.

"Wait, former?" Yugito asked, her face scrunching up in confusion, Naruto found it kind of cute but he chose to keep that to himself.

"I'm sure you all felt a large energy surge a few months ago correct?" he asked, receiving a trio of nods from the Kumo-nin. "That was me releasing the Juubi."

"How are you still alive then?" A asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion "Unsealing the beast should have killed you."

"I have my ways." Naruto grinned, much to the annoyance of the short tempered Kage.

A growled in his annoyance and made to leap forward but he was stopped by Bee, his younger brother grabbing him by the shoulder and preventing him from dashing forward. He turned towards his brother angrily, snarling and spiking his chakra but he simply received a stern look in reply.

"Listen up bro, fighting's a no go." the dark skinned Jinchuriki rapped quietly. "He may act like a clown, but Kyuubi says not to throw down."

**"You should stand down as well kitten, that boy is very powerful." **the Sanbi informed her host, drawing Yugito's attention from the arguing brothers. **"I can sense that he has far more chakra than I do.**"

_'How is that possible Neko-chan?'_ Yugito asked, her tone clearly conveying her shock at that statement, tailed beasts had _a lot_ of chakra.

**"I am not sure but he is quite powerful, he would make a fine mate for you." **Neko purred, her tone changing from cautionary advising to sensual teasing.

'What!? He's like five years younger than me!' Yugito replied with a blush, Sanbi was always trying to get her to select a mate.

**"Age shouldn't matter when you're a ninja." **Sanbi purred in reply, making some amount of sense.** "You should hurry before someone else snatches him up kitten." **

Ignoring the demon's teasing, she added her own opinion to the argument between the Raikage and his brother. "Neko says the same, that boy has even more chakra than she does, it would be a difficult battle."

Hearing this, the Raikage decided to listen to his two best Jonin, he would restrain himself... for now.

"Alright Namikaze, what do you want to speak about?" A asked, turning his attention to the smirking blond.

And so Naruto proceeded to inform them about his plans for Konoha, his agreement with Iwa and Suna, his goals and plans regarding Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. At the end of his explanation, the Raikage invited him to the village, giving him a chance to repeat the his offer to the council.

"Should we agree to this alliance, what do you have to offer Kumo?" one of the councilors asked, eyes narrowed shrewdly. "We have our own mines, forests and farmlands, what do you have to offer that we cannot acquire ourselves?"

"I'll offer you the one thing Kumo has always wanted, the Byakugan." Naruto replied, enjoying the looks on all their faces.

"You would just hand over a Hyuuga from your village?" another councilor asked, leaning forward as he spoke.

"No.'' Naruto replied, earning frowns from the many people in the room.

"Then what?" the Raikage snapped, losing interest in the politics of the situation.

"When my siege begins, I will save those that I hold no grudge against, this includes the Huuyga branch family." Naruto explained, drawing the interest of the council. "They will need a new home, somewhere to rebuild their clan and grow stronger, this can be that home."

Whispers spread throughout the room, the council growing excited at receiving not just one Hyuuga but several dozen of them, an entire clan of trained Byakugan wielders rather than having to build their own from scratch.

"My offer is not one Hyuuga but over a hundred of them." Naruto continued, bringing an end to the excited whispers. "I'll also give you my notes on how to remove the caged bird seal, allowing you to earn the full loyalty and gratitude of the branch Hyuuga."

By now many of the councilors had large grins plastered on the faces, there was no way they could possibly refuse.

"You have a deal Namikaze, now lets discuss terms." the Raikage announced, smiling for the first time since meeting the blond.

* * *

After a few hours of deliberation, the contract was finalized, Naruto would deliver the Hyuuga's to Kumo and they would assist him in the building and defending of his village. Kumo would also forward a portion of their missions towards him, allowing the new village to quickly build up it's reputation and funds,

Once the treaty was signed and finalized, the blond found himself dragged to the nearest bar by the Raikage and Bee, the two having planned a night of celebrating and partying. Hours into the partying, they were joined by Yugito and team Samui, a drunk Naruto enjoying himself by flirting with Yugito, Samui and Karui.

* * *

Naruto spent roughly a month in Kumo, training and partying with his new friends, it was quite an enjoyable place as far as he was concerned. This had also served to increase his hatred of Konoha, hanging around with the other vessels had shown him the kind of life he could have led, the kind of life he should have led. In Kumo, demon vessels were worshiped and revered, they were treated like the hero's they were for their sacrifice; Kumo was a wonderful place to live as demon vessel.

On the the subject of his training, he had managed to complete his elemental manipulation exercises, making him a master of the five elements. He had also mastered all of the jutsu in his stolen/recovered scrolls as well as a few new lightning jutsu that his new friends had taught him, in exchange he had taught them his versions of the **One Thousand Birds **and the **Lightning Cutter**, both of which had been added to Kumo's jutsu library.

Once the month came to a close, he informed the Raikage that he would be leaving, suggesting that they follow Iwa's lead and place him in the Bingo Book. Of course that had led to A demanding a spar, the Raikage looking to fight such a powerful opponent and test the claims of his Bingo Book entry. Wanting to garner some fun out the battle, Naruto negotiated with the Kage so that he would fight fight team Samui and the Raikage together, followed with a fight against both demon hosts.

The battle had been quite fun for the blond, a mix of Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu against team Samui with some high speed Taijutsu against the Raikage, Naruto choosing to match them in their own specialties before deciding to end it. After two hours of slinging around jutsu and exchanging blows, he began utilizing many of his other abilities, employing his speed techniques and several high level Genjutsu.

With a series of lightning fast strikes, he defeated team Samui, rendering them all unconscious before turning his full attention to the Raikage. The battle against A was over in a flash, Naruto cheating and turning the mans **Lightning Release Armor** against him, resulting in a painful electrocution until he passed out.

After that came the fight with Yugito and Bee, both vessels choosing to immediately use their demon forms after the display of his skills, knowing that they would require their full strength if they wanted to stand an inkling of a chance.

Summoning Bahamut to hold off Bee, Naruto focused his attention on Yugito's flaming form, quickly defeating her with his speed and the use of several of his mother's more powerful water techniques. Once Yugito was defeated, he struck at Bee with a **Royal Hollow Flash**, one so powerful that it not only knocked Bee out of demon form, but also vaporized a mountain behind the man.

That feat had easily gained him the SS-rank in the Kumo Bingo Books.

With his mission completed and his goal accomplished, he soon left Kumo and headed towards the last of the great ninja villages, the Village Hidden in the Mist.


	9. Jinchuriki

**Naruto: Revenge**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other animes used in my story.

"Hello" - Normal speech.

_"Hello" _- Thoughts.

**"Hello" **- Tailed beast.

* * *

_-Last time on Naruto: Revenge-_

_Summoning Bahamut to hold off Bee, Naruto focused his attention on Yugito's flaming form, quickly defeating her with his speed and the use of several of his mother's more powerful water techniques. Once Yugito was defeated, he struck at Bee with a **Royal Hollow Flash**, one so powerful that it not only knocked Bee out of demon form, but also vaporized a mountain behind the man._

_That feat had easily gained him the SS-rank in the Kumo Bingo Books._

_With his mission completed and his goal accomplished, he soon left Kumo and headed towards the last of the great ninja villages, the Village Hidden in the Mist._

* * *

Rewritten Chapter 9: Jinchuriki

Three days after departing from Kumo, Naruto reached the shores of Lightning country and took off across the sea without pause, channeling chakra into his feet and running across the oceans surface. At his best calculation, it would take roughly a full day of running to reach water country, which is why he decided to take a pause on one of the small, outlying islands in order to practice his new jutsu; namely the one's he'd copied from Jiraiya's mind and a few that were still left over from Orochimaru's collection, techniques that he had been unable to use without the proper knowledge.

The increase in chakra and strength he'd gained from Jiraiya was incredible, it truly showed how powerful the toad sannin was, the sannin must've really been holding back during their battle. Technique wise, Jiraiya didn't really have anything he didn't already know, a majority of his elemental techniques having been included in the Yondaime's scrolls.

He'd chosen to keep Jiraiya's **Needle Jizo** and **Needle Hell **techniques, as well as the sannin's **Spiraling Sphere** variations. He'd also attempted Jiraiya's Sage techniques but had found them to be impossible to master without help from the toads and their special oil, something he had realized after having to decapitate himself for the tenth time in order to avoid petrification.

With the sannin's techniques out of the way, he shifted his attention to the true reason he'd absorbed Jiraiya's knowledge, Sealing Techniques. Jiraiya's information om the art of seals had been a great help, allowing him to easily understand and comprehend the more complicated parts of his _father's_ notes, allowing him to finally complete the **Flying Thunder God**. He had even managed to improve the jutsu by using his shapeshifting abilities to make a small stamp of the seal at the tip of his finger, allowing him to place physical seals with a single touch, seals that would allow him to teleport directly to his opponents and cut them down.

The sealing knowledge had also helped him to understand Orochimaru's notes on his cursed seals, as well as the **Impure World Reincarnation**, allowing him to add both techniques to his repertoire. After mastering the technique, he had immediately opened a **Black Cavity** back to Kumo and had supplied each of his new friends with a **Flying Thunder God** kunai, allowing them to call on him should they ever require his help.

That had been a good choice on his part, it had been _well_ worth the effort.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Yugito stood outside Naruto's room with her hand raised, prepared to knock on the other blonds door, she had received a message to meet him but had found herself stalling at the last minute._

'Come on Yugito, it's just Naruto, I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable reason that he would want to meet you... late at night... in his room...'_ she mused, her thoughts starting off on a tangent, the girl blushing at the implications._

_**"Hurry up and knock kitten, we both know that you like him, I would think that you would gladly jump at this chance."** Sanbi purred from the back of her mind, the demons chakra tingling within her._

'I don't like him like that Neko-chan, we're just friends.'_ she replied suddenly, her cheeks a blazing red. _'I'm sure there's another reason he called me here.'

_**"You forget that I know your deepest desires kitten." **Sanbi countered, her chakra flowing quicker within her hosts body.** "I've noticed how you watch him when the two of you 'spar'."**  
_

_Yugito's heated reply was cut off as the door opened, Naruto standing in the doorway with a smile on his face._

_ "Hello Yugito-chan." the teen greeted, ignoring the fact that he had sensed her standing out here for several minutes. "Why don't you come in?" _

_As she passed by him to enter the room, Yugito suddenly felt her body warming up, her throat constricting and her heart fluttering as more and more of Sanbi's chakra entered her system._

'What? What are you doing Neko?'_ she asked weakly, her breath coming in small pants._

_**"It's not me, it's his chakra, he's not restraining it as he usually does and the air is practically saturated with it." **Sanbi explained, panting much like her host.** "My chakra is reacting to his strength and power, our primal nature making us want to submit to him as an alpha**.**"**_

'How do I stop it?'_ Yugito asked, stumbling her way into the room.  
_

___**"You can't and why would you want to?**_" Neko giggled, sounding exceedingly giddy. **"He's the perfect mate for us kitten, strong and virile, claim him before anyone else can!"**

_As this conversation had carried on, Naruto had been explaining to Yugito about the **Flying Thunder God** kunai, unaware of the woman's thoughts and feelings. Looking her over after his explanation, he noticed the glazed look in her eyes, causing him to reach over and hake her shoulder gently,_

_"Are you okay Yugito-chan?" he asked in a concerned tone, as he considered using his mental abilities to ascertain her health, normally he preferred not to read the minds of his friends._

_The touch had sent a jolt through Yugito's body, the power flowing within the teen serving to draw out more of Sanbis chakra and her primal nature, her thoughts blanking and her instincts taking control. Before Naruto could react, he found himself tackled to the floor, Yugito's lips locked with his and her tongue forcing its way into his mouth._

* * *

_That was the night he lost his virginity, he and Yugito locked in a bout of wild, furious sex for the entire night. He woke up the next morning tired and sore, covered in sweat and blood, the scratches on his back having healed sometime during the night. _

_Once she woke, Yugito had apologized furiously, explaining the cause of her actions and begging for his forgiveness. However, after a few minutes of begging and apologizing, she had confessed her feelings for him; a crush that had come from viewing his strength and spending some time with him._

_ While he himself wasn't exactly sure about his feeling for her, his advances being nothing more than a bit of mild flirting, Naruto had promised to visit her from time to time and they would put off any relationship until he was finished with Konoha._

_-Flashback End-_

* * *

With his friends in Kumo receiving their own **Flying Thunder God** kunai, he made note to visit Gaara and his allies in Iwa to give them their own kunai, but first he would need to finish his mission in Kiri.

Blazing through water country undisturbed, Naruto arrived in Kiri to see that the place was a massive battleground, the houses burning and bodies strewn about in the streets. He could sense many civilians cowering in their homes, men, women and children hiding from the battle raging within their village.

Stalking through the village, Naruto managed to track down a still living shinobi, if just barley. Kneeling beside the injured shinobi, Naruto closed his eyes and focused, employing his telepathy to dive into the mans mind and view his most recent memories.

Passing through the mans memories, Naruto discovered that he was a member of the rebellion, a group that was dedicated to overthrowing the mad Mizukage and bringing an end to his genocide of bloodline users. As for the raging battle, the rebels had finally gotten enough men and supplies to launch a strike against the Mizukage's forces, an all or nothing strike that would finally bring an end to Kiri's civil war. Unfortunately for the rebels, they were attacked from behind by another force, a squad of blank masked Konoha ANBU attacking them from behind and lending assistance to the Loyalist forces.

_'Hm, blank masks and the Konoha symbol, these must be the Root mentioned in Jiraiya's memories.'_ Naruto mused, his brow furrowed in thought. _'That means that a faction of Konoha is supporting the Mizukage, which means that my side of the conflict has already been decided for me.'_

Putting the gravely injured shinobi out of his misery, Naruto stood and spread out his senses, instantly locating and sorting through the various shinobi that were battling within the village. Locking onto a large concentration of chakra at the Mizukage's tower, he vanished with an almost silent buzz, reappearing on the roof of a building near the tower an instant later.

At the base of the tower was the main bulk of the remaining rebels, the ones that were still alive at least, totaling seventy-five shinobi of varying health and surrounding them was the combined force of a hundred Konoha Root ANBU and eighty loyalists. At the front of the defeated looking rebel force, he noticed what seemed to be their leader standing strong, her eyes fierce and her chakra swirling around her powerfully.

_ 'Terumi Mei.'_ he realized, the memories of the now dead rebel surfacing in his mind and providing him with a name.

Glancing around once more, Naruto noticed that the Mizukage was absent from the battle, that was likely the source of the chakra that he could sense within the tower. Deciding to step in and lend a hand, Naruto turned and opened a **Black Cavity**, he would need an attention grabbing entrance to bring a stop to the battle.

* * *

As the two forces prepared to engage in their final battle, they were forced to stop suddenly as the fabric of space seemed to rip open between them, the rip widening and revealing a dark void of swirling shadow. Seconds passed without change, the gathered shinobi simply staring into the strange void before them, then came to sound of footsteps steadily approaching from within the tear. Slowly, step by step, a figure made it's way through the shadows, his sapphire eyes glowing with power from within the darkness of the void. Seconds later, the form of Namikaze Naruto exited the portal, his eyes flickering to both armies as the portal closed behind him.

"Greetings." the blond said in a flat tone, lips twitching minutely as he took in a few of their faces.

From the looks of terror and uncertainty on the faces of the rebels and loyalists, he could tell that they recognized him, probably from his Bingo Book entry. The ANBU on the other hand were completely unreadable with their masks on but from what he knew of Root, removing their masks would make little difference.

Silence reined for several moments before one of the ANBU stepped forward, his faceless mask cocked to the side.

"What are you doing here Uzumaki Naruto?" the Root-nin asked, using the blonds original name, not that he cared of course.

"Well, I was on my way to see the Mizukage." Naruto began, his smile widening at their startled looks. "But then I came upon this battle... and seeing as Konoha has sided with the Mizukage, I've decided to side with the rebels."

His announcement caused a few of the rebels to cheer or sigh in relief, their loyalist opponents stiffening in fear.

"I see." the ANBU, a captain he assumed, replied as he raised his weapon. "Namikaze Naruto, by order of Danzo-sama, we are to offer you the chance to surrender. Should you fail to comply, we have been authorized to use force and bring you back to the village, will you surr-grk!."

In a blur of movement, Naruto had raised his hand and spiked his chakra, a black blur flying across the distance and piercing the ANBU's chest.

**"Hidden Shadow Claws: Finger Gun."**

As the gathered shinobi watched, a little hand formed of darkness and shadows ripped its way out of the mans chest, one clawed finger still extended; still dripping with blood. The loyalists and rebels took a step back at this display, the Root ANBU stoically raising their weapons, Naruto simply ignored them and returned his shadow claw to his sleeve.

As the blond opened his mouth to speak, a figure jumped out from the crowd of loyalist's and landed a few meters from him, his chakra spiking threateningly. The figure was a large man, standing at over six feet with a dark beard and hair, in one hand he held large black axe with a short handle, in the other was a large black hammer also with a short handle, both had rings at the ends and were connected by a short chain.

"Namikaze Naruto, my name is Jinin Akebino, member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist." The man bellowed, his sharpen teeth glinting and he grinned maliciously. "As a fellow sword specialist, I challenge you to a duel"

Not bothering to spare the man a glance, Naruto raised his sword and pulled the trigger, causing the weapon to begin vibrating. With an almost silent buzz, he vanished from sight, reappearing behind the swordsman with his weapon lowered. With a clink and a thud, Jinin fell to the ground in two halves, his weapon falling apart in little pieces.

Ignoring all of the shocked faces surrounding him, Naruto inspected his blade carefully, there wasn't even a drop of blood on the blades surface; it had cut far too sharply and quickly for that. With his inspection complete, he glanced up at the surrounding shinobi, a deep frown marring his face.

"I don't have time to play around with you weaklings." he spoke, his voice resounding through the area. "I have a Kage to kill."

A few of the ANBU and loyalist's stiffened as he raised a hand, his finger pointed at one of the Root-nin, a crimson diamond appearing in his eyes.

"You." Naruto began, locking eyes with the Root-nin. "Return to Konoha and inform your master that I will be coming for him soon, then you are to die."

With a reverent bow, much to the surprise of his fellow ANBU, the Root-nin vanished across the rooftops. Turning his gaze on the rest of his opponents, Naruto looked each one in the eye and took command of their minds, his Oujagan and mental abilities strained to their limits as he took command of all one hundred and seventy-seven shinobi.

"As for the rest of you," he shouted, his voice firm and commanding. "I order you to die!"

As one, each shinobi raised their respective weapons, tanto's for the Root-nin and kunai for the loyalists-

"Yes Naruto-sama!"

-and cut their own necks.

The rebels could only stare dumbly for a moment, eyes wide with shock, before they began cheering.

"Everyone calm down!" Mei shouted, bringing her forced to a calm silence. "We still need to deal with Yagura and his guards."

As her forces calmed down, Mei turned to Naruto, grinning as she looked him up and down.

"I must thank you for your assistance Namikaze-san." she spoke, bowing respectfully, her men mirroring her actions. "If it wasn't for you, we may all have died here today."

"Think nothing of it Terumi-san." Naruto replied with a bow of his own. "I have a grudge against Konoha so I was planning to kill them anyways."

"Would it be alright to ask for your assistance against the Mizukage?" Mei continued, her eyes locked on the tower looming over them. "From what I've seen and heard, you can probably handle him and we will compensate you for your help."

Naruto paused for a moment, he had planned on killing the Mizukage regardless but having the rebel forces owe him one would be quite the bonus.

"I might as well," he spoke after a moment, causing his new allies to sigh in relief. "It just wouldn't be right for me to save your lives, only to leave you to die moments later."

"Thank you," Mei replied, smiling in relief. "Yagura is within his tower with a few of his guards, my soldiers and I will clear the way for you and keep his men out of your way."

* * *

Entering the tower, Naruto and his helpers made their way to the top without encountering any resistance, which was enough of a sign for them to leave some men behind on each floor in case of a trap. Reaching Yagura's office, they found the Kage calmly seated behind his desk, several of his loyal jonin surrounding him.

Much to the blonds shock and surprise, there was an image of a Sharingan flickering over top of the Mizukage's eyes, a Mangekyo Sharingan at that. Deactivating his Oujagan, Naruto was unsurprised when the Sharingan image vanished, only his activated Dojutsu would allow him to see the image.

"Interesting." the blond muttered out loud, gaining a few questioning gazes from his allies.

"Is he an Uchiha?" he continued, a plan forming in his mind as he turned to Mei, his Oujagan reactivated.

She seemed surprised at the question, as did many of the others.

"N-no, he was born in Kiri and neither of his parents had bloodlines," Mei replied after a moments pause, her brow raised in question. "Why?"

"My eyes allow me to see through Genjutsu." Naruto replied, turning his attention back to Yagura. "I can see a Sharingan spinning within his eyes."

Ao, one of Mei's bodyguards, chose that moment to activate the Byakugan hidden behind his eye patch, flooding the eye with chakra until he could see the same image as the blond.

"He's right Mei-sama," Ao cut in, both of his eyes wide with shock. "There seems to be a Sharingan spinning over top of Yagura's eyes, he seems to be under the effects of a powerful Genjutsu."

That caused everyone to look at the Mizukage with widened eyes, the man frowning under the shocked gazes of his enemies and allies. In a blur of movement, he stuck, killing his own guards and rushing towards the rebels.

Naruto intercepted the Kage halfway, moving far too quickly for the others to follow, both of his arms extended and his fists pressed against the other mans chest.

"**Six King Gun!**"

A powerful shock wave slammed into Yagura, sending him flying backwards, through the tower's window and into the city below.

"From what I could see, it was a very powerful Genjutsu." Naruto commented, getting a nod from Ao in agreement. "If I can weaken him enough, I should be able to override the Sharingan with my Oujagan, stay here and try not to interfere. If it comes down to it though, I may have to kill him, it's a far better fate than allowing him to continue on."

Getting an agreeing nod from Mei, he turned and followed Yagura out the window, an excited smirk forming on his face. Turning to her men, Mei took in their sad looks before she spoke.

"We'll let him handle Yagura, hopefully the illusion can be broken." she began, gaining their attention. "All of you should split up and spread the word about this, Ao and Chojuro, I want the two of you to stay here and help me look through the office, there may be a hint as to who put that illusion on Yagura and how long it's been active."

Nodding in reply, they all went to complete her orders, the one eyed shinobi and a young teen remaining behind.

* * *

Landing at the base of the tower, Naruto noticed that Yagura was already waiting for him, the Kage's face blank of emotion and the Sharingan in his eyes spinning hypnotically.

"Why do you side with the rebel scum Namikaze?" Yagura asked in a monotone voice

"My reasons are my own, I wont explain myself to a puppet." Naruto replied, brandishing his blade

"Very well." Yagura muttered, slicing his thumb and swiping the blood on his arm.

There was a puff of smoke from the Kage's arm and when it cleared, Yagura was wielding what seemed to be a large hook-ended staff with one end being larger than the other, a green and yellow flower attached to the larger hook.

Rushing towards Naruto, he swung the larger hook at the blonds neck, spinning and swinging the smaller hook at the teens leg when the first strike was dodged. Knocking the hook away with his sword, Naruto thrust the blade at Yagura's chest, aiming to impale the other man on his blade but Yagura managed to dodge at the last second.

They spent several minutes exchanging blows, neither managing to land a hit despite their expert level skills, before the blond decided to take things to up another level. In a blur of movement, he vanished and reappeared behind Yagura, pulling his sword trigger and swinging at the mans back.

Somehow, someway, Yagura managed to move his staff into position behind him, managing to block the blow despite the odds. The blade was actually stopped for a second, the chakra reinforced metal making up the staff holding it at bay, before it cleaved right through the staff and continued on its way. Unfortunately, that split second was more than enough time for Yagura to dodge, the Mizukage leaping away before the blade could slice him in twain.

Looking down at his destroyed weapon, Yagura frowned before throwing both halves of the staff at Naruto, his hands already flying though a set of handseals. As Yagura stopped at the ram seal, Naruto noticed that the flower on the larger half of the staff was glowing, a series of seals spreading from it to the rest of the staff.

Before the blond could dodge, the flower and staff exploded, the powerful explosion shaking the Kage tower and many of the surrounding buildings, startling their inhabitants.

_'That explosion had the power of at least one hundred explosive tags.'_ Yagura mused, an almost invisible smirk making its way onto his face. _'There's no way he managed to survived it.'_

"Ah, but I did." came a voice from behind him.

_'Wha-'_

As Yagura turned on his heel, he was met with the sight of Naruto's descending blade, the blade barely missing his head and slicing his left arm off at the shoulder.

"Arrgh!" he screamed in pain, his other hand gripping his wound as he leapt away, anger flashing across his face. "You'll pay for that!"

Before Naruto could make a witty reply, he was pushed back by an explosion of demonic chakra from Yagura, the Kage's wounds beginning to close as he began drawing on his demon's chakra.

_'Not good, it looks like he's going to use his demon inside the village.' _Naruto realized, various plans racing through his mind in an instant.

As he watched, Yagura was quickly covered in a cloak of ocean blue chakra, the demons power coming to the surface to empower its host. With another spike of power, the cloak began drawing in water from their surroundings, the mist clearing as the water vapor was drained away by the cloak. As more and more water was drawn in, Yagura's cloak continued to grow in size, the demonic chakra growing in strength and potency.

As Yagura's cloak and form doubled in size, a tail of water and chakra formed behind him, a second beginning to far as the Kage continued to grow. This continued on for several seconds, immense amounts of water and chakra surrounding the Kage, until the large, watery form of the Four-tailed Giant Turtle towered above the Kage tower with Yagura at its center, protected from harm.

The beast reared back its head and gave an earth shattering roar, its tails whipping around and destroying parts of the village, crushing homes and killing innocents.

_'That idiot!'_ Naruto raged, a frown marring his face as he listened to the screams of the dying. _'He'll destroy the whole village at this rate.'_

He rushed towards the beast, dodging around a descending foot and pouring great amounts of Ki into his fist, increasing his raw strength to great heights. Rearing his fist back, he lashed out and punched the Yonbi in the led, only to have his arm enter it with no resistance.

Feeling great amounts of pain in his arm, Naruto pulled it out of the leg and found that it was melted down to the bone, melted by the highly corrosive liquid making up the demons form. Noticing that he was healing far slower than usual, Naruto simply sliced the arm off at the shoulder and regenerated a new one.

_'Damn it, the water is filled with his demonic chakra, not only will it injure me but it slows my healing down as well.'_ Naruto cursed with a frown, although, he was quite interested in the demons form, this was far better than Shukaku's demon form. _'Before I do anything else though, I need to get him out of the village, the rebels wont be all that thankful if I allow him to destroy their village.'_

Blurring into motion, he transported behind the beast and fully released his limiter seals, his chakra flaring and drawing the demons attention away from the tower it was just about to destroy. Combining Reiryoku with the Ki in his hands to form chakra, Naruto reared back both fists and punched forward, aiming for quality over quantity.

"**Multiple Hidden Shadow Claws!**"

Blurring from within the blonds sleeve, four massive shadow hands grabbed onto the Yonbi's tails, the raw chakra counteracting the corrosive liquid and managing to grip the tails tightly.

"Rah!" the blond shouted, his face strained with the effort required to lift the massive demon from the ground.

Many ninja and civilians, innocent bystanders that could only standby and watch the demons rampage, gaped in shock as the massive demon was lifted up above the village and swung around in circles.

Having achieved sufficient speed, Naruto released his grip and sent the beast flying over the village walls, raising massive waves as the beast crashed down into the sea; the large walls being the only thing that prevented the village from being crushed under massive amounts of water.

With that feat accomplished, he tore open a **Black Cavity **and stepped through, teleporting himself himself several hundred feet above the surface of the sea, the massive demon floating on its back below him. As the Yonbi seemed to sense his presence, Naruto channeled chakra into his fists and cocked them back once more, forming two pairs of parallel fists with his massive shadow hands. With a deep, calming breath he launched both fists forward, the technique drawing his full attention.

"**Ultimate Radius: Six King Gun!**"

With a powerful explosion, the shock wave released by technique blew apart the demon's body and parted the sea below, causing Yagura to fall all the way to the sea floor. Several seconds passed before the technique came to a stop, the water pouring in and filling the crater formed by the blonds attack.

A few minutes passed before Yagura surfaced from the ocean floor, the Kage was bruised and broken but still very much alive, he had been protected by the Yonbi's form but the shock wave had still managed to reach him within the demons center. Looking around in a daze, Yagura's eyes widened as he saw Naruto slowly descending towards him, a self-satisfied smirk on the blonds face.

Face twisted with rage, Yagura drew on the Yonbi's chakra, trading power for speed in order to form a small four-tailed chakra cloak around his form. Raising his tails above his head, the tips hovering an inch above his mouth, he began gathering chakra at the tips, orbs of black and white chakra appearing and coalescing together in a spherical shape.

Within an instant, the Kage had formed a black and white ball of condensed chakra, one that was aimed directly at his blond opponent.

**"Tailed Beast Ball!" **

Not even bothering to spare a glance at the attack, the most powerful technique available to a tailed beast, Naruto surrounded his hand in extremely dense chakra and backhanded the ball away. The **Tailed Beast Ball **was sent flying into the distance, landing in the sea and forming a massive dome of chakra as it exploded, vaporizing the water in an instant and forming a massive crater that was soon refilled.

Naruto took a moment to bask in the look of terror and shock on Yagura's face but it soon turned into a frown as his opponent turned tail and ran, the Kage diving beneath the surface of the sea and swimming as fast as he possibly could. Snarling in annoyance, the teen slowly went through handseals and aimed towards the ocean, tracking the Kage's form with his hand.

"**Lightning Release: Lightning Ball.**"

With the silent buzz of electricity, a ball of lightning formed in Naruto's hand, hovering in place for a moment before it was fired towards the ocean. Using his absolute control over the lightning element, Naruto controlled the ball as it homed in on the fleeing form of Yagura, dropping it into the ocean and causing it to explode in a surge of lightning.

He could practically hear Yagura's scream as the Kage was electrocuted, his chakra protecting him from death but the lightning buzzing through his mind, shutting down his motor functions and causing him to sink into the sea. Landing on the surface of the sea, several meters above the sinking Kage, Naruto cut his thumb and began forming seals.

"**Summoning Technique: Mercreature!**"

There was a puff of smoke below the water, a massive shadow shooting out of the cloud and streaking through the water, quickly making it's may towards Yagura. A few seconds passed before Yagura was lifted out of the water, the Kage trapped within the tentacles of Naruto's summon.

The summon in question was a massive sea creature, roughly half the size of Gamabunta, with the head of an octopus, tentacles and all, and the body of a man with webbed hands and feet. It was covered from head to toe in green fish scales, a pair of large bat wings extending from its back, six clawed fingers extended from each hand.

"Behold Yagura, the unrivaled master of the sea, the Cthulhu!" Naruto announced, stalking up to the exhausted Mizukage, his hand rising up in order to place a chakra blocking seal on Yagura's forehead in case the Kage was faking. "Stay still Yagura, I will either free you or be forced to kill you, you would do well to cooperate."

Staring into the Sharingan covered eyes of his opponent, Naruto began asserting his will on Yagura's mind, diving into the Kage's head in an attempt to destroy the Genjutsu. Whatever this illusion was, it was quite powerful, taking several minutes and a quarter of the blonds power in order to dispel; still, he was able to accomplish his goal and the illusion was broken. As the Genjutsu broke, Naruto found himself being drawn out of his body and into Yagura's mind, his own mind being dragged into the deeper recesses of Yagura's mind. He found himself within a dark void, an area devoid of all light, sound and even thought, this part of Yagura's mind was completely empty.

Calmly taking a glance around despite his unintended trip into Yagura's subconscious, Naruto spotted another figure inside the void with him, there was a man wearing an orange spiral mask and an Akatsuki cloak standing directly across from him.

"Uchiha Madara." Naruto muttered, nodding to the figure.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, I suppose the Kyuubi told you all about me." Madara asked, continuing after he recieved a nod from the blond. "I'll bet it also gave you those nifty little eyes of yours, just like it did for the Uchiha of the past."

Another nod.

"You and your kin have been quite a thorn in my side for a long time now boy, first your mother and father manage to stop my pet from destroying Konoha, then you somehow manage to free the beast, causing me to change all of my plans." Madara's Sharingan eye glinted at that, somehow managing to convey the rage coursing through the mans form. "Now, you've managed to cut the strings to my puppet, you are becoming a great annoyance boy."

"Thank you." Naruto smiled, further irritating the Uchiha before him.

"I should kill you where you stand and get rid of you once and for all." Madara growled, a smoky gray aura appearing around his form.

"Don't bother bluffing me old man, I know where we are, this is simply a part of Yagura's mind forged by the connection of our Dojutsu. You can't harm me in here, just like I can't harm you." Naruto replied, lazily waving the mans threat aside. "I also know that you can't stop me from removing your influence from this mind, your eyes may be powerful but mine were made for the sole purpose of manipulating the minds of others, you can't win in here."

"That may be true, but hear this Namikaze." Madara snarled, his form beginning to fade away. "One day we will meet in battle, when that day comes, I will kill you."

As the Uchiha faded from the void, Naruto felt himself being drawn out of Yagura's subconscious and back into his own body, the darkness of the void being replaced by pupiless pink eyes.

"W-where am I?" Yagura asked weakly, his eyes darting about in confusion. "W-what's going on?"

"You're a few miles outside of Kiri, Mizukage-sama," Naruto answered, drawing the Kage's attention. "You have been under the effects of a powerful Genjutsu for quite some time, I managed to free you but I had to weaken you in order to do so, everything will be explained back in the village."

Receiving a hesitant nod from the weakened Kage, Naruto helped Yagura break free from the Cthulhu's tentacles and onto its head, the creature taking off towards Kiri at high speeds.

* * *

-Konoha-

Three hours after waking from a healing coma, Jiraiya found himself summoned to the council chambers, the council requiring a retelling of his battle with Naruto.

"...then I woke up here and you know the rest." Jiraiya finished, the council breaking out in whispers immediately afterwards.

"Hokage-sama, obviously we need to increase the boy's bounty and mark him as a kill or flee on sight." One of the civilian councilors spoke, his fellow councilors shouting out their support. "He has shown that he has no desire to return to Konoha, we need to mark him down accurately."

"Silence!" Tsunade shouted, ending the whispers. "I'm afraid you're correct councilor Tori, I had hoped to bring Naruto back and show him that the village could be worth his forgiveness but this attack on Jiraiya can not be ignored."

She sighed as they nodded in agreement, she didn't want to do this but Naruto had given them little choice.

"Naruto will be raised to a SS-rank threat with a flee on sight order." Tsunade continued, it broke her heart to do this but it was her duty as Hokage and she needed to protect the village. "We will also mark him to be killed on sight if able, he is a threat that needs to be dealt with."

With the council in agreement, she prepared to end the meeting, only for the chamber doors to be thrown open, a lone Root ANBU entering the room at a fast clip.

"What is the meaning of this Danzo?" Tsunade asked, eyes narrowed in a mix of suspicion and anger. She was well aware of Danzo's private ANBU force, it was just one of those secrets that everyone knew about but didn't care to mention, the Root were little threat to Konoha and they were a great help to the village in hard times.

"I assure you Hokage-sama that I am as surprised by this as you are." Danzo replied, his single eye narrowing dangerously as he turned to the invading ANBU. "What are you doing here? What is the meaning of this?"

The Root-nin took a moment to glance around the room, his eyes finally stopping on Danzo's face as he took off his mask, causing the many people in the room to gasp at the vibrant red diamonds in the boys eyes.

"Those are the same as Naruto's." Jiraiya whispered, his tone a mix of curiosity and a little fear.

"I have returned from the mission to Kiri Danzo, I am the only survivor and I bring you a message from Namikaze Naruto" the Root-nin spoke, his tone blank of emotion.

Hearing the blonds name, the members in the room perked up and listened intently, perhaps he had come to his wits and decided to surrender.

"I will come for you soon." The Root-nin continued, the crimson diamond slowly fading from his eyes. Before anyone could reply or react, the Root-nin drew his blade, startling the shinobi in the room, and stabbed himself through the skull.

"Silence!" Tsunade shouted, bringing a stop to the following commotion. "ANBU, take that body to be examined, I want to know why his eyes were like Naruto's!"

Four animal masked ANBU melted out of the shadows of the room, grabbing the dead body and vanishing in the swirl of a **Body Flicker**. Tsunade turned her attention to the rest of the council, the civilians had begun shouting once again and the Clan heads were whispering amongst themselves.

"Silence!" she shouted over the clamor, bringing silence to the council room once more. "Good, now then, Danzo..."

The old man turned towards her at that, his attention finally being drawn away from the spot where his ANBU had died, his face paling at the look on Tsunade's face, she was extremely furious.

"What is this about a mission to Kiri?"

Danzo paled further.

* * *

-With Naruto, Kiri-

Two weeks after his battle with Yagura, Naruto found himself walking through the villages streets, a smile on his face as he was greeted by the many villagers.

Once everything had been fully explained to the hypnotized Mizukage, Yagura, with the support of the rebel forces, had held a village wide gathering. During the gathering he fully explained what had happened to his subjects and apologized for failing them, then he stepped down as Mizukage and handed the position over to the leader of the rebels, Terumi Mei; who, surprisingly enough, turned out to be a Kage level shinobi.

The next day Yagura left Kiri, exiling himself in order to travel around the elemental nations and apologize to the few survivors of the clan purges, searching for absolution of his sins.

As for Naruto, he had been labeled a hero in Kiri, both for his power and his actions leading to the freedom of the village and its Kage. He had been offered sanctuary and a powerful position within the village but he had turned it all down, aiming for an alliance much like he had with the other villages.

Kiri was more than wiling to ally with him against Konoha, with Danzo's Root assisting with the loyalist forces and an Uchiha placing their Kage under an illusion, they were looking forward to spilling Leaf blood. Still, Naruto had refused that offer, he was more than capable of dealing with Konoha on his own and Kiri needed to focus on rebuilding and growing strong.

In the end, a contract had been drawn up and signed, it was just like the one he had with Kumo and Iwa. Kiri would trade him seafood and allow him access to their shipping lanes, in exchange he would offer them lumber and other resources.

In the end it was his fastest established alliance, the meeting taking less than an hour and the contract being written and signed within minutes.

* * *

As he had plenty of time to spare, Naruto spent his time in Kiri working on his skills at water manipulation, learning new jutsu from Mei and other Kiri-nin, as well as practicing his kenjutsu with Chojuro; the last of mists seven swordsmen.

Tonight was his last night in Kiri, he planned to leave tomorrow in order to look for clans and missing-nin interested in joining his village, hoping to recruit those that had nowhere else to go. He had gotten a list from the ex-rebels about some of the clans that had escaped the bloodline purges and where to find them, he planned to find them and give them a choice, they could either return to Kiri and reclaim their clan rights or they could join with his soon to be formed village.

He'd also taken the opportunity to pick up a Bingo Book from each country, allowing him to skim through the various missing-nin and find those that benefit his village, namely the ones that had acceptable reasons for deserting they villages; not the monstrous filth like Orochimaru.

* * *

As he set out from Kiri the next day, a group of shinobi and villagers showing up to wave his off, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle.

_'Everything is coming along nicely.'_ Naruto mused, ideas passing through his mind as he formed his plans. _'Soon Konoha will fall, a new village will be built over its ashes and my efforts will see to it that it thrives.'_


	10. Kazekage

**Naruto: Revenge**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other animes used in my story.

"Hello" - Normal speech.

_"Hello" _- Thoughts.

**"Hello" **- Tailed beast.

* * *

_-Last time on Naruto: Revenge-_

_As he set out from Kiri the next day, a group of shinobi and villagers showing up to wave his off, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle._

'Everything is coming along nicely.'_ Naruto mused, ideas passing through his mind as he formed his plans. _'Soon Konoha will fall, a new village will be built over its ashes and my efforts will see to it that it thrives.'

* * *

Rewritten Chapter 10: Kazekage

After leaving Kiri months ago, Naruto traveled around the Elemental Nations, meeting with and forming alliances with the leaders of many countries and minor villages, he would need their support as well as that of the major villages; those small countries would stand between he and his allies after all, the major villages being fairly spread apart after all.

While a few of the smaller countries had chosen to support him, attracted by his name and reputation as well as having a bone of their own to pick with Konoha, most had brushed him off as a child with impossible dreams. Among those that supported him were Spring, Wave, Moon and Demon countries, their leaders were great friends of his and they owed him more than they did Konoha.

While traveling between villages and countries, he also took the time to meet with a few of the wandering ninja clans and missing-nin, making recruitment offers with those that met his standards. Most of them had only agreed to support him should he manage to destroy Konoha, they had been incredibly surprised when he readily agreed to that condition, as even Orochimaru had required the help of the shinobi he recruited.

Still, seeing as they wouldn't be forced to fight against one of the major villages and wouldn't face any danger, they gave him affirmative responses; these shinobi had been traveling for many years, a new home with little restrictions and compunctions was more than they could expect elsewhere.

Things were coming along quite nicely.

* * *

Standing on top of the destroyed Hokage monument, the Sandaime's head to be exact, Naruto gazed down at the nighttime image of the village he'd once loved. At one point in time, this image had filled his heart with warmth and joy, but now? Now, he could only remember the pain and abuse he'd suffered here, he only felt hatred and anger as gazed down on Konoha.

As he surveyed the village below, Naruto remembered every harsh glare, every thrown rock, every punch, every kick and every stab. He remembered every beating he had suffered at the hands of these people and it enraged him, he looked forward to the day he finally payed them back, fortunately for them, today was not that day.

He hadn't planned to set foot in Konoha until after he had Suna's support and he was prepared to destroy the village, but after the twenty-sixth attack by a squad of Root ANBU, he'd gotten quite annoyed and decided to pay them a visit.

Pulling out a tri-pronged kunai, Naruto took aim and let it fly, vanishing in a flash of red light a moment later. Appearing beside his kunai in a second flash of red, Naruto took stock of his surroundings, it had been a long time since he'd last been here but this place still gave him a creepy vibe.

Hopping over the forty foot tall fence, Naruto entered the Forest of Death, his body shifting into the cloaked form of a Root ANBU captain. This particular Root-nin had been one of the members of the last squad sent to kill him, Naruto had used his absorption vortexes to drain the Root-nin of his form, memories and personality traits, allowing him to fully impersonate the dead shinobi.

Walking through the forest at a sedate pace, he soon reached a shadowed clearing with a large boulder placed in the center, near invisible footprints surrounding the rock. Walking up to the boulder, he changed his chakra signature to perfectly match that of the dead Root-nin and placed his had on the rock, his power flowing through the stone in a certain pattern. Seconds passed with nothing happening, then the blond _twisted _his chakra, causing a glowing seal to appear on the boulder.

With the sound of metal grinding and grating stone, the rock to slid back to reveal a ladder leading into the ground, one of fifty entrances to the Root base beneath the ground. Without pause or a search for traps, Naruto leapt into the revealed hole, sliding down the ladder and landing on the ground below.

Strolling down a long connected hallway, the blond smirked as he reached the end and entered a large, circular, meeting room filled with numerous Root ANBU, all of whom were kneeling before a figure on a throne; Danzo. He continued on without pause, passing by the kneeling Root and stopping before the throne, removing his mask as he did so.

"Ah Yon, welcome back." Danzo greeted with an upturned quirk of his lips, pleased that the eyes he was was gazing into were void of of a crimson diamond. "With your return, I take it that the Namikaze is dead?"

"I'm afraid that I'm very much alive Danzo." Naruto replied, grinning wide as he shifted back to his base form.

* * *

Over the year and some that he had been traveling, he had changed his looks to better reflect his true age and worldly experiences, his appearance had been changed more and more until he no longer resembled himself from a year and a half ago.

He now stood at five foot ten inches, while he'd physically aged to roughly fifteen years old, although he could pass for seventeen or eighteen. He had grown his hair out until it reached down to his waist, something that all powerful shinobi seemed to take part in, he'd also chosen to change it from the sunshine blond of a Namikaze to the characteristic red of an Uzumaki. Included in the change in color was a change in style, his hair changing from it's gravity defying spikes to a long, slicked back style at the front and sides, the rest leading into a long ponytail held together by a black metal clasp. He had also chosen to change his eye color, shifting them from the sapphire blue of his father to the dark blue of his mother.

His clothing style had also undergone a change in some parts.

He now wore a black, skin tight, long sleeve shirt that showed off his well toned muscles, though he still wore the unzipped, dark blue, jonin vest over top. His baggy striped pants were replaced with a pair of dark blue cargo pants, pants that were covered with many pockets and pouches. He chose to keep his wooden geta and Uzumaki swirl gloves, as well as the red Akatsuki style cloak with black Uzumaki swirls, although he added a silver ring with a red jewel inlay; worn snugly on his right ring finger.

* * *

As soon as Naruto had finished shifting, Danzo growled and leapt his feet, his Root-nin standing and taking a fighting stance, prepared to defend their master at any cost.

"How did you find this place boy?" Danzo sneered, his single eye narrowed angrily.

Even with his change of appearance, Naruto could still be recognized, his new appearance had already been added to the Bingo Books; not to mention the very distinct feeling of the teen chakra.

"Right now Danzo, that's the least of your worries." Naruto replied, raising his left hand and concentrating. "You've become quite an annoyance old man, it's about time your crimes caught up with you."

Danzo and his Root-nin stiffened as Naruto's fingers extended, shifting and changing until they had become five, double-sided knives, the Root-nin raising their own weapons in preparation of battle. In a flicker of movement, Naruto vanished and reappeared in front of Danzo, his clawed hand at the mans neck.

With a loud splat, Danzo watch fearfully as all of his remaining shinobi fell apart into many small chunks, their blood splashing all over the walls and floor.

"You've been sending your brainwashed soldiers at me for the last eighteen months, that's eighteen months too many." Naruto growled as his claws slid forward, their edges sharpened to the thickness of a single atom, slicing through the mans neck like a kunai through water.

As he watched the old man's head drop to the floor, Naruto couldn't help but feel that something was wrong, something was different. A moment later his chest was pierced by a sword, one that had entered through his back, pierced through his heart and exited from his chest. Eyes wide, Naruto turned to see Danzo standing behind him, the one in front of him fading away before his eyes.

"H-how did you survive?" Naruto gasped, blood dripping from his mouth.

Smirking smugly, Danzo reached over with his left arm and pulled off his bandages, revealing a Sharingan in his eye socket and ten more in his arm, one of which seemed to have closed.

"At the cost of one eye, I can cast the ultimate Genjutsu, the **Izanagi**, an illusion that allows me to control my own state of existence and avoid death." Danzo gloated, believing his opponent to be defeated.

"I see..." Naruto replied, twisting around and yanking the blade out of Danzo's grip, swinging for the mans neck once more and removing his head from his shoulders; only for Danzo's body to fade away, the real Danzo reappearing a few meters away, another Sharingan eye closing.

"So, your healing allows you to survive even that." Danzo muttered, his right eye glinting dangerously. "Well, no matter, you'll just make a better tool that way."

With that the old man locked eyes with the redhead, his Sharingan eye spinning as it's hidden power activated, trying to hypnotize his opponent. Feeling the attack on his mind, Naruto immediately activated his Oujagan, deflecting Danzo's mental probes.

"Don't bother with that old man, your eyes are inferior to mine." Naruto chuckled, forcing Danzo's influence out of his mind. "Even if you were an Uchiha, you would still lose this battle."

"Yes, you'll make quite the fine tool." Danzo sneered, picking up a blade from one of his dead shinobi and rushing the redhead. "After you learn your place of course."

As Danzo approached, Naruto raised his hand and extended his fingers, the small appendages streaking across the distance in an instant and piercing through Danzo's head, tearing it from his shoulders and into the wall behind him.

A moment later the body faded away.

"Quite the useful ability you have there Danzo." Naruto complimented, dodging Danzo's retaliatory sneak attack. "I will enjoy taking it for myself."

_'Damn it, he's too fast!' _Danzo cursed, swinging his weapon with great precision, only to have the redhead dodge away. '_That's three eyes lost already, I need to end this quickly'_

Leaping back from a wide swing from Danzo, Naruto lashed out with his **Hidden Shadow Claws_,_** grabbing onto Danzo and keeping him immobile as he ran forward and stabbed his other arm through the mans chest.

A puff of smoke later, Danzo turned into a masked corpse, the old man choosing to use a substitution rather than waste another eye. Substituting with one of his dead shinobi, Danzo appeared behind Naruto and swung his blade, removing the teens head from his shoulders.

"Such a waste, you would have been the perfect weapon." the old man sneered, wiping the blood from his blade.

He would have preferred to turn the teen into his tool, a weapon that would bring him Konoha as well as the rest of the Elemental Nations but too much had been lost, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto needed to die. With his Sharingan being ineffective and his Root shinobi dead, he wouldn't be able to capture and reeducate the Uzumaki, killing him was the only choice.

As he turned to leave the base, he had protocols to activate and a shinobi force to rebuild, Danzo gasped as a familiar blade stabbed through his chest and heart. As his body faded away, the reborn Danzo stared wide-eyed at the headless corpse that had stabbed him, the headless corpse that was slowly regenerating.

"W-what the hell are you?" Danzo whispered, his eyes widening slightly. "You couldn't have survived that!"

Allowing his healing factor to return to normal speeds, Naruto turned his fully regenerated head to smirk at Danzo.

"Me?" the teen began, vanishing and reappearing behind the man with his sword extended, sending Danzo's head flying. "I'm complicated."

He didn't even bat an eye as the body faded away, simply choosing to spread out his senses and find the old man.

"This is getting boring old man, I can kill you as many times as I need to and you can't do a thing to stop me, just give up." Naruto snorted, dodging around a **Great Fireball** from Danzo.

Bending backwards at the knees to avoid an **Earth Spear**, Naruto raised a hand in a blur of movement, his finger pointed at the older man.

"**Death Beam!**"

The beam of energy flew from his finger and pierced through Danzo's chest, vaporizing his heart and chest as the technique was purposely destabilized, causing it to explode violently.

As he reappeared a few feet away, Danzo fumed angrily, taking a glance down at his deformed arm.

_'Damn it! I only have four left.'_ the old man hissed, his eyes darting to the chamber's doorway. _'I need to get out of here.'_

Turning on his heel, Danzo rushed for the exit, his fingers forming a ram seal as he pulsed his chakra.

"Die Namikaze!" he shouted, setting off several of the explosive tags in the room.

Rushing for the exit, Danzo made it up the ladder and out before the tags exploded, the entire clearing being vaporized by the ensuing explosion.

_'I need to get away before anyone is drawn by the explosion.'_ Danzo growled, making his way towards the forest. _'Tsunade is already suspicious after that unauthorized mission to Kiri, being caught here will only serve to draw further suspicion.' _

He made it to the treeline without a problem and prepared to leap into the trees, only to be decapitated yet again by Naruto.

"You've already seen what I can do Danzo, did you really think you could outrun me?" Naruto's voice spoke from behind, the teen turning to Danzo's newest position. "I was out of that room before the first tag had even gone off."

_'Damn it all, I need to get out of here and get some help!'_ Danzo cursed, looking around for an exit.

"Don't bother, I've killed all of your men and it will take far too long for anyone from Konoha to reach this spot." Naruto continued, his head cocked to the side. "You built your base here for that reason after all."

_'H-how did he know what I was planning? Is he reading-'_

"-your mind? Yes I am." Naruto chuckled, gaining a wide-eyed look from the other man. "I know what you'll do before you even do it Danzo."

In a blur of movement, the old man vanished, his thoughts focused on one single thing; escaping with his life. In a faster blur of movement, Naruto appeared in front of the old man, bringing him to a stop and causing him to stumble backwards in fear.

"It's about time that I ended this old man, I've grown bored of playing with you." Naruto sneered, his eyes glowing with amusement. "Did you really think those illusions of yours were working on me? I told you once already, my eyes are superior to your Sharingan, I could have killed you five eyes ago; the only reason you're still alive is so you can learn true fear and despair, and it seems like you've finally learned that lesson."

"You're bluffing! It's impossible for you to read my mind and it's impossible to see through the Izanagi!" Danzo shouted, his wide eyes darting about the clearing. "You're just trying to fluster me Namikaze, I can see through your paltry tricks, the Izanagi is the most powerful Genjutsu in existence, the Sharingan is unbeatable!"

"Is that so?" Naruto's voice whispered from behind, the one in front vanishing in a puff of smoke. "Not powerful enough apparently."

Before Danzo could react, more than a widening of his eyes, his right arm was ripped off at the shoulder; removing both the Senju cells and his remaining Sharingan. As Danzo screamed out in pain, Naruto pulled the wooden arm back and swung, striking the old man square in the face and sending him flying. With a smirk on his face, Naruto took a step towards the old man, only to come to a sudden stop as small, black rectangles began spreading across his skin.

Holding his bleeding stump, Danzo looked up and laughed, his eyes glinting victoriously.

"I placed my Cursed Seal on you as you removed my arm, you've been rendered immobile an you will remain that way until the ANBU arrive to investigate the explosion, hopefully Jiraiya will have some way to keep you sealed." Danzo laughed, his tone delirious. "Even if I die here, I'll die knowing that Konoha is safe from your insanity."

Giving the man a flat look, Naruto simply flared his tremendous chakra and broke the seal, gaining some dark enjoyment from the look of shock and terror on the older man's face. A dark grin stretching across his face, the redhead raised his free arm and pointed it at the panicking Danzo, dark blue energy pooling in his palm.

"Naruto!" several voices shouted, various spikes of chakra accompanying them.

Turning his head towards the approaching chakra signatures, Naruto watched as Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Asuma and Gai leapt into the clearing, several squads of ANBU and Jonin at their back.

"Hahahahahaha!" Danzo laughed, relief and delirium spreading across his face. "Surrender now Namikaze, you cant defeat them a-"

**"Bala."**

With a loud squelch and an explosion of blood and gore, Danzo's headless corpse dropped to the ground, his final words cut off mid sentence. As soon as his body hit the ground, a fountain of blood gushed from Danzo's chest and flew upwards, forming four different seal patterns in the air.

"Shit!" Jiraiya shouted, recognizing the seals immediately. "Everyone, get away from the body!"

The Konoha-nin managed to make it out of the clearing before the seals effects activated, the blood forming a large sphere around Danzo's body before flowing back into him, taking everything in the area with it. Looking at the destruction rendered by the seal, Naruto leapt into the center of the crater, Tsunade and the other Konoha-nin surrounding him a moment later.

Ignoring the shinobi surrounding him, Naruto held out his left hand, causing some of the shinobi to stumble back warily, his right arm gripping Danzo's wooden arm tighter. He soon began absorbing Danzo's free floating chakra, the Konoha-nin watching as a stream of blue light appeared in the air and streamed into the redheads hand, a stream of blood doing the same in his right hand.

Finishing the absorption process, Naruto turned to the gathered crowd, finally paying them some attention.

"You all should have run when you had the chance, especially you Jiraiya, you should know by now that you cannot defeat me." the redhead spoke, locking eyes with the man.

"Surrender Naruto, we have you outnumbered and there are more coming to investigate the explosion and chakra flares." Asuma growled, drawing his trench knives, their edges glowing blue with chakra.

"You think your numbers will make a difference?" Naruto asked, lazily turning his attention to the Sarutobi. "Perhaps you should reread my Bingo Book entry, I've destroyed far larger groups than this."

"That may be Naruto," Kakashi drawled, raising his Hitai-ate and revealing his Sharingan. "But you should remember that Konoha prides itself on its teamwork, you wont beat us as easily as you expect."

Naruto's head snapped over to Kakashi, his eyed narrowed in a furious glare.

"Don't give me that teamwork bullshit you hypocrite, you ignored me as your student, belittled and insulted me whenever you could while praising my so called _teammates_." the redhead growled, the venom in his tone causing Kakashi to flinch. "By your own rules, you're worse than trash Kakashi, your word is worthless to me so don't bother speaking."

"Naruto I-" Kakashi began, only to stop as Naruto's killing intent spiked, the pressure smashing onto his shoulders and forcing him to his knees.

"Do. Not. Speak!" Naruto growled, raising a hand and pointing a finger at the Copy-nin, causing the others to stiffen and prepare for an attack.

Before Naruto could strike Kakashi down however, he felt a tug at the back of his mind, a signal that he couldn't ignore. With a sigh he dropped his hand, earning some curious looks from the surrounding shinobi, all of whom had been expecting an attack against Kakashi.

"You should all be glad, it seems that someone requires my assistance." Naruto sighed, gaining further looks of confusion from his opponents. "Rejoice while you can, for the next time we meet, you will all die."

With that, he vanished in a flash of red light, leaving the shocked Konoha-nin behind.

"Was that..?" one of the ANBU whispered, his eyes wide within his mask.

"Yes," Gai whispered in reply, just as shocked as his fellow Konoha-nin "It seems that the unyouthful Naruto has mastered his fathers jutsu."

Snapping out of her shock, Tsunade turned to the group, orders already spilling from her mouth.

"Naruto has declared war with this single act, we need to prepare for the coming assault. have all away teams return to the village." Tsunade ordered, only to receive blank looks in reply. "You all heard what he said, 'someone requires my assistance', that means he has allies. We need to prepare for the worst, you have your order, go now!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" they shouted, leaping off into the trees.

Picking up Danzo's discarded arm, Tsunade turned to Jiraiya and frowned, his expression matching hers as his eyes turned to the appendage.

"Come with me pervert, you need to tell me about those seals Danzo used." Tsunade spoke, turning towards the village. "We also need to figure out what Naruto did afterwards, as well as examine this arm, this has Orochimaru written all over it."

* * *

In a flash of red, Naruto appeared beside one of his** Flying Thunder God** kunai, a kunai that was embedded in the floor of the Kazekage's office. Turning to face the Kazekage, Naruto gave his friend a wide grin, receiving a small smile in return.

"Hey Gaara!" he greeted excitedly, taking a seat across from his fellow redhead.

"Good evening Naruto." Gaara replied in his stoic tone.

"So... what's the problem?" Naruto asked, raising a brow in question. "You wouldn't have called me here, especially at this time of night, unless it was important."

"It is." Gaara replied with a nod, gazing out his window and towards the horizon. "I received a priority report from the border patrol just a few moments ago, two men wearing Akatsuki cloaks were spotted entering wind country an hour ago, I believe they are finally coming after me."

That caused Naruto's grin to widen, things were finally moving along.

"Good, it seems that the time has come to dispose of the Akatsuki once and for all." Naruto muttered, a plan forming in his mind. "But..."

Gaara raised a brow in question, motioning for the Uzumaki to continue.

"...we cant just kill them when they show up at the village, we still need a way to convince the council to break the alliance with Konoha." Naruto continued, finally settling on a workable plan, hopefully Gaara would agree. "This situation might just help to change their minds."

"You're correct, this would be the best time." Gaara agreed, eyes narrowing minutely. "Of the major shinobi villages, only Suna has yet to ally with you, so what's your plan?"

Naruto gulped as he took in Gaara's expression, time to bullshit. "Alright, listen carefully..."

* * *

Three days after Gaara's kidnapping, Naruto stood on a cliff overlooking Suna, a frown marring his face as he took in the shinobi standing at the village gates. As he had expected, the Suna council had sent word to Konoha after their Kage's kidnapping, Konoha had sent a rescue team to assist.

The rescue team, consisting of Sakura, Kakashi, and two others he recognized form Danzo's memories, was now making their way into the village, Sabaku no Temari guiding them through the village. The first shinobi was Tenzo of the Wood Release, the sole survivor of Orochimaru's Mokuton experiments, the same experiments that had been used to create Danzo's arm. The second shinobi he recognized as one of Danzo's Root-nin, Sai, one of the few Root-nin that had been on a mission the night Naruto slew Danzo.

As the Konoha team made their way through the village, Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke, sending his memories to the real Naruto. It would be a few hours before the Konoha team left Suna, one of the village elders tagging along, a Naruto clone following unseen and undetected.

All was going according to plan.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_"..We should let them capture you." Naruto explained, receiving a flat stare from his counterpart. "Don't worry, I'll place a **Flying Thunder God **seal on you in case you come into any danger, not that I expect you to since they want to take you alive."_

_Gaara stared back for several seconds, his face blank of emotion and his eyes piercing, before he sighed and closed his eyes._

_"Fine, I can do that." the Kage replied after a moment, trusting in his first friend. "But why do I need to be captured? If you just lend me assistance in the battle, we can showcase your power to the village and use it to convince the council."_

_"Yes we could but I've been planning this out for a while now and having the Akatsuki capture you fits perfectly, moreso than if I helped fight them off." Naruto explained. "Do you remember when I came by and fixed your seal?"_

_Gaara nodded._

_"Well, it's a special seal that I devised personally. While it continues to hold Shukaku back, it does much more than that." he continued, eyes darting to Gaara's chest where the seal was located. "The seal has split Shukaku's mind from its power, the power is stored at the very end of the seal while the mind is stored at the front, it's for this reason that you have a harder time controlling yourself when you use his power."_

_Gaara's eyes narrowed dangerously, his sand whipping about him in a frenzy, he had been wondering why his powers had weakened greatly over the last few months._

_"And why, pray tell, would you design the seal in that manner?" I don't understand why you would make a seal like that Naruto, wouldn't it be better to have his power at the front and his mind at the back?" Gaara asked with narrowed eyes as his sand whipped about, he had been wondering why the demon's whispering had gotten louder over the past few months_

_"Yes, it would but the seal was prepared with the Akatsuki in mind." Naruto explained, his hands up in a placating manner. "With your old seal, it would have taken them four days to extract the demon from your body, while it had many flaws it was still a powerful seal, lesser seals would only take a day or two to break."_

_Gaara said nothing so he took it as a good sign and continued._

_"With my seal, it will take them the same amount of time to extract just the demons mind." Naruto continued, his tone prideful. "To take its power from the secondary seal, they would need another four or five days."_

_Gaara's eyes widened as he began to see his friends plan. "You plan to allow them to extract his mind, leaving behind all of Shukaku's power?" _

_"Correct, with this plan you'll not only survive and come out better off than before but it will also give me a chance to discover the Akatsuki's base." Naruto replied, excited that Gaara had finally seen his side of things. "That will also show the council that I'm much more reliable than the team that Konoha is sure to send."_

_-Flashback End-_

* * *

Following behind the Konoha team from the air, Naruto watched as they approached the Akatsuki hideout, only to be stopped by Uchiha Itachi. Watching the battle, he couldn't help but wonder why Itachi was here instead of extracting the demon, surely his Sharingan was required to keep the Shukaku docile.

It wasn't until the battle ended, the Konoha team coming out victorious surprisingly, that he discovered how Itachi was there.

_'A doppelganger technique? How fascinating, I wonder where Itachi learned it.' _Naruto mused, a technique like this was far superior to any normal clone technique, far more durable and risk free. He looked down at the body, only to realize that the Konoha team had left already. _'Ah, they're gone, time to dispose of the spy.'_

As the team made its way towards the Akatsuki base, Naruto vanished and appeared beside a tree in the clearing, his fist punching through the wood and grabbing the man hidden within. Yanking his arm back, he raised a questioning brow at the appearance of the man he was holding, a man in an Akatsuki cloak.

The man had large, Venus Flytrap like extensions enveloping his head and upper body, short green hair, yellow eyes, and a dual toned body; his left side was completely white in color while the right side was completely black.

_"How did you_ _sense me?_** No one should be able to** **sense me,** _not while I'm using that technique."_ the man gasped, his eyes wide. His voice seemed to alternate in tone, both halves speaking one after the other.

"That is not your biggest concern right now." Naruto replied, his tone dangerously even as his grip tightened. "What is your name?"

He could feel the man struggling in his grip, trying to escape but it was to no avail, his chakra was inaccessible. After a few minutes of struggling, the man stopped moving and sighed, surrendering to the inevitable; without chakra, he couldn't escape, he could barely move without the chakra that had flowed through his veins for so many years.

"_Zet_**su**" the man finally replied, both halves glaring furiously.

"Well then Zetsu, you have my apologies." Naruto began, receiving a confused look from the other shinobi. "Usually, I play around with my opponents, allowing them to show me their strength before I utterly crush them. Unfortunately for you, I'm in a bit of a hurry, I need to catch up with the Konoha team and Gaara so you'll have to forgive me for ending this quickly."

As Zatsu's eyes widened in fear, Naruto brought his open palm up to his face, dark blue energy pooling in his palm.

**"Bala."**

Zetsu's head exploded in a splash of blood and grey matter, splashing his greenish blood all over the destroyed tree behind him, his headless corpse dropping to the ground a moment later. Absorbing some of the man's blood and chakra, Naruto returned to the sky and followed after the Konoha team, remaining on the outer limits of their sensory range.

* * *

-Akatsuki Cave-

With a deep frown marring his face, Pein opened his eyes and looked down at the body of the Kazekage, there was something wrong with this situation. The extraction process should have finished long ago, they had been studying a copy of the Kazekage's seal for the last three years and none of their spies had mentioned the vessel's seal being strengthened, it should have broken long before now.

So, why was this taking so long? The Konoha team was approaching, as well as whoever had found and killed Zetsu, he had sensed the mans death but he had been unable to sense his attacker; that was not a good sign.

"Zetsu is dead, someone other than the Konoha team's is headed this way." he informed the others, receiving varying looks from the gathered nin.

"Hah!" Hidan shouted, a devilish smirk spreading across his face. "So the weak fucker finally got offed? About time."

"Be silent Hidan." Kakuzu growled, glaring at his partner "He was a comrade, show some respect."

"And without him our spy network has been crippled." Sasori grumbled, thinking about the increased work he would have to do.

"Indeed." Itachi agreed before turning to Pein's position. "Was it the Konoha team that killed him? They did not seem to be that powerful when I met with them."

"No it was not, I was unable to sense his killer." Pein replied, eyes narrowed in concentration. "This new arrival was able to not only sense Zetsu while he was hiding but they managed to capture and kill him in a matter of seconds, that is very troubling."

He received a few grumbled agreements.

"And with the Kazekage's seal being stronger than was expected, we cant risk having them rescue him." Pein continued, his gaze sweeping over the assembled shinobi. "Itachi and Kisame, the two of you are the closest to this cave, end the ritual and begin making your way here, the rest of us will keep going until the team arrives. "Sasori and Deidara, when the Konoha team arrives, you will hold them off and move the body to one of the other bases."

"Hai Leader-sama."

With that, two of the shadowy figures vanished, the rest turning their full focus to the ritual.

* * *

Team Kakashi and Tenzo, having received the signal from team Gai who had met up with them a few minutes ago, prepared to breach the rock and enter the Akatsuki hideout.

As Naruto watched from the sky, Kakashi gave a nod and Sakura ran up to the large boulder blocking the cave, her fist cocked back and charged with chakra; he was mildly surprised when it shattered, reduced to dust after a single strike.

_'It seems like Tsunade has been teaching her.'_ He mused, watching the confrontation below. _'No matter, she still isn't much of a threat.'_

Creating a clone, he locked eyes with it for a moment before it disappeared in a blur of movement, his attention returning to the conversation below as he waited for his chance to strike.

* * *

Reappearing in a clearing a few miles away from the original, clone Naruto took in his surroundings, namely the two identical people that were fighting each other. Spreading out its senses, the clone identified the real shinobi from the fake and leapt in, decapitating the fake with its claws.

Turning to the other nin, he nodded in greeting. "Hello Neji."

"Naruto." Neji greeted back, his expression stoic and a bit wary. "I take it you're here to rescue Gaara."

"Heh, I suspected that you saw me when looking for the seal tags." clone Naruto chuckled, taking a step forward, causing Neji to take one backward. "You're correct, I did come here to rescue Gaara but with you here as well, I figured I would pass on a message."

"So, the time is approaching then?" Neji asked, relaxing his stance.

"Yes, it's almost time." clone Naruto replied, earning a smile from the other shinobi. "Orochimaru will need to switch bodies within the next three weeks, by the end of the month he'll be dead and I'll turn my sights on Konoha, have the branch family prepared to leave by the end of the month but don't do anything overly suspicious."

"Why not kill Orochimaru sooner?" Neji asked, quirking a curious brow. "We both know that you're strong enough to take him."

"Yes, but I want him to suffer greatly." Naruto replied, a dark grin spreading across his face. "He's must have spent the last few months counting down the time until he gets the Sharingan, I want to wait until the last second before ripping his dream from his grasp."

"Understood, I'll spread the word to the branch family." Neji stated, ignoring his friends maniacal grin "And Naruto... thank you."

Giving him a smile in return, Naruto chuckled. "I promised to remove that seal Neji, I always keep my promises."

A moment later, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

-Back at the cave-

Standing over the headless body of Deidara, the Kazekage tucked under his arms, Naruto smirked at Konoha team, greedily drinking in their shocked expressions.

"N-naruto?" Sakura stuttered out, her eyes wide and slightly fearful.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Having just finished exchanging dialog with the Akatsuki pair, Sakura took up a fighting stance, prepared to attack as soon as Kakashi-sensei gave the order. She was a bit ticked off that their opponents still weren't taking them seriously, honestly, they weren't even looking at them._

_The blond haired one was saying something to the shorter one but she couldn't hear him, then, without even sparing them a glance, he spat out some sort of large white bird from some mouths on his hands._

_'Gross.' she thought, eyes locked on the mans hands._

_Picking Gaara up by his sash, the shinobi jumped onto the birds back and took to the air, easily flying over their heads out of the cave. She turned to Kakashi-sensei to ask for orders but before she could speak, there was a flash of red light at the edge of her sight and everyone gasped, their eyes widening in shock._

_ Following everyone's line of sight, she gasped at what she saw, standing over the corpse of the Akatsuki member, Gaara in his hands and the white bird torn to shreds, was her ex-teammate; Naruto._

_-Flashback End-_

* * *

Kakashi and Tenzo were the first to recover, quickly snapping to attention and shifting so they could watch both Naruto and the remaining Akatsuki member at the same time.

Sai looked on blankly, his eyes narrowed minutely but he fake smile still in place.

Sakura stared at him, her expression a mix of hatred, surprise and fear. She had heard the rumors about his powers and abilities, word had already spread through Konoha about him destroying several hidden ANBU bases a few days ago and considering what happened the last time they met, she was right to be afraid.

"Who's that?" Chiyo asked, breaking the shocked standstill between the shinobi.

"Namikaze Naruto, my ex-teammate." Sakura answered, her tone a bit shaky. Seeing the confused and questioning look on Chiyo's face, she expounded. "He's now an SS-Rank criminal known for his defeat of the Sandaime Tsuchikage, the Yondaime Raikage, as well as the Yondaime and Godaime Mizukages, not to mention the hundreds of other shinobi and bounty hunters he's fought."

Chiyo's eyes widened as she took in the information, why had she cut off contact with the outside world? Oh yeah, she hadn't planned on participating in any more missions.

"Wait." Chiyo whispered, her eyes darting over to the redhead and back to Sakura. "Namikaze? As in the Yondaime Hokage?"

Sakura nodded. "His son."

* * *

As the conversation had gone on between Sakura and Chiyo, Naruto and Sasori had been holding one of their own.

"What are you doing here Namikaze?" Sasori asked, his head cocked to the side. "The Akatsuki is no longer after you, you should stay out of our way."

"I can't do that." Naruto replied, placing Gaara's body on the floor. "Your _target_ happens to be my friend, not to mention whatever it is you plan to do with the Biju, I just cant let you continue."

"I see, then I'm afraid that I'll have to relieve you of the Nibi vessel, we haven't finished with him yet." Sasori growled, pulling a large red scroll from within his robes.

"Too slow." a voice whispered from behind.

With a loud crack, a claw tipped hand slammed through Sasori's back and out his chest, destroying the Hiruko puppet as the real Sasori leapt away. Landing several meters away, Sasori frowned minutely as he saw a second Naruto standing behind his destroyed puppet, the one with Gaara disappearing in a puff of smoke.

_'Damn it, I didn't even sense him and now my scrolls are over with Hiruko.'_ Sasori cursed, trying to formulate a plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, off to the side, Kakashi and Tenzo were having a conversation of their own.

"What should we do Kakashi-senpai?" Tenzo whispered, leaning closer to the other man so as to not be overheard by the two powerful shinobi.

"Our first priority is saving the Kazekage." Kakashi whispered in reply, his eyes locked on Naruto's form. "Wait until they're distracted fighting, then we can run in and grab the body. After that, we'll head for Suna as fast as possible, we can't deal with Naruto right now."

"Hai." Tenzo agreed, turning to Sai and forming a few handsigns to relay the message.

Getting a nod from the ex-root operative, who turned to relay the message to Sakura, Tenzo turned his attention back to Naruto and Sasori, waiting for a chance to run in and grab the Kazekage.

* * *

Having formulated a plan of action, Sasori rushed towards Naruto, his chakra flowing through the many traps and gadgets built into his body. Opening his stomach compartment with a click, the puppeteer shot his stinger out at Naruto, the blade piercing through the redheads leg and retracting in an instant.

_'Good, I caught him off guard, the poison should stop his movements soon.'_ Sasori mused, activating another of his puppet bodies gadgets.

With the whirling sound of machinery, two small rods popped out Sasori's hips with blades attached to the ends, blades that began spinning quickly. With his speed increased by the spinning blades, Sasori rushed past Naruto in a fast moving blur, cutting a gash across the teens chest and removing his head from his shoulders, all while retrieving his puppet scrolls at the same time.

In another blur of movement, he appeared beside Gaara's body, his foot lashing out and kicking a stealthy Kakashi in the face, sending him flying back to the rest of the Konoha team.

This took him less than five seconds to achieve.

Picking up the Kazekage's body, Sasori spared a glance at the Namikaze's corpse, only to growl as the body seemed to fade away like an illusion. Before the puppeteer could react, a blade pierced right through his heart container from behind, the wielder twisting the blade and withdrawing it.

"**Izanagi." **Naruto spoke, watching with a smile as Sasori's body collapsed, the wooden face void of pain or emotion.

Ignoring the shocked Konoha team, Naruto knelt and placed his hand on Sasori's heart container, absorbing the purple ooze leaking from the container as well as some of the chakra still lingering in the puppeteer's body.

* * *

Focusing their attention on Naruto's form, Team Kakashi prepared themselves for a difficult battle, only to stiffen as four figures ran into the cavern.

"Good." Sakura sighed, taking in the four people that had entered the cave. "With team Gai here, we should stand a better chance."

"What the? What happened here?" Tenten asked, taking in the two Akatsuki corpses and the kneeling redhead.

"Yosh!" Lee shouted, grinning wide as he took in the now familiar form of the one time blond. "Naruto-kun, your flames of youth must burn brightly to be able to defeat two powerful criminals such as these!"

Before Naruto could reply to the other teens exuberant behavior, two more figures entered the cavern, causing Team Kakashi to stiffen further and Team Gai to leap away from the cave entrance. Looking to the newcomers, Naruto smiled as he took in their forms, ignoring the uneasy Konohan teams.

"Kisame, Itachi." Naruto greeted, stepping away from Sasori's corpse. "I'm glad you could join us."

"Hello Naruto-kun," Itachi replied, Sharingan eyes taking in the entirety of the cavern. "I see that you've already disposed of Sasori and Deidara."

"Damn kid, did you get stronger again?" Kisame chuckled as the two shinobi moved to Naruto's side. "Your reserves were already huge the last time we met, Samehada say's you've increased by a lot more."

"You're working with the Akatsuki Naruto?" Kakashi growled, his single eye narrowing as his hand went for his covered eye.

Glaring at the man for speaking to him once again, Naruto rolled his eyes and flicked his vision over to the two dead bodies.

"Guess not." Tenzo muttered, getting a nod from Gai and Kakashi.

"Indeed." Naruto concurred, his head turning towards the two S-class shinobi. "I met these two during my travels, Kisame was a spy for the rebel forces due to the Akatsuki leader being seen in Kiri a few times before the bloodline purges."

Kisame nodded at that, his sharpened teeth glinting in the light as he grinned. A glance upwards proved Naruto's claim, the blue shinobi was wearing an unmarred, Kiri hitai-ate.

"Itachi on the other hand, was cleverly framed by Danzo and the Sandaime in an attempt to prevent the Uchiha uprising, forcing him flee Konoha." Naruto continued, eyes glinting dangerously at the mention of the Sandaime and Danzo. "Both joined with me after I defeated them in battle and now that I no longer need them in Akatsuki, they are rejoining me."

Taking the information in and filing it away for his report, Kakashi sent a hidden signal to his team and Gai's, causing them all to slip into their respective fighting stances.

"Well then, we're going to need to ask you to step away from the Kazekage." Kakashi replied, revealing his Sharingan eye. "You're interfering with our mission and we are authorized by the Hokage to attack you on sight."

Naruto chuckled, Kisame's grin widened and Itachi smirked.

"Kakashi, your teams couldn't even destroy copies of these two at only thirty percent of their power." Naruto commented, his tone heavy with amusement. "What makes you think you can defeat all three of us? What makes you think you can even slow us down long enough to grab Gaara and return to Suna?"

"That doesn't matter, you are interfering with our mission and we will do anything necessary to complete it." Tenzo replied, determination clear in his eyes.

"Well then, it's too bad that you've already failed." Naruto countered, earning looks of confusion from the Konohan teams, only for their eyes to widen as Gaara's body vanished n a puff of smoke. "Gaara was swapped out by a clone the second I killed Deidara, the real Gaara should be arriving back at the village any second now."

Grinning cheekily at the shocked and angry looks on their faces, he grabbed Kisame and Itachi by their arms and the three disappeared in a flash of red light, leaving two stunned teams behind.

"Dammit!" Tenten shouted after a few seconds of silence, snapping the rest of the team out of their stunned shock.

"We should return to Suna and see if he was telling the truth." Neji commented after a moment.

The others nodded and took off into the trees, rapidly making their ways back to Suna, each contemplating their own thoughts.

* * *

-One Week Later, Naruto-

Laying within his room in the Mizukage tower, Naruto filtered through Zetus's memories and confirmed the information provided by Itachi and Kisame, Pein and his partner were based in Ame while Hidan and Kakuzu would be going after Yugito soon. Madara on the other hand, was always somewhere unknown, it would take a long time to track the man down but Naruto was already working on a way to find him.

Sasori's memories were of more use to the redhead, especially the mans extensive spy network. Naruto had spent the last week subverting Sasori's spy network, altering Sasori's sleeper jutsu and placing himself as their master, turning the dead shinobi's extensive spy network into his own.

Currently, he was reviewing the information on Sasori's spy in Orochimaru's ranks, a spy he would be meeting in eleven days; a spy known as Yakushi Kabuto.


	11. Akatsuki

**Naruto: Revenge**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other animes used in my story.

"Hello" - Normal speech.

_"Hello" _- Thoughts.

**"Hello" **- Tailed beast.

* * *

_-Last time on Naruto: Revenge-_

_Sasori's memories were of more use to the redhead, especially the mans extensive spy network. Naruto had spent the last week subverting Sasori's spy network, altering Sasori's sleeper jutsu and placing himself as their master, turning the dead shinobi's extensive spy network into his own._

_Currently, he was reviewing the information on Sasori's spy in Orochimaru's ranks, a spy he would be meeting in eleven days; a spy known as Yakushi Kabuto._

* * *

Rewritten Chapter 11: Akatsuki

Standing on a mist covered battleground on the outskirts of Kirigakure, two figures stood meters apart with their eyes closed, brows scrunched in concentration as they faced each other. Both figures remained motionless for several seconds, their chakra spiking around them wildly, then both pairs of eyes snapped wide open.

**"Illuminating Heaven!" **the first figure called out, causing flames of the darkest black to blaze towards the other figure.

**"****Tempestuous God of Valour**!" the second figure called out, summoning a skeletal torso and arm made of thick chakra to shield itself.

The flame struck the shield, both techniques fighting for dominance for several seconds, before the chakra arm struck out and threw the ebony flames away.

"Well done Naruto-kun." Itachi chuckled, his Mangekyo Sharingan spinning as he smothered the leftover flames. "Your **God of Valour** has most definitely improved."

"Thank you Itachi-san." Naruto replied, his eyes returning to their deep blue state. "It needs some more practice but it is only a matter of time until I can form the full armor."

In exchange for repairing his damaged eyesight, Itachi had offered the redhead his DNA and chakra, allowing Naruto to gain the Sharingan and the Mangekyo Sharingan. With the addition of Itachi's power, Naruto's eyes had changed to show the addition of the Sharingan. While his eyes were still black with a different colored diamond on top, the diamonds now had four red tomoe on each point, one at the top, bottom and on each side.

Most of the trio's time in Kiri had been spent training for this upcoming battle, with Itachi training Naruto in his Sharingan's abilities while Kisame sparred against the blond with his blade. In exchange, Naruto used his knowledge to train the two to greater control his chakra, as well as providing them with several powerful jutsu that he knew from his clan scrolls. In between training sessions, Kisame and he also took the time to train the next generation of Mist's seven swordsmen, teaching the new recruits the way of the blade.

Appearance wise, the redhead was glad to see the two out of their Akatsuki cloaks, too bad they chose to adopt cloaks similar to his, much to his annoyance. Both now sported crimson cloaks similar to his, except Kisame's had blue sharks all over its surface while Itachi's had Sharingan tomoe all over his.

* * *

As Naruto deactivated his hybridized Dojutsu, he and Itachi turned to the side at the sound of clapping from within the mist, where an entertained looking Mei was standing.

"Quite the impressive training boys." the Mizukage chuckled, before turning a mock glare on Itachi. "Do be sure to fix up my training grounds before you leave Itachi-kun."

"Of course Mizukage-sama." Itachi replied, bowing low.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here Mizukage-sama?" Naruto asked, turning to fully face the Mizukage.

"Kisame is waiting for you at the tower Naruto-kun." Mei replied with a smirk, turning away and making her way towards the village. "I decided to bring the message myself, anything to get away from that atrocious paperwork."

Naruto chuckled and followed behind.

"Speaking of paperwork, how are the alliance talks with Suna going?" he asked as they passed the village gates.

"The still don't agree to breaking the alliance with Konoha." Mei answered, frowning minutely. "Their failed invasion years ago only served to prove Konoha's strength, they dont want to risk drawing Konoha's ire."

"It wont really matter what Suna does." Itachi commented, drawing the attention of the other two. "Once Akatsuki and Orochimaru are dealt with, Suna will most likely stay out of your way and once Konoha falls, they'll have no choice but to ally with us."

"Too true, Gaara should be able to keep them from rushing to Konoha's aid or harboring any survivors." Naruto added, agreeing with the Uchiha's assessment.

Their conversation came to a swift end as the three arrived at the Kage tower, the two men heading to their meeting room while the Mizukage made her way towards her office. Entering the meeting room, Naruto and Itachi found Kisame sitting at his spot on the table, Samehada leaning up against the wall behind him; the sword immediately vibrated as Naruto entered the room, feeding on his massive and potent chakra.

Taking their seats at the table, Naruto watched as Itachi cast a silencing jutsu to protect the room from eavesdroppers.

"Good, we're all here, are you both prepared to begin?" he asked, receiving a nod from both shinobi. "Then let's make our battle plans."

"We're prepared to leave at anytime, it shouldn't take us long to reach Ame." Itachi spoke, his eyes closed and his hands clasped together before him. "We'll have to be swift and stealthy however, the entire village and surrounding area is covered in a constant deluge of rain. The rain acts as a sensory technique for Pein, he will be immediately alerted to our presence should we approach the village on foot."

"How do we get in unnoticed then?" Kisame asked, turning his attention to Naruto. "Itachi and I can't just fly over the clouds and into the village like you."

"No, you can't, but getting in is no problem whatsoever." Naruto replied, already forming a plan of action. "Using Zetsu's memories, I can just open a **Black Cavity** inside Pein's office, that will get us past the rain."

Both Itachi and Kisame raised a brow at that, they had yet to view his **Black Cavity** technique so they knew nothing about it, still, they said nothing about it and let him continue.

"As we've agreed, I'll leave Konan to you Itachi, her paper techniques will be weak against your fire techniques." Naruto continued, receiving a nod from the Uchiha. For some reason, Itachi had a grudge to pick with the Ame kunoichi, the Uchiha wouldn't mention why but Naruto didn't really care; just as long as the Uchiha handled her. "Kisame, I want you to run a distraction, hold off Pein's Deva Path and provide Itachi with assistance should he need it. I will handle the real Pein and if Madara happens to show up, leave him to me but feel free to assist if you have the opportunity."

Kisame nodded in agreement, his grin wide and toothy. The only reason the Kiri-nin was coming along was to face Madara, Itachi had his grudge with Konan, Kisame wanted revenge on Madara for instigating the bloodline purge.

"Any questions?" the redhead finished, they had none. "If that's all, then this meeting is finished, make sure you're prepared for the battle tomorrow."

* * *

Several hours later, the three allies stood in their usual training ground, it was time to invade Ame and slay a _god_.

"Are you both ready?" Naruto asked, turning to his two companions.

Receiving positive nods in return, he turned around and opened a **Black Cavity**, splitting the fabric of reality and revealing the shadowy void within. Smirking to himself, Naruto took some enjoyment from the shock on Kisame and Itachi's faces, before stepping into the void created by his technique; it took Kisame and Itachi several seconds before they regained their senses and followed the blond.

They were under attack the second they exited the portal.

As Naruto had expected, Pein and Konan were in the office when his portal opened, what he hadn't expected was for them to react so quickly; most S-rank shinobi seemed to enjoy exchanging words before fighting.

"**Almighty Push!**" Pein shouted, throwing his arms forward and flaring his chakra.

Without a sound, a wave of invisible power rippled through the room, sending the three flying across the room and into a wall. Landing on their feet unharmed, the three avoided the following attack, a spray of paper shuriken, with Itachi forming handseals as he dodged.

"**Fire release: Great Fireball Technique!**" the Uchiha intoned, exhaling a massive orb of flame and chakra.

The fireball streaked across the room, incinerating Konan's papers and exploded against the back wall, causing the two Akatsuki shinobi to leap apart as they dodged, landing on separate ends of the room. Itachi followed after Konan, preventing her from regrouping with Pein, while Kisame ran towards Pein, distracting the man from Naruto's actions.

Using the dust blown up by the fireball, Naruto slipped out of the room and down the hall, his eyes as he concentrated on his other senses. Using the man in the room behind him as a basis for his search, he managed to pick up six other presences with the exact same chakra signature within the building, only one of which seemed to have acceptable mental capabilities and individual thought as far as his telepathic abilities could tell.

Locking onto the only _living_ Pein, Naruto vanished with an imperceptible static buzz.

* * *

-With Itachi-

"So you have both betrayed us." Konan stated, her tone even and her face void of emotion.

"We didn't betray you Konan-san, we were never on your side to begin with." Itachi replied, his tone just as even and his face just as blank. "Kisame was always a spy for Kirigakure, I was framed by Madara and Danzo, the only reason we remained within the organization was out of fear of Madara's power."

"Oh? And what has changed now?" Konan asked, raising a single delicate eyebrow. "Madara will destroy you once he finds out about this Itachi, why would you side with the Namikaze boy?"

The Uchiha's only reply was the activation of his Sharingan, three tomoe swirling about hypnotically. Konan's eyes narrowed minutely, her hands whipping out and releasing dozens of razor sharp origami cranes, cranes that hovered for a moment before darting towards the Uchiha teen.

Dashing to the side in order to dodge the first wave of cranes, Itachi drew a kunai and filled it with fire natured chakra, his hands a blur as he cut down and incinerated the cranes.

"What has changed, is that I've found someone far more powerful than Madara." Itachi spoke, answering Konan's earlier question. "I joined with Naruto because unlike Pein's ridiculous plan, Naruto actually has the power required to bring peace to this world, I will support him even if it means the destruction of Konoha."

Narrowing her eyes further, Konan summoned hundreds of paper pages and sent them towards Itachi, their edges slicing apart all in their path. Itachi countered with a second fireball, incinerating every sheet of paper, and rushed towards the blue haired kunoichi. Bursting through the flames, the Uchiha teen lashed out with a powerful punch, striking the kunoichi square in the gut.

Rather than flying backwards or taking damage, Konan's body split into dozens of sheets of paper, cutting up the Uchiha's arm as she flew away. Reforming behind the Uchiha, she formed two large spears out of paper and stabbed them forward, piercing his through his back and out his chest.

With a pained gasp and a spurt of blood, the Uchiha dropped to the ground, dead before he hit the ground.

Pulling her spears from the corpse, Konan looked towards Kisame and Pein's battle, only for her eyes to widen in shock. Looking around the room, she was horrified to see that all of the damage caused by the battle had disappeared, the room was in pristine condition.

_'Genjutsu.'_ she realized with shock, eyes widened fearfully.

Her realization was proven correct a moment later, the corpse at her feet bursting into a murder of crows and flying around the room above her. Cursing her stupidity for believing Itachi would lose so easily, Konan closed her eyes and formed the ram seal, spiking her chakra with an intoned-

"**Kai!**"

Feeling the illusion break, she opened her eyes...

...and was met with the sight of ebony black flames.

Leaping to the side to avoid the technique, Konan gasped as the bottom of her cloak caught on fire, the flames of the **Illuminating Heaven** racing up her paper body without pause..

Looking up with wide eyes, she caught sight of Itachi's emotionless face, his Mangekyo Sharingan spinning around hypnotically.

* * *

-With Kisame, minutes ago-

"You and Itachi will pay for this treachery!" Pein growled, his Rinnegan eyes glowing with rage.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say." Kisame replied, grinning widely and revealing his sharpened maw.

Pein snarled and went to speak but his reply was cut off as Kisame began forming handseals, his chakra exploding from his body and into the rain outside the tower.

"**Water Release: Water Shark Bullet!**" the Kiri-nin shouted, forming a large shark out of water and having it plow through the wall and towards Pein.

"**Almighty Push!**" Pein called out, blasting the shark apart with another burst of invisible power.

Using the jutsus destruction as a smokescreen, Kisame rushed in and swung Samehada at Pein's head, his eyes narrowing as the massive blade was blocked by a black rod hidden within Pein's sleeves. With a blur of high speed movement, both shinobi clashed blades, neither managing to land a hit despite the swiftness of their blows. After several moments of clashing blades with the Kiri swordsman, Pein leapt away with a single hand outstretched, his chakra flaring.

"**Universal Pull!**"

With wide eyes, Kisame found himself flying towards Pein's outstretched hand, the mans blade raised to impale the Kiri-nin through the gut. His shock turning to glee, Kisame hefted his blade and prepared to bring it down on his opponents skull, only to frown as Pen lowered his blade and raised his empty hand.

"**Almighty Push!**"

A burst of concentrated power slammed into Kisame's form but rather than sending the shinobi flying, Samehada growled as it devoured the chakra, stopping its masters flight and allowing Kisame to land a few meters away from his opponent. Hefting his chakra rod once more, Pein prepared to engage his opponent in close combat once again, only for both shinobi to turn as they sensed a large surge of chakra.

Quickly glancing over at Itachi and Konan's fight, both managed to catch a glimpse of Konan's face before she vanished in a burst of black fire.

"No!" Pein shouted, eyes wide as he watched his last true friend die.

Leaving his fight with Kisame behind, the enraged Pein ran at Itachi, his chakra rod swinging through the air in an attempt to remove the Uchiha's head. Luckily for Itachi, he noticed Pein's approach and managed to jumped out of the way, avoiding the attack by a few inches.

Before Pein could follow up his attack, he vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving the two shinobi behind as three squads of Ame-nin rushed into the room.

'I guess Naruto found him.' Itachi smirked, he and Kisame turning towards the Ame-nin, the Kiri-nin grinning widely and causing the Ame-nin to gulp fearfully.

* * *

-With Naruto, minutes ago-

With a low buzz of static, Naruto appeared before a large metal door at the very top of the Amekage's tower. Reaching out with a hand, he applied an inhumane amount of force on the door, causing the large slab of metal to swing open on its hinges. As the door opened, Naruto smirked as a massive amount chakra appeared on his senses, apparently the room had been sealed to better hide the inhabitant; not that it mattered where he was concerned. Entering the room, he was met with the sight of a withered, red haired man strapped into a mechanical walker with dozens of black, metal poles jutting out of his back.

"You must be the real Pein." Naruto commented, taking in the man's emaciated form. "Not quite what I expected from the leader of an organization of S-rank criminals."

The figure slowly opened his eyes, revealing the bright concentric rings of a Rinnegan.

"How did you find me?" Pein asked, his voice low and gravely from misuse.

"It wasn't all that hard." Naruto replied, taking a look around the room, it was quite plain and bare. "I'm an exceptional sensor, even these sealed walls of yours cant hide you from my senses."

"I see," Pein stated in a bland tone, he didn't look all that phased or bothered by the redheads revelation. "Tell me Namikaze Naruto, why do you seek to stop us? Akatsuki strives to bring peace to this world, would you fight to keep the world in a never ending war?"

"I don't care about war or peace, you forget that I was once a jinchuriki Pein, I have seen humans at their best and at their worst, any peace you bring about will only last for so long." Naruto replied, already looking bored of the conversation. "No, your goals do not interest me."

"Then why are you here, why do you stand in the way of my mission?" Pein asked, he was mildly curious of the redheaded teen before him.

"Simple, because you once hunted me and you continue hunting the other jinchuriki. While I may no longer be a demon vessel, they are still my brethren." Naruto answered, a snarl twisting across his face as he flared his chakra. "I'm doing this because you are my enemy, you, Madara and the rest of the Akatsuki have declared yourselves my enemies, so I will eradicate you all."

Pein stiffened at the immense amount of chakra swirling around the redhead, far more chakra than he had been releasing.

"Very well then," he ground out, forcing himself to calm down as the image of Konan's death appeared in his mind eye.

A figure appeared in the corner of the room, an orange haired man with many piercings, but Naruto paid him no mind, not even when the man began forming hand signs.

**"Summoning Technique: Six Paths of Pein."**

With a large puff of smoke, five other figures appeared in the room, all with orange hair and black piercings.

"You fight for your _brethren_ Namikaze, I fight for my goals and to avenge Konan." all seven people spoke, their words resounding throughout the room. "Come Namikaze, feel the power of a god."

Pein and his bodies were immediately frozen in place as massive amount of pressure settled on their shoulders, they couldn't move, couldn't act, even Preta Path couldn't absorb the chakra from whatever technique the redhead was using.

_'W-what is this? I cant move.'_

"Having problems Pein?" Naruto asked, chuckling as he froze the so called 'god' with his Reiatsu. _'Then again, it's to be expected, he seems to have more spiritual awareness than others on this world.'_

"What is this? How are you doing this?" Pein growled, he still couldn't move and it was extremely frustrating.

"Since you're going to die, I suppose I can explain it to you." Naruto stated, smirking confidently as he stalked past Pein's Paths and up to his real body. "I notice that you, unlike many others, seem to be spiritually aware. Likely it's because of those special eyes of yours."

Said eyes narrowed but the redhead simply smirked, waiting for Pein to confirm his assumption.

"They allow me to use both Yin and Yang chakra." Pein confirmed after a moment, seeing as he wouldn't receive an answer unless he did. "How does that explain what you've done to me?"

Reaching out, Naruto used one of his sharpened nails to cut a line on Pein's chest, before proceeding to absorb some chakra and blood, much to the other mans shock.

"Well, all I did was release my Yin chakra into air..." Naruto began after a moment, answering the man's question. "When used properly, this creates a pressure on those that can sense Yin chakra, which is every single person on this world of ours."

Pein's eyes widened in realization, he was still quite curious about the nature of the technique but there was little chance that the other redhead would go into detailed explanation. His thoughts were interrupted by movement in the room, Naruto was leaving the room, the teen was steadily making his way to the doorway.

"How are you able to do this?" Pein asked, hoping the teen would answer, he needed more time or a hint to escape this technique. "I've used Yin release many times, it has never had this effect."

Naruto paused at the doorway, standing in the same position he'd stood at the start of their 'battle'.

"That's because you are inferior to me Pein." he replied, smirking at the flash of anger that appeared on the mans face, his spiritual pressure lessening as he spoke. "You claim to be a god Pein but you are nothing but an insignificant speck, I have met real gods, I have seen what it means to be truly powerful. You are nothing, your dreams are nothing, your goals are worthless."

Growling in anger, Pein snarled and Deva Path raised its hands, the pressure finally gone from his shoulders.

"**Almighty Push!**"

A massive amount of chakra held Naruto to the ground, his body shifting into iron as the wave of power struck, destroying everything around him but leaving the teen unharmed.

He didn't give Pein time to be shocked, his hand rising as energy gathered in his palm, aimed directly at Deva Path

"**Hollow Bullet.**"

The ball of energy shot from his hand and streaked across the room, bearing sown on Deva's chest but Pein was faster. As the ball of energy flew towards Deva, Preta Path jumped in the way and erected his chakra absorption barrier, only to watch in shock as the technique plowed right through the barrier and blew a hole in his chest, instantly killing the Path.

"How are you doing this!" Pein shouted, the shock of having two of his Paths rendered ineffective was getting to him. "No jutsu should be able to break through my absorption barrier."

"I told you Pein, your inferior to me." Naruto scoffed, his finger pointed at the mans real body. "You may believe yourself to be a god but in my eyes you are an insect, nothing more, nothing less."

The remaining Paths found themselves stumbling as the pressure returned, their eyes widening as every single shadow in the room seemed to flow towards Naruto's hand, flowing together and forming a blue-tinged ball at the tip of the teens finger. Shaking off the lessened pressure with a spike of his chakra, Pein commanded his remaining Paths to rush his opponent, protecting his real body surpassed his need to revive Preta Path.

Just as the Paths reached him and prepared to strike at his vital points, Naruto released his technique.

"**Black Hollow Flash!**"

A massive beam of blackish blue energy exploded from the teens finger, completely vaporizing all of Pein's Paths and blowing a hole through the tower wall. The beam continued on until it hit a hill outside of Ame, the following explosion was felt by all in the surrounding area, even the city seemed to shake from the shock waves. When the smoke and dust cleared, all that remained of the impact site was a large crater at least half the size of the village. Walking through the smoking ruins of the room, Naruto peered out of the hole he'd created, taking in the faces of the multitude of people far below him.

"People of Amegakure, I am Namikaze Naruto." He shouted, using chakra to amplify his voice so it was heard throughout the entire city. "I have defeated your leader, Pein, the self-proclaimed God and I claim this village as my own, those who have a problem with it are welcome to leave or challenge me to a duel."

As he spoke, the never ending rain of Ame came to a stop and the skies cleared, the perception technique coming to an end with its masters death. As Naruto delivered his speech, a beam of sunlight broke through the cloud cover and conveniently landed on his position, causing the listening villagers to begin whispering and gossiping.

Within hours of the redhead's violent takeover, rumors would spring up about a warrior of god defeating the false god and freeing the village from the never ending rain that had begun when Pein came into power; the village had always had a long rainy season, hence the name, but not for every single day for months on end.

After defeating a few challengers without breaking a sweat, Naruto was accepted as the new ruler of Amegakure.

* * *

With the assistance of several thousand shadow clones, his various allies, teleportation techniques and his subordinates, Naruto was able to rebuild Amegakure into a much better place than when Pein was in charge. The slums were cleaned up, new houses were built, food and clothing was distributed to the villagers and more missions were sent to the village.

All of this was accomplished in just under a week, earning Naruto the title of greatest Amekage ever.

* * *

With the addition of Pein's memories and techniques, he was able to move his plans for the Akatsuki ahead, namely to wipe out the last two members of the organization. Using the dead shinobi's Akatsuki ring, he was able to transmit a message to Hidan and Kakuzu, ordering them to make their way to a particular Akatsuki base.

He'd also integrated Pein's Rinnegan and its techniques into his Sharingan/Oujagan hybrid. His eyes remained in their base form but once the dojutsu was activated, the whites of his eyes would turn a light blue with concentric circles around the pupil. so far, he'd been to busy with the rebuilding of the village to truly practice and master the Rinnegan, but he would have plenty time after dealing with the Akatsuki.

It shouldn't take all that long seeing as he planned to meet with Sasori's spy the very next day.

* * *

Exiting his **Black Cavity**, Naruto took a glance around before making his way towards the Akatsuki base where he was meant to meet Hidan and Kakuzu, arriving at almost the same time as the two shinobi.

"Hey!" Hidan shouted upon spotting him, an insane grin crossing his face. "Who the fuck are you kid?""

"You idiot Hidan, this is why I tell you to read the bingo book." Kakuzu grumbled, eyes glinting greedily. "That's Namikaze Naruto, his bounty is worth at least the both of ours compared."

"That so? He'll make a great sacrifice to Jashin-sama then." Hidan replied, hefting his three-bladed scythe. "Stay out of this Kakuzu."

"Idiot." Kakuzu scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Considering the fact that he's here at our base, he must have something to do with Akatsuki, Leader-sama will be displeased if you kill him."

"Like I care what that bastard thinks." Hidan growled but he still put his weapon away.

Tired of being ignored, Naruto decided to interject.

"I've killed Pein as well as the other members of the Akatsuki." he stated, drawing their attention. "The two of you are the only ones left, loose ends that need to tied up."

Hearing this, the two stiffened and drew their weapons.

"You expect us to believe that you somehow managed to kill several S-class ninjas kid?" Kakuzu asked, his voice heavy with disbelief.

"There is quite a large difference between S-class and SS-Class," Naruto smirked, his chakra spiking. "Such as this."

In a burst of speed, he disappeared from view.

"Where did he-urk." Kakuzu's question was cut off as Naruto appeared behind him, his arm piercing through the mans back and out his chest, his hands glowing with the light of his improvised **Thousand Birds**.

**"Lightning Fist."** He whispered, the electricity around his hand spiking and incinerating the heart it was stabbed through.

Dodging Hidan's scythe, Naruto blurred away and reappeared back where he began, Kakuzu's blood dripping down his arm.

"Bastard took out my water heart." Kakuzu growled, hand clutching his bleeding chest. "We're gonna have to work together on this Hidan, he's too fast for you to handle on your own."

Hidan frowned at that but nodded nonetheless, he knew Kakuzu was right about this. Without further comment, the two shinobi blurred away, rushing at the young haired teen.

Summoning his sword to his hand, Naruto slapped Hidan's scythe aside and punched him in the chest, sending him flying back and crashing through several trees. Kakuzu's eyes widened at the impressive display of strength, causing him to rethink his strategy and jump back. He tore the Akatsuki cloak from his shoulders and created his mask creatures, the four creatures leaping from his back and spreading out, their chakra spiking as they began launching jutsu.

Dodging the various elemental techniques, Naruto vanished in buzz and appeared behind Kakuzu, his fist cocked back and aimed at the older mans spine. Luckily for the missing-nin, he was able to leap away at the last moment, narrowly avoiding what would have been a crippling blow. Landing a few meters away, the older man spun around immediately, his hands already completing a chain of handseals. J

**"Wind Release: Pressure Damage!"**

The mask creature to Naruto's left puffed up in an instant and fired a small ball of wind at him, the ball striking the teen on his side and expanding into a large dome of swirling air, cutting his clothes and skin as he was flung about with the dome. Before the jutsu was even launched however, Kakuzu had completed a second chain of seals.

**"Fire Release: Searing Pain!"**

The massive dome of swirling air was hit by a large fireball, turning it into a blazing firestorm that reduced everything in the surrounding area to ash. Within the firestorm, Naruto had turned his body into high carbon steel, a metal with an extremely high melting point. As the flames died down, he saw Kakuzu standing a few meters away with the revived Hidan next to him and the four heart masks behind them, both shinobi prepared for anything.

"H-how did he survive that, there's not a single scratch on him." Kakuzu whispered disbelievingly.

"Who the fuck cares, it just means I can still sacrifice him to Jashin-sama." Hidan yelled, an insane grin marring his face as he rushed towards Naruto, his scythe held high.

The two engaged in a clash of weapons, sword and scythe clashing together in a blaze of vibrant sparks. They continued like this for several moments, Naruto dodging Kakuzu's techniques at the same time, before the teen got bored and decided to end things. Pulling the trigger on his blade, Naruto swung at Hidan's scythe yet again, cutting through the weapon and opening a gash across the man's chest.

"You bastard!" Hidan shouted, taking a wide swipe with his destroyed weapon.

Managing to cut the redhead's arm with his furious swing, Hidan leapt back to his partners side, a wide grin on his face as he barked a laugh.

"I've got your blood now, time to die you fucker!" the missing-nin shouted, using the blood from his chest to draw the symbol of Jashin.

Naruto watched in amazement as Hidan's skin turned black with a white skeleton tattoo pattern, the silver haired man immediately drawing a knife and stabbing it into his left lung, inflicting the same wound on Naruto. The redhead glanced down at the rapidly healing wound with a bored eye before vanishing with a buzz, appearing behind the group and lashing out with his hand. In a blur of rippling movement, his hand transformed into a long, bladed whip and sliced through two of Kakuzu's mask creatures, cutting them down before they could even notice his presence.

Eye's wide in shock and anger, Kakuzu leapt away and recalled his two remaining mask's, it was far too risky to leave them out.

"How the hell can he move with a hole through his lung," Kakuzu growled, glaring at both his opponent and partner. "Are you sure you did it right Hidan?"

"Fuck you heathen, of course I did!" Hidan shouted, slicing a wide gash through his throat in order to demonstrate.

As they watched, the same wound appeared on Naruto, blood gushing from his throat and coating his front. Any thoughts on an easy victory were wiped away and their eyes widened as the wound healed up less than a second later, the large gash sealing together with a steamy hiss.

"You cant kill me with weak attacks like these." Naruto chuckled, twirling his sword in amusement. "Apply all the wounds you want, they wont stop me."

"Just great, another immortal." Kakuzu muttered, this was going to make things far more difficult.

Growling angrily, the missing-nin drew on his power and poured it through his entire form, causing eight massive tentacles of thread to pour from his back and masks. As all eight tentacles shot towards his form, Naruto simply swung his sword and filled it with a massive amount of chakra.

**"Wind Release: Wind Scar." **

From the edge of his blade shot three, large, crescent shaped blades of wind. Kakuzu's eyes widened in shock as the Wind Scar completely destroyed the tentacle threads and continued towards him, he dove to the side but was far too slow, a pained shout escaping him as one of the wind blades sliced through his left arm and leg. The blades continued into the forest, destroying trees and foliage without pause and leaving three large trenches in the hard ground.

"What the fuck was that?" Hidan asked, continually stabbing and cutting himself in an effort to bring Naruto down, to no effect.

Ignoring the Jashinist, Naruto turned to Kakuzu's spot and began walking towards the crippled shinobi, already the man's threads were trying to reattach his missing limbs.

"That was one of my own original jutsu, it's based on an idea from my _father's_ notes." Naruto answered, stopping before Kakuzu and raising his sword high.

Glancing up at the red haired teen, Kakuzu chucked as he struggled to stand.

"So this is how I die." Kakuzu grumbled, staring up at the sky. "You better turn in my bounty boy, money is the only thing you need in this world."

Naruto simply nodded and swung his blade, removing the mans head from his shoulders and finally ending his life. Turning on his heel, he began walking towards Hidan, who continued inflicting wounds on himself in an attempt to kill or slow down his opponent.

"What are you gonna do fucker?" Hidan growled, swinging his weapon wildly as the teen came within range. "Unlike that bastard heathen, I'm immortal, you cant kill me that easily!"

Parrying the blade easily, Naruto buried his sword in Hidan's chest, only for the silver haired man to glance at it and smirk. A moment later his smirk dropped and his eyes widened in terror, the blade was draining his chakra!

"What the hell are you doing?" Hidan shouted, his tone growing weaker by the moment. "What's happening?"

Naruto smirked and twisted the blade, causing the man to gasp in pain.

"I got this idea from Itachi, it's based off of his Totsuka sword." Naruto replied, glancing at his blade pridefully. "Etched onto the blade is a seal of my own making, based off of the Dead Demon Consuming Seal of the Uzumaki clan. Once activated, it begins draining my chakra and uses it to consume and seal away portions of the targets soul, the more chakra added to the seal, the more of the soul sealed away. Right now, I'm giving it enough chakra drain your soul three times over."

Hearing this, Hidan felt true fear for the first time in a long time, immortality was looking like a curse right about now. He tried his hardest to escape from the blade in his chest but nothing was working, he could barely even move, it was like something was holding him still.

A few seconds later, Hidan's body fell to the ground, his eyes glazed over and lifeless. Glancing down at the body, Naruto pulled his sword from its chest and removed the head, which was then sealed in to a scroll with Kakuzu's head.

With that out of the way, he opened a Black Cavity and stepped through, leaving the two headless corpses to rot.

* * *

Standing in his office the next morning, Naruto stared out the window at the city below, he had to meet with Sasori's informant in a few hours but first he something to discuss with the Uchiha doing paperwork at the desk behind him.

"What do you want me to do about your brother Itachi?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence that had filled the room for the past few hours. "It is highly likely that our paths will cross today."

Looking up from the pile of paperwork, Itachi raised an unseen eyebrow at the redheads back.

"Do whatever you want Naruto-kun, why would I care what you do with him?"

"He is your brother, wouldn't you like for him to know that you're innocent?" Naruto asked, turning to look at his ally.

"My brother is a weak fool and a disgrace to everything that I stand for." Itachi hissed, his stoic mask falling to reveal the rage that burned within. "From what you've told me, he was given everything he could have possibly wanted yet he still defected from the village, all for _power_. I no longer consider him my kin, do with him as you please."

Naruto sighed and nodded, at least he wouldn't have to worry about drawing Itachi's ire should he come across Sasuke today.

"Very well." he replied, turning around and staring into the dark void that had replaced the cityscape.

Without another word, he stepped into the Black Cavity and was gone, leaving the once again stoic Uchiha to deal with the never ending stream of paper work.


	12. Snake

**Naruto: Revenge**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other animes used in my story.

"Hello" - Normal speech.

_"Hello" _- Thoughts.

**"Hello" **- Tailed beast.

* * *

_-Last time on Naruto: Revenge-_

_"My brother is a weak fool and a disgrace to everything that I stand for." Itachi hissed, his stoic mask falling to reveal the rage that burned within. "From what you've told me, he was given everything he could have possibly wanted yet he still defected from the village, all for power. I no longer consider him my kin, do with him as you please."_

_Naruto sighed and nodded, at least he wouldn't have to worry about drawing Itachi's ire should he come across Sasuke today._

_"Very well." he replied, turning around and staring into the dark void that had replaced the cityscape._

_Without another word, he stepped into the Black Cavity and was gone, leaving the once again stoic Uchiha to deal with the never ending stream of paper work._

* * *

Rewritten Chapter 12: Snake

Exiting the **Black Cavity** roughly one kilometer away from the meeting spot, Naruto transformed into a perfect copy of Sasori's real form, created a Hiruko puppet body out of a nearby tree and began shuffling towards the bridge. As he slowly approached the bridge, Naruto noticed a tall, white cloaked figure standing in the center of the structure, Sasori's informant was already here.

Walking onto the bridge, he stopped a few feet away from the figure and spread out his senses, easily locating the concealed chakra signature hiding in the bushes.

_'So Orochimaru is here, that means Kabuto is either a terrible spy or he has betrayed Sasori.'_ Naruto mused, watching as Kabuto turned and removed his hood. _'Either way, he's useless to me.'_

"It's been a long time Sasori-sama." Kabuto greeted, bowing slightly. "At least five years now."

_'Guess I'll play along until the snake decides to show himself.'_ Naruto decided, nodding at the man's greeting. "Were you followed?"

"No, I covered my tracks well." Kabuto replied, adjusting his glasses. _'Old fool, of course I was followed.'_

Picking up the stray thought from Kabuto's mind, Naruto guessed that he had n fact betrayed Sasori.

"How are you?" he asked, sticking to his role.

"I was a bit disoriented when your jutsu lifted and I remembered who I was." Kabuto replied, smiling widely. "I am still a little heavy headed but it will pass."

"I have some questions for you." Naruto stated, moving along as the real Sasori wouldn't care about the spy's state.

"I have little time so we will have to make it brief, it was quite hard to slip away from Orochimaru." Kabuto replied, his smile lessening minutely.

"Tell me the location of your base." Naruto grumbled in Sasori's deep tone.

As Kabuto considered a safe way to answer the question, Naruto dived into his mind and picked the location of their newest base from the mans mind.

"We have many bases to keep from being discovered, our current base is hidden on a small island in a lake to the north, we will be moving from there in three days." Kabuto lied, giving up the location of their previous base.

A sudden rustle from behind caused Kabuto to whip around, his eyes wide open, only for him to sigh when a rabbit poked out its head and then returned into the bushes.

"What? It's just a wild rabbit." Kabuto mumbled, turning back around.

"I can't afford to be here any longer, it's getting too risky, give me the _item_ if you please." Kabuto continued, stretching out a hand. "I will be killed if I am seen here with you."

_'And here comes the snake.'_ Naruto thought, his eyes shifting to the figure now standing behind Kabuto, causing the medic to leap away and land beside him.

"Kukukuku." Orochimaru chuckled, stepping onto the spot Kabuto had been standing a moment earlier. "You seem to be having an interesting conversation here, mind if I join in?"

"Orochimaru." Naruto spat out, continuing his act.

"Thanks for the warning Sasori-sama, I never would have noticed him if you hadn't looked." Kabuto sighed, glancing at him from the corner of his eye, hands glowing green.

"Drop the charade Kabuto, I know you're with him." Naruto replied, startling the other two.

As fast as he could, Kabuto lashed out with a chakra scalpel and sliced through the puppets head, only for his eyes to widen as Naruto, still in Sasori's form, leapt out of the puppet and landed a few meters away.

"That's Sasori?" Kabuto asked, making his way back to Orochimaru's side.

"Ah, so you haven't seen the real Sasori, I guess he wouldn't come out of his puppet just to meet a spy." Orochimaru replied, eyes glinting with amusement. "Yes, that's the real Sasori and considering how young you look, it seems you finished your immortality jutsu as well, eh Sasori?"

Naruto remained silent, his face void of emotion.

"No matter, you've fallen for our trap." Orochimaru continued after a few seconds of silence. "It's time I finally killed you."

"No." Naruto replied, his form rippling as he began shifting back into his natural form. "Sasori is dead, you've walked into my trap Orochimaru, not the other way around."

"Hm, who are you?" Orochimaru asked, not quite recognizing his appearance.

"Let me clear you memory snake." Naruto replied, vanishing in a puff of smoke as a second Naruto jumped up from the side of the bridge, a swirling orb of chakra hovering in his right hand.

**"Spiraling Sphere!"**

The chakra orb slammed into a surprised Kabuto's stomach, sending him flying across the bridge and into a tree at the end, cracking the wood on impact.

Orochimaru simply smirked as he leapt away.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Naruto-kun." the Snake Sannin chuckled, only sparing a glance at Kabuto's form before focusing on the redhead. "Sasuke-kun has been looking forward to a reunion ever since he read your bingo book entry."

"I hope you trained him well snake," Naruto replied, staring back at the Sannin. "Hopefully he can entertain me before I crush him."

"Kukukukuku." Orochimaru chuckled, looking completely amused. "Do you really believe you can defeat Sasuke-kun and I? Perhaps your fame has been going to your head."

"Considering the fact that I've managed to kill all the other members of Akatsuki?" Naruto asked, unsealing Hidan and Kakuzu's heads, causing Orochimaru's eyes to widen a fraction. "Yes, I do think I can defeat the two of you."

Eyes narrowing, Orochimaru rushed forward and engaged him in close combat, their movements a blur as they fought all across the bridge. The battle continued on like this for several seconds with neither managing to land a solid blow, mostly because Orochimaru kept bending at odd angles to avoid hits and Naruto was moving far too fast for him to catch.

After a few minutes of this, Naruto managed to find an opening in Orochimaru's guard and his fist plowed right through the mans guard and into his chest, breaking ribs and bruising organs. The force of the blow sent the Snake Sanin flying back, his form a solid blur as he streaked across the large bridge and plowed right through a dozen trees before coming to a stop.

Kabuto's face was a mask of shock as he saw how far his master had been knocked back with a single blow, only Tsunade could boast such a feat before this. Turning back to the redheads form, he jumped in surprise and paled when he found said teen standing just a few steps away.

_'How could he move so fast without me sensing him?'_

"It seems you've gotten stronger Naruto-kun." Kabuto stated, standing from the ground with his wounds completely healed. "You're no longer that annoying little boy that likes to shout his dreams to everyone that will listen."

Ignoring the comment, Naruto took a step closer and glanced at Kabuto's torn shirt, taking in his already healed wounds.

"It seems that your healing abilities are still up to par, why don't I give you something to practice with." he spoke, summoning his sword.

In one rapid swipe, he sliced off his own arm and smirked at the confused look on Kabuto's face. Turning to the side, he splashed his blood all over the Medics chest, much to Kabuto's disgust. Kabuto glanced down for a moment before he began screaming in pain, his chest sizzling as the blood turned acid melted through skin, muscle and fat. Despite the pain, he immediately began seeing to his wounds, the slow regeneration requiring his full concentration, he didn't even notice when Naruto grew a new arm and walked away.

* * *

As Kabuto was screaming in pain, Orochimaru's mouth gaped wide open, a pair of hands reaching out from his throat and pulling down.

Tossing his old and damaged skin to the side, the fully healed Sannin frowned and cocked his head to the side, taking in the screams of his second in command.

_'Damn, he got Kabuto too, how did he improve so much?'_ Orochimaru scowled, walking towards Naruto's approaching chakra signature. '_I couldn't even keep up with him and that punch, not even Tsunade can punch that hard. If I hadn't reinforced my body with chakra and moved back at the last second, that would have killed me.'_

His scowl turned into a smirk as he continued stalking through the forest.

_'Kukukuku, you have truly improved Naruto-kun.'_

* * *

Following Orochimaru's flight path, Naruto stopped as he reached the treeline, his hands blurring through a set of handseals and impacting with the ground.

**"Earth Release: Grand Tremor!"**

All around Naruto, the ground began to shake and rumble, the tremors spreading out further and further until a small patch of grass several meters to his right exploded upwards, shooting rocks, dirt and Orochimaru high into the air**. **

**Grand Tremor **was an B-rank jutsu he had created himself, it spread his chakra into the ground and caused a minor earthquake as his chakra spread out from his position, searching for other chakra signatures. Once the chakra came across a large chakra source, it reacts violently, disorienting the source before exploding and sending everything in a five foot radius skyward**. **It was the perfect technique to use against underground opponents.**  
**

Orochimaru quickly came to his senses midair and managed to twist around towards Naruto's position with his arm cocked back, a frown crossing his face when he noticed that the redhead had done the same.

**"Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!"** Orochimaru shouted, his hand flying forward, only for his frown to deepen when Naruto did the same and shouted out at the exact same moment.

**"Multiple Hidden Shadow Claws!" **

Hundreds of massive green snakes met hundreds of clawed shadow hands, the two jutsu met midair and got tangled together, shadow claws slicing through snakes while the snakes bit into the clawed hands. Less than a moment after clashing, the two techniques dispelled each other, leaving a cloud of smoke behind.

"What an interesting technique Naruto-kun." Orochimaru asked, landing across from the teen. "Where did you learn it?"

"Don't call me _Naruto-kun_ we're not friends and it makes you sound like a pedophile." Naruto replied, smirking when he saw Orochimaru seethe. "As for the jutsu... well, I'm sure you noticed that many of your jutsu scrolls were stolen a few months ago."

His smirk grew as he saw a flash of anger cross Orochimaru's face.

"That jutsu is just a ripoff of yours but I would say my version is far better, although I can see why you would want to keep to the creepy snake theme."

"That was you!" Orochimaru snarled, his face twisted in anger. "You would dare steal from me boy? This time, don't think I'll let you live you little insect!"

As Naruto watched, the Sannin's mouth opened wide as he summoned his sword from his mouth, his tongue wrapped around it's hilt as it shot towards the redhead.

"Aww, is little Orochi-chan angry?" Naruto taunted, batting Orochimaru's sword away with his own and slicing off several inches of the mans extended tongue.

Growling angrily, Orochimaru retracted his tongue, the wound already sealing shut, and began forming handseals at incredible speeds.

** "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" **he shouted, both of his hands shooting forward, a massive gust of wind exploding from his position and bearing down on the teens position.

**"Wind Release: Wind Scar!"** Naruto shouted in reply, swinging his blade and pouring his chakra into the weapon.

The blades of wind tore right through Orochimaru's attack and sliced into the surprised Sanin as he tried to dodge, bisecting him at the waist and sending the top half of his body flying. As Orochimaru used his **Gathering of the Snakes** technique to pull himself back together, Naruto vanished in a buzz and appeared behind the Sannin, his blade a blur as he sliced the snakes into bits before they could finish. With his technique interrupted, the top half of Orochimaru's body opened its mouth and spit out a new body, one that had a long serpents tail rather than a pair of legs.

Landing on the ground, the Sannin slithered meters away before turning and staring back at his motionless opponent**.**

"Okay... that's the sickest shit I've ever seen." Naruto deadpanned

"Kukukuku, you're quite strong Naruto-kun." Orochimaru chuckled, ignoring the teens comment. "To think that just two and a half years ago you were nothing more than a sniveling brat, my how you've grown."

"Thank god for that, considering you seem to have a thing for little boys, I'm glad you see me as an adult now." Naruto replied, smirking in amusement.

"I am not a pedophile!" Orochimaru seethed, his killing intent bearing down on his opponent. "It's not my fault that young boy's are the easiest to corrupt."

Ignoring the killing intent, Naruto rushed at the Sannin, his blade training behind hm.

"See, it's comments like that that make you sound like a gay pedophile." he chuckled, swinging his blade at the Sannin.

Dodging around the blade, Orochimaru slithered around the redhead and dashed for his sword, his speed drastically increased by his snake form. He managed to grab the Kusanagi and spin around in time to block Naruto's downward swing, his blade whipping back immediately and swinging for the teens head, only to be blocked by Naruto's sword.

"How can you block my sword, the Kusanagi can cut through anything in the world." he raged, applying more pressure to his blade.

"Yes it can, and that's your answer right there." Naruto replied, pushing the Sannin away and swinging at his midriff

"What do you mean?" Orochimaru asked, blocking the strike, only to find himself flying backwards from the powerful blow.

"The Kusanagi can cut through anything in this." Naruto replied, leaping towards the Sannin and swinging at his head. "But this sword isn't made of anything in this world."

"That's impossible, where did you get that blade boy?" Orochimaru yelled as he blocked the blow, causing spiderweb cracks to form on the ground below him. "Answer me!"

"I made it." Naruto answered, landing in front of his opponent and shifting his free hand into a second blade, which sliced forward at unseen speeds and sliced the Sannin in half. Once again, the Sannin's top half flew into the air, it's mouth gaping wide and spitting out a new body, this one with a pair of legs instead of a snake tail.

Throwing his sword into the air, Orochimaru managed to spin around and shot both hands forward.

** "Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!"**

Naruto immediately countered with his **Multiple Hidden Shadow Claws** once again, the two techniques dispelling each other as Orochimaru grabbed his sword and landed on all fours, his jaw unhinging and gaping wide open.

** "Myriad Snake Net Formation."**

From his mouth poured thousands of snakes, forming a wall of serpents which all descended on the teen, Kusanagi like blades sliding out from their maws. Looking over at the approaching wall of swords and snakes, Naruto held up hand, his palm forward, his fingers together and his thumb curled in. An aura of bluish energy sprung up around him, his Ki flaring around him like a massive flame as he drew on it and focused.

Sensing the buildup of strange power, Orochimaru leapt into the air, aiming to avoid whatever was coming.

_'What is that blue aura?'_ Orochimaru wondered, taking in the glowing form of his opponent._ 'It doesn't feel like chakra and it's not as malicious as the Kyuubi's power, is this that Sage mode Jiraiya was always going on about?'_

**"Big Bang Attack!" **Naruto shouted, creating a ball of concentrated Ki roughly twice the size of his Rasengan and firing it at the wall of snakes.

The orb struck the wall of serpents and imploded inwards, shrinking to half its size before exploding outwards, growing into a massive sphere of power. There was a bight flash of light, causing Orochimaru to cover his eyes, followed by a large explosion, one powerful enough to to send the Sannin higher into air from the shock waves alone**. **Opening his eyes, the Sannin was shocked to see only a massive crater and a large mushroom shaped cloud rising into the air, his serpents and been completely destroyed by the boy's attack.

_'Such a powerful technique, where did he learn it?'_ the Sannin wondered, his eyes wide in shock.

His shock was dispelled as his instincts screamed at him, the Sannin bringing his blade up just in time to block a flyby strike from Naruto, pushing him farther up into the air.

_'Impossible, how can he fly like that?'_ he pondered, using his momentum to spin about and watch as Naruto flew around in a large circle and returned with an overhand blow.

As he saw Orochimaru raise his sword to block once again, Naruto smirked and began pouring his chakra into his blade, pulling the trigger as he fired the a **Wind Scar**. The vibrations from his weapon caused the technique to twist and bend, causing the three wind blades to spin around the snake Sannin, spinning him around as he was shredded to bits.

**"Spiral Scar!"** Naruto shouted, only for his smirk to turn into a frown as the bits and pieces of Orochimaru turned into dirt and fell to the ground.

Landing in the crater from his **Big Bang Attack**, Naruto immediately blurred through a chain of handseals and stomped his foot on the ground, forming another one of his original earth jutsu.

**"Earth Release: Rockfall!"**

The earth around him exploded, sending rocks of varying sizes into the air, they ranged in size from miniscule pebbles to massive boulders. The rocks flew high into the air before flying out in different directions, creating a massive cloud of rocks in the air above him, Naruto's position being the only uncovered spot for meters around. The rocks began to fall with chakra enhanced speed, crashing down into the ground and smashing through trees and earth, only stopping after they had burrowed several feet into the ground.

Hearing a sound behind him, he turned around to witness one of the larger boulders being sliced in half as Orochimaru ran out of the forest, avoiding as many rocks as he could as he escaped the brunt of the attack. A few of the smaller rocks managed to graze him, shattering bones and tearing skin, but the Sannin continued forwards.

As he made it into the crater, escaping the last of the descending rocks, the snake opened his mouth wide and spit out another body. While Orochimaru was fully healed, Naruto could see that he was exhausted from the battle and the chakra intensive regurgitation technique, he was breathing heavily and barely standing.

"Kukukuku, such power you have Naruto-kun." Orochimaru chuckled, licking his lips with an elongated tongue, causing Naruto to shudder minutely. "It's a pity that I have to end this battle now, perhaps we'll pick up where we left off when I have my new body."

As the serpent nin finished his sentence, a fully healed Kabuto burst out of the ground to Naruto's left, his hand cocked back and each of his fingers glowing with a purple flame.

**"Five Pronged Seal!"** the medic shouted, slamming his hand into Naruto's stomach and sending him flying.

Running to his masters side, Kabuto grabbed his master and prepare to leap away, only for a disk of spinning blue energy to cut through his legs, cutting them off at the ankle and sending him to the ground. As they tumbled to the ground, both shinobi turned to see where the attack had come from, easily spotting Naruto sitting up with his right arm outstretched in a throwing gesture.

**"Destructo Disk." **Naruto whispered as he stood, smirking victoriously.

"How?" Orochimaru shouted, shakily making his way to his feet. "You shouldn't be able to control your chakra and with the demon within you, you should be unconscious."

"Who said I used chakra?" Naruto asked, causing the two to stare back in confusion. "I can freely use both my spiritual and physical energies, all this seal does is disrupt me from mixing the two into chakra. Besides.."

He paused for a moment to release his limiter seals, flaring his tremendous chakra reserves and forcing Orochimaru to his knees from the sheer amount of power released.

"..these things are easy to break with enough chakra."

As they watched, the flames of the seal reappeared above his shirt, glowing brightly for a moment before disappearing into the wind.

"As for the demon.." Naruto continued, suppressing his power and reapplying his limiter seal. "I set him free years ago, you should have felt the release of power over two years ago, though you may not remember."

Smirking at their shocked faces, Naruto held up a hand and flared his chakra, causing Kabuto to fly towards him.

**"Universal Pull!"**

He had been able to greatly reinforce his telekinetic abilities with the gravity abilities of the Rinnegan, allowing him to now pull and push objects of any size by adding more chakra to his ability and unlike Pein, he didn't need a cool down 'd even kept the names of the techniques to honor Pein after learning that the man was an Uzumaki, they weren't closely related but they were still family.

Holding Kabuto by the throat, Naruto rammed his hand into the medics gut, piercing through skin and muscle and reaching his organs.

Charging his Ki, he smirked at the medic.

"Let me put this in a way I'm sure you've heard many times." Naruto smirked, his hand glowing blue and causing Kabuto to scream in pain. "I'm about to blow my load all over your insides."

With that, he released his Ki in a large, uncontrolled blast, completely obliterating Kabuto's torso and spraying his body parts all over the area. As his blood and guts rained from the sky, Naruto caught Kabuto's falling head and grinned at it, his eyes locked with glazed orbs of the dead medic.

"Regenerate that."

* * *

Orochimaru seethed at the death of his best medic, his eyes burning with fury and his hands clenched with rage, this could not be allowed to pass. The Sannin was prepared to either to fight or flee before a sudden thought struck him and he smiled, his devious smile turning into a low chuckle which turned into wild laughter, catching Naruto's attention.

"Huh, you finally snap Orochi-chan?" Naruto taunted, head cocked to the side. "Then again, there wasn't much holding you together before."

"Kukukuku, I should thank you Naruto-kun." Orochimaru replied, licking his lips once more.

"Oh? Was Kabuto here unfaithful?" Naruto continued to taunt. "Did he reject your love?"

Orochimaru chose to ignored the taunts.

"I meant for becoming so strong, you've used so many techniques that I've never heard of before." the Sannin replied, his grin stretching across his face, "With your body, I'll be closer to my dream, perhaps I'll save Sasuke-kun for a later date or just pluck out those eyes of his and replace yours."

Now it was Naruto's turn to chuckle, he knew all about Orochimaru's technique from Sasori's memories and he wasn't worried at all.

"Go ahead and try you pedo."

Growling angrily, Orochimaru opened his mouth wide once again but instead of a body crawling out, a massive white snake with Orochimaru's head and composed of many smaller snakes slithered out of the mouth and rushed towards Naruto. The redhead simply stood by and watched as the white serpent wrapped itself around him, its maw gaping wide open as it struck, devouring him whole.

Before he was devoured, Naruto sighed and stared into the serpents yellow eyes.

"What is it with you and snakes? Seriously, it's like you have a fetish."

* * *

-A few minutes ago-

Team 10 had been on border patrol when they met up with Team Kakashi, who were returning from a mission. The three Jonin had stopped to talk and allow their students to socialize when they felt several large flares of chakra, all coming from one of the most important trading routes of the country, the Tenchi bridge.

Sharing a glance, the two teams took off towards the Tenchi bridge, a small pug running towards Konoha with a message.

* * *

The two teams arrived at the bridge after a few minutes of tree jumping, the eight shinobi landing on one end of the bridge and taking in the trail of destruction starting from the bridge and cutting through the forest.

Following the trail, which was quite difficult due to the damage the surrounding area had sustained, they came to the edge of a massive crater.

_'What could have caused this?'_ Kakashi wondered, taking in the sheer scale of the destruction. _'This must have been one powerful technique, at least A-rank.'_

Looking around at all the destruction, they could clearly tell that that a huge battle had taken place here, the large trees had been torn apart by large boulders, there were cracks and trenches all along the ground but most disturbing of all, there were many bodies of the same person littered around the crater.

"Orochimaru." Yamato hissed, eyes narrowed angrily.

"Look over there!" Ino shouted, pointing towards the side.

Turning to where she was pointing, they watched as a large white snake escaped from Orochimaru's body and rushed at his opponent, who they saw to be Uzumaki Naruto. The redhead was standing across from the snake Sannin, heavily covered in blood and guts, which they could tell was not his own based on the head lying next to his feet.

"Naruto? And he's fighting Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked, single eye wide as the serpent slithered around the young teen.

"It looks like he killed Kabuto as well." Yamato commented, identifying the owner of the head at the teens feet.

"What should we do Yamato-taicho." Sai asked, his face blank of emotion as always.

It was Asuma who replied.

"They're both our enemies, let's wait and see who wins before we do anything, maybe they'll weaken each other." the Sarutobi commented.

"Hopefully the baka dies, then we can get Orochimaru to take us to Sasuke-kun." Sakura spoke, squealing at the end.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, leaning against a tilted tree in order to observe the battle, Choji nodded along with his friend as he sat and pulled out bag of chips.

As they watched, the snake swallowed Naruto whole before falling apart, leaving Naruto standing alone n the crater.

They all turned to Yamato as he gasped, a questioning look on their face.

"From the notes we confiscated from Danzo's bases, that was Orochimaru's immortality jutsu, either he's taken Naruto's body or Naruto was able to fight him off." Yamato informed them, eyes narrowing. "Either way, there's only one left, we should strike now."

"Alright lets go." Kakashi ordered, taking the lead. "Shikamaru, capture him your shadow while we surround him and find out who is in control of the body. Don't get too close though, they are both powerful enough to harm you with their chakra alone, so keep a fair distance."

Getting a nod of acknowledgement from everyone else, he gave the signal and they ran towards Naruto's body.

* * *

-Orochimaru's mindscape-

''Kukukuku, foolish boy, now you are mine." the mans voice rang out.

Looking around, Naruto saw that they were now inside what he assumed to be Orochimaru's mindscape, it was quite the disgusting place. The entire room was covered in a pulsating, fleshy substance that he did not want to know the identity of, behind him were numerous people covered in the same substance with only their faces showing and in front of him was a lump of the same material, Orochimaru's face leering at him from within it.

"You're quite a fool Orochimaru, you cant defeat me." Naruto drawled out in a bored tone.

"Silence you insolent brat!" the Sannin shouted, glaring hatefully. "Give me your body!"

As snakes made of the fleshy substance grew from his body and surrounded him, Naruto activated his **Taiken Oujagan** (Supreme Authority King's Eye), his eyes glowing with the light of his dojutsu. He had chosen this name for the forth level of his dojutsu, which held the combined power of the **Oujagan**,**Mangekyo Sharingan **and **Rinnegan**, making it the most powerful dojutsu in all of history.

The Taiken Oujagan held all the combined abilities of its subsequent parts, with an appearance that was like a mix of all three. The white's of his eyes turned a dark blue with the silver concentric, a white diamond appeared on the black backdrop of his iris and four red tomoe spun into existence, one on each of the four compass points.

"What is that?" Orochimaru asked, his eyes gleaming with curiosity. _'I've never seen a dojutsu like that, it looks like the Sharingan and Pein's eyes but it's different.'_

"This is my personal dojutsu Orochimaru, I call it the Taiken Oujagan." Naruto replied, the Sharingan tomoe spinning in his eyes. "It is the combined form of the Sharingan, Rinnegan and my Oujagan, it is also the instrument of your demise."

"How do you expect to win? I created this dimension." Orochimaru chuckled, the curiosity in his eyes turning to excited greed. "This is my mind, you cant escape boy, those eyes will be mine as well."

Naruto simply chuckled, much to the man's ire.

"With the hypnotic abilities of my Oujagan and Shisui Uchiha's Sharingan, not to mention my telepathic abilities, your mind is mine to bend snake."

As he spoke, the substance creeping up his skin exploded outwards, disintegrating in the air, leaving Naruto and unrestrained. At the same time, the diamond in his eyes shined brightly with an eerie white light while the tomoe became fast moving, red circles.

"With the illusions of the Mangekyo Sharingan, your mind becomes my domain to command."

The room changed from the flesh covered room to an endless expanse of blackness, the only light coming from the bright red moon that hung high in the sky, tinting the sky and black clouds with the same color.

_'No.'_ Orochimaru gasped, recognizing his surroundings. He was in the realm of the **Moon Reader** and just like when Itachi had brought him here, he was crucified to a black cross with the bodies of his previous hosts a short distance away, the gray-scaled figure of Naruto standing a few feet away with one hand on his chest.

"With the power of the Rinnegan, your soul is in my hands."

The ripples in the teens eyes began to move, flowing towards the center hypnotically, as if his sclera was moving. Behind Naruto, a giant statue broke out of the ground, Orochimaru's eyes widening in fear as he recognized it as the Gedo Mazo from the Akatsuki meetings.

The statue opened its mouth wide, spewing out a steam of energy in the form of a dragon, the creature flying about the illusionary realm. As it touched each of the encased bodies, they shattered into many shards, the long dead souls disintegrating into dust and vanishing.

"What... what are you doing?" the Sannin asked, his tone full of terror.

"This is the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, it has many functions but one of its basic capabilities is the ability is to remove the soul of any being it touches." Naruto replied, watching as the human souls vanished. "However, with those people being pure souls with their bodies long dead, it sends them on to the Shinigami's realm."

"No!" Orochimaru shouted, struggling in his restraints as the dragon turned it's eyes on him. "You cant do this to me, I'm immortal, immor-"

He was cut off as the dragon swallowed him whole, his soul exploding and disintegrating, the dragon returning to the mouth of the statue which slowly returned to the ground below.

"You were never immortal snake, just living on burrowed time." Naruto scoffed, turning from the cross.

He took a single step and vanished, the illusionary world shattering behind him.

* * *

-Outside-

As his eyes opened wide, normal, dark blue eyes on a white backdrop, Naruto frowned when he found himself unable to move. Glancing around, he saw that he was being held by Shikamaru's shadow while being surrounded by two Konoha teams.

"Teams seven and ten, we meet yet again." Naruto greeted, bending over to pick up Kabuto and Orochimaru's heads.

The two teams warily backed up at that action, he was completely ignoring Shikamaru's Shadow Imitation Technique, a testament to the sheer physical power the body contained.

Sealing the two heads away, Naruto turned to the Konoha shinobi and smirked, finally paying attention to them.

"Who are you?" Yamato asked, his grip tightening on a pair of kunai. "Orochimaru or Naruto?"

"Please, as if that snake could ever defeat me." Naruto scoffed, causing them to feel a mix of terror and relief. "Now what am I going to do with you eight?"

"Don't bother bluffing Naruto, you just finished a battle with a Sannin and a Jonin level opponent, with the amount of chakra we felt being thrown around you're far too weakened to fight all eight of us." Kakashi replied, causing Naruto to glare at him.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear the last two times we met, do not speak to me Kakashi." he hissed, eyes narrowed angrily. "You are less than scum, not even worth a speck of my attention, speak to me again and I will send you to an early grave."

"Naruto you idiot, don't talk to Kakashi-sensei like that." Sakura screeched, brandishing her fist. "We all know you're too weak to fight us off, now make yourself useful and tell us if Orochimaru told you where Sasuke-kun is!"

Naruto smirked back, he would enjoy this.

"Ah yes, the Uchiha. You don't have to worry about him, he'll be returning to Konoha soon enough." he answered, causing Sakura to squeal in delight while the rest narrowed their eyes at him. "Of course, his condition when he reaches the village may not be favorable. Maybe if you're lucky, I'll leave him barely alive."

Her look of glee turned into one of fear and anger, bringing him some small measure of amusement.

"Ha, nice try baka!" Ino countered, placing a hand on her friends shoulder to calm her. "A weakling like you can't beat Sasuke-kun and you still have to deal with us."

Chuckling in amusement, Naruto took a step forward, causing them to tense. Then, without making a sound, he vanished, using his physical strength alone to achieve great speeds. The three Jonin, as well as Sai, were just able to follow his chakra signature as he reappeared a great distance away.

The rest of the team followed the gazes of their sensei, gaping when they saw how far Naruto had gotten in less than a second. Looking back, the redhead smirked when he took in their shocked faces.

"How do you expect to beat me when only four of you can follow my base speed?" Naruto asked, head turned to the side. "Had I used a speed technique or even just some channeled chakra, you would all be dead before you knew it."

_'How can he move so fast?'_ Yamato pondered, eyes wide. _'No one is that fast without chakra, it's unreal.'_

_'That's faster than Gai, even with his weights off.'_ Kakashi thought, eyes narrowed at the spot where Naruto once stood. _'He moved so fast that he didn't even disturb the ground, that should be impossible.'_

"Well, it's a good thing that you all came though." Naruto continued, slipping into a loose stance. "You've brought me one of the little rats that escaped my hunt as well as the last Mokuton user, I should thank you for the gift."

Before they could reply, he ran towards them at a lower speed, his movements a blur but just slow enough for them to follow. Using his shadow once again, Shikamaru tried to stop his movements but Naruto didn't even slow down, tearing through the shadows power without pause.

Leaping to the side, Asuma pulled out his trench knives and infused them with wind chakra while Kakashi blurred through a set of handseals, his hand glowing with the light of his Lightning Cutter. Nodding to one another, they charged towards Naruto while the rest hung back, prepared to back them up.

As the two Jonin approached, Naruto raised an arm and swung it to the side, grinning widely when the Lightning Cutter followed his command and transformed into a ball of lightning which flew at Asuma, forcing him to stop and hold the ball off with his wind infused blades. Running right into Kakashi's guard, Naruto dodged a punch to the head and sent the Jonin flying back with a light kick to the chest, his form a single blur as he flew past the still preoccupied Asuma.

With their sensei's indisposed, Sakura and Choji ran towards Naruto, Ino prepared a technique, Shikamaru hung back with Yamato and Sai took to the air on the back of an inky crow.

Sakura, being the faster of the two, reached him first and swung at him widely. Casually sidestepping her fist, he leapt over her head and landed on the large, rolling sphere that was Choji, his second leap and causing the ball to crash into Sakura with the strength of his jump.

Flying high into the air, he avoided the several ink creatures that leapt from Sai's drawing scroll and reared back an arm, the limb transforming into a long, silver lance. The lance pierced right through the bird and its rider, revealing both to be ink constructs, the real Sai having substituted moments before impact.

**"Mind-Body Disturbance Technique!"**

Feeling the Yamanaka link up with his mind, Naruto smirked and grasped the link with his telepathic abilities, a psychic pulse forcing her from his mind and disorienting her. Landing in front of the disoriented blond, he lightly punched her in the gut, causing her to fold up and fall to the ground unconscious. As Ino dropped, Shikamaru's shadow latched onto him once again while some tree roots shot out of the ground and wrapped around him, both shinobi straining to hold him down as he struggled against his bonds.

"Hurry Senpai, I cant hold him for long!" Yamato shouted, summoning more roots as the first set were torn apart.

Hearing the sound of chirping birds, Naruto turned to look behind him, taking in the sight of Kakashi dashing towards him with a glowing hand, Asuma, Sakura and Choji following behind him. In a fast moving blur, Kakashi appeared behind Naruto, his arm reared back and prepared to stab his **Thousand Birds **through his students skull.

The Copy-nin found his eyes widening in shock when the redheaded teen simply glanced at his technique, causing the lightning around his hand to dissipate into the air, rendering the attack useless. Quickly getting over his shock, he leapt to the side, giving his comrades a chance to finish things.

As Asuma dashed towards him, his trench knives glowing blue with wind chakra, Naruto simply rolled his eyes and focused his lightning abilities once more.

**"Kneel!"**

As soon as the words left his mouth, all seven conscious shinobi dropped to their knees, the ones that were running sliding and cutting up their legs on the rough ground. They all stared in shock as he flexed his muscles once again, tearing apart Yamato's roots and escaping from his temporary prison. Looking them over, Naruto smirked as he took in their attempts to overpower his command, Kakashi being the only one to make any progress.

_'Must be because of his lightning affinity.'_ Naruto mused, turning towards the forest with a raised hand.

**"Universal Pull."**

The technique latched onto and pulled Sai from the forest, causing him to smash through tree branches and foliage as he was dragged across the battleground and into Naruto's waiting hand. Looking the ex-Root shinobi up and down, the redhead frowned deeply, causing Sai to gulp nervously despite his face being blank of emotion.

"You know, you remind me of my ex-teammate." Naruto spoke, head cocked to the side. "I really hate him."

Tightening his grip, he squeezed until a loud crack rang through the area, Sai's head hanging limply on his broken neck. Waiting a moment to make sure it wasn't a clone or illusion, he threw the body aside before setting it aflame with a fireball, earning a gasp from a teary eyed while the others looked down at the death of their comrade.

Ignoring the glum mood, Naruto stalked towards Yamato's form and knelt in front of the struggling man, one of his fingernails shifting into a claw as he cut a line from the mans cheek to his jaw. The rest could only kneel and watch as a stream of blood flowed out of the wound and into Naruto's hand, a stream of brown light joining it from the mans mouth a moment later.

His task completed, Naruto stood and took a step back, his control on their motor skills releasing a moment later. The Konoha-nin were on their feet in an instant, Yamato leaping away to join with his comrades, a conscious Ino joining them a moment later.

"Are you okay Yamato-sensei?" Sakura asked, her hand glowing green as she healed his cut.

"I'm fine." Yamato replied, eyes locked on Naruto's form. "He just took some blood and chakra."

"Hmm, he did the same with Danzo." Kakashi muttered, eyes narrowed in thought. "This bears further investigation, there must be a reason he's taking these samples."

Growing bored of their conversation, Naruto and arm with his palm facing outwards, causing them to tense warily. As they prepared to attack or dodge, he flared his killing intent, freezing them in place and causing causing Sakura and Ino to drop to one knee.

"Now then, listen closely. There are several reasons why you will all leave here alive, some of you, I hold no grudge against." he began, nodding to Yamato, Choji and Shikamaru.

"Some of you ,deserve to await your punishment with the rest of that rotten village." he continued, glaring at Asuma, Kakashi, Sakura and Ino. "But above all else, you're still alive because you will deliver a message for me."

"What message." Shikamaru asked as the killing intent lessened.

"Let the Hokage know that I'll be coming for the village soon, so she had better be prepared." he replied, a dark grin crossing his face. "I've finished off the Akatsuki and Orochimaru, Sasuke will be crushed like the insect he is and Madara will follow soon after, Konoha's days are limited."

"Madara? As in Madara Uchiha?" Asuma asked, remembering his fathers stories.

"The very same, somehow he found a way to extend his life which is why he lives till this day." he replied, causing the ones that recognized the name to startle in shock.

"Oh, be sure to let the village know that Madara was the reason the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, he controlled the demon with those eyes of his and set it loose on Konoha." Naruto continued, activating his dojutsu in order to reinforce the suggestion. "Make sure they know that they spent thirteen years treating me like crap, while worshiping the clan of the very man who caused all the problems they blamed on me."

With the suggestion fixed in their minds, Naruto deactivated his dojutsu and sighed, it was time to end this.

"Now then, enjoy your trip and you had best hope we don't meet yet again, I'm getting bored of letting you fools live past these encounters." he smirked, his hand raising an inch higher. **"Almighty Push." **

The pulse of chakra sent them all flying back, each crashing into a tree and losing consciousness in the case of the genin and chunin, while the Jonin were able to shakily stand back up. Naruto simply ignored the three conscious shinobi and turned around, a **Black Cavity **appearing in the air before him.

With a smug wave, he stepped into the void of swirling shadows and vanished.

* * *

Exiting the **Black Cavity**, Naruto found himself standing in the council room of Sunagakure, a group of ANBU and Jonin surrounding him.

"Well, well, well, what is Konoha's most wanted man doing here?" one of the councilors asked, an old man in flowing beige robes.

Ignoring the many weapons digging into his skin, Naruto looked towards the council and smirked, causing the surrounding shinobi to tense.

"I'm here to talk business, you can listen to me and save yourselves a lot of trouble or you can fight me and condemn your village to destruction." the redhead answered, nodding to the Kazekage imperceptibly.

"Let him go." Gaara spoke, speaking up before anyone could say anything regretful. "I suppose you have a good reason for coming here Naruto, speak quickly."

"Thank you Gaara." Naruto replied, smiling widely. "All I want is for Suna to break its alliance with Konoha and side with me."

The room immediately exploded with shouts of anger and protest, councilors leaping to their feet and shouting down at him. The shouts were immediately silenced as one of the elder council members held up a hand, one of the few that wasn't glaring or shouting.

"Why should we break an alliance with the most powerful ninja village in order to side with a missing-nin? No matter how powerful he is." the elder asked, summing up the thoughts of many others in the room. "At least when Orochimaru came to us, he had his own village backing him, what do you bring Namikaze?"

Grinning wide, Naruto slowly reached within his cloak and pulled out two scrolls, one red the other white.

"I'm glad you asked, honorable elder." the teen replied, spreading out the scrolls to reveal the many storage seals drawn on them. "These scrolls contain everything I need to prove that I'm the better choice."

"And what is in those scrolls young man?" the elder asked, his curiosity mirrored by his fellow councilors, some were even leaning forward in their seats.

Naruto smirked as he answered.

"The white scroll contains alliance and trade contracts with Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Amegakure, Wave country, Spring country, Moon country, Demon country and many other minor villages and wandering clans." Naruto explained, doing his utmost to not laugh at the look on all their faces.

"The red scroll contains the heads of many Akatsuki members, including Akasuna no Sasori and Deidara, the two members that kidnapped your Kage a short while ago." Naruto continued, causing their eyes to widen further. "The scroll also contains the heads of Orochimaru and his right hand man, Kabuto, both of which I killed less than half an hour ago. I also plan on dealing with the Uchiha and claiming Otogakure, adding to my growing power and influence."

Gaara was the first to get over his shock, he had been a part of this plan but his friend had really gone above and beyond.

"As I'm sure you can all see, remaining allies with Konoha will only lead to our downfall, we cant fight off the combined might of all those villages as well as the first SS-rank missing-nin in over 15 years." Gaara spoke, not mentioning that the alliances would only be finalized after the fall of Konoha. "I propose that we have a vote on this issue."

He recieved many agreements in return.

"Before we vote Kazekage-sama, I have a question for the young Namikaze." the elder spoke up once again, drawing the rooms attention once more.

Receiving a nod from the young Kage, the elder continued.

"Why do you want an alliance with Sunagakure?" He asked, earning a confused look from the young teen. "One would think that with all those other allies, you could easily overpower Konoha with or without our help."

This resulted in everyone else looking at Naruto with questioning glances, earning a confident smirk from the redhead.

"I want Konoha to suffer like I have, I want them to feel despair and know that there is no one out there willing to help them." Naruto replied, choosing to answer truthfully. "I want them to scamper around like I did as a child, asking for help from any that would listen and being ignored or attacked, I need Suna to achieve this ultimate revenge."

"I see..." the elder nodded, the answer may not be honorable or noble but it was the truth and no one there could say that the teen was far from achieving his goal.

The vote was soon taken and Naruto grinned widely as every member of the council voted to side with him. He'd been forced to unseal the scrolls a few times to prove his claims but after an hour long debate, the alliance contract was drawn up and signed by both sides. The terms were mostly the same as what he had with the other villages, giving Suna the chance to back out should they need it.

Once the lengthy meeting was finished, Naruto shared a discrete nod with his friend and vanished in a Black Cavity, his task complete and his plans slowly coming together.

* * *

Stepping out into the office of the Raikage, Naruto managed to catch team Samui as they were being briefed on a mission, Yugito and Bee sitting off to the side. As he exited the portal, he was immediately hugged by a squealing Yugito, who happily planted a kiss on his lips. They weren't exactly in a 'relationship' but he and she had gotten much closer over the past few years, they'd spent plenty of time together and he'd been by to visit her as many times as possible.

After breaking apart due to a need for air, he set her down and was immediately lifted into a bear hug by Bee.

"Yo bro, what kept yo'?" Bee rapped, grinning widely.

"Good to see you too Bee." Naruto replied, grinning back at the larger man once he had been set down. "Sorry if I'm late, I had a long, drawn out fight with Orochimaru, followed by two Konoha teams and a meeting with Suna."

That definitely drew the attention of everyone in the room.

"You fought Orochimaru?" Yugito, Karui and Omoi shouted, their eyes wide with shock.

"Oh no, I smacked Orochimaru around like a bitch, it wasn't really much of a fight." Naruto replied, smirking smugly. "Anyways, why dont we get the business out of the way?"

The Raikage grinned as he nodded and Naruto took a seat, the others finding their own spots around the room.

"I'm mostly here for three reasons." he began, slipping into his business mode, causing the others in the room to become serious as well. "First off, have you prepared for the Hyuuga? I will be commencing the attack on Konoha in two weeks time."

"Yes, we've finished building the clan sector for the Hyuuga, it's close to the village but still secluded enough to give them the time required to adjust to their new home." A replied, shuffling through some papers on his desk. "We also have several copies of the removal seal for the caged bird seal, as well as the bloodline protection seals prepared. As soon as they arrive, I'll have a seal handed out to each member."

The aforementioned seals had been created by Naruto from some notes his father had started, the first seal deactivated and destroyed the caged bird seal while the other protected their bloodline without the horrid benefits of the caged bird seal.

"Good, good, I'll also need someone to show me the clan sector so I can memorize the exit points for my **Black Cavity**." Naruto replied, receiving a nod from the Kage. "Secondly, I need to burrow Bee for awhile."

Bee grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"What for?" A asked, quirking a brow.

"I'm attacking Otogakure tomorrow, I'll need Bee to keep away any Sound-nin that want to interrupt my fight with the Uchiha." Naruto explained, causing Bees grin to widen further. "I'll also need Bee and some Kumo-nin to hold Oto until some of my own people can make their way over from Ame."

A spent a few seconds scratching his chin in thought before nodding.

"Alright, I'll have him taken off the active duty roster for a few weeks." A replied, gaining a wide beaming smile from his surrogate brother. "What's your third reason?"

Naruto smiled at that, his stoic expression fading away in an instant.

"To see Yugito-chan of course." he replied, glancing over to the blushing girl.

"Of course." A sighed, shaking his head as Yugito, Bee, Naruto and team Samui left his office, most likely headed for the closest bar.

A huffed and returned to his paperwork, dearly wishing he could join them.

_'Soon Naruto, even you will fall before the evil that is paperwork and I will be there to laugh at your misfortune.'_ he thought, cackling maniacally .

* * *

Using knowledge pilfered from Kabuto's mind, Naruto stepped exited his **Black Cavity **into Orochimaru's throne room, an excited looking Bee following right behind him.

Sensing no one in the immediate area, he gave Bee directions to the cafeteria where many of the bases Sound-nin would be congregated before turning down a different hallway, steadily making his way towards Sasuke's chakra signature; the Uchiha's bedroom if his memories were correct. In a blur of movement, he was standing in front of Sasuke's door and he couldn't help but grin in anticipation of the coming fight, he was going to enjoy this.

Stretching out a hand, he pushed open the door and glanced into the room, easily spotting the shadowed figure laying in a bed across from him despite the pitch darkness of the room. The figure was facing away but he recognized the Uchiha crest on the back of the shirt.

_ 'Sasuke.' _Naruto grinned, his chakra thrumming beneath his skin, he was really looking forward to this fight.

"Who's there?" Sasuke asked, his tone deeper than he remember and still blank of emotion.

Grinning darkly, Naruto took a step into the room.

"What do you want." Sasuke asked again, shifting on the bed.

"Oh, there are a great many things that I want." Naruto replied, immediately leaping back as he felt Sasuke's chakra flare.

**BOOM!**

With a powerful burst of chakra, the room and a large section of the hallway was blown apart, the explosive seals and traps hidden within the walls activated by the chakra flare. Grinning insanely, Naruto stared up at the figure standing on the ledge above him, onyx black eyes staring down at him.

"Hehehe, hello Uke-chan, It's been a while." Naruto chuckled, staring up at his ex-teammate.

"Naruto..." Sasuke drawled, his face passive and his voice emotionless. "Why are you here?"

"Why do you think?" Naruto replied, his eyes glinting in the sunlight. "I'm here to utterly crush you Sasuke." d

"It seems like your fame has gone to your head Naruto." the Uchiha commented, glancing away dismissively. "You stand no chance against me."

"That's exactly what Orochimaru said," Naruto replied, nodding in amusement. "Now he's dead."

"So you killed Orochimaru, it doesn't matter." Sasuke snorted, still dismissive. "He was a weakling compared to me, I'm an Uchiha, you cant defeat me Naruto."

In a blur of movement, the Uchiha vanished and appeared next to Naruto, only to find the blond gone.

"Wow, you're so slow Sasuke, have you been skimping out on your training?" Naruto taunted, now standing in the Uchiha's vacated location.

He blinked in surprise and Naruto was gone.

"Can you even keep up with me Uke-chan?"

The taunting came from behind him and Sasuke spun on his heel, coming face to face with a grinning Naruto.

_'So fast, how is he faster than me?'_ Sasuke growled, frowning minutely. _'He must be using the power of the demon.'_

"I'll admit you've gotten faster." the Uchiha snarled, leaping back with his Sharingan activated. "But before my eyes, it's all meaningle-"

He was cut off as Naruto appeared inches away, the redhead's fist plowing into his face and launching him into a wall.

"You talk too much Uchiha, I'm not here to play around." Naruto sniffed, taking a step towards the wall. "Unlike Orochimaru, you don't deserve that."

Sasuke growled angrily as he peeled himself off the wall.

"You betrayed me Uchiha, you called me your best friend and tried to kill me, that was unforgivable. You are no longer my friend, brother, rival or even my enemy, you are nothing more than another insect for me to crush beneath my heel." Naruto continued, glaring into Sharingan eyes. "Now stand and show me your best, anything less and you will die far too quickly."

Sasuke stood shakily, the first level of his cursed seal activated but he was still leaning against the wall for support, it had been quite the powerful blow.

_'How can he be so fast? I didn't even see it with my Sharingan, no one is that fast.'_ Sasuke raged, drowning out the other teens words. _'And what was with that punch? There was so much power behind it and it felt like he was holding back, where did you get this power Naruto?'_

Locking eyes with the redhead, Sasuke channeled chakra into his Sharingan and dived into the others mind. _'If I cut him off from the demon, he'll be nothing but a weakling again.'_

Appearing within Naruto's mindscape, the Uchiha found himself impressed with what he found, this was much better compared to the putrid depths of Kabuto and Orochimaru's minds. He was standing within a large circular room, the floors and walls of which were made of a polished black stone, the many white dots making it into a perfect rendition of the night sky. The roof above was pure white in color with hundreds of different animals carved into the material, all of which were circling a large yellow crystal that was imbedded into the stone, arcs of lightning coursing within the gem.

Carved into the wall directly in front of him was a massive bookshelf, which was completely filled with books of varying sizes and colors, words written on the bindings in different languages. Several feet away from the bookshelf was what could only be described as a throne, it was a large chair carved out of some sort of green crystal and sculpted into the form of a dragons skull. The maw was lengthened so someone could sit inside comfortably, with the cushioned tongue serving as a seat and the blunted rear teeth as arm rests. Embedded within the skulls sockets were the weirdest pair of eyes he had ever seen, the whites were a light blue in color with silver concentric rings leading to the pupil, which was nothing more than a white diamond with four tomoe at each point.

Creepily enough, despite being carved out of stone, the eyes seemed to follow his movements without moving an inch.

Tearing his eyes away from the creepy throne, he noted the round pools in the ground to each side of his position. The were roughly five meters in diameter, one filled with a glowing white liquid and the other with a blue liquid, both of which were connected by a wide, light blue pipe.

"Enjoying the view?"

The voice, coming from directly behind, caused him to spin on his heel, only to find nothing there. Turning back around, he was met with the sight of a grinning Naruto, the smug looking teen lounging in his throne and reading a purple colored book.

Growling, he took a step forward, approaching the seated redhead.

"What are you doing here dobe?" he asked, quirking a curious brow, he hadn't expected to meet Naruto in here.

Naruto glanced up from the book and gave him a blank look.

"It's my mind, I belong here." the redhead responded, snapping his book shot. "What are_ you_ doing here Uchiha?"

"I'm here to get rid of that demon of yours." Sasuke answered truthfully, with his eyes, he had nothing to fear in here. "Without its power, you are nothing."

Naruto smirked as he flicked his wrist, causing the book to vanish.

"Too bad for you Uchiha but the Juubi.." Naruto began, his smirk widening at the puzzled look on Sasuke's face. "..has been gone for two years now, all of this power is mine."

His eyes glinted in the light, each orb sparkling with twisted amusement. "Like I said Uchiha, you are an insect compared to me."

Snarling in anger, Sasuke's eyes began glowing hatefully, the three tomoe spinning within them.

"You are the insect here dobe, before these eyes all of your tricks are worthless!" he shouted, glaring as the still smirking redhead.

"I will admit that the Sharingan is quite powerful and formidable." Naruto conceded, rising from his strange throne.

Sasuke smirked at the compliment, at last the dobe had seen the might of an Uchiha.

"But.."

The Uchiha frowned at that, only for his smirk to return when Naruto shut his eyes. _'Ha! He's too afraid to looked into my eyes, the dobe is nothing but talk.'_

"...your eyes are worthless in comparison to mine."

Naruto's eyes snapped open then, causing the shocked Uchiha to gasp as he was met with the same eyes as those on the dragon throne, only much smaller in size and glowing with terrifying power. As the tomoe in Naruto's eyes began spinning, Sasuke found himself unable to tear his eyes away, trapped against his will by the hypnotic motions of his opponent dojutsu.

"Now... you are not welcome here, Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto ground out, the concentric circles within his eyes rippling towards the pupil. "**Leave!**"

With a loud _thump_, the Uchiha found himself being thrown back, an invisible force pushing him back and forcing him out of the redheads mind. As his vision cleared, Sasuke found himself within his own body, shakily leaning against the damaged wall and staring into Naruto's changed eyes.

"W-what is that, what are those eyes?" Sasuke gasped, winded from the violent ejection.

"_This_ is the most powerful dojutsu in this world, it's a mix of the Mangekyou Sharingan, Rinnegan and my own dojutsu, I call it the Taiken Oujagan." Naruto replied, his voice thick with smug arrogance, much like the Uchiha's had been minutes ago. "Don't bother asking questions, I wont be sharing all of my secrets like some kind of fool, let us resume our _battle_."

Growling angrily, the Uchiha drew his sword and dashed at Naruto, his face a mask of twisted rage. As the blade swung for his neck, Naruto simply reached out and caught it, effectively stopping it without receiving a scratch.

Seeing this, Sasuke grinned a victorious grin.

"Nice try." the Uchiha chuckled, channeling his lightning chakra into the blade.

He was quite shocked when instead of crying out in pain, Naruto simply pulled his hand off the sword and punched him in the face, sending him flying into the wall once again.

"Nice try." Naruto smirked, his tone mocking.

_'How was he able to still move? The **Thousand Birds** should have stopped his movements.'_ Sasuke cursed, picking himself up from the ground._ 'And his speed, I cant even follow it with the Sharingan, how can he be so fast?'_

Using his seal enhanced speed, he vanished in a blur and appeared behind Naruto, his sword swinging for the teens neck once more. As Naruto's hand snapped out and caught the blade again, Sasuke let go of the blade and grabbed Naruto's outstretched arm.

"**Thousand Birds: Current!**" he shouted, shooting lightning from all over his body and into the redheads. Pulling his sword out of the Naruto's grip, Sasuke swung it at his neck for a third time, only to have it stopped by the redhead grabbing it yet again.

"How can you still be moving?" the Uchiha yelled, releasing his blade and leaping back to avoid another punch from Naruto. "You should have paralyzed by those **Thousand Bird** attacks!"

"That's my little secret." Naruto replied, grinning cheekily.

Without even taking a look at Sasuke's sword, he snapped it in half with his fingers alone and threw the two halves of the blade at the Uchiha, a minor flick sending them streaking across the short distance.

Dodging one half of his destroyed weapon, the Uchiha grabbed the half with the hilt and pointed it at Naruto's heart.

"**Thousand Birds:** **Sharp Spear!**"

Blue tinged white lightning coursed from his hand and over his half sword, the weapon sparking threateningly, before a blade of pure lightning chakra extended from the sword, aimed at Naruto's heart. Looking unimpressed, Naruto simply waved a hand, the minor action causing the lightning spear to turn aside and stab into the wall behind him.

_'How did he do that? I didn't see him using any chakra at all, that shouldn't be possible.'_ Sasuke ranted in his head, Sharingan eyes wildly darting about.

"How weak and pathetic you are Uchiha," Naruto sighed, rolling his eyes. "I've barely moved from this spot,, why don't you just surrender and hope I don't break you too badly."

_'How dare he just disregard me like this, I'll show him!'_ Sasuke growled, clenching his fists tightly. _'I'll kill him!'_

Anger suffusing his form, the Uchiha activated the second level of his cursed seal and flew through a series of handseals, black lightning appearing around his right hand as he finished. He was nothing more than a grey blur as he dashed towards Naruto, the technique in his hand carving through the ground as he moved.

"**Lightning Cutter!**" he shouted, his dark fist stabbing towards the redheads heart.

As the attack got closer and closer, Naruto simply snorted and grabbed the Uchiha's wrist, causing the Lightning Cutter as well as the Uchiha's level two form to disappear.

"Pathetic." Naruto sighed, twisting his hand and snapping the brunettes wrist, another twist sending the Uchiha flying into the wall yet again. "This is another of my abilities, I can nullify your chakra flow with a single touch, none of your close range attacks will work on me Uchiha."

_'So that's how he does it, if I cant go up close then I'll have to fight from long range.'_ Sasuke realized, wincing as he tried to form seals with his broken wrist._ 'Lightning doesn't seem to be working though, so let's try something else or something more powerful.'_

"**Fire Release: Great Fireball!**"

A massive fireball was launched at Naruto, a second one flying into the clouds moments later. With his level two form reactivated, Sasuke leapt back onto the ledge overlooking their small arena, his eyes widening with shock; his fireball was being held off by familiar looking black flames.

"How... How can you use that technique!" he shouted, memories of that terrible night appearing in his minds eye.

Naruto grinned smugly, his dojutsu glowing mirthfully.

"I told you already, my eye's contain the Mangekyo Sharingan, I can easily use all of the Sharingan's techniques." he answered, his grin widening at the look of red hot rage on his opponents face.

"You.. you.. how dare you!" Sasuke screamed, his chakra exploding from his form and cracking the ground around him. "How dare you use the power of the Uchiha? The Sharingan belongs only to the Uchiha clan, not some dead last orphan, die!

Rearing back a hand, he took a swipe at Naruto's form, his hand surrounded with crackling chakra.

"**Thousand Birds: Senbon!**"

From his hand launched hundreds of long, thin, lightning needles, all bearing down on Naruto's position and hundreds more forming by the moment. Deciding to further taunt and enrage the Uchiha, Naruto decided to defend with another Sharingan ability.

"******Tempestuous God of Valour!**"

Naruto's form was immediately shrouded in chakra as the full form of his **God of Valor** came into existence, completely shielding and protecting him.

While Itachi's **God of Valor** was covered in armor and made of fiery red chakra, Naruto's wore a plain hooded robe and was enshrouded by dark blue flames. Within the hood of the robe was an endless pit of darkness, two orbs of burning red staring out from within the void, each seeming to convey the rage and hatred of the chakra construct. In the constructs left hand was a large kite shield, a long chakra chain trailing from the bottom of the shield to the long, double edged Kusarigama in its right hand.

The lightning senbon struck the shield and seemed to sink into it, each needle disappearing without disturbing the chakra shield.

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke shouted, wings flaring angrily.

"This is another Mangekyo Sharingan ability known as the** God of Valor**, it creates a chakra construct that surrounds and protects the user. Each **God of Valor** is unique to its user, mine wields both the **Endless Void** shield and the **Binding Blade**." Naruto answered, gazing admirably at his manifested construct. "As you just saw, my shield absorbs any and all chakra techniques, and while it may have it's limits, I dont think I need to worry about you exceeding those limits."

In a flare of chakra, the construct vanished as the redhead released his technique, a displeased frown appearing on his face.**  
**

"Is this all you can do Uchiha? I must say I'm very disappointed with you and considering how low my expectations of you were to begin with, that's saying a lot." Naruto stated, his mocking tone further infuriating the Uchiha.

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted, raising his crackling left hand. "I don't know how you gained this power Naruto but once I defeat you, you will tell me and I will finally gain the strength to defeat Itachi. Now, behold my most powerful attack!"

Looking up past the Uchiha's form, Naruto noticed that the sky had turned cloudy and it seemed ready to rain at any moment. _'How did the weather change so quickly? It should take more than a few minutes for clouds like these to gather.'_

"This is my most powerful jutsu Naruto, it uses a fireball to create thunder clouds and then strikes with the power of natural lightning, even you wont be fast enough to dodger this." Sasuke informed him, a bolt of lightning shooting up from his hand and into the sky above.

Moments later, all of the electricity in the sky converged together to form a large feline creature, a massive construct of natural lightning and chakra.

"**Kirin!**"

With a dramatic flair, Sasuke brought his hand down, causing the chakra beast above to release a powerful roar and descend from the sky. The Uchiha's victorious smirk vanished as he caught the look on Naruto's face, instead of the look of fear and terror he expected, the blond was grinning excitedly.

As the lightning beast descended on him, Naruto couldn't help but smile, the idiot Uchiha had used yet another lightning based jutsu and from the amount of chakra he could sense, it had used up all the last of Sasuke's reserves. That meant the battle was probably over, how boring; oh well, it's not like he expected much from the bastard.

As his technique struck, Sasuke closed his eyes and braced for the coming explosion, only for nothing to happen. Taking a peek through hooded lids, his eyes widened in disbelief and shock at what he saw, more disbelief than shock. There, standing in the same spot as always, was Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto and skipping around him like a happy little pet was a smaller form of his ultimate jutsu. He watched in shocked silence as his **Kirin** continued to shrink, becoming smaller and smaller before it popped out of existence, a ball of electricity buzzing around his hand.

With nonchalant ease, Naruto raised his hand and fired a bolt of electricity into the sky, dispersing the storm clouds and allowing the sun to shine through.

"Heh, guess you didn't notice it Uchiha, so much for the all powerful Sharingan." Naruto snorted, glaring at kneeling and exhausted Uchiha, the brunette could barely keep his cursed seal activated. "When I stopped your sword, absorbed your **Current** and batted aside your **Sharp Spear**, didn't you even stop to think about how I did all those things?"

Sasuke simply glared back, his chest heaving and his eyes lidded, he was on the verge of chakra exhaustion.

"I'll tell you how bastard." Naruto continued, his grin widening further. "I have full control over electricity, no matter what you throw at me, no matter how powerful it is, if it's a lightning technique, it's mine to control as I wish."

"That's impossible, no one can control another's jutsu like that." Sasuke growled, feebly attempting to regain his feet.

"You were on my team Sasuke, you of all people should know that nothing is impossible for me." Naruto replied as he, for the first time since the fight truly began, moved from his spot.

A quick blur of movement and he was standing above the Uchiha, causing the brunette to stumble back fearfully.

"Now Sasuke, what shall I do with you?"

Sasuke struck at him with his wings, the large appendages clawing for his torso but Naruto caught them both easily, easily managing to keep the larger appendages at bay with his smaller hands. In another blur of movement, he booted the Uchiha in the chest while tugging on his wings, causing Sasuke to go sliding back a few feet, the Uchiha screaming out in pain as his wings were ripped from his shoulders and thrown aside.

Stalking up to the bleeding brunette, who was attempting to stand once more, Naruto kicked out his feet and smiled in glee as he heard the bones break, causing the Uchiha to drop to the ground as his seal finally gave out and receded.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, why don't we start with a story." Naruto stated as he took a seat on a nearby pile of rubble, ignoring the cries and curses of the brunette a few feet away. "This is the story of the Uchiha clan."

That definitely got Sasuke's attention, his cries dying into low whimpers.

"What would you know about my clan dobe." Sasuke spat out, onyx eyes glaring angrily.

"Other than the reason they're all dead and how? Not much." Naruto scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Also, this _dobe_ just beat you down without moving an inch, maybe you should watch what you say."

"What do you mean the reason they're dead? Itachi just wanted to _test his capacity_." the Uchiha ground out, blatantly ignoring the threat.

"Incorrect, Itachi didn't kill your clan, he was framed for the entire thing." Naruto informed him, eyes glinting mischievously.

"How the hell would you know that, I saw him myself, I felt his **Moon Reader**!" Sasuke shouted, trying to stand despite his wounds.

"Nope, you see the Uchiha clan were planning a coup on Konoha and the Sandaime, being the kind but naive person he was, had arranged to have peace talks with them when he found out." Naruto explained, smirking at the look on Sasuke's face. "Unfortunately for the Sandaime, his rival Danzo thought talks of peace would be nothing but a waste of time, so he went behind the Sandaime's back and hired an assassin, that assassin was none other than the true leader of Akatsuki, Uchiha Madara."

"Madara? Uchiha Madara died a long time ago dobe, do you think I'm stupid?" Sasuke responded, attempting to attack the blond again, which only resulted in Naruto breaking his wrist and seeing as the previously damaged wrist had been healed by the cursed seal, Naruto broke it again.

"Yes, yes I do think you're stupid, why else would you keep provoking me?" Naruto asked, raising a brow in question. "Anyways, Madara isn't dead, it seems that like so many other powerful shinobi, he managed to somehow extend his lifespan, allowing him to live till this day."

Sasuke seemed to understand that, if he had access to Orochimaru's files then he should know of the many _immortal_ shinobi out there, or at least the ones that had been out there until they came across Naruto.

"Now, I don't know how Danzo discovered this, perhaps he didn't even know it was Madara, but he made a deal with the Akatsuki leader." Naruto continued, drawing the Uchiha from his thoughts. "In exchange for funding, as well as Itachi himself, Madara would kill the Uchiha clan. Of course, Madara readily agreed, he wanted revenge on the clan that had turned their backs on him so he transformed into Itachi and wiped out the clan, killing two birds with one stone."

"If that's true then why didn't he kill me as well?" Sasuke asked, looking more curious than disbelieving.

"The only reason you live to this day is because Itachi, in full ANBU gear, arrived at the compound before Madara could finish you off, they fought for some time before Madara used the **Moon Reader** on you and fled before more ANBU showed up." Naruto replied, recounting the events as dictated to him by the Uchiha prodigy. "Itachi, thinking you were dead, blamed himself for not being able to protect you and his grief mixed with his guilt, unlocked his Mangekyo but after checking on you he found that you were still alive, just unconscious."

There was a flash of emotion on Sasuke's face but Naruto simply continued on.

"With your witness statement and little proof to this innocence, Itachi was sure he would be found guilty of the crime so he was forced to flee until he could clear his name. Unfortunately, Madara in his Akatsuki disguise, found him, defeated him and recruited him into the organization." Naruto finished, glancing down at his entranced audience.

Sasuke lay there for a several minutes, slowly contemplating the redheads words and remembering that night.

"What now?" the Uchiha spoke after several minutes of silence, his tone low and tired. "Why did you tell me this?"

Naruto shifted on his seat as he considered the Uchiha.

"I only told you so you would know who to really blame for the death of your clan, Danzo is dead and Madara will soon fall at my hand, I tell you this so that you know that you will never achieve your precious _revenge_." Naruto sneered, standing from his seat and approaching the prone Uchiha. "Itachi is now one of my greatest allies, after learning about how you turned out, he's cut all ties with you, he longer cares what happens to you. As for what I'm going to do with you well..."

Naruto paused and stared down at his one time friend, his eyes gleaming with cold malice and hatred.

"..you betrayed my trust Sasuke but worry not, you will not die today." Naruto hissed, his voice so low that the Uchiha had to strain himself to hear it. "However, you just might wish you had."

With that, he morphed his fingers into bladed claws and knelt beside the Uchiha, ignoring the brunettes screams of outrage, which soon turned into screams of pain.


	13. Konoha

**Naruto: Revenge**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other animes used in my story.

"Hello" - Normal speech.

_"Hello" _- Thoughts.

**"Hello" **- Tailed beast.

* * *

_-Last time on Naruto: Revenge-_

_Naruto paused and stared down at his one time friend, his eyes gleaming with cold malice and hatred._

_"..you betrayed my trust Sasuke but worry not, you will not die today." Naruto hissed, his voice so low that the Uchiha had to strain himself to hear it. "However, you just might wish you had."_

_With that, he morphed his fingers into bladed claws and knelt beside the Uchiha, ignoring the brunettes screams of outrage, which soon turned into screams of pain._

* * *

Rewritten Chapter 13: Konoha

It was nearing dawn when Sakura jerked awake, the muffled cries and loud bangs making it impossible for her to sleep. She angrily flipped over and covered her ears with a pillow, trying to drown out the sounds of her parents making love, only to realize that her parents room was on the other end of the hall and the sounds were coming from her closet.

Leaping from her bed, Sakura paled as she picked up a kunai from her bedside table and slowly stalked towards the closet door. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she yanked open the door, fully prepared to handle whatever was in there.

Her screams were loud enough to wake the neighborhood and bring the night watch to her room, where they found her unconscious on the blood-soaked floor, a very bloodied mess laying in her closet with a small note pinned to the body.

* * *

Tsunade scowled as she rushed through the hospital, hurriedly making her way towards the emergency ward, her brow scrunched in thought. She had been informed by an ANBU squad moments ago that Uchiha Sasuke had been returned to the village but he was in terrible condition, due to the insistence of the council she had immediately rushed to the hospital to help save his life, never mind the dozens of medics already working on the case.

Entering the ward, she found the place to be a great mess, there were nurses running all over the place trying to assist the doctors, who were all working on what looked to be a blood-soaked pile of meat. Her hemophobia threatened to return just from looking at the extensive damage to the body, not to mention the great amounts of blood pouring from it.

Calling the room to attention with a chakra spike, she ordered them all to calm down before pulling one of the doctors from the group and asking for a status report.

"I don't know how to explain it Hokage-sama, by all means he should have died several hours ago, the fact that he still lives is a miracle on its own." the doctor explained, looking highly flustered.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked, suppressing a shudder as she glanced at the body.

"Well, for starter's he's already lost enough blood for three people yet his body keeps making more and more, whoever did this didn't want him to die of bloodloss." the doctor responded, frowning at the blood covering his front.

"How do you know someone else did this?" Tsunade asked, frowning minutely. "I don't know of any techniques that can replenish blood this quickly."

It was true, she had been trying for years to develop a technique to combat bloodloss, one of the top three reasons shinobi die in the field.

"We found several seals on his form, Jiraiya-sama has already taken a look at them and copied them down for later use." the doctor replied, nodding towards a stack of scrolls on a nearby table. "From what he could decipher, one of the seals keeps the victim from loosing consciousness or going into shock, another causes the pain receptors to become extra sensitive and the last one replenishes blood at an extraordinary rate. That final seal is the reason we're having difficulty healing the patient."

Tsunade stood awed at the power of these seals, nothing like this had ever been accomplished before, they had tried many times to create seals like those for use in healing as well as Torture and Interrogation but the complexity of the human body made it a difficult task to accomplish.

"What do you mean we cant heal him?" she asked after a seconds pause, her mind shuffling the seals away for later thought.

"The seal forces him to produce so much blood that if we were to close him up without removing it, his body would swell up and explode in mere seconds." the doctor replied, Tsunade nodding in agreement as she reached the same conclusion. "Until Jiraiya-sama finds a safe way to remove the seal, we can only try to lessen the amount of pain he feels and just let him bleed out."

Nodding her head in agreement, Tsunade moved on, the other medics could handle things for now.

"What are the full extent of his injuries?" she asked, wincing as she laid eyes on the body once more.

Grabbing the patients chart from a nearby table, the doctor began reading.

"Multiple lacerations of varying size all over his torso, his legs and arms seem to have been cut open and the bones removed, his eyeballs have been replaced with two balls of ice which don't seem to be melting, his scrotum and penis were both flayed, his entire face was skinned and his chest was ripped open and all of his nonessential organs removed." the doctor read, looking green as he read. "Should we even manage to save him, his days as a ninja are over, he'll most likely spend the rest of his life in bed. In fact, the only reason we knew it was Uchiha Sasuke, not counting the blood test, was due to a note left with the body."

Tsunade almost vomited at the full list of injuries, the boy should have died of shock or bloodloss and was only barley alive due to seals meant to cause him more pain, it was just inhumane.

"What was written on the note?" she managed to ask, grimacing in sympathy for the Uchiha.

Flipping through pages, the doctor stopped on the appropriate one, his face paling as he read the note out loud.

"Er.. _'Here is your precious Uchiha back, enjoy this gift for as long as you can, Namikaze Naruto'_." he finished, his voice shaky and uncertain.

Seeing the look of horror on the Hokage's face, he wisely chose to return to helping his colleagues.

_'How could you Naruto, how could you do this?'_ Tsunade wailed, her face twisted fearfully.

* * *

-Noon, Konoha-

"Hokage-sama, we have a situation!" an Ox masked ANBU shouted as he entered the Kage's office.

Tsunade startled as she woke up at her desk, a sheet of paper hanging from her face.

"Whats the problem Ox?" she asked, pulling the page off her face.

"The gates Hokage-sama, Namikaze Naruto is at the gates!" he shouted, causing the blond Kage to leap to her feet, her chakra flaring and summoning an ANBU squad.

"Ox head to ANBU headquarters and pass this message on to Yamato, have all squads prepared for battle, Cat take your squad and do the same with the Jonin and Chunin, have all Genin prepared to evacuate the civilians at the first sign of danger, if any of you see Jiraiya tell him to head to the gates." she ordered, receiving nods from her shinobi.

As they prepared to head out, a massive explosion rocked the village, causing them to stumble. Turning to her window, Tsunade gasped in shock.

"Oh Kami.."

The giant gates of Konoha and the surrounding wall had been reduced to rubble, the massive trees, grown by the Shodaime himself, burned with black flames that surrounded the entire village and trapped all the inhabitants within.

"Ignore my previous orders, head straight to the gate, send any civilians and Genin to the shelters." Tsunade ordered as she turned, the ANBU vanishing with their **Body Flickers**.

* * *

-Ten minutes ago-

Standing at Konoha's main gate, Team 8 were signing out for a mission, a simple patrol around the village and area. Due to the threat posed by Naruto, most teams had been confined to missions within Fire country, the Hokage and council deeming missions outside the country to be too dangerous for all but the best.

As they prepared to leap off into the trees, an area of space a few feet away from the gates seemed to ripple before opening up into a dark void, a cloaked figure slowly stalking from the void and making its way towards the gates.

Kurenai was the first to regain her bearings, the two gate guards completely stunned by what they were witnessing. Taking a step forward, she confronted the approaching figure, doing her duty as a Konohan shinobi.

"Halt, state your name and business unless we will be forced to detain you." Kurenai shouted, fully prepared to act at a moments notice.

The figure ignored her and continued to walk towards the gate.

"Hey freak, didn't you hear what she said?" Kiba shouted, fangs bared aggressively.

Before they could react, the figures arm snapped up, his fingers splayed open.

"**Universal Pull.**"

With a silent pulse of chakra, Shino found himself flying across the distance and into the figures outstretched hand, his team completely caught off guard by the action. Turning around, the figure threw the surprised Aburame into the dark portal, the void sealing shut as the shinobi vanished within.

* * *

With a suppressed gasp, Shino tumbled out of the **Black Cavity** and landed flat on his butt, the world spinning dizzily around him. Quickly regaining his bearings, he took a look around and noticed he was in a seaside village, most likely Wave Country based on the large bridge stretching out behind him. Confirming the name of the bridge, he smirked beneath his collar, this was indeed Wave Country.

"You must be one of Naruto's friends." a voice grumbled off to the side, drawing Shino's attention. "I suppose he's begun his attack then."

Turning around, Shino came face to face with an old man dressed in expensive looking robes, several villagers standing behind him.

"Greetings, I'm Tazuna, Daimyo of Wave country." the old man spoke, nodding in greeting. "You will be allowed to stay here for as long as you want, we promised Naruto that we would take care of any people he sends here."

"Thank you Tazuna-sama." Shino replied, bowing respectfully "If you don't mind, I will wait here for the rest of my clan, as I believe they will also be sent here by Naruto-san."

"Do as you want, I'm just helping that brat out, least we could do after he saved our country" Tazuna grumbled, the other villagers nodding along behind him.

* * *

"Bastard!" Kiba shouted, claws outstretched angrily. "What did you do to him, bring him back!"

As the others shifted into offensive stances, the gate guards coming out of their station to assist, the large dog next Kiba barked loudly, drawing their attention. Looking at Kiba, he barked out a short message, indecipherable to all but an Inuzuka.

"What do you mean that's Naruto, he looks completely different!" Kiba shouted,his eyes wide with shock.

Hearing this, everyone at the gates stiffened, an ANBU squad dropping down from the shadows at the exclamation.

"Ox, report this to Hokage-sama." a Hare masked ANBU ordered, the rest of his squad forming up around him.

"Yes Captain." the Ox masked ANBU replied, disappearing in a leaf style **Body Flicker**.

With one of their number gone, the remaining ANBU members stepped in front of the other Konoha-nin, their positions shifting to protect those that stood behind them.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, surrender peacefully or we will resort to force." the Hare masked ANBU commanded, his chakra spiking in warning.

Naruto chuckled in amusement.

"It's only been a little over a year and you fools seem to have forgotten what happened the last time I was here." Naruto sighed, eyes flickering over their faces. "Let me refresh your memory."

Raising his hand once again, his index finger outstretched, Naruto created a ball of glowing blue power. The ANBU surged forward, hoping to stop the attack, only for Naruto to simply wave his other hand.

"**Almighty Push.**"

The three masked shinobi were sent flying back, the wave of invisible power sending them crashing into the large village gates. As the three ANBU flew by, Kiba and Akamaru charged ahead while Hinata followed behind them, Kurenai vanishing in a Genjutsu.

"**Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang over Fang!**" Kiba shouted, he and Akamaru leaping into the air and becoming rapidly spinning cyclones.

"Same old Kiba, rushing headfirst into battle against a superior opponent." Naruto sighed, waving his hand once again. "**Almighty Push**."

The two cyclones were blasted apart from the middle, sending them flying into the woods to the left and right, the **Fang over Fang** plowing through trees and foliage. Hinata charged through the gap created by Naruto's technique, her palm glowing blue as it slammed into Naruto's chest, the massive amount of chakra put into the attack detonating on contact and blowing Naruto's chest apart, spilling blood and organs everywhere. Turning around to the astonished faces of the gate guards and recovering ANBU, Hinata scoffed smugly.

"Fool, believing he could stand up to the might of the Hyuuga clan." She sneered, her tone heavy with arrogance as she began walking back.

"Fool, believing it was already over, the arrogance of the Hyuuga main branch never ceases to amaze me." Hinata heard from behind, her eyes widening in shock.

Spinning around, she gagged as a hand clamped around her throat, a hand belonging to the very man she had killed seconds ago. Glancing over Naruto's shoulder, she watched as the two halves of his body shimmered before disappearing, the body and spilled entrails vanishing as well.

Pouring more chakra into her palms, Byakugan eyes glaring angrily, she prepared to strike him again before her body suddenly went limp, arcs of lightning pouring from Naruto's body and paralyzing her.

"**Thousand Birds: Current.**"

The bolts of lightning kept the others back as they attempted to rescue Hinata, the massively overpowered technique carving trenches in the ground despite only paralyzing the girl in his hand. Holding his other hand over Hinata's mouth, Naruto absorbed some blood and chakra before chucking her into a new portal, barely sparing a glance at the girl before stalking forward.

"Hinata!" Kiba and the invisible Kurenai both shouted.

* * *

Hinata slammed into a wall as she flew out of the portal, a loud thud resounding through the room as she dropped to the floor. Shakily stumbling to her feet, she took in her surroundings and frowned, she was in a large room with no windows and the only light seemed to come from the torches outside the prison bars across the room. Reaching for her chakra, she prepared to break down the bars and escape, only to find that she couldn't feel her chakra at all.

"I wouldn't bother, the room is sealed to prevent the use of chakra, you can not escape." a voice spoke, the owner melting out of the shadows outside the prison, causing Hinata to gasp in shock.

"Uchiha Itachi." she whispered, her face pale with fright.

"Welcome to Amegakure Hyuuga-san, you and any others Naruto takes prisoner will remain here until he decides what to do with you." Itachi spoke as he stepped back into the shadows, disappearing once more.

Pulling a blade from her pouch, Hinata lashed out at the prison bars with all she could, there wasn't even a scratch.

Slumping to the floor, she sat and waited.

* * *

"You bastard!" Kiba screamed once more, charging at the red haired teen, his vision red with rage.

Dodging around the Inuzuka's blows while throwing off Kurenai's attempts to catch him in a Genjutsu, Naruto concentrated on absorbing Hinata's chakra and DNA, integrating the Byakugan into his own Dojutsu. With the addition of the Byakugan, his eyes began to change once more, taking on a new form as he added the last of the Three Great Dojutsu to them.

With the integration of the Byakugan, his sclera turned into bands of lavender marked regularly with a red tomoe, two on the left and two on the right of the pupil. His iris and pupil both disappeared, leaving only a pitch black diamond in their place. As they came closer to the diamond, the bands darkened in color, going from a pale lavender at the edges to a darker lavender at the center.

As the gate guards, ANBU and Akamaru rushed forward to assist Kiba, Naruto slipped into a familiar stance that caused their eyes to widen.

"**Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation: Thousand Birds Current.**" Naruto intoned, spinning on his heel.

A dome of spinning, electrified chakra exploded from his form, slamming into the shinobi and throwing them all back into the village walls.

"How is that possible, that's a technique of the Hyuuga clan!" Kurenai's disembodied voice shouted, coming from all around due to her concealing illusion.

"You saw me absorb Hinata's essence, I gained not only her knowledge on the Gentle Fist style but the abilities of the Byakugan as well." Naruto replied, taking a glance at his eyes in a nearby puddle. "Hmm, I think I'll call them the **Kotei no Me **(Eyes of the Emperor), with the added abilities of the Byakugan, no one can hide from my sight."

Deciding to test his newly upgraded Dojutsu, he swiveled his vision around to stare into Kurenai's eyes, locking sight with her through his own skull. Hypnotizing her with the Sharingan's powers, he forced her to walk through a newly opened portal, there was a larger chakra drain to hypnotize her this way but it was barely noticeable with his large store of chakra.

_'The Byakugan is quite a useful tool, this addition makes my eyes the most powerful in this world.'_ Naruto mused, turning his sight back towards the gate.

The Konoha-nin were still lying on the ground staring at him with hate filled eyes, the **Thousand Birds**,** Palm Rotation** mix had not only thrown them back but had left them temporarily paralyzed.

Raising his hand once again, Naruto recharged his earlier attack, there was no one to stop him this time.

"**Hollow Flash.**"

A beam of blue chakra rocketed from his finger and sped down the road, incinerating Kiba and the other Konoha-nin as it plowed through them and slammed into the village gates.

The ensuing explosion destroyed the massive village gates as well as a large portion of the surrounding walls. All around the village walls, multiple shadow clones received their signal and began their attack, ebony flames leaping from their eyes and igniting everything in sight.

In a blur of movement, waves of shadow clones streamed over the walls and into the village, prepared to carry out their secondary objectives.

* * *

Tsunade, Jiraiya and several squads of ANBU arrived at the destroyed gates from separate directions, all drawn by the massive explosion, seconds passed before they were joined by several Jonin and Chunin. They found a bored looking redhead sitting in the middle of the crater that was once their village gates, his eyes lidded as he sat in wait.

"What's going on Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked, eyes taking in the massive damage. "Who's that?"

"It's Naruto." Tsunade answered, recalling the latest Bingo Book entry for the teen.

The toad Sannin's eyes widened in shock, the boy had changed so much since they had last met, he looked so much more like his mother than his father now. Worst of all, his eyes reminded Jiraiya of one of those orphan he had trained back in Ame, a bittersweet memory.

"Well Jiraiya, I see you survived our previous encounter, no doubt it was due to Tsunade's exceptional skills." Naruto commented, eyes snapping open as he stood.

"Naruto, you don't have to do this, there must be someway to make you come back." Jiraiya shouted, face twisted in a grimace.

Much to their surprise, Naruto's expression immediately turned from one of apathy to anguish.

"You still want me back?" the teen asked with a choked sob. "After everything I've done?"

Seeing this Tsunade smiled, perhaps there was still some small chance.

"Of course we want you back Naruto." Tsunade replied, smiling as the boy slowly began sniffle, tears trailing down his face. "We never stopped wanting you Naruto, the villagers know you're not a demon, things can be different."

Naruto began to cry as he spoke between sobs, his hair shadowing his face from view. "I.. I cant believe tha-"

His sobs became louder.

**BOOM!**

As the remaining faces of the Hokage mountain as well as the Hokage tower erupted in flames, Naruto's sobs became laughs until he was cackling out loud.

"-that you fools would actually believe that I want to return to this dump."

The surrounding ninja snarled in anger, some turning and rushing into the village to find out who had set off the explosions, the rest only remaining held back by a signal from Tsunade.

"W..why would you do this Naruto." she cried, tears appearing at the corner of her eyes.

"Because it's what you deserve." Naruto snarled, the amusement vanishing from his face to be replaced with a look of anger. "Did you think that starting to care now will make a difference? Your precious villagers had thirteen years to see the truth but only now that I'm a threat do they want me back, only now do they see me as a human."

Behind the enraged redhead, the wall of ebony flames surged to new heights, towering over the village walls.

"No, I refuse to forgive them yet again." Naruto finished, releasing the pent up energy with a deep breath. "This village will burn."

Jiraiya took a step forward, allowing the crying Tsunade to have a moment to herself.

"What about the innocents in the village Naruto, there are many who still care for you or have never wronged you." The Sannin shouted, eyes burning with rage. "Will you just slaughter them as well, like some type of monster?"

Naruto smirked, eyes glinting with new found amusement. _**"Of course not, you underestimate me Jiraiya."** _

The assembled nins startled in shock, Naruto hadn't spoken at all, the comment had come from within their own heads.

_**"Many of my abilities lie within the mind Jiraiya, as we speak, thousands of my clones are running rampart throughout your village, finding those innocent and sending them to one of my many allies for safety."**_ Naruto explained, his voice ringing out through their minds. _**"The guilty will burn, the innocent will live and once Konoha has been dealt with, they shall be offered a place within my new village."**_

* * *

Hearing a massive explosion, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi turned from their training ground, their eyes wide as they took in the burning Hokage tower.

"What should we do Ko?" Moegi asked, he tone wavering fearfully.

"Lets go check it out," Konohamaru replied, his tone cheerful. "Maybe Naruto-niisan is back."

That seemed to cheer them up, the fear vanishing as they began making their way to the village, only to be stopped by a voice from behind.

"Where are you three going?"

Turning around, they came face to face with their sensei, Ebisu.

"It's far too dangerous for you genin, head for the shel-"

Ebisu was cut off as his eyes rolled up and he slumped to the ground, the three genin smiling wide as they saw Naruto standing behind their unconscious sensei.

"Hey guys." Naruto greeted with a wave.

* * *

Hiashi stared in shock at his compound, he had rushed out of his office at the first explosion, only to be rendered unconscious from an attack from behind. Waking up several minuets later, he was met with the sight of the main branch members strewn about the garden, all of the branch members were nowhere in sight.

"Like what I've done with the place?" a voice to his left spoke, Hiashi's head snapping to the side and coming face to face with a grinning Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto." the Hyuuga clan head snarled "So... you've returned."

"Hyuuga Hiashi." Naruto answered with a cheeky grin. "I'm going to enjoy this."

* * *

All across the village of Konoha, people were vanishing, some being grabbed by redheaded figures that disappeared as quickly as they appeared while others were found themselves falling into black portals that appeared in random places.

The village was in complete chaos, the ninja trying to herd all the villagers into the shelters as well as save any that were grabbed, to no avail.

* * *

Naruto smirked as he saw the shocked looks on his opponents faces.

_** "Do you understand now? You can't play this off as the meaningless slaughter of a monster, this is a cleansing!"**_ Naruto shouted, his loud tones causing them to wince as it resounded throughout their minds. **"Those of you that die here today, do so with the knowledge that you are the vilest of creatures. Those of you who, survive will either be the innocent or the unlucky, Konoha will fall today!"**

Many of the surrounding shinobi grew anxious, some knowing what side they fell on in regards to the redheaded Uzumaki, others wondering where they would end up. With a simple display of his telepathy, as well as some subtle hypnotism to help his message sink in, Naruto had completely unnerved the Konohan forces, making them easier to capture or kill.

"What about your father? You wear his name proudly, think about what he would want Naruto." Jiraiya shouted, fighting off the effects of the minor hypnotism. "He was the greatest Hokage this village has ever seen, would you spit on his image like this?"

"Hell yes!" Naruto shouted back, grinning widely. "The only thing I respect about that man is his power, I've gone over his notes and I'll admit he was a genius, that doesn't mean I'll forgive him for sacrificing me for this vile place."

Taking a deep breath, he calmed down once again.

"As for wearing his name _proudly,_ you misunderstand Jiraiya." Naruto continued, smirking confidently. "This name stands as a reminder to you all, to remind you of just who I am. You all shout about how my father is a great hero, how he saved your lives, well this name serves to remind you of how you repaid his sacrifice, of how you treated his legacy."

Conceding defeat, Jiraiya stepped back with his head hung low, there was no convincing the redhead.

"Fine Naruto, if you insist on continuing with this madness then I will be forced to fight you, it is my duty to protect this village and I will do what must be done." the Sannin spoke, his tone steely and his eyes set with determination.

Having regained her senses while the two spoke, Tsunade had stepped up and looked into Naruto's eyes, flinching at what she saw hidden within. She could no longer sense the happiness and childlike innocence those orbs had once held, instead she saw his anger, his rage simmering behind the black diamonds that stared back at her. This last fact cemented her decision, the boy before her was no longer the Naruto she once knew, he no longer needed her in his world.

"You made me take the mantle of Hokage Naruto, it is my duty to protect these people and I will defeat any who attempt to harm them, that includes you." she whispered, her voice just loud enough for him to hear.

Waving her hand, she gave the signal to attack, the small army at her back reacting in an instant and filling the air with hundreds of kunai. As the rain of metal descended on his position, Naruto grinned widely, he was really looking forward to this.

_'Finally.' _the redhead smirked, raising both hands above his head, his massive chakra pools swirling around his form.

"**Almighty Push!**"


	14. Carnage

**Naruto: Revenge**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other animes used in my story.

"Hello" - Normal speech.

_"Hello" _- Thoughts.

**"Hello" **- Tailed beast.

* * *

_-Last time on Naruto: Revenge-_

_"You made me take the mantle of Hokage Naruto, it is my duty to protect these people and I will defeat any who attempt to harm them, that includes you." she whispered, her voice just loud enough for him to hear._

_Waving her hand, she gave the signal to attack, the small army at her back reacting in an instant and filling the air with hundreds of kunai. As the rain of metal descended on his position, Naruto grinned widely, he was really looking forward to this._

_'Finally.' the redhead smirked, raising both hands above his head, his massive chakra pools swirling around his form._

_"**Almighty Push!**_

* * *

Rewritten Chapter 14: Carnage

With a loud _whoosh_, a ripple of invisible power slammed into the hail of weapons, deflecting them and sending them flying. Grinning widely, Naruto leapt at the waves of advancing shinobi, the army of Konoha-nin following behind Tsunade and Jiraiya. Splitting away from the army of shinobi, Jiraiya leapt onto a nearby rooftop and clapped his hands together, his eyes closed as if he was praying. Sensing the natural chakra flowing into the toad sage, Naruto smirked and turned his attention back to the mob he was currently facing, Jiraiya could have all the time he needed.

Descending into the mob of shinobi, Naruto dodged under several blows, his hands flashing about him in a blur of movement. The air was filled with blood as he tore off limbs and ripped his way through the surrounding shinobi, never stopping or slowing as he blurred through them.

Coming to a stop in the center of the mob, a path of blood and limbs stretching out behind him, he flipped over onto his hands and started spinning, his legs outstretched. His spinning increased until he was a small tornado of whirling limps, keeping the Konohan shinobi back as his power swirled around him.

"**Storm Leg: Severing Cut.**" Naruto shouted, his legs snapping out as he spun.

A circle of blue energy pulsed from his position, slicing through the air and cutting down everything in its path. Many of the Konohan shinobi were able to jump over or duck underneath the energy blade, the unlucky or slow ones found themselves sliced in half, the attack passing through them without slowing. The survivors watched in shock as dozens of ninja, civilians, buildings, and everything else in a fifty meter radius was sliced through.

As his spin came to a stop, Naruto pushed off the ground and into the air, surrounding himself with the mob of descending shinobi. Dodging all sorts of thrown jutsu, he leapt from body to body, slitting throats with his claws and ripping out hearts in a blur of movement. As they neared the ground, he grabbed the arm of the closest shinobi, ripped it off with one pull and with an overhand swing, beat the ninja into the ground.

Landing on the ground, cracking the back of the poor shinobi he landed on, he ducked beneath a blow from behind and spun around, his hand flying up to catch a second blow. Smirking at the astonished look on Tsunade's face, he dropped he fist and lashed out with a blow of his own, sending her flying. As she flew through the air, she bowled over several shinobi and crashed into a building, causing the entire structure to collapse around her.

Leaping back up into the air, he back flipped over a punch from Jiraiya, who had finally entered into sage mode, his nose flatter and toad like while a circle of red eyeliner surrounded his eyes. Landing behind the toad sage, he dodged a followup punch as Jiraiya spun around, only to find himself flying back from the natural chakra that extended from Jiraiya's arm.

Flipping over in the air, he landed on his feet several meters away from the sage, a wide grin on his face as he took in the damage he'd caused. Within the first five minutes of battle, he had killed over fifty shinobi and civilians, injured many more and destroyed dozens of buildings. Those shinobi that were still able to battle, regrouped on Jiraiya's position, a fully healed Tsunade appearing at the sages side.

Naruto chuckled lightly to himself, his grin turning devious.

"This is so much fun," Naruto laughed, ignoring the glares thrown his way. "Why don't we make this more exciting eh?"

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Tsunade asked, eying him warily.

In response, he pulled out a kunai and tossed it at Jiraiya, the sage easily plucking it from midair. Noticed a seal wrapped around it small blade, many eyes widened, Jiraiya preparing to toss the dangerous weapon away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Naruto spoke up, causing the Sannin to pause. "Look at it closely, I promise it wont hurt you."

Against his better judgment, Jiraiya took a closer look at the seal, his eyes widening as he recognized the seal array.

"This is.." he whispered, staring at the redheaded teen in shock.

"Yes, it is." Naruto acknowledged, smirking smugly.

Ignoring the the curious looks from the other shinobi, Naruto began forming handseals, his motions slow and steady.

"Jiraiya, what is that?" Tsunade asked, eyes narrowing as the other ninja scattered to avoid whatever jutsu was coming.

"It's the control seal to Orochimaru's jutsu." Jiraiya replied, gripping the kunai tightly.

Tsunade's head snapped towards him so fast he could swear he heard her neck crack.

"Which jutsu?" she asked in a panicked tone but before Jiraiya could answer, Naruto finished his jutsu.

"**Summoning Technique: Impure World Resurrection.**"

As a brown coffin rose from the ground, the gathered crowd could only gulp as they wondered who Naruto had summoned, many remembering the reports about the revived Shodaime and Nidaime fighting against the Sandaime. As the lid fell and a figure stepped out of the coffin, they all took a step back, eyes widening in fear.

"Oh Kami no." Tsunade whispered, her shoulders shaking in fear.

* * *

Naruto stood in the village center, his sweeping gaze taking in the widespread destruction and screaming masses. Having sent Iruka, Choji and Shikamaru on their way to Wave Country, he'd proceeded to tear his way through ninja and civilians to the market center in order to meet with his fellow clones. As the seconds passed, more and more clones dropped into the market center to report a successful mission, the group awaiting the next signal from the main body.

The signal came at last, a pulse of dark energy flowing throughout the village, signifying the use of the **Impure World Resurrection**. Nodding to each other, the clones all turned and ran off in separate directions, killing everyone in their path.

* * *

As he ran through the village, cutting down fleeing civilians and any ninja that fought back, Naruto's eyes picked up a fast moving blur approaching him from behind. Focusing more chakra into his eyes, the blur seemed to slow until the figure of Rock Lee could be seen, the Taijutsu expert flying at him in slow motion.

Spinning around, he countered with his own kick, his leg clashing with Lee's midair. A loud crack rang through the air, Naruto's blow wining out and sending Lee flying backwards, his opponent completely unharmed. Bringing his leg down, Naruto smirked at his new guests, across from him were the remainder of team Gai, Lee, Tenten and Gai himself.

"Team Gai, so we meet again." Naruto greeted, his eyes locking with Lee's. "My offer is still open to you Lee, you still have a chance to join me."

"I'm afraid my answer is still no Naruto-san, your actions are most unyouthful and I will have no part in them." Lee replied, surveying the mess of corpses surrounding them.

"A pity, I guess Neji was right." Naruto sighed, hanging his head. "I'll just have to beat you down and drag you away with me."

"What do you know about Neji, what have you done to him!" Tenten shouted, a pair of kunai appearing in her hands.

"I've done nothing to him, he chose to join me." Naruto replied, head cocked to the side. "After all, I held the one thing he always desired."

They looked puzzled at his answer, completely confused, before Gai's eyes widened in understanding.

"You removed his cursed seal." he whispered, causing the other two to gasp.

"Not just his, the entire branch family of the Hyuuga chose to join me in exchange for the removal of their seals." Naruto replied, grinning widely. "Join me lee, you don't belong on that side, this village is full of corruption and evil, they don't deserve your loyalty."

"I will have to refuse yet again Naruto-san, unlike Neji, I cannot desert my team, they are kind people and I will protect them with my life!" Lee shouted, earning smiles from his sensei and teammate.

Naruto's snarl drew their attention back to him.

"Oh really, well did your _kind_ sensei ever tell you about how he left a little child to be attacked by a mob while he was meant to be guarding that child?" Naruto's growled, causing Lee's eyes to widen as he looked at his mentor, Gai could only lower his head in shame. "Or did your _kind_ teammate tell you about the little boy she used as target practice to hone her skills while her parents cheered her on."

It was Tenten's turn to look at the ground as Lee's eyes turned to her, confirming the redheads claim.

"I didn't think so, they are no better than the rest of this village." Naruto continued, drawing Lee's attention once again. "Will you still defend them Lee, will you still protect them with your life? Are they still the kind of people worthy of your loyalty?"

Lee looked back and forth from the people he thought he knew, closing his eyes, he shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts.

"Is it true Gai-sensei, Tenten-chan?" Lee asked, hanging his head. "Did you really do all or those things?"

"Lee... I didn't mean to... its just.." Tenten stuttered out, looking away from her teammate. "My parents made me... they were so proud every time I hit him.. they kept saying he was a demon... I didn't think it was wrong."

"It's true Lee-kun." Gai added in a somber tone, drawing attention off of his female student."We were still grieving and I didn't want to protect the creature responsible for all those deaths, back then I thought Naruto was a demon."

Lee grimaced, his head hung low as he stepped away from them.

"I will join you Naruto-kun, I cannot defend a village that would treat a fellow orphan like such." the Taijutsu expert spoke, his tone low and saddened.

Nodding to him, Naruto opened a **Black Cavity** which Lee stepped through, the portal taking the spandex clad teen to Kumo with Neji and the other Hyuuga. Turning back to the two remaining members of team Gai, he smirked smugly at the look on their faces.

"Now what to do about you two? Time for some revenge perhaps?" he sneered, rushing towards them.

Dodging several thrown weapons from Tenten, Naruto ran towards the approaching figure of Gai, meeting the jonin halfway. Blocking Gai's **Leaf Whirlwind **with an arm, he leaned back as Gai used the block to spin and attack with his other leg, aiming to take his head off his shoulders. As the kick passed his head, Naruto grabbed onto Gai's leg and threw him into the side of a nearby building, the Jonin plowing through the walls of the building and disappearing within.

With Gai out of the way, Tenten resumed her barrage of kunai and shuriken but the weapons simply bounced off Naruto's skin without leaving a mark.

"Pathetic, you cant even damage a simple clone, do you really expect to beat the real me with skills like these?" Naruto sneered, causing Tenten's eyes to widen at the revelation that they were fighting a clone.

Her surprise turned into anger as the rest of his comment sunk in, the dig at her skills was definitely enraging. Pulling out a pair of scrolls, she set them down as they exploded in smoke, the two scrolls shooting into the air and twirling around as Tenten leapt up between them.

"**Twin Rising Dragons!**" Tenten shouted, her hands flickering over the scrolls as she began unsealing hundreds of weapons and throwing them at the ground. Her eyes widened with shock when Naruto slipped into a very familiar stance, one that she had witnessed dozens of times.

"**Eight Trigrams Palms Rotation!**" Naruto shouted, spinning on his heel.

Both a recovered Gai and the descending Tenten stared in shock as a dome chakra spun into existence around Naruto, deflecting the rain of weapons and carving a crater into the ground. Landing in a crouch, Tenten stood and sputtered for a second before she regained her bearings.

"What the hell, where did you learn that?" she demanded, staring at him.

"That's my little secret." Naruto replied with a smirk.

Growling angrily, Tenten leapt into the air once more, her fingers twitching and manipulating the ninja wire attached to her weapons. With a tug, the various weapons were lifted from the ground and sent flying towards Naruto once again.

"**Eight Trigrams Palms Rotation!**" Naruto shouted once again, spinning on his heel once more and deflecting the weapons.

As the weapons bounced off the chakra shield, a second shout was heard from within the dome.

"**Thousand Birds: Current!**"

Arcs of electricity struck the various weapons, the electrical current flowing up the wire towards Tenten, who was forced to cut the wire and drop down to the ground. Landing on the ground, she pulled out another scroll and opened it as Naruto's spin came to an end.

"**Exploding Dragon Strike!**" she shouted, her chakra pouring into the scroll in her hands.

With a puff of smoke, a dragon formed entirely of fire flew out from the seal and barreled towards Naruto, it's maw wide and burning brightly. Striking the redhead in the chest, the dragon exploded in a bright flash of fire, destroying the street they stood on and blowing them all back. There was a loud _whoosh_ and a **crash** as Naruto was sent flying, only the impact with a stone wall stopping his flight.

Getting up from the ground, Tenten and Gai looked towards the destroyed wall, there was only a pile of rubble and no sign of Naruto. Breathing a sigh of relief, Gai made his way to Tenten's side, his hand landing on her shoulder.

"Come Tenten, we must report to Hokage-sama and help where we can." Gai spoke, pulling his student away.

As they turned to leave, the pile of rubble exploded outwards, revealing an unharmed Naruto, a small ball of glowing blue energy held in one hand. Seeing the ball of energy in the teens hand, Gai dropped his weights and rushed towards Naruto, his form turning into a green blur as he streaked across the distance.

"**Death Ball.**" Naruto spoke, launching the orb right past Gai and towards Tenten, who was still recovering from her last attack. Eyes wide, Gai spun on his heel and rushed towards Tenten, hoping to reach her in time to protect her from the technique.

Seeing that her sensei wouldn't reach her in time, Tenten pulled out another scroll and poured her chakra into the seal, a puff of chakra covering her form as the seal was released.

"**Summoning Technique: Iron Protection Wall.**" her voice rang out from within the smoke cloud.

As the smoke cleared, Naruto saw that Tenten was now protected by a large metal dome, one that had appeared just in time to shield her from the energy orb. The **Death Ball** struck the dome and exploded, the small sphere creating a massive explosion that cratered the ground and knocked Gai right off his feet.

As the dust from the explosion cleared, Tenten could be seen lying unconscious in the center of the large crater, the melted remains of her metal dome pooled at her feet. Leaping to his feet and rushing towards the injured form of his last remaining student, Gai knew he was going to be too late, she was already sinking into one of Naruto's dark portals.

"Tente-urk!"

Having been fully focused on his student, Gai was unable to avoid the blow to his back from Naruto, who stood crouched on the Jonin's back with two fingers jabbed into the man's shoulder blades.

"**Finger Gun: Twin Bullet.**" Naruto whispered, twisting his fingers deeper into the mans back.

Doing his best to ignore the added weight and injuries, Gai continued to run towards his student, trying to save her at all cost. Reaching the portal at the last moment, he grabbed onto her leg and began pulling, a pained grimace on his face from the strain of using his injured arms.

An electric shock from the Naruto clone put an end to that, the twitching nerves causing him to let go and watch as Tenten was pulled into the portal. The Jonin dropped to his knees, tears streaming from his eyes as the portal vanished, taking his student away.

"Whats wrong Gai? You already left one child to a cruel fate, I was so sure you could do it again." Naruto taunted, leaping over the man and landing crouched down in front of him.

Gai's expression turned from one of sadness to one of anger, his normally kind visage burning with unsuppressed rage, the surrounding area thick with his killing intent. Before the Taijutsu master could retort or attack, Naruto crossed the short distance between them and latched onto his throat with sharp, serrated teeth.

Before the Jonin could do more than widen his eyes, Naruto pulled back and tore out his throat, blood gushing from the wound and covering his form. Standing up and stepping away from the dying Jonin, he cleaned the blood from around his mouth and scoffed, staring into the mans glazed eyes.

"Pathetic." the redhead scoffed, turning away and running through the streets in search of his next target.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke lay on the operating table of Konoha's ER, his shattered mind still trapped within the endless state of agony Naruto had placed him in. He was surrounded by a team of medics, all of whom were doing their best to keep him alive and despite all his efforts, he found himself unable to warn them of Naruto's plan. He had tried explaining it many times but all that poured from his mouth were pain filled mutterings, which were completely ignored by the team of medics.

"Hey, what's that?" one of the medics asked, staring down at the Uchiha's form.

Looking down at where he was pointing, the other medics noticed a small red light blinking from within the Uchiha's stomach, something that had not been there moments ago. Sasuke's eyes widened as he tried harder to warn them, to tell them to get it out but it was too late, far, far too late.

* * *

Ino and Sakura had been headed towards the hospital, a flowery bouquet for their one true love in their hands, when the attack began. Ignoring their orders to help civilians, both girls had immediately run off towards the hospital, hoping to win over the handsome Uchiha by protecting him during the assault.

They were a mere block away when the device within Uchiha Sasuke's stomach detonated, reducing the hospital to rubble in a blaze of sound and fire.

"Sasuke-kun!" both girls shouted, speeding up in a mad dash for the destroyed hospital.

Turning a corner, Ino came to an immediate stop as Sakura ran into a person and fell flat on her ass, both girls staring fearfully at the grinning face of Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sup bubblegum." the redhead chirped, his grin widening as he noticed where the two kunoichi were headed. "Ahh, you're headed towards your precious Uchiha, why am I not surprised? Well that's a pity... considering what I did to him, you wont even be able to find any pieces to recover."

"N-Naruto!" Sakura yelled, fear vanishing in the face of anger as she lunged at him.

Easily avoiding her punch, Naruto backhanded her across the face, sending the pinkette careening into a distant fruit stall.

"Bitch please." the redhead sneered, rolling his eyes.

Walking over, he grabbed Sakura by the arm and flung her into a portal before turning his attention to Ino's shaking form.

"W-where did you send h-her?" Ino stuttered, taking a step back in fear.

Naruto's grin returned.

"I'll tell you where she's not." he replied, grin stretching wide. "Safe."

With that, he vanished and appeared behind the blond, rendering her unconscious in an instant and dumping her in another portal.

* * *

It was the feeling of wind blowing on her face that woke her, Sakura's eyes snapped open before they widened, a loud scream reverberating from her throat. She was currently thousands of feet in the air, rapidly falling towards the ground, or at least a large fluffy bed.

_'Wait, a bed?'_ she wondered incredulously, realization flashing through her eyes. _'Ha! Stupid Naruto, this is obviously a Genjutsu!'_

Bringing her hands together, she closed her eyes and flared her chakra, pushing the foreign chakra from her system.

"**Release!**"

Feeling the illusion break, she grinned and opened her eyes, only to find that she was still falling and that the large bed had turned into a volcano.

Her screams could be heard from miles around before they were suddenly cut off.

**Plop... hiss.**

The Naruto clone standing on the edge of the volcano smiled and almost squealed in glee as Sakura's thrashing form was set aflame, her skin melting away and her bones turning to ash. Making sure to capture and record every second of her pain and terror filled face with its dojutsu, the clone dispelled itself, transmitting the memory to its brothers.

* * *

All across Konoha, Naruto and his many clones stopped whatever they were doing and smiled serenely, greatly shocking their opponents, before resuming combat.

* * *

Dodging another ball of lightning, Kakashi blew a fireball towards his opponent, knowing that his main element was useless in this battle.

He had been fighting against a Naruto clone for the last five minutes and what a long five minutes it had been, their battle had destroyed much of the surrounding area but neither had fallen, Kakashi had been able to just barely dodge around every attack sent his way while Naruto simply deflected his returning volley like they were nothing.

_'How can a clone be this powerful? It's insane.'_ the Copy-nin cursed, dodging an earthen spike.

The use of his Sharingan from the start of the battle had ascertained his opponent to be a simple shadow clone, he had expected to defeat the clone easily and move on but nothing he did seemed to faze it, his weapons were unable to pierce its skin and all of his jutsu were simply knocked away.

_'I only have one move left, this will drain me but its my only choice, I need to get to the gates and help stop the real Naruto.'_

Dodging a bolt of lightning, he waited for the right moment to use his trump card, his Sharingan eye shifting and twisting into a new form. After dodging another trio of attacks, Kakashi quirked a brow when his opponent seemed to stop and smile serenely, what the hell was going on?

Not one to pass up a free opportunity, he shrugged and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, pouring a large amount of his remaining chakra into his technique.

"**Authority of the Gods.**"

The clones chest seemed to distort as a vortex twisted into being, teasing it apart and causing it to dispel. Kakashi dropped to his knees afterwards, exhausted and drained from the powerful technique. Digging into his pouch, he pulled out a chakra pill but before he could swallow it, a foot lashed out and kicked them from his hand.

Kakashi's head snapped up, his eyes widening as another Naruto clone appeared at his side, a hand on his shoulder. An arc of electricity poured through the Jonins body, shutting down his nerves and paralyzing him. Kakashi fell to the ground, completely helpless and at the mercy of the chuckling clone.

"I must say Kakashi this is kind of ironic, only at the end of your life do you manage to fulfill your duties as a sensei." Naruto sneered, kneeling down. "I'd thought I would have to defeat Madara to gain the last Mangekyo ability but here you are, ready and willing to just hand it over. For thatm I will grant you a quick death _sensei_"

Kakashi's last sight was of Naruto's clawed hand reaching towards his face, there was a flash of pain in his right eye, then nothing.

* * *

-Konoha's gates, minutes ago-

"Oh Kami no." Tsunade whispered, her shoulders shaking in fear.

Stepping out from the dilapidated coffin, the resurrected figure glanced around the surrounding area, their narrowed eyes taking in the sight of the damaged and burning village. Sensing the control seals tied to the resurrection technique, the figure followed the signal to the seal covered kunai, a smile stretching across it's face as it noticed who was holding the kunai.

"You must be getting pretty old if you need to bring me back from the dead to help you out, sensei." the resurrected shinobi chuckled, taking in the faces of the stupefied shinobi.

Jiraiya simply gaped, his eyes wide in shock and disbelief.

"M-Minato?" the Sannin stuttered, hear beating erratically.

Namikaze Minato, resurrected Hokage and Konoha's Yellow Flash, continued to smile cheerfully.


	15. Namikaze

**Naruto: Revenge**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other animes used in my story.

Chapter 15: Namikaze

A/N: For those of you who know how Edo Tensei works then you know that the review by Legacy is correct, but there are also somethings you have to take into account to understand why Jiraiya can use the control seal and why Minato can be summoned.

1) While the summoned can only be controlled by the summoner you have to remember that Naruto not only has Jiraiya's DNA but his chakra signature as well, meaning that he is able to use them at anytime, if he wanted to he could shape-shift into a perfect replica of Jiraiya.

2) While Minato cant be summoned due to the fact that he's inside the Shinigami's stomach, there's also the fact that not all of him is in there, there is still the part of him that was inside Naruto's seal and since that can be summoned, it was, if you read on you'll find the reason that part of his soul stayed behind even though the seal is gone.

P.S: As for important people that survive, if I don't write a scene with Naruto fighting them just assume they survive. Here' a list of survivors that wont be mentioned: Izumo, Kotetsu, Ibiki, Anko, Yugao Uzuki and the Ichirakus.

Any ways, on with the story

* * *

Last time on Naruto: Revenge

-Konoha gates 5 minutes ago-

"Oh Kami no" Tsunade said

The figure glanced around the surrounding area taking in the sight the damaged village, sensing the control seals it followed the signal to the kunai in Jiraiya's hand, looking into the face of who held the kunai the figure smiled.

"You must be getting old if you need to bring me back from the dead to help you, sensei."

Jiraiya opened his mouth and closed it several times before he replied

"M-Minato?"

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga was not having a good day, first he had to deal with the elders early in the morning, and then his cook messed up his breakfast by adding far too much salt, that had been dealt with by several minutes of the caged bird seal, afterwards he had retired to his office only to be disturbed an hour later by several explosions, coming out of his office he had been attacked from behind only to wake and find a majority of his clan gone and none other than Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto waiting for him, Hiashi had immediately attacked the boy and they were currently engaged in battle.

Hiashi snarled as Naruto dodged yet another palm thrust "Stay still you cretin."

Naruto grinned back at him "Why should I, maybe you should speed up old man." he replied as he swatted another attack aside.

"Blasted boy, I should have done this a long time ago, when I get my hands on you I'll make you suffer for this outrage." Hiashi yelled

Naruto's smile immediately turned into a frown "Which brings me back to the reason I came here, tell me Hiashi why is it you hate me? At first I thought it might have been because I was a Jinchuriki, but then I figured someone with the Byakugan would be able to see the difference between my chakra and my tenants, so Hyuuga why is it you hate me so much."

Hiashi scowled at him before launching a series of fast strikes but Naruto dodged around them all "You are correct boy I knew you weren't the demon, no I hate you for who you are, unlike the fools in this village we the Hyuuga were able to ascertain exactly who your father was, I could tell with one look that you were that man's child."

"So you hate me for who my father was?" Naruto asked as he jumped away from Hiashi

"Precisely, what many seem to forget is that I as well as Orochimaru were candidates to be the Yondaime Hokage, but instead of handing the title to a Hyuuga elite such as my self it was given to that bumbling idiot" Hiashi's scowl deepened as he spoke "I was one of the strongest in the village, head of one of the oldest and most powerful clans in this village, the title of Hokage rightfully belonged to me but no, it was given to some clan-less orphan"

Naruto snarled "You hated me because I was his son? You took my only friend away because you were jealous of my father?" Hiashi's eyes widened in surprise "Did you think I wouldn't remember Hyuuga? That I would forget about the only good birthday I had thanks to Hinata? But you ruined that, she showed me kindness, gave me my first birthday present ever and you, you punished her for it, beat her in front of me and turned her into what she is today, a selfish, cruel, arrogant Hyuuga, no Hiashi I didn't forget, I had always planned to help her somehow but only now do I truly have the power to do so, I will purge your taint from her mind, return her to the kind gentle girl I once knew, and the first step is your death." Naruto's eyes narrowed at Hiashi, releasing a sliver of his killer intent and Reiatsu he drove the Hyuuga clan head to his knees

'W-what is this? It's just like the last time he was here, this pressure, I need to escape, I need to run,

get away from this boy, I..' as Hiashi's mind broke down from the sheer terror he was feeling Naruto drew his blade, walking up to the nearly comatose man he prepared to behead him, his attack was disrupted by a cry from behind.

"**Hakke Rokujuyon Sho **(Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)" the rapid fire strikes struck Naruto in the back before the attacker slid around and attacked him from the front, he recognized her as Hyuuga Hanabi, Hinata's sister, as Hanabi finished the attack with a palm strike that sent Naruto flying into the courtyard wall she knelt down to inspect her father, he was uninjured but despite her best efforts he just lay there mumbling about fleeing and escaping, she was brought back to earth by a kick to the face that sent her tumbling back.

"Now now Hanabi-Chan, didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to attack from behind." Naruto asked with his grin back on his face

"How.. how are you still standing? Your a clone the first his should have dispelled you." She asked as she shakily stood up, the kick had been light but still enough to rattle her senses

Naruto smirked, he wondered why she had realized he was a lone while Hiashi hadn't "Your correct little Hyuuga, that strike should have dispelled me, but that's only if it hit, while the Gentle fist style is a powerful form, It has its flaws."

Hanabi glared at him for the supposed insult of her clans style "What flaws?" she asked

"Well for starters theirs my **Hierro**, I'm sure if you concentrate with your eyes you'll see it." he replied

Adding more chakra to her eyes Hanabi strengthened them until she saw something "W-what is that?" surrounding Naruto's body was a blinding white light, it was a small layer of energy that covered his skin and gave him an ethereal glow.

"That is my **Hierro, **while it's useless to the real me, it works perfectly for clones, the layer of energy you see is actually Reiatsu or Yin chakra as you call it, this layer of energy can only be pierced by an equal or greater amount of Yin chakra, and considering how much of it I have, all of your strikes wont even reach my flesh, and chakra you pump into me will just bounce off." Hanabi's eyes widened as he finished talking, refusing to believe what he said she forced as much chakra into her hands as she could and with a shout rushed him.

The chakra powered palm slammed right into his chest, with the second palm hitting home seconds after, Hanabi stared in surprised as the move didn't even faze Naruto, the chakra from her blows exploded on his chest and dispersed into the air leaving him unscathed, looking into his face she gulped as he smirked.

"Feisty little thing aren't you?" he Naruto said as he leaned forward, Hanabi tried to back away but she found herself unable to move, all she could do was stare into his eyes as they began to spin, she could feel herself becoming sleepier and sleepier before everything went dark, Hanabi regained consciousness to find her self still standing in the same spot with Naruto kissing her and she was kissing him back, and she liked it.

Pulling back Naruto grinned at the look of bliss on her face, It had taken more time than it should but his first try at rearranging a persons mind was a success, as far as little Hanabi knew she had always loved him and would do anything he asked, Naruto had been looking for a chance to test out his new technique and Hanabi had presented the opportunity, the technique mostly involved tearing down parts of a persons mind and imprinting what he desired in their place, he had pulled apart her clan loyalty and imprinted loyalty to him in its place, her love for her family was now his, her devotion to her village was switched to him, essentially Hanabi Hyuuga was now his slave. Giving the girl another kiss Naruto opened a portal to one of his hideouts and sent here through.

Turning to the still mumbling Hiashi he drew his blade again and decapitated the Hyuuga patriarch, then summoning more clones they went from body to body killing or capturing the rest of the main house Hyuuga's.

* * *

Jiraiya and the rest of the Konoha nin continued to stare in shock at the resurrected form of their Yondaime Hokage.

"Minato? How is this possible you shouldn't be able to be summoned from within the Shinigami." Jiraiya stated

"I'm as surprised as you are, one second I'm floating within an endless black void, the next it turns white before I'm summoned her, but why am I over here if you summoned me Sensei?" Minato asked

"Because he didn't summon you, I did." the voice came from behind him, Minato turned around to look as his summoner when his eyes widened "N-Naruto?" he asked, while his son looked different that he presumed he would, Minato could still see some of Kushina's features in his face.

"Hello _father_" Naruto said

"W-what's going on here? Why are you fighting against our village." Minato asked

Naruto frowned and spat at his feet "Do you know what your so called village did to me? Do you know how they treated me after you sealed the Kyuubi into my stomach?" he yelled "No you don't, how about I tell you, for starters there's my _Godparents_ your sensei over there decided he didn't want the burden of taking care of a child, didn't want me getting in the way of his 'research' so he just left me here, he didn't come to visit or check up on me, I didn't even meet him until my first chunin exam." Minato gave Jiraiya a disappointed look, while his face showed disappointment his eyes were filled with pure rage as he looked upon his sensei and the man he had thought of as a father.

Naruto continued on ignoring Jiraiya's attempts to explain himself "And then there's Tsunade, unlike Jiraiya she had a somewhat reasonable reason for abandoning me, she was still grieving for loss of her brother and lover as well as being upset that her best friend, my mother, had just died, but after years to get over it she never came back to see me, no she just continued on for 13 years drinking and gambling her way across the country ignoring her responsibilities." Tsunade hung her head in shame in order to avoid Minato's piercing gaze.

Naruto surveyed the damage his clones were currently causing to the village "And lastly there's the people you died to protect, the people you sacrificed both our lives to protect, and how do they repay with our sacrifice? They takeout all their anger on me, the one who saved them, they demeaned me, starved me, beat me, ignored me, hindered my education, stunted my growth, they did their very best to deny me my humanity, this includes even your fellow comrades, friends and your student Kakashi, the only one that truly cared for me was the Sandaime and the Ichiraku family, the rest of the village either hated me or were indifferent and why? Because I saved them from a giant demon fox that was hell bent on ending their pitiful existence, so then _father_ do you really need to ask why I'm standing on this side of the battle?" he finished

Minato couldn't take it anymore, hearing about how the people he trusted, the people he protected and sacrificed his life for had treated his son broke his heart, he fell to his knees in tears begging his son for forgiveness, Naruto simply scoffed before he kicked him sending him flying into Jiraiya.

"Quit your crying, it's pathetic, Now Jiraiya insert the seal and we can begin this." he said

Jiraiya after steadying his student with an arm on his shoulder looked over at Naruto, he still wanted to apologize to the boy, to beg his forgiveness but he knew that wouldn't work, Naruto had turned his back on them "This wont work Naruto, I didn't summon him I cant bind with the kunai." Jiraiya said

"Just do it, the seal has been changed so you can use it." Jiraiya nodded, he had noticed a difference in the seal but didn't know what it was. As he began insert the seal Naruto smirked and he chuckled in his head.

Minato decided to try once more to plead with his son "Naruto don't do this, I know the villagers haven't treated you like they should but it's not too late, you can still be the better person, forgive them, protect them and show them the real you and they will come to accept you."

Naruto pretended to think about it before he broke out laughing "Forgive them? Protect them? I guess your more of a fool than I thought, that makes what I'm about to do much easier." giving up Minato nodded to Jiraiya to insert the seal, Naruto smirked when the seal activated.

He had lied about the seal Jiraiya was using, while it was different he had lied about what that difference was, the seal would only react to the summoner so Naruto had shifted his DNA and chakra signature to match Jiraiya's when he used the **Edo Tensei** that way the seal recognized Jiraiya as the summoner, as the seal entered his body Minato's eyes glazed over before his body was covered with a black aura, the aura jumped from his body and connected with Jiraiya's it stayed on for a few seconds before it disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Jiraiya asked, he and the rest of the group looked over at naruto who was grinning before he began to chuckle which turned into a full on cackle.

"Kukukukuku I cant believe you actually did it." he laughed

"What did you do to them Naruto!" Tsunade asked

Laughing at her naruto decided to answer "Tell me Tsunade did you know its impossible to summon a soul from the Shinigami's stomach?" all eyes turned towards Minato and Jiraiya who both nodded then shrugged when asked how Minato was summoned, turning to Naruto Tsunade asked him as well.

"Then how did you summon Minato?" she asked

"It was quite easy if I must sat so my self, you see he built a fail safe within my seal, the fail safe was that a part of his soul would reside within the seal and should I attempt to free the demon or use too much of its chakra he would appear within the seal and stop me." Minato nodded to confirm what he said as true "This would have worked too when I freed Juubi except for one fact.." Many heads cocked in confusion at the name used for the demon while Minato's eyes widened at finding out it was freed "You see I had asked him to separate my physical and spiritual energies or Ki and Reiatsu as their known, my Reiatsu was for more potent when it wasn't being mixed with my Ki and since it was purely spiritual it was able to over power and contain the fragment of your soul that was within the seal, trapping it within my seal until I found a use for it."

Ignoring the bewildered looks from his audience Naruto continued with his tale "Using this part of your soul as an anchor in the jutsu I was able to summon the rest from within the Shinigami's stomach, as for what just happened to you well, one doesn't just steal from the Shinigami, that would be foolish so I added a special seal to the jutsu, it's basically a revised version of the **Shiki Fuin** that is activated when the summoner inserts the seal into the summoned, when the Jutsu is released both summoner and summoned will be sent straight into the belly of the Shinigami to reside for all eternity." Naruto grinned as all the faces around him paled before they darkened in outrage

"But that's not all it does." regaining their attention he continued "There is also a special seal on their that works like a space-time jutsu used by Madara Uchiha, the seal when activated destroyed the body you inhabited and trapped your soul on this plane of existence, this is your final punishment father, you will be forced to watch the destruction of the village you chose over me, you will be unable to touch anything, to help anyone, or even to run from here, you will be forced to watch as the village burns and its people die."

Minato screamed in anguish as he tried to grab onto Jiraiya's arm only to see his own and pass through it, laughing at the look on his fathers face Naruto leaped towards the mob killing jonin and chunin left and right as he fought with more fervor than before.

* * *

Three clones landed at an intersection within the clan sector, they had just finished dealing with the clans that had caused them much pain only missing a few members that were in the village, as they prepared to head off to the village their bodies suddenly stopped moving, their necks were forcibly turned to the side in order to see the heads of the Inuzuka, Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi clans.

The three clones spoke in unison which unnerved their opponents "Well well well, Tsume Inuzuka, Shikaku Nara, Inochi Yamanaka and Choza Akimichi just the four I was looking for, did you like what I did to your clans?" he asked (From now on just assume all three clones talk at the exact same time, quite frankly if cannon Naruto could do that is would scare a ton of his opponents away or at least creep them out.)

"Quiet boy, where is the real you? You'll pay for killing out clan members" Tsume shouted with her partner, Kuromaru, growling at him from beside her

"You don't approve? I was just returning the favor after all." he replied

"What do you mean returning the favor? Do you really think you'll get away with this?" Shikaku asked

"Yes I do as for what I mean, I meant this was payback for all the times you attacked me as a child." their eyes widened in surprise "You thought I wouldn't remember, after all you would all take turns attacking me in my home or in an alley before having Inochi block my memory of the event, you would be surprised how many members of your clans did the exact same, attacking an innocent child and wiping his memory of the event, must have been a game for you people."

All three clones turned to face them, ignoring their surprised looks at his ability to move while held by Shikaku's shadow he continued "Didn't you notice the way your clan members died? They all died the same ways you four tried to kill me, Inuzuka's clawed apart, Nara's forced to attack themselves with their own weapons, Yamanaka's had their minds played with until they killed themselves from insanity, and lastly Akimichi's flattened or crushed by large objects. It was the perfect revenge."

Hearing enough Tsume yelled out in rage and attacked him with Kuromaru following behind, she ignored to cries from her comrades as both she and Kuromaru jumped and became twin cyclones.

"**Gatsuga" **she yelled, the Naruto standing in the middle remained there while the other two jumped away, as the two cyclones slammed into him they pushed him back a few inch's before Naruto raised both his hands and slammed them down, his claws cut large gashes across Tsume and Kuromaru's backs and slammed them into the ground, hard.

Seeing her fall Choza and Shikaku rushed forward to save her, but they were two slow as the two other clones ran in behind the recovering Inuzukas and with one swipe of their claws beheaded them both. Choza screamed in rage as he transformed into a large ball and rolled towards the three blonds intending to flatten them, one clone ran at the large ball as it approached, once he closed the distance he wound up a foot and kicked Choza as hard as he could, the force of the kick sent Choza flying up into the air and across the the village landing several miles away in the midst of the black flames, his legs and arms broken from the fall Choza could only scream in pain as he was burned to death.

Shikaku called out his friends name as Choza flew, turning his angry eyes back at the clone that had kicked him Shikaku formed a hand seal and all the shadows in the area rippled before several hundred spikes of shadow flew at the clone, dodging several of them and letting the rest bounce off his **Hierro** he turned his attention to Shikaku as the other two headed for Inochi.

"Shadow's eh? Impressive I suppose, let me show you my shadow trick." throwing up an arm Naruto shouted "**Hiken Kage Tsume"** the shadow claws flew from his sleeves towards Shikaku, some were dispelled by the shadow spears Shikaku countered with but many of them made it through grabbing his arms and legs they pulled them apart to stop him from attacking again, one of the hands grabbed him by the throat as they dragged him over to Naruto.

Bringing one of his claws up to Shikakus eye level Naruto added more chakra increasing its size to about the size of an adult hand, turning to Shikaku he smirked "Killed by shadows, what an ironic way for a Nara to go." with that the claw in front of him as well as the other two behind him attacked, jabbing their fingers through his skull and brain killing him instantly.

"**Sanshigan **(Three Finger Bullets)" Naruto said as he dropped the body and turned, walking over he saw the other two clones standing over the lifeless body of Inochi Yamanaka.

"So how did this one die?" he asked them

They both turned to him and spoke at the same time "He tried to use a mind jutsu on us, we knocked it aside, broke his defenses and destroyed his mind."

Naruto looked at them for a second before shuddering "Man it's creepy when we do that."

Nodding in agreement the other two joined him as they headed back to the village proper.

* * *

Naruto surveyed the damage he had caused, almost all the ANBU and ninja's that had come at him were dead, all that was left were hundreds of corpses, across from him stood the last three survivors of the battle Jiraiya, Tsunade and Sarutobi Asuma, he had spent the last few minutes avoiding there three as he rand circles around them killing everyone else as they watched unable to stop him, his father sat off to the side slumped on his knees with tears trailing down is cheeks, most of his clones had dispelled moments ago informing him that the rest of the village was either dead or safe with one of his allies, the entire village of close to 5000 was reduced to just 3 people in under 3 hours.

"Well you three are the last ones let, any final words?" he asked

"You will rot in hell for this Naruto!" Asuma yelled, he had been furious when Naruto had told him what had happened to Kurenai now the jonin wanted nothing more than to kill him.

"That maybe so, but it can't be any worse than living in this village was." Taking fighting stance Naruto attacked

* * *

-Several miles from the village-

Madara stood looking at the flames that blocked his way to the village, he had felt a large amount of chakra released from this area and had come to investigate only to find the way blocked by the familiar looking black flames.

"Who did this? Itachi is supposed to be dead and little Sasuke didn't have the **Mangekyo** last time I checked, could their be another Uchiha running about? And why attack Konoha, either way with Itachi gone and Sasuke missing this might be my last chance, this body has just about reached it's limit, an Uchiha with the ability to use such a powerful **Amaterasu **will make an excellent host.'

Chuckling to him self Madara disappeared into a vortex originating from his right eye.**

* * *

**A/N and that's chapter 15, I'm sure many of you were expecting a battle between Naruto and Minato, well I'm anything but predictable and I find his revenge much sweeter.

But! since i know many of you want the two to fight, remember there are 9 other Narutoverses to visit and I'm sure there will be a reason for him to fight Minato in one of them (Hint-Hint)

This arc is almost over, one maybe two chapters left and then its back to the Multiverse for more pwnage.

Please review and Hope you like this chapter.


	16. Uchiha

**Naruto: Revenge**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other animes used in my story.

A/N: Just a few reviews i want to comment on.

1) Yes I know Konoha had loads more than 5000 people but honestly I find that ridiculous, It's a Ninja village that gets attacked constantly, there shouldn't be so many civilians willing to live in such a place, also can Naruto really say he was hated by everyone if there were over 20 000 people in the village? I went with a smaller number because it makes more sense and it works for my story.

2) while he may not use Genjutsu much, Naruto does have the skill, some of you forget that he absorbed Itachi's DNA and Itachi was an expert at Genjutsu, especially ones using the Sharingan which Naruto also has, still I did forget this fact and while I prefer Taijutsu I'll try to have him use Genjutsu more often.

Chapter 16: Uchiha

* * *

Last time on Naruto: Revenge

-Several miles from the village-

Madara stood looking at the flames that blocked his way to the village, he had felt a large amount of chakra released from this area and had come to investigate only to find the way blocked by the familiar looking black flames.

"Who did this? Itachi is supposed to be dead and little Sasuke didn't have the **Mangekyo** last time I checked, could their be another Uchiha running about? And why attack Konoha, either way with Itachi gone and Sasuke missing this might be my last chance, this body has just about reached it's limit, an Uchiha with the ability to use such a powerful **Amaterasu **will make an excellent host.'

Chuckling to him self Madara disappeared into a vortex originating from his right eye.

* * *

-Minuets ago-

Minato watched in amazement as his son continued to demolish the hidden leaf forces, he had found out a while ago that he could not only sense the life force of everyone around him but also see their spirits as they died, with each person that died a white luminescent version of them would soar out of their body and into the sky, all around the village he could feel as several lives ended one after the other, one second he had a feeling of someone being in some direction, the next nothing, at one point the entire sky was filled with glowing white spirits, it nearly broke his heart to see so many people die at the hands of his own son.

As he turned his attention back to the battle at hand Minato could only feel four people still alive in the village, there were of course the small amounts of life force belonging to Jiraiya and Tsunade, he assumed that their old age led to their having so little life force left, then there was Asuma who had more than Tsunade and Jiraiya put together, all around them lay the bodies of their comrades all defeated and killed by the man who stood across from them, Minato shivered every time he tried to gauge Naruto's life force, he had expected it to be as high as Asuma's maybe a little higher due to the age difference but what he could sense was incredible, no one in the village even came close to the amount of life force within Naruto's body, it felt like an endless pool, in fact he was sure that even the life force of all the people in Konoha combined didn't even come close to the amount Naruto radiated.

'What happened to you Naruto, how did you become so powerful?' he wondered

As he watched Naruto rush at the last of the Konoha nin Minato felt conflicted, on one hand he was angry at Naruto for destroying their village, he was also disappointed that Naruto would walk the path of revenge rather than forgive the people of Konoha but on the other hand he was filled with regret for believing that the people would view Naruto as a hero, he was also proud of his son, disappointment or not his own flesh and blood had single handedly taken down the strongest of the five great villages, no matter what Minato was still proud of his son.

Minato was brought out of his musing as something flew through his body and into the pile of rubble behind him, turning he found it to be the broken and lifeless body of Asuma Sarutobi, his head hung limp to the side attached to his neck by a flap of skin, his torso and limbs were covers in various claw marks while his chest was caved in, most likely from the blow that sent him flying, in each of his hands were the bottom half of his trademark trench knives, closer inspection showed that the blades had been cut right through, most likely by the sword Naruto wielded and was attacking Jiraiya with.

Looking for Tsunade he found her kneeling off to the side with one hand holding a bleeding wound in her gut, from where he stood he could see that the wound went through the front and came out her back, she was also covered in multiple scratches and one arm looked like it was broken, before Minato could count her out of the fight he saw various patters cover her body before all her wounds steamed shut, he assumed it was that seal he had helped her develop, Tsunade stood and rushed back into battle creating craters with each blow, he watched as Jiraiya used his **Hari Jizo **followed by the **Hari Jigoku**, he was stunned when Naruto countered with the same attacks, his needles knocking down Jiraiya's, and from the look on Jiraiya's face he was stunned as well meaning he didn't teach it to Naruto.

'Then who did? That's not an easy attack to just copy, it takes years of study to understand how to move the chakra to control the hairs his they are made up of dead tissue.' Minato pondered, the three engaged in a jutsu battle with Jiraiya and Tsunade flinging elemental attacks at Naruto while he batted them aside a countered with various seal-less jutsu Minato had never seen before, after a few minutes Tsunade got irritated and when her seal deactivated she was forced to use her remaining chakra on one final attack.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**

As the smoke cleared Minato found Tsunade standing atop the head of the slug queen Katsuyu, before anyone could react the slug spewed out a torrent of acid at Naruto, another torrent following it as he jumped into the air, with no way to dodge the incoming flood of acid midair and no time to **Kawarimi** Minato assumed Naruto was finished, he closed his eyes in order avoid the sight of his son melting instead of the hiss of acid hitting flesh or screams of pain Minato heard another sound.

'What was that, it sounded like...static?' opening his eyes he saw that Naruto was no longer hanging midair in or even near the acid, he was now standing yards away about to deliver a punch into the slugs front. 'How did he move so fast? Was it the Hirashin? I don't see any kunai and what was that static sound?' Minato wondered.

Jiraiya had yelled a warning to Tsunade which had caused her to jump from the slugs head and land next to the toad sage, as Naruto's punch connected the slug, instead of flying back or dispelling the slug broke apart into hundreds of smaller slugs than cascaded down on Naruto, this time Minato was able to see Naruto use the **Sonido**.

'What was that? One second he's about to be covered in slugs the next he's standing meters away, and there was no chakra used at all, that kind of speed should be impossible.' Minato thought, more and more he was amazed by the skills Naruto displayed, as the slugs reformed behind her Tsunade jumped onto her summons head to confer with Katsuyu, holding up his blade Naruto slid his hand across its edge cutting a gash though his palm, seeing Naruto cut his hand Jiraiya followed suit and used the summoning technique.

As Gamabunta appeared Minato looked to see what Naruto would summon, but instead of summoning Naruto held his bleeding hand above his head, a ball of white energy began to form, the ball grew until it was as big as Naruto himself, from the ball several spokes of energy spiked out making it look like a large circular saw from the front. Aiming it at the two summons who prepared to dodge he pulled back then threw it forward.

**"Gran Rey Cero"** faster than any of them could follow the ball launched at them spinning like a razor, it compressed and decompressed several times due to its sheer speed, one moment the summons were about to dodge what ever happened the next they found themselves back in their realm severely injured and unaware of what had happened.

Minato gaped at the sheer speed and raw power of the attack, it had disappeared less that a second after it was launched leaving nothing but a long deep trench starting from Naruto's position, the trench at its shallowest point was 2 feet deep, 12 feet at its deepest, it extended from Naruto's position at the front gate across the village destroying all in its path and out the other end, it was even powerful enough to extinguish the **Amaterasu** flames from where it passed.

'S-such power, and he doesn't even look winded, this is unreal how powerful are you Naruto.' Minato thought, hearing a groan he spotted Jiraiya half buried under a mountain of rubble, across from him on the other side of the trench was Tsunade, or at least what was left of her, everything from her stomach down had been destroyed in the blast, she had died before her body had hit the ground. Minato slumped to his knees offering a silent prayer for Tsunade as her spirit drifted farther into the sky, at the sound of flesh hitting cloth he turned his attention back to Naruto.

Smacking imaginary dust from his sleeves Naruto turned away from the devastation he had caused and began to slowly walk over to Jiraiya standing before the toad sage he frowned as he sensed something off, closing his eyes he reopened them to reveal a strange dojutsu Minato had never seen before, when Naruto's eyes widened Minato wondered what could have surprised him only for the pile of rubble and Jiraiya to explode into a cloud of smoke to reveal another Jiraiya standing before Naruto with his hands in a clapping position, as quickly as he appeared Jiraiya reached out and grabbed a hold of Naruto, behind him a familiar figure began to appear, Minato's eyes widened as he gazed upon a being he had not seen in 16 years

'The Shinigami' he took a step back in fear when the death god set it's eyes on him.

"I was wondering where you went Namikaze, I would have come after you had I not been promised another powerful soul in exchange of yours for a time." Minato shuddered as the dead toneless voice radiated within his mind, not waiting for a reply the god turned its attention back to Jiraiya and a smirking Naruto.

"I don't see why your so happy Naruto, no matter how fast you heal or how strong you've become you cant defeat the death god."Jiraiya said as the Shinigami's turned its head towards them.

"I seems you've become senile in your old age Jiraiya, do you know the cost of asking the Shinigami's aid?" Naruto asked as his smirk grew in size, Minato's eyes widened as he realized something Jiraiya had forgotten.

"Of course I know, he'll take my soul as well as yours, a sacrifice I'm willing to make to avenge the people you killed today." Jiraiya said

"Stupid old man, how do you expect to pay his price? Or did you forget he already owns your soul." Naruto's grin turned smug as Jiraiya's face changed from one of grim acceptance to one of shocked horror, the Shinigami replied before Jiraiya could.

"He is correct human, your soul is already mine unless you have another to offer me the contract is void and I shall take your soul here and now rather than wait until you die." 

Jiraiya hung his head as he released Naruto and sunk to his knees "No I don't have any other soul to offer." looking up at Naruto with tear filled eyes he continued "It seems you win Naruto, this was my trump card and even that didn't work."

"Of course it didn't, why do you think I rewrote the **Edo Tensei **like I did, my revenge would have been complete with or without 'that' man here, other than Sarutobi you're the only other person that knows the **Shiki Fuin** and since you Konoha types are so into self sacrifice I knew you would use it, offering your soul to the Shinigami in exchange of Minato's was all for this moment, I had other ways to escape his grasp but this one seems to ave worked pretty well." Naruto chuckled as Jiraiya's body fell over lifeless, he waved at the mans soul before it was devoured by the death god, turning to Minato the Shinigami floated over and grabbed his soul, Minato offered his son a final smile before he followed Jiraiya into the death gods stomach, the Shinigami turned to Naruto and chuckled.

"It seems it pays to plan ahead, you have escaped my grasp today Namikaze, congratulations." 

Giving a bow Naruto replied "Thank you Shinigami-Sama, I hope the amount of souls I sent your way today wont be a bother."

The Shinigami let out what sounded like a sigh "The paperwork will be annoying but with the number of wars and genocides I've dealt with this will be over quickly." grinning at the thought of the death god having to do paperwork Naruto gave one last bow, but rather than leave the death god watched him closely before it seemed to ponder something, finally it addressed him.

"How would you be interested in a deal Namikaze." It asked, Naruto quirked an eyebrow at this.

"What would a god need from a mortal such as I?" He asked

"Tell me do you know what happens to souls when they die?" it asked, giving a puzzled look Naruto replied

"I would assume the go to heaven or hell." the Shinigami chuckled

"Quite right, and do you know where the souls I devour go?" it questioned

"To your stomach?" Naruto answered wondering where this was going

"Correct, you see it gets very boring doing what we do so Kami and myself started a contest, the one who can collect the most souls wins, with Yami gone I used to run his domain or as you know it, hell with the number of sins you ninja commit I had a nice little lead on Kami, now with the ascension of Yami-Juubi I lost control of hell and fell to third place, as such the rules had to be changed, as such the souls were given different values and ranks, with more powerful and famous souls being worth the most. Naruto could only nod, slightly bewildered at the contest "With the souls from limbo, four different Hokage's and now the Toad sage I should be in second with Yami-Juubi coming in third with Orochimaru, the Akatsuki members and several different low ranking souls and Kami taking first with the Rikudou Sennin, your mother and several other souls.

Naruto smiled at the mention of his mother, the fact she was allowed into heaven showed that she must have been the good person he always imagined her to be even though she was a ninja as well. His thoughts were interrupted as the Shinigami continued speaking.

"Alas my lead on Yami will soon be coming to an end, once the people you killed today are judged his score will rise to new heights as such I offer you this deal, I know of you second plan to escape my grasp, I will allow you to use it if you allow me to chance to devour Uchiha Madara, a soul as powerful and well known such as his is worth almost as much as the Rikudou Sennin." once the death god had finished speaking Naruto thought it over and asked a few questions.

"Why can't you just find and eat him yourself and what would I get in exchange for this?" he asked hoping he didn't anger him with his questions

The Shinigami chuckled "While I would Normally do that, the rules of the game state that if I devour a soul without being summoned to do so I wont get the points for it, so even if I devoured Madara it wouldn't count. As for your reward I will grant you two things, the first is access to three more multiverse realms, unlike Yami-Juubi I am owed many favors from several gods and they will allow you to do as you please with one of their worlds, you can take anything you want and bring it here with no fear of any consequences. Naruto grinned evilly as his mind flew through several items he had read about that would help further his goals, the Shinigami sensing Naruto's joy at the first reward continued to the second "Lastly I will grant you the one ability you were unable to acquire, the Zanpakuto of the Shinigami King, while you may have Reiatsu and the abilities of his hollow, splitting a soul and forging a weapon from it is an ability out of your grasp as you would need to create a separate spirit for it, if not it would be nothing but an exact copy of yourself, accept my deal and I will forge such a weapon for you."

Naruto was surprised that the death god knew what he wanted most, he had gone to the Bleach universe for the sole reason of acquiring a Zanpakuto spirit, it was what he wanted most, someone that would understand him, someone that wouldn't and couldn't betray him, someone that he would live as long as he would and who he could share his plans and ideas with before acting on them. Without a second thought Naruto accepted the deal and with a nod of its head the Shinigami disappeared back where it came.

As he prepared to leave Naruto felt a presence enter the village, pinpointing it with his telepathy he smirked as it was the one man he wanted to meet most.

'Wow Konoha must have really been hated by the gods, my luck has only improved since I destroyed it, first the deal and now the very man I'm looking for comes to me.' Turning towards Madara's chakra signature he took a step and vanished.

* * *

Madara whistled as he looked around at the devastation caused by the mysterious Uchiha, he couldn't sense a single living being in the area and he was sure none would escape with the flames of **Amaterasu **surrounding the entire village, walking through a large trench left over by what he assumed was a very powerful attack Madara spread out his senses and tried to find the one who had caused this, he stopped walking as he sensed a presence appear behind him, one moment there was no one in a 30 meter radius the next someone was standing right behind him.

'Has he mastered the Sharingan as much as I have? Only the **Izanami** technique would allow one to erase their presence this close to me.' Madara thought.

(A/N: Alright, since Kishimoto hasn't explained Madara's time-space technique I decided to invent an explanation myself, while Madara will explain what it does in a few paragraphs, I just wanted to let you know that the name isn't made up, the technique will be similar to **Izanagi** but it will be the exact opposite of it hence the name, in Japanese religion **Izanagi** was the first male as well as the father of the gods and the god of creation and life while **Izanami **was the first female, his wife and sister as well as the goddess of creation and Death. Thanks for reading and back to the story.)

Turning slowly Madara came face to face with a blond haired blue eyed boy not the black hair and eyes of the Uchiha, fuming he decided to question the boy, maybe he was hiding his Uchiha heritage behind a complex illusion.

'He must me a powerful Uchiha to fool even my **Eternal Mangekyo' **Madara thought, out loud he asked "Who are you?"

Naruto smirked at the founder of the Uchiha clan "I cant believe you would forget me already Madara." he said as he activated his eyes at their lowest level.

"You! Namikaze Naruto, you blasted child you would dare show your face to me? First you free my puppet then you destroy my organization and take away my next body, I'm going to kill you boy!" Madara yelled

Naruto quirked an eyebrow "Your next body? You sound just like that Snake-Teme, I thought those Sharingan eyes of yours made you immortal?" Madara scoffed in response, reaching up he removed his mask to reveal the half crushed face of someone Naruto recognized

'Uchiha Obito? I guess Madara found his body after he died'

"Show's what you know, the **Sharingan** is a spiritual ability, all the **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan** does is keep my mind and soul immortal while my body rots away, that's why I invented that immortality Jutsu, Orochimaru was only able to recreate a weaker version of it from my notes which he discovered, and thanks to you boy Itachi is dead, with him dead unless I find Sasuke I'll have inhabit the body of a commoner, because of you I'll be reduced to live in the body of a weakling. This body belonged to a young Uchiha I found in a hospital in Iwa, he was scavenged from a collapsed cave,my current body had reached it's limits and was falling apart and since he was the closest Uchiha I took his body, even this half blind and weakened body would me more preferable to that of a Non-Uchiha "

Naruto smirked as Madara finished his speech "Man now I know where Sasuke got his arrogance from, thinking the Uchiha are so great, you people are so pathetic its not even funny, oh and just so you know Sasuke is dead as well, if you hurry now you might be able to gather his ashes from whats left of the hospital."

Madara screamed in rage before his visible eye spun and black flames flew towards Naruto, countering with his own flames Naruto grinned as his flames overpowered Madara's and flew towards the man, he frowned when the flames passed right through Madara's body and set the ground behind him aflame.

Both fighters shared the same though about two separate things 'What was that?'Madara spoke first.

"How are you able to use ** Amaterasu**? The Namikaze and Uzumaki clans were more related to the Senju than the Uchiha, there Is no way you can have the Sharingan." he stated

"That's my little secret." Naruto said with a smirk "Why did my flame not harm you?" he asked

"That's my secret, you may have some how been able to copy the **Amaterasu** but that wont protect you from the might of the **Sharingan**, running at Naruto he began throwing punches at him, Naruto avoided all the punches and countered with one o his own but was surprised when his hand then the rest of his body passed right through Madara's.

Spinning on the ball of his feet Madara pulled a kunai and jammed it into the back of Naruto's head, seconds later Naruto's body faded away as another fist passed through Madara's head, turning to look at him Madara seethed.

"How! How did a brat like you achieve the **Izanagi** you may have Senju DNA but you definitely don't have the Uchiha DNA, and you couldn't survive an experiment to input the DNA, coupled with the fact you can still see that means you don't have a **Sharingan**, how did you do it boy?"Madara demanded

"I told you already old man, that's my secret." Naruto taunted

Madara screamed in outrage again and attacked Naruto after exchanging a few blows and several Jutsus he jumped back and called out **"Kamui**" the vortex opened right in front of Naruto and began to suck him in, once half his body was through it began to fade before another Naruto appeared a few meters away firing a fire jutsu at Madara, as the flames passed through his body Madara countered with a fireball, Naruto pierced right through the fireball with a **Chidori** which he used to stab Madara but once again the attack passed through him.

Jumping away Madara yelled out "**Susanoo**, You can't win boy, this is one of the most powerful jutsu belonging to the Uchiha clan." Madara's Susanoo was twice as large as Itachi's, it was the same red color and was protected by a large suit of armor, instead of a shield and weapon it held a large two-handed blade in its hands, there were three smaller bladed extending from each side for the sword, giving it seven branches including the point. (Just Google seven-branched sword for a pic)

Seeing Naruto's eyes on the blade Madara decided to gloat "That is the **Nana-to no Richi** (Seven Headed Leech) It has the ability to drain the life force out of anyone it cuts and give it to the user, healing any injuries they may have, unfortunately it cant be used to heal any wounds older than a day hence the reason I still have this damaged body."

'That thing is almost as dangerous as Itachi's I best avoid it at all cost' Standing across from Madara Naruto spiked his chakra and called out "**Susanoo" **Madara's eyes widened as Naruto was surrounded buy the cloaked for of his own **Susanoo**, screaming in outrage of having yet another **Sharingan** ability stolen by a commoner he attacked with his own **Susanoo**, his blade met Naruto's shied and bounced off, they continued like this for a while with Madara trying to break or move around the shield, deciding to end it Naruto swung his Kusarigama at Madara

As the miniature scythe hit the seven-branched sword Madara's eyes widened as his **Susanoo** disappeared, jumping away from the still descending Kusarigama he tried to summon his **Susanoo** once more only to drop to one knee as his body was wracked with pain.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you." Naruto shouted at him, looking up Madara snarled

"What did you do?" he asked

"My **Susanoo **wields the **Tsudzuri Yaiba **(Binding Blade) it has the ability to bind the chakra of anyone it cuts, it can also seal any attack it cuts, by cutting your **Susanoo **I have sealed it away for 24 hours, any attempts to use it will only result in pain, and don't bother asking how I can use it, that's another secret." he answered

For the third time in less than an hour Madara found himself shouting out in rage, Pouring a large amount of his chakra into his eyes he shouted "**Amaterasu" **the large torrent of black flames slammed into Naruto's shield, the shield was able to absorb some of the attack before it cracked and shattered, the rest of the flames continued on, destroying the **Susanoo **and incinerating Naruto where he stood, a second later he reappeared a few feet off to the side with a hand cocked back, throwing a punch he hit Madara square in the face sending him flying into the side of the trench they were fighting in.

Naruto almost broke out in laughter at the look of surprise on Madara's face, he had tried out a theory of his and it worked, assuming Madara was like a spirit he had coated his fist with pure concentrated Reiatsu, his theory was correct as he was able to hit Madara for the first time since the battle began, dashing to the mans side he kicked him in the side sending him rolling and tumbling for a few feet, Madara jumped to his feet as his look of surprise was replaced by anger.

How do you keep hitting me!" He yelled at Naruto

Smirking Naruto gave him the same reply as always "That's a secret"

"No, No more secrets, I've had enough of this, when I'm done with you, you'll tell me everything you know, **Tsukuyomi**!" he shouted as illusion set in.

Naruto found himself attached to the familiar black cross in the black and red realm of the **Tsukuyomi**, Madara appeared in front of him with a sword drawn.

"I will give you one chance to beg for mercy boy." Madara said as he raised the blade.

"You truly are a fool Madara." Naruto replied, he continued before the Uchiha could attack "Don't you remember what I said the last time we met?" seeing the confused look on the normal half of Madara's face he continued "I told you my eyes were created to manipulate the mind, and what did you do you've brought me to where my eyes are at their most powerful, my own mind." as he finished speaking the sky above tuned black while the ground turned read, Madara found himself tied to the cross while Naruto stood before him. "You're Uchiha arrogance caused you to disregard my words, you thought your eyes would overpower mine didn't you, after all why else would you willingly enter my domain?"

Inspecting the blade he held Naruto began to slowly change it, making it longer with a jagged edge, he could sense Madara attempting to break out of the illusion and smiled.

"You cant escape this Madara, my chakra capacity is far larger than your and my chakra is more potent, you wont be able to over power me." he stated, Madara's head dropped as reached the same conclusion, his head snapped back up screaming obscenities as the blade cut into his leg.

"I am a god in here Madara, I've increase you sense of touch, a small cut will feel like you lost a limb and had the wound dipped in salt, by the time we're finished here you'll wish you were never born, and with the amount of chakra I have I can keep this Illusion running for months." taking the blade he allowed himself a maniacal grin as he cut into Madara's arm "That was for controlling the Kyuubi." he spoke over Madara's screams.

"This is for my mother." -Cut-Scream-

"This is for all the people you killed that day" -Cut-Scream-

"This is for ruining my life" -Cut-Scream-

And so it went Naruto would remember a part of his life that was ruined due to him being a demon vessel, the same demon that Madara had controlled and sent to destroy Konoha, he would cut into the man causing him as much pain as he could, never stopping, never resting, Madara broke down after the third day within the illusion, Naruto grew bored after the fifth.

Finally stopping Naruto took a calming breath and sat on a chair he created, for the first time in years he felt at peace, while destroying Konoha had been great, slowly exacting revenge on the man who ruined his life was like ecstasy to him, he had enjoyed hearing the man scream and blubber for hours on end, Madara had even begun to tell him all about his time-space technique in order to end the suffering, Naruto found the technique to be quite interesting and had absorbed Madara's DNA and chakra afterwards.

The technique was know as the **Izanami**, while the **Izanagi** could only be used by mixing the blood of an Uchiha and a Senju, the **Izanami** could only be used by mixing the blood of two Uchihas and achieving the **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**, the **Izanagi** named after the Shinto god of life and the **Isanami **after the Shinto goddess of death were complete opposites of each other, the **Izanagi **made illusions into reality while the **Izanami **made reality into an illusion, using the technique Madara was able to turn himself into a living Genjutsu able to walk through any object or person, able to move from one place to another through an illusionary dimension he created, It was quite a powerful technique that had taken the Uchiha decades to discover and master, Naruto reminded himself to teach it to Itachi once his new eyes were healed and ready to use, for once in his life Sasuke was doing something to benefit another, then again t wasn't like he had a choice.

Breaking the illusion Naruto and Madara returned to their bodies, only 5 seconds had passed in the real world but to Madara it was like an eternity, once his mind returned to its body it immediately shut down going into a coma to try and heal the damage it ha sustained, as his body dropped to the ground Naruto walked up to the body while going through hand seals, clapping his hands together he grabbed onto Madara's body and held him up while behind him the Shinigami materialized.

The death god chuckled as he saw the unresponsive body of Uchiha Madara "You work fast don't you boy?"

Naruto laughed sheepishly "It's not my fault he came chasing after me, I thought I would have had to hunt him down first." he said

Shaking its head the Shinigami stretched its hand through Naruto's body, who shivered as he felt the cold touch of death, and grasped onto Madara's soul, pulling his soul from the body without a fight he swallowed the soul whole, as the hand pulled out from Naruto it grasped onto his soul and pulled, out of Naruto's body came the screaming soul none other than the **Nibi no Shukaku** held there by several Reiatsu chains that let go as it was pulled out.

'I knew I would find a use for him' Naruto thought

Devouring the soul the Shinigami held out a hand, in the palm was a small ring like the one Naruto wore except the gem within it was colored black, taking the ring Naruto slipped it onto his finger next to the one he already wore.

"You can use that when ever you please, I have already marked the three worlds that contain the Items you seek, as for the second part of your request, It was already granted when I took the Nibi, you just have to search for your weapon within your soul." giving the boy a nod the Shinigami faded from existence.

Naruto smiled as wide as he could as he tossed Madara's body several yards away into the black flames, absorbing the Uchiha's knowledge he used Madara's teleportation technique to appear on top of the Hokage monument, or what was left of it, sitting down he released his control on his **Amaterasu** and watched as the flames rushed into the city burning everything in their path, closing his eyes he began his search.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes as he felt his feet touch the ground, he found himself within a familiar sewer system, he frowned as he looked around at what was once his mind scape, walking the familiar path to where the demons cage once was he entered the large circular room and looked around, half the room was the old sewer that was once his mind-scape while the other half was the new throne room that he was expecting, sitting upon the thrones was who he assumed was his Zanpakuto spirit, the figure on the throne stood up allowing Naruto to see him clearly.

He looked like a carbon copy of Naruto except for his colors, where Naruto had light blond almost white hair the man had black hair, his eyes were a crimson red that let off a light glow, his clothes were fashioned the same as Naruto's except the colors were reversed, black with red and red with black.

"Greetings Naruto" he spoke, his voice was deeper than Naruto's own, the man walked forward

"Hello, I take it your the spirit of my Zanpakuto." Naruto said

"Correct, welcome to my realm, I'm sure you recognize the place." he said

"Yea my old and new mind-scapes, why is it like that?" he asked

"This is part of your test, a test you must pass in order to call on me." his copy answered

"And what exactly is this test?"

"Its quite simple really, you just have to choose, you will view both the lives of the new you and the old you and you will chose which you want." the spirit said

Before Naruto could reply a red orb rose from the floor of his old mind scape and flew into his body, he dropped to the ground gripping his head in pain as memories flashed into his mind, he first saw the smiling face of his mother as she held him then the face of his father as he marched off to his final fight, afterwards he viewed his life growing up, spending much of his time alone, avoiding the people of the village, he watched as he was beaten and attacked each day, nearly killed on his birthdays, shunned by everyone but three people in a village of thousands, he watched as he sat alone each day ignored or picked on by the other children as their parents cheered them on, then came the day he entered the academy being ignored by the teachers, always made to stand in the hall and miss out on class, he watched as the years passed by and Iruka finally accepted him, the chunin even helped him in class.

After came his ninth birthday, the day Hinata gave him his first birthday present, he watched as he thanked her profusely as tears slid down his cheeks then came her father, he destroyed the present before it was even opened, beat her before Naruto as no one in the schoolyard even tried to help her and dragged her home, she never spoke to him again after that day, then came his tenth birthday, he had spent the entire day with the Sandaime and Iruka, he watched as he smiled in joy celebrating his birthday for the first time, the memories flashed through Naruto's head some good many more bad, finally they came to an end on the day he left the village, as the pain receded Naruto stayed on his knees gasping for breath.

Once he had caught his breath a black orb rose from out of his new mine scape and entered his body, he grabbed his head again as the memories returned he saw himself as he gained his new power, watched as he traveled the multiverse before returning home, they came his adventures around the elemental nations as he went from place to place meeting new people, killing bandits and bounty hunters, he saw as he fought and killed all who challenged him, watched as the life slowly bled out their eyes, then he saw himself with Mei and Yugito as they went on dates, walking around talking, learning about each other, finally came his battle with the Akatsuki, then Orochimaru and lastly Sasuke, he watched again as he tortured the one he once called a brother leaving him nothing but a pain filled wreak, then came the destruction of Konoha, he saw each person he cut down, watched as the life left their eyes and lastly came the battle and torture of Madara. After the memories ceased Naruto lay gasping on the floor, after regaining his composure he stood and turned to his copy who had returned to his seat upon the throne, looking down at him the spirit smilled.

"So you have see your past and your present, you must now make a choice on your future, will you follow this path you have chosen? Killing all who have wronged you and those that get in your way?" he asked

Naruto took moment to think about it and answered "I will, I will do anything to achieve my goals, you know my past, I refuse to return to how I used to be, allowing others to walk over me, taking their abuse with a smile, I will walk this path no matter the cost."

The spirit stared at him blankly for a few minutes before he smiled "That was the correct answer, you have passed my test Naruto, this was to teach you a lesson, 'Never live with regret, do what you want and don't let others dictate your actions' I refuse to serve someone who cant commit to their goals, Never regret your decisions Naruto and always march forward, now go I will be with you when you wake." turning Naruto walked back towards the tunnel he had come, as he walked by the walls of the sewer disappeared and were replace by the black walls of his new scape.

* * *

Opening his eyes Naruto suppressed his flames and looked out over the endless wasteland that was once Konoha, the flames had destroyed everything leaving only a field of ashes behind, sensing a large amount of chakra nearby he spread out his senses and found the source several miles from the village, focusing chakra into his eyes he zoomed in on the location and spotted a contingent of samurai marching towards the village, the all bore the mark of the fire lord.

Standing up Naruto looked down as something clattered to the ground, picking it up he found it to be his new blade, picking up the weapon his whistled in appreciation the weapon was 60 inches in overall length with the blade being 50 inches long and half an inch wide, the entire weapon was curved slightly making it an Oodachi, the blade was completely red with black script running up the side, upon closed inspection he four that to be his name on one side and his swords name on the other, the lettering was written in dark blue that seemed to glow as he read it, the hilt was wrapped in a black cloth providing a steady grip, smiling down at the blade Naruto attached it to his back with so Chakra and cast an illusion over top making it invisible, holding up Deimos he used his new ability and sent it to his personal dimension.

Taking a step off the cliff he vanished headed towards the approaching army.

* * *

A/N And finished

There we go, Konoha is gone, Madara is dead and I invented a reasonable explanation of his time-space thingy, as for Naruto getting a Zanpakuto well I was planning on giving him one all along, but I couldn't just have him make it so easily from Ulquiorra's memories so I gave him a Gun blade and decided to wait until later.

I will also be taking ideas on what to name the blade and what it's ability should be, I have a few that I'm considering but I'll take any good ideas you guys can offer, do remember that the name an release phrase need to be in Spanish, if you cant translate it just send me the English and I'll translate for you, thanks. PM me and suggestions.

Hope you all like this chapter, as the three most powerful Nin to ever come out of Konoha get owned easily by Naruto at 10% power. For those who think he's too strong well for starters the summary say's godlike for a reason, I'm also trying to find some way to have him fight someone that's more of a challenge, or limit his power, you'll all have to w8 and see.

Please review.


	17. Conquest

**Naruto: Revenge**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other animes used in my story.

A/N Thank you everyone who sent me suggestions on Naruto's Zanpakuto It was tough deciding which ability to give him, considering how powerful he is already, It basically came down to 5 abilities which will be listed below for those that are interested.

5th place: A Scythe with the ability to drain and contain the souls of any person he cuts.

4th place: A whip that can cut through all bonds and erase anything it hits.

3rd place: A cloud of smoke or mist that devours anything it touches.

2nd place: A light blue dome that covers a large area around Naruto allowing him to separate and displace anything within the area (Same ability as Trafalgar Law from One piece) or allowing him to make a rule that those within the dome must follow or suffer the consequences.

1st place: *Drum roll please* A red luminescent gate that contains a copy of all legendary weapons in existence (Same ability as Gilgamesh from Fate/Stay Night)

One of the 2nd-5th place abilities may be picked as his Bankai.

Thanks again for your Ideas, some of these might be used in my next story as well, now then on to the story.

Chapter 17: Conquest

* * *

-Last time on Naruto: Revenge-

Opening his eyes Naruto suppressed his flames and looked out over the endless wasteland that was once Konoha, the flames had destroyed everything leaving only a field of ashes behind, sensing a large amount of chakra nearby he spread out his senses and found the source several miles from the village, focusing chakra into his eyes he zoomed in on the location and spotted a contingent of samurai marching towards the village, the all bore the mark of the fire lord.

Standing up Naruto looked down as something clattered to the ground, picking it up he found it to be his new blade, picking up the weapon his whistled in appreciation the weapon was 60 inches in overall length with the blade being 50 inches long and half an inch wide, the entire weapon was curved slightly making it an Oodachi, the blade was completely red with black script running up the side, upon closed inspection he four that to be his name on one side and his swords name on the other, the lettering was written in dark blue that seemed to glow as he read it, the hilt was wrapped in a black cloth providing a steady grip, smiling down at the blade Naruto attached it to his back with so Chakra and cast an illusion over top making it invisible, holding up Deimos he used his new ability and sent it to his personal dimension.

Taking a step off the cliff he vanished headed towards the approaching army.

* * *

Naruto reappeared in the middle of an ash covered wasteland, marching towards him were several hundred Samurai bearing the mark of the fire lord, the army came to a halt several meters away from him and a large muscled man wearing the head gear of an officer stepped up.

"You there what is your business here, we have received word that Konoha is under attack, this is no place for civilians leave the area." he ordered

Smirking Naruto shook his head "You and your men are far too late, Konoha has already fallen." he replied

The men behind the officer began to whisper amongst themselves but were immediately silenced by a glare and spike of Killer Intent from their leader, turning back to Naruto he frowned "Did you get any look at the attackers? What village were they from?" he asked

"There wasn't any village involved, Konoha was destroyed by one man." this caused further unease in the army "And you're speaking to him right now." several backs stiffened as various weapons were drawn. The leader sneering at him unrolled a scroll and began to read

"Your actions against the village of Konohagakure are as grievous as attacking the fire lord himself, surrender now and you shall be granted a quick death." he read

Tapping a finger on his chin Naruto looked like he was thinking about it, turning back to the leader he answered "Tell your lord that I plan to build a village on top of Konoha's ashes, he can either hire me as his Kage or bow to me as his lord."

"You would dare threaten the fire lord, that is be a declaration of war, the fire lords army out numbers Konoha's forces by a factor of ten, would you still challenge his might knowing this?" the officer asked with a smirk

Naruto returned the smirk with one of his own "Without a second's hesitation." he replied

The leader seethed but backed down, they had been ordered to assess the situation with Konoha, and if this boy spoke the truth then his strength would be a great addition to the country, writing a quick message he sent a hawk back to the capital city while some scouts circled around Naruto to go check if he was telling the truth.

Turning back towards Naruto he shouted "I have sent your words to the fire lord, a reply should arrive in a few hours." getting a nod from the boy he put his forces at ease and gave them a break, hearing the sound of skin meeting skin he turned to see the boy with his hands together as if he were praying, as the boy slammed his hands into the ground several men stiffened expecting an attack, but they watched in amazement as the ashes below him seemed to rise up hardening as they went until a throne had been created, as the boy sat he noticed that the throne included cushions as well.

'What was that? I've never seen a ninja do that before' he thought as he turned back to his men

A couple hours later the scouts returned to inform him that there was nothing left of the village, only an ash filled trench that extended for a few hundred meters. Half an hour later the red hawk of the royal family arrived with a scroll in tow, taking the scroll the commander began to read, after a few seconds he waved his arm and several arrows were fired at Naruto from the back of the army, without even batting an eyelash he sat there as the arrows all seemed to flow around him and into the ground.

Yawning he looked up at his bewildered audience "I take it that's a no then." he said

The commander frowned before answering, he had hoped this would have been ended quickly "You attacked one of our villages, burned down the forest created by the Shodaime Hokage and threatened the fire lord, that classifies as an act of war, you have been classified as an enemy of the state and will be treated as such, the hawk that just left has a picture of you drawn by one of my men, by this time tomorrow you will be marked in every bounty hunters book, that is if you survive past today." he finished

Smirking Naruto stood "Well I was hoping I would get to test this out soon." he said, as he spoke a crimson Oodachi appeared in his hand out of thin air, the experienced members of the army noticed the genjutsu being released, holding up a hand the leader brought his men to attention, looking over at his opponent he spoke.

"I am Lieutenant General Kou, deputy commander of the fire lords 3rd battalion, tell me what is the name of the boy we are to kill today?" he asked

"Nam- Uzumaki Naruto." he replied, with Konoha rightfully punished he no longer had any use for his fathers name, nodding to him Kou gave the order to attack.

As the army approached Naruto held his sword off to the side in a reverse grip with the edge facing a way from him and the tip pointing behind him, bringing his arm forward he called on his Reiatsu and slid the blade backwards, it seemed to sink into the very air sending ripples through the air as if it were water turning the blade a loud click was heard by all in the area, bringing all the men to halt as they prepared to dodge what ever jutsu he used. Naruto's voiced carried loud and clear in the resounding silence

"**Desata Estragos de Toda Vida: Rey de Heroes, Gilgamesh! **(Unleash Devastation on all Life: King of Heroes, Gilgamesh!)" the men watched as the blade in his hands exploded into a yellow light that caused some to cover their eyes, when the light faded it revealed his new form.

He was now clad in a golden suit of armor with a blue trim, from the waist down running form the outside of each thigh was a red cape that hung down to above his heels. His head was covered by a golden helmet made in the shape of a human skull, wrapped around the skulls forehead was a golden jewel encrusted crown within the dark pits of the skull they could see the purple glow of his rippled eyes as the red tomoe spun, the soldiers all stumbled back in fear and awe, he was giving off a powerful aura that matched his royal look, the ones closest to him found themselves falling to their knees in his presence.

(Gilagmesh's armor from Fate/Stay Night mixed Baraggan Luisenbarn's released forms skull, pictures on my profile)

Surveying the army of Samurai Naruto took a step forward causing some to back up while the closest cowered further into the ground.

'I could get used to this.' he thought with a grin

_'You better, it will be happening more and more." he heard a voice within his mind say_

'Gilgamesh?' thought, a moment later all movement around him ceased as a person materialized next to him, the man was as tall as Naruto with short hair that was spiked upwards, his eyes glowed a dark red as they studied Naruto, he wore black pants with a white V-neck shirt underneath a black coat with white stripes running down the arms. (Picture on my profile)

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

_"It's me Gilgamesh, this is my true form, last time you had yet to pass my test so all you saw me as was a copy of you with opposite colors, now that you have called my name you can see my true form"_ he replied

"Oh" Naruto said, he didn't know how to responded to that so he continued on "What did you mean this is going to be happening more and more?"

_"This is one of my special abilities, while the armor will protect you just like any other suit of armor it also releases a presence that makes those weaker than you cower, it's like your spiritual pressure and Killer intent, except less potent so they wont die of fear or shut down mentally.'_ Gilgamesh explained

"Okay, so I cant wear the armor if I don't want this to happen then." Naruto said

_"No, you will need to learn to control the presence like you do your spiritual pressure, from the moment you unlocked me the armor became a part of you, even when sealed the presence will remain, now then let me teach you one of my other abilities to deal with these pests_." Naruto felt a rush of information enter his mind as he smirked beneath his helmet, Gilgamesh smirked back before he disappeared and time resumed, Standing before the army of close to four hundred men Naruto spoke.

"**Puerta De Babilonia **(Gate of Babylon)" behind him a line of red light about 10cm wide shot into the sky stopping 20 ft above his head, the ground began to rumble as the light widened opening up like a gate to reveal a glowing red void within, as soon as the gate was fully opened the void shifted from red to a light-gold glow.

Kou tried his best to make his men move forward but the closer they got to the strange boy the harder they found it to move, they had tried firing arrows at him but all the arrows simply swerved around him disappearing into the void behind him, he stiffened as the blond held up an arm, then he noticed that ripples began to appear in random parts of the void, as the ripples grew in size various objects rose from the liquid like surface of the void, from what he could tell there were multiple swords and spears sticking out of the golden wall.

Bringing his arm down Naruto called out his attack "**Camara de Cielo** (Vault of Heaven) , the vault turned from the golden glow into a deep red before all the weapons fired out at the army.

As soon as the attack began It ended, returning the blades to the vault Naruto sealed his blade once more and began walking towards the capital of fire country, behind him several birds were landing to feast on the scattered remains of the army.

* * *

An hour of practice later Naruto had almost mastered his presence, he was able to reduce the range from several hundred feet down to about 5 feet around him as well as regulate its power, it was like using killer intent but instead of feeding it with anger and a will to kill he powered it with his ambition and willpower , while he could increase and decrease the range he would need more practice in order to reduce the range down to his skin.

Setting foot once more in Kurang, capital of fire country, Naruto walked right through the village towards the large palace built into a mountain range, as he walked he cast an area wide genjutsu which caused all the people in his path to move to the side clearing a path for him straight to the palace gates, none of them were even aware of this fact as his genjutsu took hold.

The palace guards watched in amazement as all movement in the area ceased for a second before all the villagers cleared a path, at the far end they could see a blond haired man walking towards the palace, they watched as everyone the man passed fell to one knee before standing and resuming their daily tasks once he had passed, looking at each other they nodded before one guard turned around to go report this.

As he approached the gates Naruto spied several guards marching out to meet him, at their front was another man dressed in the attire of a general, they stopped a few feet away from him and the general took one step forward.

"Halt, state your name and business" he ordered.

'How cliche' Naruto scoffed

"Perhaps all guards get a list of cliche lines to use when meeting new people" 

Smirking at the joke Naruto activated his **Kotei no Me **causing several to twitch as his eyes changed and gave off a light glow **"Sleep"**

As the command left his lips the squad before him all fell to the ground unconscious, walking over them Naruto stopped in front of the gates, the men in the guard towers seeing what he had done to the other guards began to fire arrows at him, all the arrows stopped moving a inch away from his body before they erupted with a black flame and were sent flying back at the towers setting them aflame, drawing his sword from behind him Naruto channeled some wind element chakra through it extending the length of the blade, to the civilian observers his arm and sword seemed to vanish for a second before they reappeared reattaching the sword to his back, a moment later the gate shattered into thousands of small pieces and Naruto continued his walk into the palace.

* * *

The 15th Daimyo of fire country, Kasai Aruji was currently holding an audience with his various ministers and head-generals, they were discussing the current situation with Konoha, there were 14 ministers sitting at a table to the left and 8 generals sitting across the room from them, in the center of the room sat the fire lord.

"So what if they were all killed, this goes to show that the Ninja are inferior to us your Majesty, they were defeated by one boy, instead of rebuilding a Shinobi village we should just increase the Samurai forces." one of the generals said getting murmurs of agreement from a few others.

"We need to rebuild Konoha, our position as the country with the strongest hidden village is at risk, without it we will lose clients that wanted 'Ninjas' and it's only a matter of time before the other hidden villages attack." a minister countered

"What about the boy who defeated Konoha, didn't he say he planned to build a village there? With him at our side we could take over the other countries." another minister suggested

"No! He must be made an example of, his actions and comments are an insult to the fire lord himself, our country cant be seen as weak by bowing to the whim of one child, the order was already given to capture him for execution or kill him if unable to." another general shouted, the room erupted in shouting and arguments on how to handle the situation, a raised hand from the fire lord brought all arguments to an end.

Before Kasai could speak the doors were thrown open as a guard rushed in breathing heavily.

"What do you want, can't you see we're busy right now?" a minister shouted

"Forgive the intrusion my lords, but the palace is under attack." the guard huffed out

"What!" several voices screamed as the generals jumped to their feet

"What do you mean we're under attack, how did an army get this close with no one noticing, and why are there no sounds of battle?" a general shouted

"There's no army sir, its just one boy." eyes widened as everyone in the room realized who was attacking"And there is no battle, he just walks through the palace, all our attacks miss him and any who get to close fall unconscious, we have no way of fighting him."

Growling one of the generals marched towards the door and dragged the soldier out with him "I'll handle this" he said, less than a minute after the door had closed they were thrown open as the same general flew into the room, he sailed over everyone's heads before hitting the wall with a thump and falling to the ground.

Turning their attention back to the door they saw Naruto standing in the doorway glancing around the room, behind him were several soldiers and workers lying unconscious in the hallway, finally his eyes rested on the fire lord and he entered the room, the doors closing by themselves behind him.

The remaining generals rushed in front of him to protect the fire lord "How dare you enter this place boy? You may have made it this far but we are the fire lords most powerful soldiers, reinforcements are already on their way, you will not escape from here." one of them shouted

Ignoring the Generals Naruto continued to stare at Kasai, after a few seconds he spoke "I gave you the opportunity to hire me as your Kage but you spat it back in my face, like I stated before you will now bow to me as your lord."

Kasai frowned before he chuckled "You have quite the big dreams boy, I am Kasai Aruji, 15th lord of fire country and heir of the first fire lord Kasai Honhoo, I bow to man." he stated as the Generals drew their blades and the various ministers stood back to avoid the battle.

Naruto just grinned "Then let me put it this way." his eyes flashed on **"Obey Me!"**

Everyone in the room stopped moving before the fell to one knee "Yes my Lord." they all answered simultaneously.

Smirking at the kneeling figure of the fire lord Naruto turned and opened the door with his telekinesis "Lead me to the throne room Kasai, Ministers assemble all court officials, Generals assemble all important military officials, it's time they meet their new lord."

"Yes your highness." they all said as they stood and exited the room behind him

* * *

A/N - Finished, a bit of an extreme crossover this chapter with his weapon but Gilgamesh is one of the best characters from fat/stay night and his ability is pretty sweet to have for Naruto.

As you can see he's gone from ruling his own village to running a country, next chapter will deal with his takeover of fire country and then the first multiverse arc begins.

Hope you all liked this chapter, Please review


	18. Aftermath

**Naruto: Revenge**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other animes used in my story.

Chapter 18: Aftermath

* * *

Last time on Naruto: Revenge

Ignoring the Generals Naruto continued to stare at Kasai, after a few seconds he spoke "I gave you the opportunity to hire me as your Kage but you spat it back in my face, like I stated before you will now bow to me as your lord."

Kasai frowned before he chuckled "You have quite the big dreams boy, I am Kasai Aruji, 15th lord of fire country and heir of the first fire lord Kasai Honhoo, I bow to man." he stated as the Generals drew their blades and the various ministers stood back to avoid the battle.

Naruto just grinned "Then let me put it this way." his eyes flashed on **"Obey Me!"**

Everyone in the room stopped moving before the fell to one knee "Yes my Lord." they all answered simultaneously.

Smirking at the kneeling figure of the fire lord Naruto turned and opened the door with his telekinesis "Lead me to the throne room Kasai, Ministers assemble all court officials, Generals assemble all important military officials, it's time they meet their new lord."

"Yes your highness." they all said as they stood and exited the room behind him

* * *

Sitting upon his throne with all his new servants before him Naruto was a bit disappointed, it had taken less than an hour to seize control of fire country, he would be crowned the fire lord in a months time giving him plenty of time to build his village among other things, spending the night in the royal guest room he contacted Itachi to let him know to continue as planned. the next day he had breakfast in the royal dinning room and had a bit of fun ordering the ex-fire lord to wait on him, leaving Kasai in charge with orders to continue as normal but to spread word he was stepping down in a few months time Naruto took his leave of the...his palace.

Stepping out of his **Garganta** Naruto was immediately blindsided by a hug from both Mei and Yugito nearly knocking him over, smiling at the two he returned the hug as well as giving them each a kiss to the cheek.

"Welcome back Naruto-Kun, we were all so worried about you." Mei said

"We really missed you Naruto-Kun" Yugito added

"Thank you Mei-Chan, Yugito-Chan I missed you both as well." Naruto replied

A loud cough brought his attention to the other individuals in the room, before him at a large round table with a large blue N painted on it sat A, Onoki, Gaara, Itachi and a woman by the name of Guren, she had been chosen by Naruto to run hidden sound for him while he wasn't there, a few hypnotic suggestions and Bee watching over her and she had brought Hidden sound under her command in under three days, many willingly obeyed her due to the fact that she was a far better leader than Orochimaru, others because they had found out she worked for the man that slew the snake sannin, beside her sat Shion of demon country and princess Koyuki of Spring across from them sat Tazuna and Prince Michiru of moon. The cough had come from A as everyone in the room were staring at the three of them, blushing Yugito and Mei returned to their spots, Mei in her seat and Yugito behind A,

Behind each of the leaders stood two guards, with Bee and Yugito for A, two Jonin he didn't know for Onoki, Kankuro and Temari for Gaara, he sent Temari a smile causing her to blush, he chuckled as she stiffened from two bursts of killer intent from Yugito and Mei. Behind Itachi stood Kisame and an Ame jonin, Guren had brought two ninja's he had rescued from Orochimaru's bases, Suigetsu and Jugo, Suigetsu was currently exchanging glares with Kisame while Jugo was playing with some birds on his shoulders, the two had sworn loyalty to him when Naruto had offered to find or create a sword more powerful than that of the seven swordsmen for Suigetsu and he had locked away the part of Jugo's mind that craved violence. Shion, Michiru and Koyuki all had guards from their countries while Tazuna had been accompanied by Inari, who Naruto had taught a few ninja exercises and jutsu when ever he visited, and surprisingly Shino who gave him a nod.

The were currently in one of Naruto's bases within wave country, he had told the others to meet here for when the battle was done with Konoha, taking his seat at the table Naruto gave A and allowing him to speak first.

"It's good to see you safe and well Naruto-San, I take it the battle went well" A said

"Yes it did, there were a few complications at the end but nothing I couldn't handle." he replied

Onoki arched an eyebrow "What complications?" he asked

"Oh not much just Uchiha Madara showing up." Naruto replied, he grinned on the inside as all their eyes widened "Of course I had to kill him at that point so no problem there." his gin was now displayed on his face as everyone's jaw dropped.

"You fought Madara, and won after just fighting the full force of Konoha?" Kisame asked

"Well I did have a few seconds to catch my breath in between." Naruto answered as he examined his nails, ignoring the awed looks he got from the others "Oh and Itachi I learned a new trick for those eyes of yours, I'll teach it to you later." the last Uchiha nodded in response as his** Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan** came to life before his eyes returned to their original black. (Okay I know he shouldn't get the EMS unless Sasuke had the Mangekyo as well but I chose to disregard that fact, also I know he shouldn't be able to deactivate it but...he's Uchiha Itachi he can do w.e the hell he wants.)

As everyone regained their composure Gaara asked "What was the other complication Naruto?" the others turned their attention back to the blond

"Ah well the fire lord kind of sent an army to investigate what was happening, and I kind of told them what happened and they tried to arrest me, he turned down my offer to build my village in his country." Naruto answered, some frowned at this but Gaara narrowed his eyes

"What aren't you telling us Naruto?" he asked

Grinning sheepishly naruto chuckled "Well..I kind of..sort of..tookoverthecountry." he replied, every ones eyes widened once more.

"How the hell did you do that? You know what never mind I'm not that surprised considering all the things you've done already, does this mean we're still building this village?" Tazuna asked

"Yes it does, lets get on to business then, why don't you start A." Naruto said

Giving him a dazed look A started talking "Uh..Right..well I got a message yesterday from my men an...You know what, no, how the hell did you take over a country in one day?" he shouted with a few of the others agreeing with him

Activating his eyes Naruto smirked "I can be very persuasive." he replied, then all nodded in understanding and A chuckled a bit before he looked down at the page in front of him.

"Right then, I had my men send me a status report once everything was finished, according to this the Hyuuga branch clan all arrived safely and ha their seals removed, the all swore allegiance to Kumo and moved into their new homes, everyone was a bit confused about the depressed green clad teen that came through afterwards but One of the Hyuuga spoke for him and he's currently living with said person, a Hyuuga Neji." he said giving Naruto a questioning glance

Naruto nodded back "Yes that's Rock Lee, I sent him there because I felt it would do him good to talk with his teammate." he replied

Nodding A continued "Well since you've kept your end of the bargain the council has finalized our alliance, we are ready to send you the men and supplies we can spare at a moments notice." he finished.

Nodding Naruto looked to Gaara who began to speak next "Well we received Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Iruka Umino, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Moegi, Udon and several civilians, any who reacted negatively were brought down by my men and they are all being held in Suna until you can come collect them." Gaara announced "Unfortunately the Wind lord had chosen the day before to drop in for a status report, after explaining why we felt the need to betray Konoha yet again he grudgingly relented but was quite upset over the whole issue, but considering you'll be the fire lord I guess we don't have to worry about any repercussions from fire country." he finished

Naruto gave him a smile as he turned his attention to Onoki "The people you sent didn't cause any trouble and were given rooms to spend their time in, two of the chunin even volunteered to do gate duty for us." he said

Naruto smirked as he figured out which two it most likely was

Huffing Onoki continued "The contract has been finalized and we can send what you need whenever you want." he finished

"That's good to hear Onoki, what about you Mei-Chan?" Naruto asked

"Nothing's really changed, Kiri was going to side with you either way, we did however receive a letter from Yagura, he's on his way back from his trip and should arrive within the week." She answered

Nodding Naruto turned to Tazuna "That's good, with Madara gone he wont need to worry about being controlled again, how are things on your end Tazuna?"

"Everything went fine, Aburame-San was a great help in calming any that were upset and his clan were a great help in stopping any people that reacted negatively, I have my men ready to leave at any time, we can build a village to your specifications whenever you want." Tazuna said

"That's good to hear, thank you for your help Shino-San." Shino gave him a silent nod "I recently acquired a gift that will help further my plans, I will need to redo the blue prints for the village but you and your men should be able to begin in a few days." Naruto replied as he fingered his new ring. "How are things coming along in Oto Guren?"

"Everything is going as planned Naruto-Sama, we were able to close down many more of Orochimaru's bases and with both his and Kabuto's notes Karin has started healing those that need it, she has requested that we send more medics to help her though due to the amount of people to help." Guren answered

"Alright I'll send Shizune and Yamanaka Ino along once they have both settled down from the excitement." he answered "How about you Itachi, any problems with Ame?" he asked

"Everything has been calm Naruto-Kun, Kisame looked after the paperwork while my eyes were being healed and the Jonin took care of the missions and patrols, the village is still prospering and they eagerly await the return of their 'god'." Itachi said with a smirk at the end as Naruto groaned "As for the prisoner's you sent, we kept them locked in the sealed cells you designed and they await your arrival, one of them had to be moved to a separate cell though she got in a fight with the others when they insulted you, one Hanabi Hyuuga I think."

Naruto chuckled in response "Ah yes Hanabi-Chan." Yugito growled quietly at this "I will head to Ame as soon as possible and 'speak' with them as soon as I can." he said "How about you Koyuki-Hime, any complications?"

She blushed as he called her Hime but responded quickly "No problems Naruto-Kun, the people were a bit upset that I would be leaving the country with only two guards but when word spread that I would be meeting the hero that saved our country they were all but ecstatic, as for the supplies we promised to send, they are ready to leave at anytime, I will have them sent to the capital city once I return." she replied

"That's good, thank you Hime, how about you Shion-San?" he asked

"The land of demons is prepared to lend you any assistance we can Naruto-San but I have had a vision about the rebirth of the demon Moryo, I will need to spend all my time preparing to reseal him should it come to pass." she finished

(This all happened before the Naruto Shippuden movie so he and Shion haven't defeated Moryo and Yomi yet, while she's not an arrogant bitch as she was in the movie they aren't really friends at this point, just allies.)

Nodding Naruto was in thought or a few minutes"Very well, I will lend you any assistance I can should your vision come true, I have a few methods for dealing with a demon so you need not worry of my safety." he replied

"Thank you Naruto-San, any help you can lend will be most appreciated." she said

Turning to Michiru he gave the man a smile, the leader of the land of moon looked completely different than he did years ago when he met Naruto, thanks to his wife Michiru had lost much of his weight, being no longer pudgy but now tall and muscular "Any problems with you Michiru-San?" he asked

Michiru chuckled before he answered "Not at all Naruto-Kun, I will also have the supplies sent to the capital city once I return, all though it would be nice if you come pick them up yourself, Hikaru-Kun wants to see you again and was a bit put out when I didn't bring him with me." he answered

Naruto smiled at him "That's quite alright, I'll come when I can, it will be nice to see him again." Naruto answered "Now then I will also be turning in the bounties for the Akatsuki members to their respective villages, have the money sent to the fire lord please." he said, getting a nod from the Kage's he continued

"I will be leaving in a few weeks before my coronation, I'll need to get as much done in these next few weeks as I can as the coronation will be in two months time, all of you and your respective Daimyo's and other important political figures are welcome to come." he said

"Where are you going Naruto-Kun?" Yugito asked

Naruto gave her a smirk "Somewhere far far away." he answered (Dun dun dun foreshadowing)

Yugito pouted at his cryptic answer.

Giving her a smile Naruto continued "Now then if that's all I can send you all back to your villages ." he said

No one had anything to add so they wrapped up the meeting, promising to come visit Yugito and Mei when he had time Naruto opened several **Garganta's **and returned his allies and friends back to their homes, when he was finished only Tazuna and Itachi remained behind with their two guards, turning to them Naruto spoke

"Tazuna I will have the blue prints for the village ready soon, first i will need to prepare the area for you, the village and surrounding area were scarred in the battle so I will have to repair what can first." Getting a nod from the old man he turned to Inari and Shino "The two of you will be welcome to join the new village as shinobi, that includes your clan as well Shino." he got a nod from Shino and an excited agreement from Inari.

Opening a portal he and Itachi returned to Amegakure.

* * *

Hinata sat in her cell sulking , her village was under attack and there was nothing she could do to stop it, she was a member of the mighty Hyuuga clan, being beaten so easily by a commoner was disgraceful, if she ever saw him again she would destroy him. She was brought out of her musings by a giggle from down the hall, Hinata frowned at that Hanabi had been acting strange since she returned, she had attacked the others when they had insulted naruto and after being moved to a new cell she would giggle ever few minutes, it was so strange, she no longer behaved like the stern Hyuuga heir Hinata remembered her sister to be, what had Naruto done to her.

It had been over a day now and she didn't know what was happening in Konoha, had they already defeated Naruto by now, would a rescue team be coming for her, would they even know where she was? She sulked more and more as she figured no one would know where she was.

"Are you okay Hinata?" a voice asked

Looking up she tried to school her face into the blank mask of a Hyuuga elite "Of course I am, thank you for your concern Uzuki-San."

Across the cell from Hinata sat Yugao Uzuki, beside her was her friend Genma Shiranui, who was currently asleep as were the several other people in the cell, they had all been sent here after her, coming individually or in small groups through portals that opened in the roof, of the few she recognized there were Ibiki Morino, Anko Mitarashi, Ino Yamanaka, Shizune and of course Hanabi who was in a separate cell other than those few the rest were mainly newly promoted chunin and genin, there were 36 of them in total. Giving her a nod and a reassuring smile Yugao closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep but immediately jumped to her feet as they heard approaching footsteps, the sound woke the more experienced ninja as they waited for whomever was coming down.

They all gasped as Itachi Uchiha walked in from the doorway, Hinata had informed them who their captor was but none of them had really believed it.

"Greetings." he said as he stopped in front of the cell

"What do you want traitor." Anko asked, the talking woke the rest of the ninja int he cell.

"Aww that wasn't very nice Anko-San" a voice said from behind them all, turning they all jumped back with widened eyes as they saw Naruto leaning against the wall behind them.

Growling Hinata lunged at him with several strikes aimed at his pressure points and organs, she fell over as the first strike passed through his body causing her to lose her balance.

'Bushin' everyone thought as Hinata stood and looked around for him, she gasped in surprise as the Bushin behind her leaned forward and wrapped its arms around her waist.

"That wasn't nice at all Hinata-Chan" he whispered in her ear

Throwing her head back Hinata attempted to smashed her head into his face, she was caught by surprise as her head and body fell through his landing her back on the floor, chuckling Naruto walked past the surprised groups smirking as they attacks passed through his body, walking through the bars he stopped at the other end and turned to address them.

"It's good to see that your all doing so well" he commented

A cry of Naruto-Kun came from down the hall causing Naruto to chuckle "Please go free Hanabi and take her to a room Itachi." he said, the Uchiha nodded and waled further into the dungeon

"What do you want with us Uzumaki?" Ibiki asked as he studied Naruto

"Don't bother trying to interrogate me Ibiki-San, I'll know what your trying to do before you do it." Naruto's voice rang in all their heads causing them to jump in surprise

"As you can all see I have telepathic abilities, these abilities were what led me to capture you instead of killing you" he stated

"Why would they make a difference?" Shizune asked

"Most of you were saved because you were good people that didn't deserve to die for the crimes of others, the rest as a punishment."he said glaring at Ino at the end causing her to flinch slightly

"What are you going to do now, someone will find out we're here and come save us." Genma said

"Unfortunately that's not true, you see Konoha is gone, there are under 300 survivors and they are all being held with one of my allies, the only reason your here is because you didn't willingly join me and you cant be left alone like civilians."" he answered, a few of the Genin broke out in tears hearing this while the older ninja had to take a seat.

"What are you going to do with us then?" Ino asked quietly

Naruto's reply was cut off as Hanabi tackled him giggling like a schoolgirl, the others watched with wide eyes while Hinata frowned.

"What have you done to Hanabi?" she asked

"Nothing you need to worry about Hinata-Chan." Naruto replied, turning to Hanabi he whispered a few words in her ear causing her to giggle and nod furiously, speaking louder he said "Go with Itachi-San Hanabi-Chan, I'll come visit you later okay?" She nodded and gave him a final hug before following Itachi up the stairs, Turning back to the group Naruto spoke.

"As for an answer to your question Ino, you all have a choice of joining me willingly or being made to." he said "I'll give you a chance to think on it and have some one bring you each to me."

After an hour to think he had Itachi or Kisame bring them to his office one at a time, all the young genin chose to join him as they were either orphans that were forced to join the academy or they were informed that their families had survived the battle. Of the others only Anko joined him willingly after he gave her not only Orochimaru's head and sword but promised to remove her cursed seal, she had tried to jump him right then and there but they were interrupted by Kisame bringing in the next person.

He was forced to use his eyes to enslave the rest, while they still had their free will and thoughts he made them all loyal to him, except for Ino and Hinata, Hinata he gave the same treatment as Hanabi turning her into a love struck teen girl, without any of the Hyuuga brainwashing she had gone through she returned to that kind gentle girl he used to know as a child.

As for Ino he really only kept her because she had matured into a beautiful woman, he destroyed most of her mind leaving behind only her basic thoughts and shinobi skills he also imprinted her with total devotion and love for him, unlike the others he couldn't just lock away part of her mind due to her clans abilities so he just destroyed and replaced them. By the end of the day Naruto had gained 36 devoted shinobi to add to his village.

* * *

Standing atop the remains of the hokage monument once more Naruto looked out over the distance, Itachi whistled ext to him as he surveyed the remains of Konoha.

"You really know how to make a mess Naruto-Kun." he said

Naruto waved him off "Yea, yea just give me a hand with this." Naruto replied as he created a few clones

With multiple cries cries of **Futon: Daitoppa **all the ashes were herded into a large pile the size of a small mountain, another wind jutsu from Naruto spread the ash into a larger square area, an earth jutsu from Itachi buried it all underground. Naruto penned off the area with some rocks.

"Why didn't we just blow away?" Itachi asked as they could have done it much quicker that way

"Well for one thing there would be ash everywhere and the people wherever we sent it wouldn't be too happy about that, also ash is a great tantalizer, this area will be used as farmland, the ash should help the crops grow." Naruto replied

"Ash is fertilizer? I didn't know that" Itachi stated

"Not many in this realm do." Naruto replied as her walked away, Itachi chose to ignore the strange response but couldn't help but wonder where Naruto had learned a fact like that, no one had ever thought ashes had a use like that.

Itachi watched in amazement as Naruto used several earth jutsu to not only rebuild the hokage monument, minus the faces, but to also create more mountains to either side creating a large valley within the mountains with only a few exits, it was a perfect location for a village as t was easily dependable with the mountains surrounding it. Creating 10 clones the Naruto's each bounded off in a different direction, sensing a large build up of chakra Itachi activated his Sharingan only too see Naruto and his clones pouring their chakra in to the ground, the chakra just kept flowing from his body as it spread out across the area flowing into the distance further than Itachi could see, a minute later 10 shouts rang out.

"**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan** (Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees) Itachi watched in amazement as roots rose up from the ground spreading in every direction, they soon turned into trees that continued to grow, five minutes later the entire forest had been regrown, Itachi noted that Naruto's trees were at least twice the size of the Shodaime's and they would only continue to grow as time passed, turning from his forest Naruto grinned at Itachi who noticed that he didn't even look drained, returning to the valley Naruto created several thousand planks of wood for Tazuna and his men to use, while he could have built the village with his Mokuton, he lacked the artistic skill needed to make the village look beautiful.

* * *

News of Konoha's destruction spread all across the elemental nations, many Daimyo's and village leaders sputtered in disbelieve when they heard this, remembering the boy who had come to them with talks of alliance, after it was confirmed that Naruto was the one who defeated not only Konoha but several S rank criminals, offers of alliances or marriage proposals were sent to him, all were returned ripped apart with a note saying 'Too Late'.

Tazuna began construction on the village later that week, he was a bit surprised at how Naruto wanted it built, the new village would be half the size of Konoha and would only be able to house 800-1500 people but Naruto had assured him that it was all he would need, Tazuna was also further confused when no shinobi buildings we included in the blueprints but Naruto simply told him he had a plan and that he should build it as was drawn, deciding to trust in the blond Tazuna and his men began construction, due to the smaller size and the amount of men Naruto had paid for the village would be completed just three months time.

Naruto spent a week visiting each of the girls he was now in a relationship with, he had planned on having a big family with many kids and that would take many mothers so he began dating the women he was interested in, he was currently seeing Yugito, Mei, Guren, Hanabi, Ino, Hinata and Anko who had claimed him as hers after he had removed her seal, he had also been receiving marriage proposals from Koyuki who had fallen for him after he saved her country while Gaara and Onoki had been dropping hints about him maybe dating Temari since she seemed to like the blond and Gaara knew Naruto would take care of her, and Kurotsuchi Onoki's daughter, he mostly wanted a mixing of their bloodlines as she was one of the only **Yoton** (Lava release) users left in the village and he didn't want to be the only village that Naruto wasn't tied to, since he was dating Yugito and Mei and was considering Temari.

Saying his goodbyes to everyone and letting them know he would return soon Naruto appeared in the fire palace and left a few orders with Kasai, after that he spent the rest of the day writing letters to the various wandering clans and missing nin informing them of the situation and when to begin migrating to the village. Once all the letters were sent Naruto went shopping and stocked up on storage scrolls for his trip, activating his ring afterwards he disappeared in a flash of black light.

Reappearing in the familiar hallway of the multiverse Naruto looked to the door in front of him, the door was completely metallic with many small groves cut into it reading the plaque next to the door he smirked as he entered, instead of a room he fell into a black void with no floor, around him floated different doors held aloft by swirling green lights that flowed around the room, the lights surrounded him swirling around like a stream of liquid, the way it seemed to move made it seem alive, the lights brought him to a door made of red painted wood, the door opened as he approached , stepping through he turned to wave at the lights but the door shut behind him.

Looking around at his surroundings Naruto found himself in a futuristic city, above him things he recognized as vehicles flew by at high speeds, there were humans as well as many strange creatures walking around him some giving him strange looks since he had just appeared out of thin air, smirking Naruto joined with the crowd and headed towards a large building in the distance.

* * *

-Elsewhere-

In a room within a large building several eyes snapped open as their owners awoke, they had been meditating when Naruto had entered the realm.

"I sensed a great disturbance in the force." a blue feminine creature stated with several others nodding as ell

"It was like a person just appeared in the center of the city from thin air." a tall dark skinned man replied

"Troubling this is, powerful this being is, deep within the dark side has he fallen " the smaller green figure replied

* * *

A/N and that's it, this chapter was just filled with after battle business and more women were added into the harem.

I don't write lemons but if some one wants to write one to go with this story I'll be sure to add it, If your interested let me know.

For those who couldn't figure it out he's in the Star Wars universe which will take place next chapter.

Thanks for reading, please review.


	19. Galaxy

**Naruto: Revenge**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other animes used in my story.

A/N: Ugh it's come to my attention that I totally forgot about Kurenai, not sure how that happened but I did, Any who for those that were wondering about her she was also sent to the jail in Ame and was brainwashed to be loyal to Naruto.

I would also like to mention that I'm not very knowledgeable on the star wars universe, all the research I've done is mainly for what I will be using in this fic, for any hardcore star wars fans out there I hope you can ignore any blatant mistakes I make, I will most likely be forced to invent things that may have already been in the star wars universe but were unknown to me, much of this crossover will be AU and OOC. This crossover takes place before the great Jedi purge by Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader.

Thank you and lets get on with the story.

Chapter 19: Galaxy

* * *

Last time on Naruto: Revenge

-Elsewhere-

In a room within a large building several eyes snapped open as their owners awoke, they had been meditating when Naruto had entered the realm.

"I sensed a great disturbance in the force." a blue feminine creature stated with several others nodding as ell

"It was like a person just appeared in the center of the city from thin air." a tall dark skinned man replied

"Troubling this is, powerful this being is, deep within the dark side has he fallen " the smaller green figure replied

* * *

All around the Jedi temple of Coruscant figures could be seen rushing around in panic, older Jedi were moving all the younglings to a safe room while others were using the communication center to broadcast a message to all active Jedi, the rest were preparing for battle.

This was the scene 14 year old Anakin Skywalker viewed as he stepped out of his speeder, walking through the crowd he spotted his master and made his way to his side, Obi-Wan was currently meditating with his light-saber in his lap, as Anakin drew closer he opened his eyes to view his apprentice.

"What's going on master, why is everyone so worked up." Anakin asked

"Didn't you sense it Padawan?" Obi-wan asked "A being of dark force energy was sensed in the lower area of Coruscant, as we speak I can feel it approaching the temple, we are preparing for war Anakin." he said

"But its one person Master, why call in all active Jedi?" Anakin asked, he had sensed the being when it appeared, frankly he was sure anyone slightly knowledgeable in the force had sensed it, while it felt powerful it was still only one person "And from what I sensed master they are far less powerful than you are." he commented

Obi-Wan chuckled "That's what I thought too Anakin but this being is able to block it's true power from being sensed, it took deep meditation for me to even gauge it's strength and believe me Anakin, he is very powerful, far more so than anyone I have ever met, we will need all the help we can get if we hope to win should a fight break out." Obi-Wan replied

Anakin was struck speechless, how could someone be so powerful, he had believed that Obi-Wan and the Jedi council to be the most powerful force users in the galaxy but from what Obi-Wan had said this being was more powerful than all of them. He sat beside his Master and began to meditate, searching out the being he tried to delve deeper into the force and gauge its strength like Obi-Wan had done, following the force he arrived before a dark area that seemed to be moving closer to his body, floating up to the energy Anakin attempted to study it, as soon as he touched the energy linked to the being Anakin felt as though he was being watched, all of a sudden his vision was filled with a pair of large eyes, eyes that looked so different than any he had seen before, the whites of the eyes were purple in color and was full of concentric circles moving towards the center, strange little red comma marks were spinning with the circles as they dew him in towards the center, where the pupil and iris were meant to be there was only a black diamond staring at him in distaste, Anakin could only cower as the eyes studied him then he heard a voice within his mind.

"_Run away little Jedi, you are not welcome here, we shall soon meet and you will die if you stand against me, warn all who will stand against me that they do so at a risk to themselves." _the voice whispered in his mind, before Anakin could reply he felt a pressure descend on him, he was filled with unexplainable pear and terror seconds later extreme pain coursed through him before he was thrust back into his body, his scream alerted Obi-Wan and the others near by to his problem.

Mace Windu had been speaking with Master Yoda when they heard a scream come from Obi-Wan's direction, rushing over with the other surrounding Jedi the came upon the sight of Obi-Wan trying to calm his thrashing apprentice, rushing to the boys side Windu joined Obi-Wan in calming the boy through use of the force, after a few minutes they were able to calm him down and ask what had happened, his explanation of what had happened to him caused murmurs from the crowd as many began to prepare for the battle soon to come.

Yoda stood beside Windu and Obi-Wan within the temple, they were discussing what Anakin had spoken of while the boy sat to the side recovering.

"What are we going to do Master Yoda? It's obvious the being can sense us attempting to enter its mind, and those strange eyes Anakin saw they were not yellow in color, this may not be a Sith at all how should we handle it?" Obi-Wan asked

"It's obvious it wants something here, Anakin was told we would only die if we stood against it, perhaps we should find out what it wants first before resorting to battle." Windu said, like Obi-Wan and the other Jedi Masters he had gauged the beings power and it truly frightened him, he had never felt such a large concentration of dark force energy and he hadn't even been able to sense its limits, it seemed endless, this was definitely not someone he wanted to face.

"See we will, approaches soon it does" Yoda answered "Questions first we must ask, Battle we must avoid."

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine known to a select few as Darth Sidious stood upon a roof top examining the being as it walked towards the Jedi temple, he had felt the large concentration of dark force energy far before the Jedi had, unlike they he knew that this being was not what he seemed, he had felt as it was created from thin air rather than simply landing upon the planet, he already had Dooku on his way but Sidious felt he should meet this being on his own first, he had been unable to completely study the creature but it looked to be a human teen with blond locks and blue eyes, the boy had at some point raised the hood of his cloak making him seem like a red clad Sith lord as the boy turned a corner, Sidious turned to follow along the shadows only to come face to face with the same boy he had spied turning a corner down below.

"Why are you following me Sith?" the boy asked, Sidious shivered at the cold tone of his voice, he ignored the fact this boy could tell what he was while the Jedi had been unable to.

"You are a being of great dark force energy my boy, I simply had to investigate an unknown Sith appearing within the city." Sidious replied as his hand slowly inched towards his light-saber, a saber he saw the boy now holding in his hand, trying his best not to show how distressed he was at the situation Sidious put on a friendly face.

"Do not compare me to one of your ilk Sith, I am not one of you and you will do best to remember that." the boy replied

"Very well, perhaps you would be interested in joining us, Sith or not you are powerful in the dark side of the force, I can help you become far greater than you are now, teach you to control your powers." Sidious said, promise of power always attracted those of the dark side, and if he could have this boy within his control then the Jedi would stand no chance.

The boy scoffed at him and turned away "You have nothing to teach me Sith, I have no use for a weakling, leave me and pray we never meet again." as he spoke he began to walk away tucking the light-saber within his robe.

Sidious seethed at the sheer audacity of the youth, powerful or not he would be unable to control the force at such a young age, making him no match for a trained Sith lord, if the boy would not come willingly then he would force him and have him trained to obey. Raising an arm he sent a surge of **Force Lightning** towards the boy, as the lightning approached his unprotected back the boy stopped moving, the lightning seemed to swerve around him before spinning around him like a protective cocoon, surprised by this Sidious cut his connection to the force but the lightning remained spinning around the boy.

"That was very foolish Sith." he heard, before he could reply his own lightning flew back at him hitting him square in the chest, Sidious fell to his knees writhing and screaming in pain as the lightning coursed through his body, he was still aware enough to feel when his mental barriers were smashed apart and his mind bared open, memories flashed through his mind as they were viewed by another presence within his mind.

_"At least you had some use to me Sith."_ he heard within his mind the youth turned to look at him and through his pain filled haze Sidious viewed a pair of strange purple eyes staring right at him before he heard a strange word **"Amaterasu"** the world exploded in black flames as everything went dark.

Sidious snapped his eyes open as his body fell out of the stasis tube, he had barely been able to reach a clone body to inhabit, had it not been for his base instincts he was sure he would be dead right now, as the droids helped him dress he shuddered as he remembered those cold eyes staring into his soul.

'That boy is very dangerous, I need to wait for Dooku to get here, the two of us will be able to take him down, or at least my fool apprentice can distract him' he thought as he exited the room in his new body.

* * *

Naruto stood before the Biomedical Institute of Coruscant, the first of his stops on his way to the Jedi temple, the Jedi usually stationed here were called to the temple making his mission far simpler, walking through the doors he cast a widespread genjutsu coupled with his spiritual pressure, all beings within the area dropped to the ground asleep, walking through the mass of bodies Naruto came to the receptionist's desk, pulling the information he needed from her mind he turned towards the hallway he needed.

"Halt state you business here." he heard

"Seriously you need to look into this list, if your going to build a village your guards are going to need to fit in." Gil, as he had come to call him much to the spirits ire, stated

Chuckling quietly Naruto turned to the voice, it was a security droid which would explain why it was still conscious, a pulse of electrical energy solved that problem as the droid shut down, surveying the surrounding people naruto spotted one dressed in a lab coat, a quick absorption later proved him to be the head of Techno-medical studies, stealing his ID card and identity Naruto walked down the hallway, the other droids ignoring his presence as he was now someone that was allowed to be there, while he could deactivate them all with a large electric pulse he didn't want to interfere with any other mechanics he might need.

Reaching the first room he entered the lab he and spotted several people laying on the floors, while a couple clones dragged them out and absorbed their memories Naruto walked over to a large vat, within the vat was a silver gray liquid that flowed around the vat, a look at the computer showed him what he needed to know.

"Perfect...a blank batch.." he mumbled as he read "Several million...ready to be programmed for use...self sustaining..excellent." walking around the computer and vat he inspected the generator hooked up to the machines in the room.

"Good internal power source but I should grab a few spare generators to work with." creating several clones he sent them out into the building, several minutes later the clones returned each carrying an unplugged generator from the other rooms, the generators were stacked in the corner of the room, standing in the center of the room Naruto sent out a pulse of concentrated chakra, checking the machines he noted no changes.

"Chakra has no negative effects on them, good these will be able to be transported." he muttered to himself, walking to the door he turned to face the room and spread out his chakra along the walls and floor, covering everything in the room with it, his eyes began to glow as the room twisted and seemed to flow into his eyes, a second later the room disappeared leaving a square shaped indent in the building, focusing once more Naruto's body twisted before it flowed into his eyes as well, a second later he was gone.

Appearing with his own pocket dimension Naruto looked around, the place was similar to Madara's except instead of dozens of cubic blocks Naruto had several large black spheres floating in a white void. Walking into his newest addition he entered the lab and began to study the computers once more, seeing as everything was running fine Naruto checked the generators, viewing the energy displays he was surprised to see that they were all fully charged even the one that ha been at half power when it was brought in.

'I wonder how that happened' he thought

"Its simple if you think about it" he heard Gil say, sending confusion through their link Naruto heard the spirit sigh before it answered "Your pocket dimension is still another part of your mind scape, while inaccessible without the technique you took from Madara it is still a part of the Mind-scape, and from where I'm sitting in the throne room I can see the energy being drained from your electricity control, any electronics you bring in here will be powered from the gem." he explained

'How much power is it taking? I don't want to die because I brought something too draining in here.' Naruto asked

"No need to worry about that, its only taking the electricity generated by the gem not your own energy, even if it fully drains it you will only lose control of electricity until it recharges, as for the amount It doesn't seem like much, maybe 1-3%. Gil replied

'Alright let me know if it takes too much, I might need that control if I run into any more of those lightning attacks or droids.' Naruto said as he left his dimension.

Reappearing in the hallway he had just left Naruto headed for his next goal behind him a sign dell from the door he had just exited, on the front in multiple languages was the word "Nanotech".

* * *

"Did you feel that?" Windu asked as all the Jedi within the council chamber seemed to perk up, several minuets ago they had felt the clash of two dark forces with the strange being coming out the winner, they assumed it was another Sith challenging this new force. Now their attention had been drawn to another matter.

"Yes the energy vanished for a few minutes before it reappeared, it was as if it had just disappeared into thin air." Jocasta Nu, Jedi Chief Librarian, said

"What could it possibly mean?" Obi-Wan asked

"Irrelevant it is, still with us the being is." Yoda replied

* * *

Walking through the city once more Naruto couldn't help but stare at all the strange creatures moving about, its was quite a change from all the humans he saw within his realm, brushing past some tall furry creature he slipped into an alley way, following the memories he had stolen from that Sith he arrived at his destination, the shipyard, the place had information on all sorts of transport and battle vehicles, information he needed.

Several bursts of genjutsu and spirit pressure later Naruto stood in the main archive of the shipyard, a simple download later he had all their files saved onto a stolen datapad which was then sealed into one of his scrolls and placed within his robe, a jump over the fence and he was headed towards his final destination, the Jedi temple.

* * *

"It comes." Windu announced, the beings had stopped moving around the city and was now headed straight for them at high speeds.

"I'll prepare the others." Obi-Wan said as he rose

"I'll check the younglings." Jocasta added joining him

"Meet at the central hall afterwards." Windu ordered, one by one the Jedi high council filed out of the room, many looking down sullenly as they sensed the approach of the dark being.

* * *

Walking up the stairs to the temple Naruto was quite surprised none of the Jedi had come to meet him, he knew they had sensed his approach he could feel their annoying stings as they tried to invade his mind, those attempts were easily swatted away with only a thought. entering a sort of entrance chamber he found himself facing off against a large force of Jedi, while they had yet to draw their weapons he could feel the unease and sight fear flowing off of them, in at the front of the group he spotted those he recognized as the high council as well as the little Jedi who he had spoken to last time. The boys eyes widened as Naruto activated his **Kotei no Me**, a shudder ran through the crowd as they saw his eyes, a few were afraid he could tell but most of them held curious looks as to his eyes, others he noticed were surprised at his age, expecting him to be far older than he was.

The tall dark skinned man, Mace Windu he recognized, stepped forward, he opened his moth to speak but stiffened as Naruto vanished from his spot at the entrance way several meters away to appear behind him in the blink of an eye, every one else nearly tripped over themselves as they took a step back from the boy. Taking a step forward he stopped in front of Anakin, Windu and Obi-Wan prepared to jump in should something happen.

"We meet again little Jedi." Naruto said

Anakin flinched as those strange eyes seemed to stare through him, he tried to reply but found himself unable to speak, only stare on in silence and fear as he remembered what happened the last time he had seen those eyes.

Leaning forward Naruto chuckled **"Sleep"** the boy dropped lake a sack of rocks, falling unconscious at his feet, turning around he walked away from him past Windu, stopping a few feet away he turned back around to face the crowd, cocking his head in curiosity he waited for someone to say something.

Mace seeing the boy wait chose to speak up now as Obi-Wan attended to Anakin.

"Who are you, what do you want here?" he asked the boy before him, he had been mildly surprised to find out the being they had felt was but a young boy, maybe 15 or 16 years old, he had also been relieved as he thought maybe the boy wasn't as dangerous as they had thought, he was far too young to be trained enough in the force to be a big threat to them, those thoughts had been crushed to bits when the boy had displayed inhuman speed even for someone using the force, he had traveled over 40 meters in the blink of an eye, and then he had put young Skywalker to sleep with one word, it would take significant training to be able to over power the mind of a sentient creature like that, especially the mind of a Jedi even an apprentice Jedi, no Mace decided to stick with his first assumption, this boy was very dangerous.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, as for my reasons for being here you have something I want." Naruto replied

"And what precisely is that?" Mace asked

The boy reached into his cloak and pulled out an object, Mace and the other Jedi stiffened when they recognized it as a light-saber, rather than activate it the boy held it up for them to view.

"I'm searching for either more of these or a way to make them, while I could just take all of yours it would be better for you to help me." Naruto said as he activated the red light-saber

Windu frantically thought about what to do, it was obvious that the boy had taken the weapon from someone else, had he built it himself he would know how to make more, and they couldn't very well tell him how to make more, who knows what he planned to do with them, but he had stated he could just take the ones they had and with the tone he had used Mace knew he was sure he could defeat them all, and should that happen he might find the Holocron's which would tell him how to build more. Maces thoughts were cut off as the boy deactivated the light-saber and put it away in his robes before speaking.

"Hm, those Holocron things sound interesting, where can I find them." the boy asked

"How did you? Did you just r-"

"Read your mind? Oh yes, it wasn't that hard since you were practically broadcasting your thoughts." Naruto said, everyone gasped as they heard this, it was impossible to read the mind of another, manipulate it to a degree yes, but mind reading had never been heard of.

Ignoring them all Naruto turned his head to Jocasta "So your the chief Librarian, where is the Archive room?" he asked, Jocasta felt a presence in her mind and tried her best not to think about the archive room, a second later the presence disappeared, she sighed in relief but cried out as a force slammed into her mind, her mental barriers were shattered as she felt the presence flood through her thoughts pulling out everything she knew, one the process was finished she dropped to the ground unconscious.

As Jocasta cried out and fell, Mace Windu drew his light-saber and activated it, he heard the sounds of the others following suit, with a cry he and the others charged, rather than draw his light-saber again the boy reached behind his back and seemed to pull out a long, curved, crimson sword out of thin air.

'**Force Illusion**? But when did he use it and how did he keep it active so long and with no one noticing?' Windu thought hi thoughts changed as a small green blur zipped past him 'Master Yoda?' he watched as the diminutive Jedi master leaped at the boy and he was just as shocked as the rest when the normal looking blade held up against the light-saber, further observation showed a sort of energy covering the blade, it was most likely what protected the sword from the light-saber.

Glancing at his attacker Naruto smirked "Well aren't you the cutest little thing, what are you some sort of elf?" he asked, getting no response from the Jedi other than him pushing harder with his light-saber Naruto sighed before pushing back with his blade, this sent the Jedi flying backwards.

As Yoda was flung back, Mace attacked with a **Force Push**, his attack was countered with another telekinetic push canceling it out, at this time he and the other Jedi had reached the boy and using their **Force Perception** the ones closest to him all attacked, alternating their strikes to hit him but avoid their allies, those who were further back spread out in case he managed to escape or repel his current attackers.

With the circle of blades Naruto weaved around light-saber after light-saber avoiding all the attacks or deflecting them with his blade, being able to see all around him in slow motion and pick up the thoughts of his opponents made it mere child's play to dance around the Jedi, while the weapons or anything else they did couldn't kill him it was still worth it to avoid their strikes, he was already finding this more of a challenge than his battle in Konoha, also he could see each of them using a different sword style, sword styles that his Sharingan was copying as he dodged around them.

Seeing their sword strikes failing Mace turned to the bystanders and ordered them to help as much as they could with their force abilities, the boy should find it harder to fight as he was assaulted by **Force Illusions, Mind Tricks and Force Pushes**.

As he heard the order called out Naruto spread out his telepathy, while he couldn't use the force like these Jedi seemed to believe he could still rework any of their techniques to be used with chakra, as the illusions and mental probes assaulted his mind he sighed, they were only using things he could already do easily perhaps he should look into that Sith from before, hard to believe that even a whole realm away there were people using body switch techniques like Orochimaru and Madara, perhaps the Sith had some better techniques he could learn, he would need to investigate this later.

Seeing their opponent distracted the Jedi assuming the mind tricks and illusions were working rushed in light sabers blazing, Naruto having gotten bored and thinking about whether or not to hunt down that Sith lord ignored the incoming attacks as several light-sabers passed through his body. The Jedi gasped as the attacks passed through his body without causing any damage whatsoever, the subconscious activating of his **Izanami** brought Naruto's attention back to the fight.

"Oops I'm sorry, you guys were being so boring I must have gotten distracted, do you guys have any more techniques to throw at me or can we end this already?" he said, the Jedi just stared back shocked "Well that's a pity." feeling a build up of energy Mace Windu began to shout out a warning, he was far too late as Naruto beat him to the punch and called out his attack

**"Shinra Kaiten **(Divine Rotation)" a dome of pure gravitational-Kinetic energy swirled around him before exploding outwards pushing all the Jedi back, the attack tore up floor tiles, destroyed pillars and cracked all the walls, when the dust cleared Naruto stood alone in the center of the destroyed room as the Jedi lay injured having been slammed into the walls over a hundred feet away from them, those that could began to stand back up but froze as they felt another flare of energy.

They fell to their knees as a pressure seemed to slam down on them filling them with terror, the pressure began to increase as more and more of them fell unconscious, until only the High council were left standing, the pressure increased even more as they too began to fall one by one, the last thoughts through their minds as they lost unconsciousness were all the same.

'**Force Fear**'

Looking around at all the now unconscious Jedi Naruto stopped leaking killer intent and Reiatsu, humming to him self he began to walk around the room collecting and sealing light-sabers as he went, finding no more of them littering the floors he entered the inner section of the temple and headed for the archives.

* * *

Entering the Jedi archives Naruto whistled at the sheer size of the room, in stretched out for a few hundred feet with bookshelves to each side, instead of paper books there were many glowing databanks, in the center of the room was a large rotunda, walking past the shelves, desks and more he headed straight of a lift at the back, activating it he descended to the Holocron vaults, arriving at his destination Naruto ghosted through the doors and defenses and entered the vault. he found several small polyhedral objects stored in dilating niches in the walls, there was also a pillar in the center of the room, filled with the palm-sized artifacts.

Walking around the room Naruto read the labels below each Holocron, he grabbed one on the building and maintaining of light-sabers, another on the different fighting styles know to the Jedi, he found several detailing how to build several different machines, buildings, chemicals and droids, lastly he found a section filled with spare empty Holocrons, once all the items were sealed in a scroll he left the Jedi archives and headed for the class rooms.

Entering the room Naruto was greeted by the sight of several children hiding all around the place, they grew frightened as he entered the room, looking around he linked with their minds and sent them feelings of calm and safety as he slowly put them to sleep, once all the children were out he went about looking for what he sought.

Opening a storage area at the back of the room Naruto found what he was searching for, stored within the area were several small round orbs the size of a melon, these were know as Remotes, small automatons used by the instructors to teach, sealing several to study when he would need to rebuild them Naruto took his leave of the Jedi temple by use of **Sonido** landing outside the temple he began his search of the Sith that he had met earlier, he chuckled at the gasps and shrieks of fear as the Jed temple exploded behind him.

"Was that necessary?" Gil asked

'I told them what would happen if they fought me, besides the rooms with children were protected by my seals, and most of the Jedi should survive the explosion, this was simply a warning.' he answered

Picking up a familiar energy signature Naruto began heading towards the Sith lord.

* * *

Sidious was overjoyed, Dooku had finally arrived with a squad of droids, with this many of them they could finally capture that boy, he had just received word from a spy droid in the Jedi temple, the boy had soundly crushed them all and destroyed the temple, unfortunately he had left many Jedi alive and had even saved the younglings, it would seem he wasn't as cruel as a Sith should be, but that could always be beaten into him, yes he would teach the boy, make him powerful and loyal, nothing would stand before the might of the Sith empire.

"What are your orders Master Sidious?" Dooku asked drawing him from his thoughts

"The boy approaches Tyranus, I don't know how he knows where we are but he will be here soon, prepare your droids for battle and remind them to aim to incapacitate not to kill, I want him alive, do not fail me Tyranus." Sidious hissed

"Yes master." Dooku answered as he left to prepare

As his apprentice left Sidious chuckled to himself from his throne, unknown to him a clone up in the rafters smirked as it dispelled.

* * *

Naruto soared through the skies of Coruscant with a weak genjustu to hide his presence, he had received the clones memories of his target minutes ago and had taken to the air due to the distance he would need to cross, Sidious was currently in an airship away from the city and several yards in the air, the fool probably believed he would be able to know when Naruto approached with his radar systems, but since he had no use for an airship Naruto wouldn't appear on the radar.

Seeing the ship off in the distance Naruto sped up and reached it within moments, it was a large carrier ship at least bigger than the village he currently had Tazuna building, flying to the rear of the ship where the carrier bay located Naruto grabbed a hold of the door and dipped it open through strength alone and slipped into the vessel, he was immediately under fire as droids spotted him and began firing their blasters, dodging past the weapons fire Naruto glided around the docking area with his sword in hand, he cut through droids as quickly as he could destroying them all in a few minutes, he then turned his attention to the ships and escape pods, destroying them all should Sidious or his apprentice attempt to escape.

Gliding through the hallways his arm was a blur as he was forced to cut down droids and blast shield doors as they attempted to box him in, he finally arrived within a factory area that was producing more and more droids to combat him, shutting down the place with a few powered down **Ceros** Naruto proceeded on his hunt for the two Sith, he finally reached a round room with various computers in the walls, standing in the middle of the room surrounded by several droids were Darth Sidious and Darth Tyranus, he noticed there was a guard rain surrounding the upper level of the room which was also filled with droids.

"We meet again young one." Sidious said

"This is the one you needed my help for Master? He is but a child." Tyranus said as he sneered at Naruto

"A child who just defeated all the forces within the Jedi temple and still has enough energy to cut his way through your ship." Naruto snapped, Dooku snapped his head to Sidious for confirmation and when he received a nod he looked back at Naruto with an appraising look.

"So what is it you have come for boy?" Sidious asked

"I was disappointed with the Jedi, I had hoped they would have something to teach me but I could already do everything they could, for your sake hope you can teach me something new Sith." he said as he brandished his blade, an order from Tyranus and the droids began to fire, dodging around the bolts once more Naruto rushed towards the two Sith. He cut through the droids that stood in is way and took a swipe at Dooku, the blow was blocked by a red light saber but the force behind it sent the Sith flying into the computer behind him, turning on his heal Naruto blocked a blow from Sidious and began to parry the attacks coming from the Sith lord, as he studied his movements he could see that the Sith used the same sword styles that he had copied but with Sidious the style was more refined, this new version replaced the old as Gil within his mind destroyed the old copies and put in the new.

Recovering from his flight Dooku attacked Naruto from behind, but was blocked as Naruto activated the Light saber he had stolen, not used to dual wielding Naruto was too focused at using the two swords which caused him to miss dodging as a couple bolts struck him from behind and paralyzed him for a second, the second was enough to give Sidious and Tyranus an opportunity to move around his blades and cut off his arms, all firing ceased as Naruto's arms fell to the ground.

Sidious rejoiced in his head, they had done it, with his arms gone the boy would soon loose consciousness, after having him healed they could out fit him with a pair of robotic arms and he and Dooku's combined powers could override his mind and use **Force Corrupt** on him, if that failed some **Force Mind Control** would work. Sidious was snapped out of his thoughts as Naruto growled, instead of falling to the ground the boy turned to glare at the droids that had hit him, his eyes widened when the boys arms then hands then fingers regenerated with a glowing blue orb at the tips, pointing the orb at the droids he shouted

**"****Cero"** a beam of concentrated energy flew from his finger destroying the droids, the beam continued through the walls of the shim before blasting a hole out the hull, Sidious and Tyranus looked on in shock as they could clearly see the blue sky from the hole that had blown through 18 levels of the ship, turning back to the he held out his hands and his two blades flew into them

'Such power, I've never seen a force ability like that, where did he learn it?' Sidious thought

Before they could resume the fight a loud alarm rang through the ship as the lights began flashing red.

"WARNING, WARNING THE CONTROL ROOM HAS BEEN DESTROYED, THE SHIP WILL CRASH LAND IN T-MINUS 3 MINUTES AND 27 SECONDS." a voice blared over the intercom system, hearing in Naruto smirked

"I suppose we better finish up then." he said

"Are you mad? if we don't get to the docking bay soon we'll all die, it takes at least three minutes to get there!" Dooku shouted

"A pity then since I destroyed all the ships and pods withing the bay area, your only hope of escaping is through me." Naruto replied as he floated into the air "You have 3 minutes to prove to me that you have something worth my time unless you will die." He said as he flew towards them with his weapons ready to strike.

Dooku using his telekinesis began flinging the droids at Naruto in an attempt to stop if not slow him down but they were all flung aside by Naruto's own telekinetic abilities, Sidious threw all his** Mind Tricks** at him trying to either control his mind or stop his attack but all his strikes proved useless as they failed against Naruto's mental defenses.

Reaching the two Naruto engaged them in two on one sword combat, as he fought he became more and more adept at using the two blades, slowly but surely he was beating back the two Sith lords, while they were more experienced with their sword styles the amount of force he put into each blow was throwing off their rhythm as he pushed them back.

Screaming out Tyranus used his **Force Rage** to increase his abilities, he began to strike back faster and stronger than before but Naruto continued to hold his own, finally after a slip from the rage blinded Tyranus Naruto gained an opening which he used to behead the Sith with his light-saber, as Tyranus's head fell from its body both parts of the Sith turned to dust as his clothes fell to the ground.

Seeing Tyranus fall Sidious jumped back, without his apprentice his odds of winning became even slimmer and since the boy showed no chance of saving him he decided that if he was to die he would take the boy with him, the pest was too dangerous to leave alive even if he would be reborn in a clone body taking the boy down was proving to be far too costly. Calling upon his powers with the dark side Sidious prepared to use his most powerful ability.

**"****Force Storm" **using all his focus and mental power Sidious called upon the dark side energies to rip open a wormhole, it would take all his concentration to keep the attack from destroying the whole planet but he knew it would defeat the boy, as the storm began to form he heard the boy sigh.

"It seems there really is nothing you Jedi or Sith can teach me." Sidious looked up as the boys eyes began to spin "**Kamui"** he watched in amazement as a wormhole formed before him, Sidious could only stare in shock at such mastery of the force and his body was ripped asunder.

For the second time in one day he had been killed, as Sidious flew away from the ship towards a new body he couldn't help but ponder about this strange boy, that last attack had definitely been like the **Force Storm** unlike his though it had formed instantly and closed afterwards, that showed true mastery, before he could ponder more on the blond enigma he heard a voice behind him.

**"Soul Drain"** Sidious felt a tugging sensation before everything went dark.

Naruto floated along as he reviewed his new attack, he had developed the **Soul Drain **after reading an ancient comic know as 'Mortal Kombat' it was a technique meant to drain the souls of others and empower the user but so far it didn't work like that, he had reinvented the technique by combining a few of his abilities, by pouring Reiatsu into his **Bansho Ten'in** he could use the **Rinnegan's** ability and pull a soul from its body with out having to touch them, then using his absorption he could absorb the soul like he did chakra, but that's when the technique failed, instead of absorbing the soul all he could do was hold it within his body like he did the Ichibi or destroy it, coursing a large amount of Reiatsu through his core Naruto ripped Palpatine's soul apart leaving nothing behind.

Sighing he thought about his technique as he rose higher and higher into the air, he would need some way to absorb the soul into his body and keep it there, he had read up of two worlds that held beings with this ability but had yet to decide which to go to, the first held weapons which could transform into people and devoured souls to become stronger, he was sure he had a soul devouring weapon within his vault, he had tried absorbing it but his ability didn't work with objects so he was reluctant to waste a trip to a world and not gain anything from it.

The second world contained an individual who could most likely defeat him, the being was a vampire of great power, he held the ability to absorb blood energy and souls and add them to his power, while this was just what he needed Naruto was a bit skeptical of his chances of winning, this vampire was one of the most powerful creatures he had read about, his inability to use a separate energy source was the only thing keeping him from ascending to a god, if he were to gain such a power from Naruto during their fight it would be near impossible to win.

Naruto's thoughts were cut off as he breached the atmosphere and floated up into space, Frieza's DNA was the only thing keeping him from dieing withing the airless void he had ascended to, using the memory he had taken from several minds Naruto plotted his course, turned his body into an unbreakable metal substance and took off at full speed, while he could be their in an instant with a **Garganta** he still had time to kill before he headed out and when would he ever get a chance to explore the confines of space without getting lost. So he chose to fly, moving at top speed he pulled on his Ki increasing his speed as he began to break the light barrier he passed whole worlds and ships flying by before anyone could spot him as more than a streak of blue light.

* * *

"Finally, I thought we would never get here." Naruto said as he descended to towards the planet, it had taken a week of flying with a few stops in between to rest for him to reach this planet, he had gotten bored after three days of nothing to do but talk to Gil so he had taken to doing anything to relieve the boredom, he had even flown through several planets in his ghost form seeing their cores or the tunnels beneath the surface.

"I agree, you should have just opened a **Garganta **after you got bored" Gil stated.

"Well yea but I didn't want to miss anything interesting just cause I took the lazy way." Naruto replied

Gil snorted within his mind "We didn't see anything interesting at all" he commented

"Yea but we could have." Naruto countered

Landing on the now covered surface of Ilum, Naruto transformed his cloak into a heavy winter jacket as he increased his core temperature, turning in the direction his memories showed he floated an inch above the snow and glided towards his goal.

Reaching a temple built into a mountainside Naruto entered and made his way through the tunnel systems and into one of the many caves in the mountain, he stopped when he found what he was looking for.

All around the caves were hundreds of blue and green gemstones growing out a large pointed cylindrical rocks, these were known as Adegan Crystals, they were used in the building of light-sabers, while Naruto could transfigure the crystals through the use of his shape shifting ability, the ones he made would not be able to collect and focus energy as well as these, looking around the cave he found a few he recognized as Kathracite, Relacite and Denite, these were weak and were used in training sabers by the Jedi. Pulling out a scroll he began to seal a large amount of the gemstones into the scroll, further into the cave he found a few collections of Mephite which was used in the building of an average light saber, he began to seal groups of these away as well.

As he reach the end of the cave Naruto could sense a larger amount of energy coming from deeper in, hardening his hands he began to dig into the stone wall, careful not to bring the whole cave down on him, reaching a few meters in he smiled as he found the energy source, he had unearthed a cache of Ponite, the rarest and most powerful of the Adegan Crystal, unlike the blue and green stones in the cave, the Ponite he unearthed was purple in color, sealing as many as he though he would need Naruto put his scroll away, double checked his mental check list and finding that he had all he came for opened a **Garganta** and stepped through.

* * *

Exiting the **Garganta **Naruto found himself in his bedroom within the tower in Amegakure, he smiled a resisted the urge to cheer, he hadn't been sure if he could cross dimensions with the ability but even though it had drained about 80% of his reserves he was able to do it, at least now he could save up the two charges left within Shinigami's ring for another time.

Flopping down onto his bed he threw off his cloak and kicked off his shoes, it had been a very long weak and now he could rest and recover. The sound of his door opening brought his consciousness back to the surface, as it closed he attempted to fall asleep once more. A squeal of 'Naruto-Kun' threw that plan out the window.

'Dammit' he swore in his mind as the door opened and several women rushed in.

* * *

A/N And Finished, there's Chapter 19 for you all, I hope I didn't butcher the star wars too badly as I could only base this off of what I already knew and what I was able to find from Wookiepedia.

Hope you all like this chapter, please review.


	20. Village

**Naruto: Revenge**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other animes used in my story.

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I got caught up in a story I was reading.

I should mention something with the last chapter. Naruto isn't like anti-Sith and Pro Jedi, while he did slaughter the Sith you have to remember that there's only two of them, more Jedi died than Sith did the ones that didn't only happened to survive the explosion by chance, he only protected the younglings.

To TKC- I usually just make up the fights scenes as I go along, years of anime and manga has given me an overactive imagination there.

NOTE: This chapter will be sort of a wrap up for everything, I want to move on to the other Narutoverses so this will most likely be the end of this arc.

For those who have noticed Naruto's moral compass seems to jump from place to place, I will be trying to fix that and make him darker, the problem was that I don't like writing my characters as evil assholes without a care for their actions, that will hopefully change and he will become a true villain.

Chapter 20: Village

* * *

Last time on Naruto: Revenge

Exiting the **Garganta **Naruto found himself in his bedroom within the tower in Amegakure, he smiled a resisted the urge to cheer, he hadn't been sure if he could cross dimensions with the ability but even though it had drained about 80% of his reserves he was able to do it, at least now he could save up the two charges left within Shinigami's ring for another time.

Flopping down onto his bed he threw off his cloak and kicked off his shoes, it had been a very long weak and now he could rest and recover. The sound of his door opening brought his consciousness back to the surface, as it closed he attempted to fall asleep once more. A squeal of 'Naruto-Kun' threw that plan out the window.

'Dammit' he swore in his mind as the door opened and several women rushed in.

* * *

Naruto sat within his bedroom deep in thought, he was currently seated on the side of his bed twirling a senbon, It had been 3 months since his return from the multiverse and much had happened in that time, spinning the senbon one more he sent it flying at his wall hitting his target he was awarded with a slight whimper of pain, looking up he smirked at the porcupine like form of Tenten she was strapped to a wooden cross on the wall covered in multiple senbon, each avoiding a critical spot that would kill her or cause enough pain to render her unconscious. Out of all the other women he had captured from Konoha she was one of the few he had taken the time to break down physically rather than with his abilities. The others being Yugao, Kurenai and Ino those three had been made to suffer because of their treatment of him while he still lived in Konoha.

Yugao the now ANBU captain who had at many times stopped her men from lending him any assistance while he was being attacked, he had tortured her repeatedly with pain and pleasure for months on end until her mind had snapped leaving behind nothing more than a puppet who only lived to serve her master.

Kurenai who had found pleasure in testing her newest genjutsu on him when he was unawares, she had received the same from him as he had trapped her within several realistic genjutsu which would last for days, she would be forced to watch as her loved ones were raped and then killed by various grotesque monsters before she received the same, breaking her mind had taken only three sessions.

And lastly there was Ino, the schoolyard bully, the one who incited all the others to hunt and attack him during breaks and then getting him in trouble with the teachers, she had even used that damnable jutsu of hers to make it seem like he confessed to starting all the fights. Her mind had been slowly and painfully destroyed piece by piece leaving only parts that served his needs behind. He had of course shared his memories of the Uchiha's fate with her, it had been refreshing to hear her screams as he watched himself rip open the weaklings chest.

Looking over his shoulder he grinned at the pile of naked bodies that lay sprawled all over the large bed, it had been another night of passion as he had reminded them yet again what they were to him, this had started after his coronation as lord of fire country.

* * *

XXFLASHBACKXX

Naruto straightened his robes for the fifth time in an hour he had just given his speech to all the people who had attended his coronation, it had been a great surprise to the masses to find out that their new lord wasn't even a member of the royal family, but some subtle subliminal messages during his speech had won them over. Withdrawing into his palace with the delegations from the other nations he stopped as shouting was heard from up ahead, a few meters away from them the blank faced Kasai was being yelled at by his oldest son, Kaen off to the side his siblings Kaibun the second oldest son and Sumi the youngest stood with glowering faces, waving the delegation towards the throne room Naruto walked over to the ex-royal family.

"How could you do this father? He isn't even a member of the royal family, I am your successor not some upstart commoner." Kaen screamed

"Naruto is the best choice for the position, he will lead our country to greatness." Kasai replied monotonously

"How is that even possible, I have been studying to succeed you all these years and you give the position away to some stranger, what could have possibly possessed you to do such a thing." his son retaliated

"Naruto is the best choice for the position, he will lead our country to greatness." Kasai replied monotonously

"Wha-" Kaen was cut off by a hand landing on his shoulder, all eyes turned towards the smiling form Naruto "You! You would dare show your face here? What trickery did you use on my father?" Kaen yelled

"Calm down Kaen, I don't know what your talking about, like your father said I am simply the best choice for the position." Naruto replied still smiling

"Like hell you are, I don't know how you did this but this isn't the last you'll heard of me, I will find out what you've done!" Kaen shouted.

Naruto's smile dropped as his face seemed to darken "Well we cant have that now can we?" he said as he leaned in, Kaen prepared for an attack or for Naruto to summon the guards but his movements stopped as Naruto's eyes seemed to flash for a moment. Smirking Naruto turned and began to walk away, with a wave over his shoulder he shouted a parting remark

"Make sure the three of you behave now."

"Yes my lord." three voiced answered in unison.

* * *

Retiring to his room Naruto sighed as he flopped down on his bed, the day had been spent reaffirming trade agreements and listening to the requests of several delegations, many of the nations who had turned him away before had sent their ambassadors to talk about alliances now that he had already destroyed Konoha, he had of course gracefully accepted after milking them for everything they had.

Fire country was a major partner to some of the smaller countries and they needed his supplies and protection unless they would be easily overtaken by another nation, Naruto had used this fact to his advantage and made outrageous demands of them demands they had no choice but to accept, ambassadors who had thought they could lie or trick him due to his young age soon found themselves in a corner with no way out as if he could read their every thought.

His thoughts were interrupted as Hinata, Ino, and Hanabi entered the room with shouts of his name and congratulations.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun, so when are we getting married?" Ino asked as she jumped onto the bed landing next to him causing him to groan.

"What do you mean Ino? Naruto-kun is marrying me!" Hanabi shouted

"Your both wrong, I get to be his queen" Hinata added, the three then broke down into shouting fits as they argued over who would be his queen, with a snarl he sat up.

"Will you three shut up! None of you will be marrying me, do you think I don't remember how you treated me all these years? You are nothing but cattle to me, you will bare my heirs as mistresses nothing more." he shouted in a fit of anger

This had of course just exited them more since he had made it nearly impossible for them the hate or deny him, with squeals of glee the three jumped him.

XXFLASHBACK ENDXX

* * *

After that night he had begun experimenting with the girls under his thrall, he could use them any way he pleased and they would just smile and thank him for it, he had found it a great way to decrease the stress of being a ruler and had taken to screwing them senseless every night, after a while that had lost its charm as he grew bored of them, this had led to the torture sessions with Tenten, Kurenai and Yugao, after breaking the last two he had added them to his night time activities while he still worked on Tenten, his boredom returned once more and he had taken adding more and more women to his harem when he found someone interesting.

At first Yugito and Mei had protested to this but after he had promised to marry them both and take them as his queens they had acquiesced of course the large orgy he had dragged them into with the other women and clones had helped push the issue.

Standing from his bed Naruto slipped on a grand robe made of red silk with his clan symbol embroidered on the back, the golden Uzumaki swirl stood out against the red of the robe walking past the dazed Tenten he headed out giving her a chance to rest before he resumed in a few hours, or perhaps Anko would take care of it while he was gone. Nodding to each of the guards that saluted towards him Naruto entered his office, the room was quite plain for the office of a Daimyo it only had a desk covered in several stacks of paperwork, a comfortable chair for him to sit on, two chairs in front of the desk for guests, several shelves along the walls each filed with different books and scrolls, a cupboard off to the side that was filled with tea and sake should he require them. Creating a clone to deal with the paperwork Naruto walked over to the tea cupboard, reaching to the back he grabbed a hold of a small bottle and twisted, there was a click as a section of the wall to the left of his desk began to glow as several seals appeared on the surface as quickly as they had come the seals disappeared leaving a doorway behind, stepping through the door Naruto entered a small elevator that closed behind him before descending into the ground.

The elevator was one of his security measures to prevent any from stealing his secrets, it would only work for someone with his blood and would kill anyone else that entered. While it was not needed for him to reach his destination he planned on having an heir one day and they would not be able to just open **Garganta's** like he could so he had built and tested several secure routes to reach this place, a cavern deep beneath the city, his lab. The lab was a large square room about 50 meters long and 40 meters wide, it was lined with thin metal plating and covered in seals, most of the seals were to keep out strangers while the rest kept the occupants safe from the various experiments that were conducted within, in the center of the room were three long tables set about to look like a triangle. On top of the tables were various papers as well as metal parts, to the left of the elevator was a wall covered in shelves each full of books, scrolls and different metal objects, to the right was another table except it was covered in various stored chemicals and chemistry equipment, across from the elevator was the vat he had stolen from the last universe, complete with computers and generator.

Naruto had built the lab after his return, it had taken a few earth jutsu and several clones but he had finished it in less than 2 hours. Walking towards the center tables he created a few clones which spread out throughout the room heading to various workstations. The lab was where he learned and tested the knowledge he gained from the Star wars universe, after hours of studying and learning from books, datapads and Holocrons he was finally ready to begin his work, in 6 days Tazuna would be finished building the village, a week after that the first of his new clans would be arriving, he would need to work hard in order to finish in time. Grabbing a stack of blue prints and sealing notes Naruto returned to the elevator, after making a few more clones to help the current ones he left.

Closing the elevator behind him he nodded to the frowning clone that was currently doing the paperwork before opening a **Garganta** and stepping through. Exiting the portal Naruto now stood in a large clearing devoid of all life, this was a small island he had found a fair distance away from water country, to far away for ships to go to he had cleared the area of trees, grass and all animal life when he found it leaving it as a barren wasteland. Drawing one of his blueprints he double checked it to make sure he had every little detail memorized before putting the paper away and placing both palms on the ground. There was a large surge as his chakra poured from his body and coating the entire island from top to bottom, as his chakra retreated into his body it gave him details about the composition, size and density of the island.

The Island was the about three times the size of Konoha which would suit his plans perfectly, creating a clone they split up and moved in separate directions, following the information from his scan Naruto and his clone began to sink sections of the island with earth jutsu until it was reduced to half its original size and was circular in shape, then cutting a wide gash in his hand he began to draw a large seal. Two hours later the seal was complete, he had covered the entire island in four different seals each with a separate function.

One seal absorbed water from the surrounding atmosphere and spread it out as mist, the next was a new seal he had created, it absorbed nature chakra from the air split it into Ki and Reiatsu then used the Reiatsu to solidify the air in the vicinity of the seal while the Ki covered the entire Island strengthening it, the third seal which he had also created collected chakra from the atmosphere and turned it into ambient electricity like inside his mind scape allowing any and all electronics to work by just being on the island, the last seal collected all excess chakra on the island and return it as nature chakra.

Standing on the sea Naruto placed his hands on the island and began to focus, in a pulse spreading away from him the island began to turn from rock and dirt into metal, it took him an hour and a half to shape-shift the entire island and he had only made it ten feet deep. Sinking down into the water Naruto gathered his energy in his sword and with a clean slice sent a large blade of energy that sliced clean through the island.

Grabbing a hold of it he began to lift with all his strength, it took several seconds but he managed to flip the ten meter deep disk of metal over causing ripples in the water that turned into large waves he then began to pour his chakra into the island coating it all over yet again, after completely covering the island with his chakra Naruto activated the hundreds of seals at the same time, it took a second as the chakra was drawn in before the Island began to float.

It rose three feet above the sea level and hovered there, he could feel the ambient electricity as it was released into the air surrounding the island, after that the mist was released making the entire island look like a giant cloud from below. Flying underneath the island Naruto opened a wide **Garganta** off to the side and with all his strength began to push it through. The **Garganta **deposited him and his island a hundred meters above the mountains he had created, it was so high up that he could barely see the village Tazuna had build down below in the valley, letting go he smirked in victory as the Island continued to float in place.

What followed were hours of transporting dirt onto the island before growing grass and trees on it with his **Mokuton** after that he began to build houses, markets, clan districts, shops, schools, hospitals and more with his **Mokuton** and shape-shifting abilities. he started from the outside of his island covering a large part of it in trees before making the buildings, when he had finished it was a large round city the size of Konoha with an empty section in the center, there he built the Kage tower and a smaller royal palace as well as other government buildings.

One such building was was large hall with nothing but several circles painted into the flour, in the center of each circle was a seal, he had an identical building with the village at the base of the mountain as well as in Kurang. These buildings were know as the transport halls, the seals within the circles were in fact a variation of the **Hirashin** he had developed for this purpose, they would allow individuals to transport within the three cities with only a thought.

It took him three days to build the village as he envisioned as well as draw up security seals and other safety measures, due to the requirement of his blood for the seals he was unable to use clones to make it faster. While he had been working on the seals Naruto had a clone supervising his newest creation, it was an automated factory that created service droids, air vehicles as well as light-saber parts. He had gone through a large list of items created in the star wars universe and had chosen simple ones, some had been crossed off the list due to his inability to acquire or make the materials needed for them others because he didn't find them useful enough. He had disregarded weapons due to the fact that blasters wouldn't make much difference against a fully trained shinobi while light sabers would put his village at the top in Kenjutsu making other weapons unnecessary.

The village had been completed when the first of the clans arrived, they were of course the Aburame clan who had made the short journey from wave country, Naruto had met the at the gates of his new village, simply called Shimo Ten (Lower Heavens).

"Greetings Shibi-san, I hope the journey here wasn't too bothersome for you and your clan." Naruto greeted the Aburame clan head, he offered a nod to Shino who stood beside his father.

"Not at all Naruto-san, the journey went smoothly." Shibi replied as they entered the village, Naruto could hear murmurs from the clans men as they noted the reduced size of the village, Shibi chose to voice their thoughts.

"The village is much smaller than before Naruto-san, are you certain it will be enough to house all who want to live here? My clan alone numbers 200." he asked

"Wait and see Shibi-san, you're in for a surprise." Naruto replied with a grin as he led them to the transport hall, the hall had 250 small circles for individuals and 50 large ones for small groups as well as large items like carts and supplies. Getting each of the members to step onto a circle Naruto instructed them on how to use the seals, a minute later they were all exiting the hall of his hidden village Tenkugakure no Sato (The village hidden in the Heavens).

Naruto grinned at the surprised looks upon the normally stoic faces of the Aburame clan as he led them through the village and explained where the village was exactly and how it was protected, he chuckled at their exclamations as they viewed a security droid patrolling the streets as other droids walked around with nothing to do as of yet, he led them to the clan districts offering them one of the larger compounds due to their being a founding clan. Naruto was slightly put out when he received no surprised looks or exclamations as he built a small forest and flower patch for the clans insects with his **Mokuton** but he supposed that was a small surprise compared to all they had seen so far.

* * *

-Time skip 4 months-

After the Aburame's various clans and missing-nin began to trickle into the village followed by civilians from villages that were destroyed or plagued by bandits, as time wore on the population of his village began to increase, Naruto served as both the Fire lord and the Sorakage (Sky Shadow) and his country had become one of the biggest and most powerful due to its many alliances and the absorption of Ame and Oto, with most of the elemental nations as his allies Fire country was safe from attack from any small countries that would even fathom the thought.

Naruto stood with his mistresses beside him as he awaited the arrival of several important figures, His village was hosting the Chunin exams this this time around and the Kages, Damiyo's and important clients would be arriving soon, this was the first any would be viewing the ninja of Tenkugakure, Naruto had kept all his ninja from going out on missions until they were trained up to his standards, any who wished to serve as a ninja in his village were sent to the academy no matter their age and were taught through the use of Holocrons and Remotes, other than the light-saber Holocrons he had also programmed a few with the knowledge of the ninja arts from both himself and various other ninja that had mastered their disciplines he also chronicled every jutsu he knew or could get hes hands on into several datapads that were used instead of scrolls in his library.

"Why are they taking so long?" Hanabi complained as she rubbed her enlarged stomach, like the rest of his mistresses she was also pregnant with Naruto's child, they were all due to give birth in 2-3 months time, birthing the first of his heirs.

"Don't worry Hanabi-chan, I can sense the transport seals activating, they should arrive momentarily." Naruto replied and as he finished the seals glowed before there was a white flash and many individuals were exiting the transport halls, Naruto smirked as he saw the astonished looks on the faces of the other four Kages, while they were all allies he had never allowed them or their men to enter past Shimo Ten so they were surprised to view his floating city for the first time.

"Welcome one and all to Tenkugakure." Naruto announce drawing their attention to him "Your teams have all arrived safely and we will begin the exam in two days time giving you all time to view our village." he snapped his fingers and the ninja guards all jumped in front of their wards as several large balls rolled in from an alley, the balls stopped in front of the gathered crowd and transformed into large robotic figures.

"These are my droids they will follow and protect you all for the duration of your visit and should answer any questions you may have." he smiled inwardly at the awe filled looks on A and Onoki's faces while Itachi and Gaara kept their blank looks.

"Quite the impressive village you've built Naruto-kun, where exactly have we been transported to?" Mei asked sending a glare to the pregnant mistresses, he had yet to announce his engagements to her and Yugito so many thought the mistresses were his brides, something she would need to set straight.

"Thank you for the compliment Mizukage-sama." Naruto replied with a bow which caused Mei to send him a mock glare at the formality "This village is currently several thousand feet above Shimo Ten, the lower village serves as a home, outpost as well as a place to meet clients and merchants" He answered causing eyes to widen at the fact the village floated in the air as none of the mountains they had passed reached this high up.

"What are these 'droids' Naruto-san? I've never seen technology like this before." Gaara asked with the various Daimyo and Kages nodding as well

"These are one of my many creations, you will only find them within the village. I cant tell you more due to the fact they are included as village secrets." Naruto replied causing several faces to fall. "Come let us enter the village, my droids can answer your questions or you may ask what you want at our meeting tomorrow." he finished leading them from the hall as more civilians began to transport in.

Walking through the streets towards his palace, the group was casting their looks from side to side as they viewed various objects flying through the air or the different robots walking through the streets cleaning ad patrolling.

"What are all those objects flying through the air Sorakage-sama" Guren asked

"Ah those are the airbuses and air speeders, they are used for transportation throughout the village decreasing traffic on the streets, you will all receive an opportunity to fly in one when the exams begin." he replies, this caused many eyes to widen and the crowd began to whisper in excited tones as they reached his palace.

"Welcome to the second palace, unlike the main palace within Kurang this one was created to house important political figures there are more than enough guest rooms for all of you, please follow a droid and they shall guide you through the palace." he explained then with a bow turned and walked into the palace with his mistresses following behind.

* * *

Naruto sat within his council chambers awaiting the arrival his fellow members, they were meeting today with the Kages and Daimyo's to discuss the running of the exams since Tenkugakure was a new village. Naruto sat on a throne at the far back of the room on a raised platform, to his sides were two long tables where the council members sat, the civilians to his left and the shinobi to his right across from them were several tables each with a label on it, they were currently labeled with the names of the four main hidden villages. The civilian council was constructed of 10 civilian members that were voted in by the villagers to represent them, a new vote was held every 3 years. The shinobi half was made up of the 5 clan heads, and the heads of the various shinobi departments namely ANBU, torture and interrogation, the police force, the hospital, research and development and the shinobi academy.

The clan heads included Shibi Aburame of the Aburame clan who controlled their chakra insects.

Tokaj Enjeru of the Enjeru clan who had the ability to create chakra wings allowing them to fly for a limited amount of time, the clans only weakness were their hollow bird-like bones that allowed them to fly but could break easily in combat, the wings could also be used to attack or defend allowing them to create and use a special taijutsu style that was built around using their winds like their arms.

Yakumo Kurama of the recreated Kurama clan, they had the ability to create powerful genjutsu that were nearly unbreakable and could fool the brain into making anything that happened within the genjutsu real.

Hiruko Suchiru of the Suchiru clan who were able to use Koton jutsu (Steel Release) they were able to harden their skin to near impenetrable levels which increased their strength as well as well as other various jutsu they had invented over the years.

Kurage Gorugon of the Gorugon clan, they had a doujutsu that when activated turned all who looked into their eyes into stone temporarily, the time depended on the strength of the target, the stronger they are the less time they were petrified for.

They were the five main clans of his village each with a separate district under their control. While new clans were always welcome in the village Naruto had created strict rules that stopped anyone with a bloodline from acquiring a seat on the council, they would need to be jonin as well as have over 20 people in their clan, this kept the number of council members at a manageable level.

As for the other heads he had given the T&I department to Anko and Ibiki.

Shikamaru took over the ANBU and was currently training with the first of their squads with several Holocrons on strategy, light-saber styles and stealth.

Choji ran the police force which was made up of civilian volunteers, weaker ninjas that needed the pay and several types of security droids.

He had given the hospital to Shizune who had taken Ino as her apprentice, they were still training with the other medics on using the bacta tanks, creating bacta and other new age medicines the process was made easier by use of medical droids he created making his hospital the best in all of the elemental nations.

Research and development was run by Karin he had given her free reign with his research notes, datapads and holocrons, she was still reading through them all while working on what would be their villages greatest secret, the vat he had stolen from the star wars universe. Contained within the silvery liquid were millions of microscopic nanites when programmed the nanites would enter a ninjas body and would serve to strengthen muscle, increase healing abilities, protect against poison, disease and viruses. He had Karin currently working on increasing the survival rate of the procedure as well as programing the nanites to work with and strengthen the body's chakra.

Lastly the academy was run by Iruka who's job was made far simpler by having the remotes and holocrons, the new teaching methods had taken him a while to get used to but he was currently training the next generation of Tenku Shinobi at the school.

* * *

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as the automatic doors to the chamber slid open and the council members entered followed by the Raikage, Tsuchikage, Kazekage, Mizukage and their respective Daimyos and council members, each took a seat at their designated tables and Naruto stood from his throne.

"Good morning I hope you all slept well, this meeting will be to discuss how Tenkugakure will be running its chunin exams, should you have any questions please ask at any time." he announced

Almost immediately questions began to fly about the various technologies and fighting styles they had seen within the village, Naruto sighed as he returned to his throne.

'This is going to be a long day.' he thought

* * *

A/N: finished, I rushed through this chapter mostly cause it would have been boring to draw it out.I hope i didn't leave anything important out and if you notice any thing please let me know.

I know that the Kages, Daimyos and etc. usually don't show up until the final stage but with this being a new village I just had them go in order to make sure everything was running smoothly and their shinobi were treated fairly, the next arc will contain the chunin exams as well as Naruto explaining parts of his village. Should anyone have a question about the village please let me know and I'll either answer you or fit in into the story.

This arc should only last a few more chapters before we move into another multiverse arc. Thanks for reading please review.


	21. Family

**Naruto: Revenge**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other animes used in my story.

A/N: Ha well I didn't realize so many people like Naruto how he was, due to the several pms and reviews I got on it I'll try to keep him the same instead of making him completely evil. As for the issue of his children, oldest or not they are still born from a mistress, the children born from his wife's will always be above the others.

Also I should have mentioned earlier but Hanabi in this fic is only one year younger than Hinata.

Chapter 21: Family

* * *

Last time on Naruto: Revenge

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as the automatic doors to the chamber slid open and the council members entered followed by the Raikage, Tsuchikage, Kazekage, Mizukage and their respective Daimyos and council members, each took a seat at their designated tables and Naruto stood from his throne.

"Good morning I hope you all slept well, this meeting will be to discuss how Tenkugakure will be running its chunin exams, should you have any questions please ask at any time." he announced

Almost immediately questions began to fly about the various technologies and fighting styles they had seen within the village, Naruto sighed as he returned to his throne.

'This is going to be a long day.' he thought

* * *

"Well if that's all I'll call this meeting to a close." Naruto said, as the others filed out of the room Mei and Yugito stayed behind until only they and Naruto were left.

"Did you wish to discuss something Mei-san, Yugito-san?" he asked

"Don't be a jerk Naruto-kun." Yugito said with a pout

"Theirs no reason to be so formal Naruto-kun." Mei added as she sashayed over

Naruto chuckled before enveloping the two in a hug "It's been a while since I've spoken to the two of you, I missed you."

"Oh even surrounded by all those other women?" Yugito asked

"Of course, I told you they mean nothing to me but I've always wanted a big family and the two of you are much to important to bear that many children." he replied leading them through the door.

"Good, when are we getting married Naruto-kun?" Mei asked silkily as they followed him out from the room

"As soon as the exams are over I will be announcing my marriage to the two of you as well as to Koyuki, Temari and Kurotsuchi " Naruto replied nodding to the people they passed as they made their way through the palace.

"Why do you have to marry those three bimbos as well?" Yugito asked crossing her hands and returning to her pouting

Naruto chuckled "I helps our alliance, we wouldn't want any of the other hidden villages to feel left out now would we? And Koyuki has always liked me since I saved her and her country years ago, besides Yugito-chan the two of you will always come first in my heart." he replied "On a separate note what do you think of the village?"

"Oh its just wonderful Naruto-kun, I've never seen such advanced technology how is all this possible?" Mei spoke in an exited tone which caused him to laugh

"That's a secret Mei-chan, I built this place using all the knowledge I've gained on my travels, It's the safest hidden village in the elemental nations." he answered

"But according to you we're so high up, how do you get air up here? In the mountains of Kumo only ninja can survive so high up." Yugito asked

"Ahh you saw all the tree's surrounding the village? Well they help produce more oxygen but a large number of them are also hollow and contain machines that create oxygen from chakra making it easy for civilians to survive this high up." he replied

"That's so fascinating, could you build me a village like this as well Naruto-kun?" Mei asked sweetly

"Maybe if you ask extra nicely Mei-chan." Naruto jokily replied

"I'm sure we can persuade him." Yugito stated as she pushed him through the door they passed which led into her bedroom

"I'm sure we can." Mei replied as she entered behind them and shut the doors with a click.

* * *

"Is everything prepared?" Naruto asked as he entered the room.

"Yes Naruto-sama, we are ready to begin the first test." Karin replied as she and her research team saluted him before the others returned to their work.

"Good, are the volunteers ready?" Receiving a nod he walked up to the three bacta tank "Then begin."

Naruto watched as several thousand nanites entered the three tanks and latched onto the bodies within them, finding the head they entered through the mouth, nose and ears spreading further as they entered the bodies. This was the first test with the nanites should everything go well these three would be displayed in the upcoming chunin exams in a day. As the process finished he turned to Karin.

"What do the monitors say?" He asked

"All three have survived the process Naruto-sama, the nanites will finish downloading information to their brains and enhancing their bodies in three hours, we will need to examine them further then." She replied reading the computer screen.

"Very well contact me when its done." he ordered leaving the room.

Three hours later he received a signal from the labs, heading down he met with Karin as she finished running her tests, she turned as he entered the room.

"The process is complete Naruto-sama, everything is going well. Their speed, strength, endurance, intelligence, and regenerative abilities have increased almost ten fold, they are newly graduated genin but the nanites have taken those attributes up to high chunin level. Their chakra capacity is up to med chunin level and their control is near perfect with the nanites helping regulate chakra." she reported while the three genin beamed at the news

"Excellent, you three have the rest of the day off to train and rest, be at the academy tomorrow for the first stage of the exam." he ordered giving them a smile as they rushed from the room before turning to Karin.

"Good job Karin, should this go well the operation will be offered to all newly graduated genin, are you sure their is no chance of any going rogue on the village with our technology?" he asked

"Yes sir, should they die or betray the village the nanites will automatically shut down." she replied handing him a list of everything she had programmed them with.

"Very well, I'll have the factory create another batch for you, use the rest on the vat on all our current shinobi, but wait a month to make sure there are no complications with those three." he ordered as he turned to leave.

"Yes Naruto-sama."

* * *

"Well come to the fist stage of the chunin exam brats, my name is Shin Gomon, second in command of the T&I department." Shin shouted to the room of chunin aspirants, Shin was a wandering shinobi from sea country, he had been recruited into the village after Naruto had defeated him in a fight when Shin had come after his bounty, the jonin now worked under Anko in the T&I department as they both had a love of causing pain. His scowl cause some of the genin to shiver, their were currently 87 genin within the room, 3 teams from Kiri, 6 from Suna, 7 from Iwa, 4 from Kumo, 5 from Kusa, 3 from Taki and the one Tenku team.

"Now here's how the first exam is going to go, you will each be handed a sheet which has the address and information of a house within the village, you aim is to break into said house undetected, sneak around any guards within the building and retrieve the scroll in the houses office, this exam is made to test not only your stealth skills but your ability to work as a team, these chunin beside me will hand you each your mission scrolls." he announced

"Any questions?" several hands shot up "Good your mission scrolls will now be handed to you." Shin stated as he ignored the raised hands.

* * *

-Inside a lounge area in the Kage tower-

Naruto and his fellow Kage's and political allies sat within the a lounge area, around them were many monitors observing the examines by use of Remotes that flew behind the genin and broadcast their actions to the room.

"Are you sure this exam isn't too easy Naruto?" Gaara asked, while they had discussed the exams briefly yesterday Naruto had refused to divulge how the exams would be run in order to avoid cheating.

"While it does sound easy the houses are equipped with the latest in security droids and cameras as well as shinobi guards, while its been made easy enough for a chunin to bypass those who are not at the level will find it hard." he explained

"Wont that just make it easier for your team? Our teams are not used to all these technologies." the earth daimyo asked

"Not at all, this technology has yet to be implemented in any homes within the village and all the genin receive enough information on the security systems to be able to pass." he answered

They watched as the teams spent an hour reading the scrolls and making up plans before being led to their houses, many laughed as they watched genin being caught and stunned by droids or getting caught in traps and activating alarms. By the end of the first stage only 16 teams remained, 1 from Kiri, 3 from Suna, 3 from Iwa, 3 from Kumo, 3 from Kusa, 2 from Taki and Naruto's team.

"Well that was interesting to watch." A announced

"Only because your teams figured out electricity shut down the droids." Itachi stated with a chuckle

"Something I really need to fix, cant have my droids fail from being overcharged." Naruto said

"How do you power those things by the way Naruto." Neji asked, he was a member of the Kumo contingent as one of their Jonin sensei "I don't see any chakra running through them."all eyes turned to Naruto who smirked.

"I've developed a seal that turns chakra in the air into electricity, the electricity in the air powers everything in the village." Naruto answered, eyes immediately widened as everyone began to clamor around him with offers to buy such a seal for their villages .

* * *

"Welcome to the second exam runts, I'm special jonin Okotte Kagakusha assistant head of the R&D department." Okotte announced, he was a missing-nin from Ame who had been exiled for conducting experiments on villagers, Naruto had him employed in his Research and development department under Karin. The amount of information to be learned from the Holocrons and datapads were enough to satisfy Okotte's thirst for knowledge.

The genin barley paid him any attention, they were currently staring at the several large gates surrounding them, they had been taken to an arena like building with many gates in the walls leading into large rooms.

"Within these gates are creatures you have never seen before and should hope to never see again, to pass this stage of the exam you must survive for at least a day against them. This stage is meant to test your combat skills and your ability to deal with stressful situations and new enemies." He explained, getting the genin to sign a waiver in case they died he opened a gate and sent them in.

* * *

The audience watched with open mouths as the genin fought against a Reek, a Rancor or a Nexu. Most of the fights featured genin running from their lives as they tried to avoid the alien creatures.

"W-What are those things? Demons?" the water daimyo squeaked out, most wondering how the village had tamed demonic monsters like those they were seeing.

"Of course not." Naruto assured them "Those are just clones henged in the form of those creatures, they are extra sturdy so they wont dispel easily, but the genin don't know that." he answered causing everyone to sigh in relieve, he expertly avoided mentioning that the clones were actually using shape-shifting not henge and that those creatures did exist in another realm, he had no need to worry them after all.

* * *

5 teams passed the second stage of the exams. One Suna team had defeated a Reek by avoiding its horns and attacking with wind jutsus. An Iwa team defeated their Nexu by trapping it in a fissure and crushing it with an earth jutsu. One team from Kumo destroyed their Reek with several powerful lightning jutsu, it turned out that all the ambient electricity in the air made their attacks more powerful. The Kusa team poisoned their Reek and avoided it until the poison reached the heart killing and dispelling the creature. The Tenku team were the only team to defeat a Rancor, they used their enhanced speed and strength as well as their light-sabers to finish the creature in record time.

"What were those strange weapons your teams used? They looked like the Nidaime's Raijin" A asked as all eyes turned in Naruto's direction once more.

"That's another village secret, but I can tell you those will be the signature weapon of every ninja from this village." He replied with a grin. "Now the exams are done for today, the teams will have one week to rest and train before the final stage. You're all welcome to join my family and I in for dinner." he announced as he stood up

"Your family? So these lovely women following you are your brides?" the wind daimyo asked, he shivered under the glares sent his way by Yugito, Mei, Koyuki, Temari and Kurotsuchi

"No no, I will be marrying those five women over there, these four are my mistresses." Naruto answered nonchalantly as he pointed out his brides. He ignored the combined killer intent sent his way from the other men as they left the lounge.

* * *

-Week Later-

The teams had gotten time to calm down and rest after their ordeal in the arena last week, they now stood within the arena once more as they waited for the final stage to finish. The genin couldn't help but notice the large caves with gates were gone and were now replaced with high walls that contained seats for the many that had come to see the exams.

"Welcome one and all, my name is Genma Shiranui and I'll be the proctor of the third stage of the chunin exams." Genma shouted to the crowd before turning to the 15 genin "This round will consist of fights against security droids, individual teams will face off against hordes of droids in order to show off your skills as well as how well you work as a team and how you deal in a situation where you are outnumbered." He explained, The exam had been set up this way to not only show off the skills of the aspiring chunins but to also exhibit Naruto's droids to the clients since they would be able to hire droids for certain missions.

The exam began as the teams faced off one by one against an army of droids, each of the teams managed to last about five minutes against the droid army before they were defeated and stunned, the team that lasted the longest was the Kumo team who were able to slow down this new version of droids with their lightning attacks, unfortunately their attacks no longer shut the droids down. The Tenku team came in second as they stood back to back in a triangle and reflected the droids bolts, they were eventually overwhelmed and stunned though.

The exams came to a close with 12 genin receiving a promotion and Naruto's droids and ninja displaying their skills to the clients, he had received many requests during the exam from nearby neighbors for the droids and weapons used in his village but had declined all offers since the requested items were village secrets. With the exams finished the various delegations and merchants left the village while Naruto received many missions requesting his droids or Ninja putting Tenkugakure and fire country back up as one of the strongest in the elemental nations.

* * *

With the popularity they received the village grew in strength with Naruto as the leader and time passed, he married Mei and Yugito a month after the exams then Temari and Kurotsuchi a week after that, Mei continued on as Mizukage but Naruto visited her or sent a clone daily with a **Garganta** or his **Hirashin** kunai, Temari, Yugito and Kurotsuchi moved into the palace on Tenkugakure serving as ninja for the village as well as ambassadors between their homes and Tenku.

The four women were declared pregnant a month after the honey moon, the same month his mistresses gave birth. Hinata gave birth to twin boys that were named Suwaru and Konran, they inherited Hinata's facial features and Naruto's blond hair, his dominant bloodline was also inherited but it had mixed with Hinata's giving them an **Oujagan** that could see like the **Byakugan** they had also inherited his healing abilities to a lesser degree.

(Absorbed abilities don't pass on even if they are in his DNA, he only passes on the Oujagan which was his original bloodline, and the weakened healing which he gained from Kyuubi when it was sealed in him.)

Hanabi gave birth a girl, they named her Hitomi after Hanabi's mother, the girl inherited all Hyuuga features except for her bright blue eyes which she got from Naruto, She also inherited the **Oujagan**/**Byakugan** mix as well as a lesser form of his healing abilities.

Ino had a daughter named Inomi, she received blond hair like both her parents but Ino's shade of blue eyes. She had also inherited the **Oujagan** and healing abilities from Naruto.

Anko gave birth to a little baby boy who inherited her eyes and hair color they named him Koshin, while he had Naruto's bloodline's he still had Anko's brown eye's.

Guren had a boy as well who had both her hair and eye color, he inherited both the crystal release bloodline and the **Oujagan** but did not receive the regenerative abilities she had chosen to name him Suisho after her father.

The whole village had thrown a large festival at the birth of their lords children, the festival had lasted a week before things had returned to normal, it was at the end of this week that word arrived from Shion about the rebirth of Moryo, Naruto had kissed his mistresses and children goodbye before heading out to meet the lesser demon.

* * *

**"Gwahahahaha foolish mortals, allowing me to regain my body will be your final mistake,but I shall have mercy and kil-URK" **Moryo's rebirth monologue was cut off as a large Ki blast hit him in the fave unbalancing the demon.

"You talk to much." Naruto commented as he started to float up to the demons large head, meanwhile in the background a fair distance away Shion and her guards watched the battle that was about to commence.

"Are you sure this is wise priestess? Perhaps we should have resealed the demon before it reclaimed its body, I know Naruto-sama is powerful but this might be too much." the captain of the guards stated to Shion

"Have no fear Captain, I believe in Naruto-san I have already seen his victory in my visions, now pay attention and don't blink you may miss it." she answered, the captain and his men turned to her with a questioning look.

"Might miss it? This is the demon Moryo, there is no way he can defeat it-"

**"Final Flash!" BOOM!**

**"Gwarrr" CRASH!**

"-that fast..." all heads snapped back to the batted before their jaws dropped as they saw that the bottom half of the demon from he chest down was utterly destroyed as well as the rest of the landscape, from the look in the demons eyes it was already dead as it was burning in a sea of black flames while Naruto floated down to them.

"You were saying?" Shion asked with a smug tone as the guards babbled trying to find and answer.

* * *

News of Naruto's feats spread far and wide proclaiming his power and strength as the strongest in the world, eventually other villages found a way into his alliance bringing peace to the elemental nations, eight months after the battle with Moryo his brides gave birth to their children. Mei blessed him with a daughter who inherited her mothers long red hair and Naruto's blue eyes, she also gained both their bloodlines giving her the rapid healing, the **Oujagan** as well as the lava release bloodline they chose to name her Kushina after Naruto's mother due to her red hair and resemblance to his mother which she gained from Naruto.

Yugito gave birth to a son named Taiga, he had spiky blond hair like his parents and had inherited Naruto's bloodlines and had also gained the blaze release bloodline from the Sanbi within Yugito.

Temari gave birth to twins, one boy and one girl both blond with Temari's shade of dark blue eyes both had gained Naruto's bloodlines and were named Gaara and Karura after Temari's mother.

Kurotsuchi gave birth to a baby boy that she named Onoki after her grandfather, the boy gained her looks with the black hair and pink eyes, he had also gained Naruto's bloodlines as well as his mothers lava release.

Koyuki had a daughter who inherited her mothers looks and hair but got Naruto's blue eyes as well as his bloodlines, she was named Shiroyuki and was proclaimed princess of spring country.

While his other children lived within the palace in either Kurang or Tenkugakure depending on where Naruto was at times both Shiroyuki and Kushina stayed with their mothers in Kira and the land of spring, Naruto visited them when he had the chance so they would know their father, he didn't want them to grow up wandering who their father was like he had to so he spent as much time as he could with all his children and doted on them.

* * *

Years passed and his children grew, they were all currently five or six years old and would soon begin their training, he had named Taiga his heir as his oldest male son born to his wife while Shiroyuki was princess of spring country. Kushina was being trained by Mei and Yagura with some help from Kisame to take over as Mizukage when she was older and stronger. Hitomi, Suwaru and Konran were being trained by Hinata and Hanabi in the gentle fist style since their eyes worked just as well as the** Byakugan**.

Gaara had declared he would teach his nephew how to use sand release and when Naruto had agreed had dragged him off to Suna while Temari began training her daughter Karura, she wanted to be a wind mistress like her mother and was eager to learn. Onoki had passed away 2 years ago and Kurotsuchi had replaced him as Tsuchikage since her lava release made her one of the strongest in the village, she had taken her son Onoki with her and was training him in the use of the bloodline.

Guren trained her son in using his crystal release bloodline since he would one day need to take over sound, since the village like Ame now belonged to fire country it was ruled by the royal family, the Uzumaki clan, so the position as leader would go to a member of the family when the current leader died. Anko had enlisted Itachi's help in training Koshin, the little boy had showed great skill and a mature personality, he reminded Itachi of himself at that age and Koshin was also turning into a little prodigy like Itachi had been. Ino with the help of Shikamaru and Choji trained little Inomi to be a fine ninja, she had already mastered the basics at 6 years old and was starting to learn the Yamanaka mind techniques from Ino.

Naruto when he found time to visit, which wasn't hard with the use of shadow clones, trained the children in using the **Oujagan** as well as teaching them other ninja techniques he was also training Taiga to be his heir when the boy reached the appropriate age he had also convinced Koyuki to allow him to train Shiroyuki in ninja techniques to better protect her self so the two learned politics and ninja training together.

* * *

A/N I know this chapter was a bit fast but I wanted to get through this quickly.

I've introduced their children this chapter but they wont really be important later on, the next chapter will most likely contain a long time skip before I move into the multiverse and then Narutoverse arcs. I already have one of the Multiverse worlds decided I need one more, if anyone has any suggestions please let me know and I'll consider them.


	22. Vampire

**Naruto: Revenge**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other animes used in my story.

Last chapter failed to mention exactly what happened with Tenten, Kurenai and Yugao. I just wanted to add that the three was assigned to help Iruka at the academy with Tenten teaching throwing weapons, Kurenai teaching Genjutsu and Yugao teaching Kenjutsu. The were not really added to the harem be cause unlike Ino they actively hurt him while knowing about the demon inside of him.

Chapter 22: Vampire

* * *

Last time on Naruto: Revenge

Years passed and his children grew, they were all currently five or six years old and would soon begin their training, he had named Taiga his heir as his oldest male son born to his wife while Shiroyuki was princess of spring country. Kushina was being trained by Mei and Yagura with some help from Kisame to take over as Mizukage when she was older and stronger. Hitomi, Suwaru and Konran were being trained by Hinata and Hanabi in the gentle fist style since their eyes worked just as well as the** Byakugan**.

Gaara had declared he would teach his nephew how to use sand release and when Naruto had agreed had dragged him off to Suna while Temari began training her daughter Karura, she wanted to be a wind mistress like her mother and was eager to learn. Onoki had passed away 2 years ago and Kurotsuchi had replaced him as Tsuchikage since her lava release made her one of the strongest in the village, she had taken her son Onoki with her and was training him in the use of the bloodline.

Guren trained her son in using his crystal release bloodline since he would one day need to take over sound, since the village like Ame now belonged to fire country it was ruled by the royal family, the Uzumaki clan, so the position as leader would go to a member of the family when the current leader died. Anko had enlisted Itachi's help in training Koshin, the little boy had showed great skill and a mature personality, he reminded Itachi of himself at that age and Koshin was also turning into a little prodigy like Itachi had been. Ino with the help of Shikamaru and Choji trained little Inomi to be a fine ninja, she had already mastered the basics at 6 years old and was starting to learn the Yamanaka mind techniques from Ino.

Naruto when he found time to visit, which wasn't hard with the use of shadow clones, trained the children in using the **Oujagan** as well as teaching them other ninja techniques he was also training Taiga to be his heir when the boy reached the appropriate age he had also convinced Koyuki to allow him to train Shiroyuki in ninja techniques to better protect her self so the two learned politics and ninja training together.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he drowned out the sounds of the party, from his seat upon his throne he watched as various individuals moved and danced around his ballroom. They were all celebrating Taiga's 31st birthday. His son had finally finished his training and was ready to accept the responsibility of being a Daimyo. Naruto sighed once more, it seemed to him that he had been sighing quite a lot recently.

His children had all grown and were each high ranking ninja or politicians now and his wives had all retired and now spent all their time entertaining their many friends in the palaces, his mistresses as well. His take over and subsequent reign of fire country had brought peace to the elemental nations, while small fights did occurred there were no longer the territorial disputes between hidden villages since they were all allies now, he had ended the wars and brought peace to the land. Naruto found it boring, he was the most powerful being on the planet and he had no one to fight against, no super strong ninja rising from the ranks to battle against, no escaped Biju terrorizing villages, he had nothing to do. For a while taking care of and training his children had occupied a majority of his time but they had reached the limits of their training, while they could get stronger it would only be by constant practice of all he had already taught them.

After that he had moved on to his own training but in three years he had mastered all he knew without the use of shadow clones and there wasn't anything left to learn in this realm he had even mastered the use of nature chakra to levels even Jiraiya and the toads didn't know about, that had taken just under a decade to master but he had done it, his mastery over seals and jutsu surpassed that of any ninja past or present and his illusion skills were unsurpassed.

There was really nothing left for him in this world, his children had grown. his wives had grown as well they were now in their late forties or early fifties and it showed while he had remained never changing after he turned 18, he hated the reminder that they would one day die while he remained the same. This had led to him distancing himself from them as time passed until he barely saw them during the day as he worked in his office as fire lord, a position he would be handing over in less than a month. He had already selected his son Gaara as the Sorakage years ago, the boy was one of the strongest in the village next to his twin sister and she was now head of the ANBU.

Koshin had moved to Ame once his training was completed and would become Amekage sometime this year once Itachi stepped down. Suisho had replaced Guren as Otokage his mother had died in battle against an army of missing-nin and bandits that had attempted to seize the village, the boy had slaughtered them to the last man after he had seen his mother fall. Shiroyuki was now Daimyo of spring since her mother retired and she had created her own hidden village with Naruto's help and her favorite sibling Inomi served as her Kage. Onoki had taken over for his mother as Tsuchikage when she retired as he had been the strongest in the village, even being able to defeat their two demon vessels at the same time.

Kushina had replaced her mother as Mizukage, not that anyone really noticed the two looked practically the same and shared the same personality, the only difference being their ages for those who did not know them well. With the exception of Kumo, which was run by Bee and Samui's son E and Suna which had Gaara's son Akuryo as Kage the Uzumaki clan ruled the major hidden villages, since he was godfather to both E and Akuryo Naruto had helped to train them as well which further strengthened the alliance since they had both come to like him. All in all he was very bored these days.

Naruto was jostled from his thoughts as Itachi came to stand next to him, over the years the two had become good friends and comrades Naruto had even given him Deimos as a gift after the had defeated the Rokubi after its vessel died. Since his retirement from Amekage Itachi had taken up residence in Kurang palace as commander of the palace guards, he was also Naruto's sparring partner since he was one of the few who could keep up with the blond if only for a few minutes. Turning his head in Itachi's direction Naruto sighed once more.

"I think I'm going to leave soon." he said, Itachi turned his head from the dance floor with a raised eyebrow, they had discussed the subject many times but Naruto had always wanted to stay ad watch his children grow up.

"What made you decide?" Itachi asked

"There's nothing left to do here, the children are all grown up and in a few weeks I'll hand my throne off to my son, the village is one of the strongest with our technology and fighting styles, they no longer need me to protect them." he replied

"Very well." Itachi stated, the two turned their attention back to the ball room floor. Naruto hadn't really expected much of an answer from the Uchiha, no matter how close they had gotten over the years Itachi was still Itachi.

* * *

Throwing his fire lord attire on his bed Naruto picked up and slipped on his red cloak with the black lightning bolts. The coronation for Taiga had been today in the morning, after it had finished Naruto had spent hours with Gaara and Itachi as well as saying his goodbyes to his wives and children, none of them had put up a fuss over his decision to leave and they wouldn't until his hypnotism wore off in a days time, earlier for his children since their eyes had become stronger over the years.

Slipping a few scrolls inside his robe Naruto did a final sweep of the palace with his telepathy, he picked up thoughts of people having a good time at the party down below as well as others within the village celebrating. He could also feel his children as they tried to fight off the hypnotism and come find him, giving one final smile he disappeared in a flash of black.

* * *

In a flash Naruto reappeared in the familiar halls of the multiverse, he hadn't visited since his last trip to the star wars universe and he was curious as to where Shinigami had sent him this time, turning to the door he blinked in surprise as the door seemed to be bleeding, the black wood had several pairs of small holes all over it and each was oozing out blood that trailed down the door and disappeared as it hit the floor, shrugging he turned to the plaque and read where he was headed.

"Hellsing Universe, Number of Sub-universes: 1, Patron God(s): Count Dracule Nosferatu."

Naruto read the plaque several times before a wide grin spread across his face.

'Well I did want excitement, this will be an exciting battle' he thought as he grabbed the blood soaked handle and entered the room.

"Wow that's a lot of blood." the entire room was covered in blood, it ran across the ceiling -defying gravity he noted- down the walls, across the floor and into a pool at the center of the room, there was so much blood he couldn't even see the material making up the walls, roof and floor.

_"So you've finally come."_ a voice hissed out

Naruto's head snapped in the direction of the voice as a figure slowly rose out of the blood pool, he noticed that the person wasn't covered in any blood whats so ever. A throne formed out of the blood and as the figure sat down Naruto took in his features. He was a tall and lean man about 6'6 in height, he had a short black beard and sideburns that pointed upwards, his eyes were covered by a pair of silver reflective sunglasses but a slight reddish glow could be seen coming from under the glasses. His attire consisted of a wide-brimmed black hat, and a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with blood-red sleeves and collar. He wore white pants held up by a decorated black belt and tucked inside a large pair of black boots strung around his neck was a golden crucifix pendant.

_"You must be the brat Shinigami was speaking about."_ the figure stated with a frown

Naruto gave a slight bow and smiled at the deity "Greetings Count Nosferatu, I apologize for waiting so long to come here." he replied, he was rewarded with a small smile.

_"Please call me Dracule, and don't worry about it time is inconsequential to beings such as us_." Dracule replied _"So I take it you are here to see my champion." _

"Your champion?" Naruto asked

_"Yes my champion, the demigod and vampire Count Dracula Nosferatu or Vladmir Tepes as the mortals called him._" Dracule answered

Naruto rose and eyebrow "He's a demigod as well? I knew he was a powerful vampire but a demigod as well is simply too much." Naruto muttered to himself, looking up he addressed Dracule "Ah, Yes I'm here to fight him, his ability to hold souls within himself other things is something I desire."

_"Excellent, a battle against one such as you is what he requires to reach the next level." Dracule chuckled "A battle between two demigods, this shall be most entertaining."_

Naruto's eyebrows shot up at this "You must be mistaken sir, I am not a demigod, both my parents were human." he stated

_"So were Dracula's, demigods are not born young one they are made, I bit and turned Dracula into a vampire, giving him my blood changed him into a demigod. You have been touched by not one but two gods that has changed you as well." _the vampire god explained_  
_

"Oh.." Naruto replied as he tried to wrap his mind around this information, he had be touched by both Shinigami and Yami-Juubi, their chakra had swam through his body since the day he had been born until the day he had freed Juubi from he seal, he had never speculated that this would some how change him or turn him into a demigod no less.

"Wait, what did you mean next level?" he asked as he recalled what the vampire had said

Dracule smirked down at him _"All demons and demigods have the potential to evolve into a full god all they require is enough power as you can see I am the only god within this realm even though their have been thousands of vampires turned by me or those that carry my blood making them all demigods to a degree_." he explained "_The only thing they lack is the ability to use an energy source be it internal or external, this limits the maximum amount of power they can acquire and stops them from ascending."_

"Your the god of this realm why don't you just give them one?" Naruto asked

_"And then what, with the number of vampires being created within my realm we would see dozens if not hundreds of gods springing up in this realm, no that's something I cant allow. That's where you come in if Dracula fights you and drinks your blood I will allow him the ability to use this chakra you have which will ultimately raise his power to new levels, with your chakra flowing through his body he will be one step closer to attaining godhood." _Dracule answered

Naruto pondered on this for a few seconds before frowning at the vampire god "And what do I get out of this? I'm not going to let some vampire drain me of my blood and soul just so you can have some company in here." he stated

_"Ah but he only requires some of your blood for this should your soul be in danger you already know how to offer another's in exchange, just carry a spare should you require it and as for what you shall gain, I will grant you Dracula's soul flexibility allowing you to carry other souls within your body, this is not an ability you can gain by absorbing his blood and since he has no energy source you can't absorb that to gain it."_ Dracule replied, Naruto took a second to ponder his offer _"You would do well to accept, this benefits you greatly young one, you will never reach ascension without it."_

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts at this "What do you mean?"

Dracule smirked as he leaned back in his throne _"I know of your abilities boy, you are powerful but the amount of power one such as you would need in order to ascend is far too large, your absorption powers only give you a fraction of a beings strength and can only be used once on a person correct?" _Naruto nodded in reply "_You could absorb power from every creature in your world and you would still be too weak to ascend, I offer you the ability to drain their full power and knowledge as well as holding their souls within you for any use you may have."_

Naruto frowned he knew Dracule was right since he had tried to absorb Rokubi's power during their fight, the amount he had gained barely increased his reserves, the offer was very tempting but did he even want to be a god? That would just make him more powerful and more bored, he had been satisfied at his current level, was more strength really what he needed? as he thought Naruto was assaulted with several visions as memories entered his mind.

-Flash-

Ten doors lined up in a circular room...

-Flash-

Sharingan eyes staring at him in fear and awe...

-Flash-

People bowing at his feet chanting his name his name...

-Fla..-

'Alright already I got it, I'll accept' he shouted in his mind as the last vision died down

"Good, don't forget Naruto you swore to have no regrets and to always move forward, besides there must be some entertainment to be found as a god.'' Gilgamesh's voiced reverberated in his mind "You've already been a warrior, a leader and a ruler being a god is nothing more than the next step."

Naruto smirked in reply as all his questions and doubts died down, Gil had been pushing him for years to take over the elemental nations but it seemed this would be a fair trade to the sword. Looking up at Dracule he noticed the vampire giving him an inquisitive glance.

"Very well I accept, but I want the ability first since I most likely wont be coming through here when I teleport out and the ability will prove useful for the fight against Dracula."he stated

Dracule smirked at his request _"Very well, it only makes this entertaining for me to watch." _with a flick of his wrist some of the blood flew from the pool and into Naruto's chest, sinking in rather than splashing as it should have. Naruto felt his whole body tense up for a few seconds before everything relaxed once more, his muscles felt sore as if he had just finished a rigorous workout before his healing kicked in, he then felt a slight twinge in his mouth and a quick check with his tongue revealed that his canines had lengthened.

_"I have given you some of my blood, your strength and speed have increased and you will be able to survive off blood like a vampire with out any of their weaknesses, you will also be able to hold any souls by either sucking their blood or using one of your techniques.." _Dracule explained

Naruto barely comprehended what he said he had been distracted by Gil ranting within his mind.

'..It totally ruins the decor, why the hell would I want something like that in here, it better not cause any stains..." the spirit ranted, apparently a pool of blood had formed within his mind-scape to represent his new ability.

Naruto shook his head and blocked out the spirits rants, he turned his attention back to Dracule " Alright I'm all set to go then, you should know I wont make it easy for him, he'll have to earn my blood if he wants it." Naruto answered, the vampire smiled in response

_"I wouldn't have it any other way, enjoy yourself boy."_ he replied as he waved his hand at Naruto, immediately a whirlpool formed underneath his feet as the blood swirled around him, looking down Naruto only had a chance to blink as the blood shot up around him before it dragged him down into the floor.

* * *

Naruto was awakened by the sound of roaring wind as he felt himself falling through the air, snapping his eyes open he found himself to be several meters away from the ground as he had been falling for a quite a while, focusing his energies he managed to stop himself just in time to avoid being impaled on a tree below him.

'God dammit, what is it with gods needing to drop me from the air? Would it be so hard to just let me out on the ground!' he raged inside his mind

"What would be the fun in that?" Gil asked jokingly

'Shut up' Naruto grumbled as he floated down to the ground, he was in a heavily forested area with no form of life in the surrounding area, in fact his senses told him there was no life at all on the planet. He was surprised at this fact before he remembered that this realm had no form of internal or external energy other than the power vampires gained from Dracule, this made him unable to sense anything at all, there wasn't even any nature energy in the air or trees, to his senses it was like floating alone within a void.

Disregarding his energy based senses he spread out his sense of smell and hearing as well as activating his doujutsu, he immediately spotted a small town several miles to the south and began heading that way, he shuddered when he couldn't see any chakra flowing within the peoples bodies, it was slightly creepy since he was so used to it.

'Now where would I be if I was the strongest vampire in the world? And I wonder what time period Dracule sent me to, its been so many years since I read that book about this realm, hopefully I remember where to find Dracula or Alucard as he goes by.' Naruto pondered

"Why don't you just go from place to place leaving a trail of blood? He'll probably find you for a meal." Gil stated

'Yeah...that's what I'll do." Naruto replied with a sweat drop. Despite Gil's dumb jokes and Dracule's need to drop his from the sky Naruto couldn't help but grin, he could feel his blood pumping in anticipation of the coming fight, it had been so long since he had done anything exciting but now after close to two decades of boredom he would be fighting one of the most powerful beings he had read about.

'I cant wait.' he thought his grin widening as he shot off from the branch he was jumping along and high into the air clearing several meters with each jump.

* * *

A/N This crossover is going to be held before Alucard absorbs Schrodinger due to the fact the quantum reality manipulation would be really hard to write about, I mean how do you fight a guy that can be anywhere and everywhere at the same time. This crossover is going to take place around chapter 10-11 after the fight with Luke Valentine also nothing that occurs in the anime counts, this crossover is solely based on the manga meaning Alucard doesn't know Incognito.

* * *

'Finally' Naruto thought as he arrived at his location, the hellsing mansion on the outskirts of London, England. It had taken him a month to arrive here due to his being dropped off in America by Dracule, with no way to sense energy and find Alucard Naruto had been forced to research the hellsing organization on his own, he had already tested his new ability by drinking the blood and draining the soul of several criminals within the city he had arrived at.

Their souls had immediately gone to his mind-scape and their power had been added to his own, rather than live within the mind-scape like Gil the souls floated around in the blood pool as little balls of light, Gil had found this more accommodating than having others wandering the mind-scape asking him inane questions. Naruto had spent that month testing what he could do with the souls other than just browse their knowledge or gain their strength, he had found out he was able to manifest them as bodies that he could control sort of like his summoning ability except he didn't have to split his soul to do it and he could give them shadowy bodies that shifted from form to form. He currently had the souls of 13 criminals he had found on the streets as he tested and perfected his soul drain technique so he could use it instantaneously.

Using the knowledge he drained Naruto had learned how to use this worlds computer to access something called the 'internet', this had greatly sped up his research on the hellsing organization as well as the continents of this realm, he had printed off a map and immediately flown across the ocean and into England.

Naruto looked up as another explosion shook the mansion, it appeared that the hellsing organization was under attack, he could feel many minds within the buildings and some seemed to be then empty minds of those creatures he made when he drained someones blood, 'ghouls' they had been called by another vampire he had met and killed once he arrived in England. He was unable to feel Alucards mind within the mansion which caused him to frown, spreading his mind farther he entered into the underground tunnels of the mansion, as he searched with his telepathy he lightly brushed against another mind, this one far more guarded than the others within the mansion, pushing against its barriers Naruto was surprised as the other mind pushed back before connecting with his.

'Who is this? What do you want?' the other one asked

'I am searching for the vampire Alucard, I would assume you are he as the others were far too weak to even sense me within their minds.' Naruto replied

'Oh a vampire with this much talent in telepathy, I'm impressed. Yes I am Alucard, if you too wish to test yourself against me then you are welcome to come, but you'll need to wait your turn as another weakling seeks to fight me." Alucard's voice spoke within his mind, he could sense the amusement within the vampires tone as he spoke

'Very well, I'll come to you Alucard." Naruto replied as he severed their telepathic link, jumping over the fence he made his way into the mansion.

* * *

Naruto snarled as he smashed yet another ghoul aside, since he entered the building the creatures had been attacking him around every corner. Firing a Ki blast down the hall he wiped out the remaining ghouls before proceeding further into the mansion.

Reaching another hallway Naruto found himself standing behind a squad of the ghouls and the vampire that seemed to be controlling them, across from them was an old man in a butler outfit who he figured was Walter from what he remembered reading behind Walter could see a young girl wielding a large gun further down the hall she smelt like a vampire so he assumed that was Seras Victoria, Alucard's fledgling.

"Oi you!" he shouted at the vampire next to the ghouls, all eyes turned to him as no one had heard his approach "You the dipshit that's been sending these things after me?'' he asked

The vampire laughed "Yeah what about it? You hellsing fuckers got what what you deserved, you should have run away when you had the chance kid." he shouted laughing maniacally

Naruto sighed 'Fucking vampires, I've run into three since I've been here and their all as messed up as this guy.'

"My name Jan Valentine and I'm the one that's gonna be splattering your brains all over the ground, whats your name kid?" Jan asked as he and the vampires in the rear pointed their guns at Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto." a voice behind him spoke as the Naruto in front of him seemed to shimmer and disappear, turning quickly Jan spotted his target down the hall standing next to Walter with his back turned towards him and a sword in his right hand. His eyes as well as Walter and Seras's widened at the display of pure speed.

"What the fu-" Jan's question was cut off as all his he and his ghouls exploded in a shower of blood before falling to the ground.

Returning his sword to his back Naruto turned away from the shell shocked Walter to inspect his kill, some coughing and wheezing led him to the slashed up body of Jan Valentine who was still barely alive due to nature as a vampire.

"Still alive little boy?" Naruto asked, Jans eyes widened at the little boy comment

"Wh-what are you, no vampire is that fast." he gasped out

"Who said I'm a Vampire?" Naruto replied as he stabbed his sword between Jans eyes, the vampire immediately burst into blue flames as he died leaving ashes behind. Ignoring the two hellsing employees that were watching him Naruto used his mastery over water manipulation to draw all the blood from the bodies and form a large ball from it, sticking his hand within the ball he formed hundreds of miniature mouths on his arm that began to greedily drinking the blood adding more souls to his pool. Walters eyes widened as the blood was seemingly absorbed into Naruto's skin as he couldnt see the hands beneath the sleeve.

'He's like Alucard, I didn't know there was another vampire this powerful still alive. The question remains if he is on our side or not.' Walter thought as he readied his wires should Naruto attack.

Looking over at the two Naruto searched their minds quickly in order to discover the path to Alucard's location, finding the information he needed in Walter's mind he turned around and headed back the way he came ignoring the two as he went.

Walter released a breath he didn't know he was holding as the boy turned the corner and left, hearing foot steps behind him he turned as Seras bounded up to him.

"What should we do about him Walter sir?" She asked, sending glances at the corner as if expecting him to return at any moment.

"I don't know what we can do, that boy gave me the feeling he could defeat us both easily." he replied as she nodded along to his assessment "Lets return and report this to Sir. Integra, hopefully he'll leave or join us, if not then we should hope Alucard can handle him."

* * *

Reaching the door to the basement area Naruto Noticed it had been blasted open, something that must have happened after he passed by here. Entering the door he was met with a long winding stairway with shadows blocking his view of the bottom. Taking the first step he heard a voice screaming from the bottom of the steps.

"Goddamn Freak!"

Raising an eyebrow he continued down the stairwell, a moment later another voice responded to the first.

"I see..You're just like the others then." the voice sounded disappointed as well as slightly angry, he recognized it as Alucard's voice from their telepathic conversation. "You're nothing but a worthless lump of flesh."

Piss off, hellsing toy!" the first voice replied "You're just some vampire that's the Anglican church's dog-"

"Silence!" he could hear the rage within Alucard's voice "You're nothing but dog food."

Naruto heard growling from what he assumed to be a dog though he couldn't feel any animals with his telepathy. A scream followed by gunshots signaled the end of the other voice, Naruto turned the corner just as a few shadowy dog-like creatures with dozens of red eyes along their bodies stretched out from Alucard's body and devoured the rest of the vampire splattering his blood all over the lower portion of the stairs.

"So...that's all he was after all, damn punk" Alucard whispered as his eyes left the body and caught Naruto's eyes

* * *

As Naruto watched all the blood on the walls and floor began to flow towards Alucard and into his body. Naruto frowned their had been no chakra or any other type of energy on this world so he was still confused as to how the vampires were able to use various abilities like illusions and moving blood like that.

"I hope your not as week as that punk." Alucard stated as he continued to watch Naruto

Smirking Naruto held up his hands showing Alucard his restraint seals, while they looked like simple tattoos he could tell from the look in the vampires eyes that he understood that they were more than that.

"You'll find me to be more of a challenge vampire." he repeated as the seals glowed with a read light

Alucard broke out in a wide grin "Good" drawing his black gun 'Jackal' he aimed at Naruto's head and opened fire.

* * *

A/N Finished.

There we go chapter 22 all done, I've left his universe behind and move on to the multiverse, next chapter will contain the fight between Naruto and Alucard then he'll either visit another multiverse or a different Narutoverse.

Hope you all like this chapter. Please Review.


	23. Hellsing

**Naruto: Revenge**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other animes used in my story.

A/N: Sorry this took so long, Every time I attempted to update my story I received an error from the site but I was able to find a solution to the problem on google.

Chapter 23: Hellsing

* * *

Last time on Naruto: Revenge

As Naruto watched all the blood on the walls and floor began to flow towards Alucard and into his body. Naruto frowned their had been no chakra or any other type of energy on this world so he was still confused as to how the vampires were able to use various abilities like illusions and moving blood like that.

"I hope your not as week as that punk." Alucard stated as he continued to watch Naruto

Smirking Naruto held up his hands showing Alucard his restraint seals, while they looked like simple tattoos he could tell from the look in the vampires eyes that he understood that they were more than that.

"You'll find me to be more of a challenge vampire." he repeated as the seals glowed with a read light

Alucard broke out in a wide grin "Good" drawing his black gun 'Jackal' he aimed at Naruto's head and opened fire.

* * *

Naruto grinned as he dodged yet another bullet from his opponent, dashing in he launched several strikes that were blocked by Alucard's dual pistols. Naruto had been repeatedly surprised as his sword was blocked by the twin guns, he had expected to cleave right through them but they held up against his blade. Jumping back he and Alucard took a temporary cease-fire to recuperate.

They had been fighting for close to two hours now and while they could still go on neither wanted to end the battle too quickly, for both it had been the most fun they had had in a long time. The battle had started in the hellsing basement but was soon moved into the mansion, they had been interrupted several times by roaming ghouls the others had yet to handle and after a short lived truce had destroyed all enemies within the mansion.

The battle had then moved onto the wide lawns of the hellsing organization with the survivors watching from the sidelines, Naruto had allowed them to stay as none had tried to interrupt their battle, except for Alucard's little fledgeling who ran in from time to time to hand him new bullets. Naruto took this cease-fire to survey himself, his clothes had been nearly destroyed due to Alucard's bullets, he had allowed a few to strike him rather than give away his ability to be intangible, that had cost him his arms, head and torso as the bullets had proved to be explosive upon contact. Rather than create new clothes he had chosen to continue the fight in only his shinobi pants and some combat boots, his geta's had proved to be disadvantageous against some one who could move just as fast as he could.

Looking over at his opponent he was proud to say he had damaged the vampire just as much, Alucard had already released his limiter seals to level 1 and wore only a pair of black pants and shoes with a black straitjacket, both articles of clothing were covered in several slashes from his blade and were nearly shredded to pieces, while the skin beneath was unblemished. Naruto had discovered after a chance beheading that the the vampire regenerated just as fast as he did, something the other vampires he had fought lacked. He smirked as Alucard finished reloading his pistols yet again, deciding to take it up a notch Naruto summoned Deimos from his dimension and took a stance, he had mastered using twin blades years ago and with his strength he could use weapons of any size with one hand alone. Alucard raised and eyebrow and grinned as the weapon seemed to just fall out of the air.

"Goshishishishsishi.. Your a very interesting boy, I do wonder what sort of creature you are." He spoke in an amused tone, his mood had increased more and more as the battle wore on until he was laughing while they exchanged hits, something Naruto had taken to doing as well "Since the battle began I could tell you weren't a vampire, you smell human and we both know that cant be right."

Naruto chuckled in response "Oh I'm human, at least in part, quite frankly I'm not really sure if I still count as a human, the blood of many beings floats through my body." Naruto replied

Alucard laughed at the reply before firing more shots, dodging around the bullets Naruto rushed at the vampire with both blades held back ready to swing. Nearing his opponent Naruto swung for his head with Gilgamesh while Deimos was put towards piercing his heart, he was taken by surprise as he fell through his opponents body, his eyebrows raised as he discovered Alucard could become intangible as well. Chuckling he turned and swung his blades cutting down the two shadow dogs that leaped at him, he shuddered as several dozed red eyes opened within Alucard's body, this disconcerted him each time he saw it.

Leaping back Naruto charged up a **Cero**, not that it mattered, he had already nailed the vampire with several attacks and jutsu but he always regenerated. Naruto had caught him off guard with the first few attacks but Alucard had gotten used to them and knew how to dodge many of the attacks, even his genjutsu failed due to Alucard's third eye as he called it, it allowed him to see through all illusions no matter how powerful and since the vampire was a being of the dead Naruto was unable to manipulate any electricity with his body since he had none, he had yet to discover how the vampire was still able to move with out electric signals from his brain to his nerves. The vampire was also a powerful telepath and coupled with his eyes he was able to throw off Naruto's attempts at mind control easily.

As Alucard's body broke apart into dozens of shadow animals Naruto lashed out with a telekinetic blast, they attack slammed into the three shadow dogs that were about to fire at him with the guns coming from their mouths, the dogs were sent flying back as Naruto did a sweep with his other arm and let loose a wave of electricity and fire that destroyed the thousands of small shadow bugs crawling at him from the side, the three dogs formed into a shadowy many eyed blow and began to regain human form, as Alucard's form came into view with repaired clothes and all Naruto punched towards him and shouted.

**"Raiton: Hiken Kage Tsume." **the dozens of shadow hands shot from his wrists towards Alucard, each crackled with electricity. Alucard shot down as many of the hands as he could while dodging around the others. Pulling back the remaining hands Naruto rushed towards the vampire and engaged him in melee combat once more, their blows caused craters to form under each others feet as the attacked with all they had.

Having removed his seals already Naruto released his restraint on his energy, Alucard, like many others in this world, had absolutely no spiritual energy within his body leaving him unaffected by Naruto's spirit pressure, the sudden release of Ki on the other hand was powerful enough to send him flying back as Naruto's dark blue aura flared to life at full power.

* * *

On the sidelines the Hellsing crew consisting of Integra, Walter, Seras and a few soldiers who had survived the attack watched the battle in awe.

Integra was fuming as the battle escalated more and more, most of her manor had already been destroyed and her lawn had been reduced to a wasteland by their battle, she was also shocked at Alucard's opponent, the boy revealed far more power and ability than any being they had ever fought before, and from what Seras had told her he was still human, although she had overheard him say something about being made of many beings.

She swore as he was covered in some sort of blue aura that surrounded his entire body and reached a few feet above his head, the shock waves from whatever new trick he had used reached her and the others who stood yards away were powerful enough to force them back a step and even sent some sprawling. Their jaws dropped as the ground around him began to break up into large chunks that floated into the air around him, with a shout the aura surrounding him exploded outwards pushing them back another step and forcing them to cover their eyes in order to protect themselves from the dust cloud he expelled.

Opening her eyes she heard the others gasp as the blond kid was revealed to be standing within a large crater several meters wide, at the edge of the grated stood Alucard looking as gleeful as ever, in the center stood the kid, even from so far away she could see that he had changed somewhat. His long blond hair which had been straight before was now spiked in every direction and had been dyed black, his torso which had been bare was covered in red hair leaving only his chest and abs visible. He also seemed to have grown in size, his muscles were much bigger beneath the fur.

(Like SSJ4 Vegeta for those who didn't figure it out, I'll explain why he changes in a few paragraphs.)

She sighed at this weird occurrence, after years with Alucard she couldn't really be surprised anymore when something such as this happened, deciding to end this quickly before the rest of her lawn was destroyed she signaled Alucard giving him the sign to fully release his seals when he looked over, she received a wide smirk in return.

* * *

Naruto frowned as he examined his new form, the last time he had released all his Ki it had only made his hair spikier and longer which he had expected, this time his hair had changed color and he was covered by this red fur, he assumed it had something to do with Vegeta's Saiyan DNA or Frieza's DNA. He was leaning more towards Vegeta due to the fact his power had increased since the fight began which he blamed on the Saiyan's ability to grow in power after surviving from the brink of death, something he had done many times during this battle.

Stretching his arms and back he relaxed his muscles, with the full release of his Ki his strength and speed would increase by at least a hundred times, something a being of this world would have problems dealing with, vampire or not Alucard still had his limits where as Naruto had no limits with his ability, the Saiyan DNA alone made him stronger as time passed. His attention was drawn to the vampire as he heard him speak.

Alucard smirked as he received his signal from his master, it was time to bring this battle to a close, perhaps the boy would survive after all this was the most exiting battle he had had in his lifetime and he could tell the same was true for the brat, spreading his hands out Alucard smirked as the seals on his gloves began to glow.

"Cromwell Initiative: Restraint Control Technique Number Zero: Open"

Alucard returned to being a large shadowy mass with hundreds of glowing red eyes and gaping jaws with sharp pointed teeth, there was and explosion of light as the shadowy mass split into thousands of smaller parts which spread all over the lawn area, as Naruto watched the shadowy part before him began to grow and change until it took the shape of a humanoid body. As the shadow cleared it revealed a man who looked to be in his early forties, he had Alucard's long black hair with a thick beard and mustache, all around the lawn many different bodies began to form from their shadow parts as the souls within Alucard were given physical form. Naruto looked around at the army of thousands bearing down on him before turning his gaze back on Alucard.

"Impressive trick vampire, I hope you have something else planned." With a grin he thrust his sword into the ground and brought his hands into a cross "**Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu"** there was a giant puff of smoke within the crater, as it cleared it revealed hundreds of Naruto's grinning within the crater each holding their own blades. One of the clones standing mere inches away from Alucard chuckled at the vampires surprised look, the chuckle brought Alucards attention back to the fight, grinning insanely once more the vampire waved a hand forward and with a cry the two armies charged each other.

"Hahaha this has become quite interesting human, you far more entertaining than anyone I've fought before." Alucard announced as he charged the Naruto in front of him with a spear.

Grinning back Naruto parried the spear and hacked off the vampires left arm "I'll say the same to you vampire, it's been a long time since I've had a fight this exciting." his grin widened as Alucard's arm regenerated.

All across the battlefield clones and bodies were being cut down, the clones were on the losing side due to being immensely outnumbered, as their numbers thinned the last 20 clones decided it was time to truly start fighting back, with **Hierro**'s activated they struck back cutting down their opponents as weapons bounced off their skin.

Alucard staggered back as he blocked another blow with his guns, his spear had been easily cut through and he had resorted to his guns, they seemed to be the only thing that could stand against that sword. He found that to be harder now that the humans strength seemed to have increased, before they had been nearly tied with him pulling out ahead, now the human was smacking him back with the simplest of hits and the ultimate vampire found to disconcerting. The battle was finally casting a toll on him, the constant fighting coupled with the odd mental attacks were wearing him down and if he didn't end it soon he would most assuredly lose.

Naruto leapt towards the vampire once more, he could feel his opponent weakening with each blow and this spurred him on. He cursed him self as Alucard dodged another blow, he had been holding back many of his abilities during the fight but even he was approaching his limits, his Ki had all been used up in the last power up and his Reiatsu was low from constant **Ceros**, if he could get a break and charge more Ki he could use some jutsu and **Sharingan** abilities to end this but every time he tried the vampire would charge in and he would have to fight back...or did he?

Jumping back once more Naruto began to charge up his Ki, as he had the last few times Alucard picked up a nearby weapon and rushed in aiming to impale his foe, ignoring the attack Naruto continued to charge his Ki, he paused for a millisecond to move his heart as the weapon pierced his chest but he continued to create more Ki allowing his regeneration abilities to deal with Alucard's attacks. He had just gotten enough Ki to start creating chakra when he felt something he hadn't felt in long time, pain.

Alucard heard the human gasp and smirked within his mind it seemed something was finally working, he braced himself and prepared for the counter attack that didn't come.

Naruto gasped as he felt the pain, his eyes darted down and he spotted the cause, right in front of him was Alucard with his fangs piercing his throat, he could feel the vampire drinking his blood, the pain he felt hadn't come from the wound, no it came from something else. Naruto sagged slightly as he felt the souls within him being drained, one bu one the souls were drained out with his blood, his eyes showed him that even his chakra was being taken.

'Damn, I lost.' he cursed in his mind, he had let a bloody vampire get close and now Alucard was receiving not only his blood but his chakra and souls. Naruto stopped him self from attacking back, this was what Dracule had asked for so He would let the vampire take as much as he deemed enough before fighting back. As the last spare soul was being drained Naruto cocked back a fist and slammed it into Alucard's arms as the vampire blocked, the force behind the blow wrenched his teeth from Naruto's neck and sent the vampire flying back. Naruto cursed as he stumbled a step and fell to one knee he was nearly drained both physically and spiritually, Alucard shakily got back to his feet and smirked at his opponent, Naruto was clutching his neck in pain, the wound from the vampire bite stung and refused to seal up, it was healing far too slow.

The battle between the clones and the souls had ended with the twenty clones victorious, signal from their creator had them rushing to his side, ten of them began pouring their remaining chakra into him while the other ten defended him should Alucard attack but the vampire seemed to be in a daze, his eyed were glazed over and their eyes showed his body twitching in places, a further look showed new veins and arteries forming beneath his skin.

"Whats happening to him?" one clone asked

"He drained my chakra, his body must be forming new coils to hold it." Naruto supplied

"Why's it taking so long? His healing is as fast as yours boss, this only takes you a second and he seems to be out of it." another clone asked

"Of course it's gonna take him a while, my body is used to having chakra coils, this is his first time, his body is probably trying to figure out the best places to put them." Naruto replied, a pop announced the end of the ten clones helping him, a second later Naruto was able to stand as his chakra levels were now a bit higher.

"You all set to fight boss?" a clone asked

"I hope so, damn this blasted realm, if I could get some nature chakra I would be set, hopefully I can make enough of my own before he's ready if not I'll just have to use my **Hierro** or shape shift and wear him down and that's no fun." Naruto grumbled, his strange transformation had been dropped when Alucard drained him and he was now out of Ki putting him back at his normal strength and speed, Alucard was nearly finished creating his coils so Naruto began to create as much Ki and Chakra as he could.

"Want us to back you up boss?"

"Nah one on one is more fun, give me your remaining chakra, it should help." Naruto replied

Gathering around him the clones began to pour their chakra back into his body while Naruto created more of his own.

* * *

"Whats going on? Their not moving." Seras asked

Her question was left unanswered, the other members had no idea while Walter and Integra were still shocked.

'Who is this kid? He just destroyed all of Alucard's spare bodies, how can he keep up with Alucard at full release?' Integra wondered

* * *

With a snap Alucard's eyes cleared as he shook his head and looked around, he spotted Naruto meters away from him studying him.

"You should have attacked while I was distracted kid." Alucard chided

"Yea but whats the point in that old man, by now you should know I'm not fighting to kill you." Naruto replied

"Oh yes, you have such interesting memories and delicious blood." Alucard replied as he licked his lips

Naruto smirked "Don't think you got everything old man, I had Gil filter what you saw, you know what you need to so lets fight." Naruto shouted back, for a telepath of his level he had easily felt his memories being copied and drained, he and Gil had destroyed most of them that had to do with his capabilities or events he didn't need the vampire to know, Alucard had recieved his early childhood memories and what he would need to know about using chakra.

Alucard pulled his guns again and began firing shots, Naruto grabbed his blades and began defecting the bullets as he rushed the Vampire, dropping in through his guard Naruto's hands disappeared in a blur of movement as he attacked with rapid slashes. Alucard was a blur as he dodged each slash by a small margin while firing bullets at his opponent from close range.

Naruto continued his attack at parts of his torso were destroyed and healed in moments, a lucky slip on a puddle of blood allowed him to land a blow to the vampires thigh cutting through the limb and removing both legs with Gligamesh, as Alucard's body fell through the air with new legs growing while he fell, Naruto spun and landed a kick on the vampires chest sending him sailing up into the sky.

**"Amaterasu"** the black flames flew from his eyes seconds later towards the vampire.

He swore as the flames sailed through his opponent and into the sky, Alucard had become intangible once more, he cursed again as the vampire turned into a swarm of bats that flew off in every direction similar to Itachi's crow illusion.

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**" the cry came from behind as the vampire tried his first jutsu using Naruto's memories, turning quickly Naruto cleaved through the fire ball with Deimos while throwing Gilgamesh at the source.

Alucard had been drained by the jutsu, his newly developed coils and non existent chakra control had caused the jutsu to nearly deplete his chakra, this led to him being unable to move fast enough as Gilgamesh came flying at him. The blade pierced through his chest pushing him back a step before he tumbled over.

A wave of his hand had the blade sailing towards him with the vampire still attached. Naruto caught the hilt and pulled the sword from Alucard's chest while swinging Deimos at the same time. Alucard was able to bring his guns up in time to stop the sword from cleaving him in twain but he was sent flying back as Naruto pulled the trigger.

As Alucard went sailing back Naruto resealed Deimos and brought his now open hand down in a swing, Alucard was slammed into the ground by a gravity enhanced telekinetic crush splattering his blood and organs all over the area as his body popped like a tube of paste. Naruto dropped to one knee once more, the **Amaterasu **and the last few attacks drained whatever Ki and chakra he had been able to scrounge up even the extra Ki he gained ever time he had healed a fatal blow had run out, he was now left with 23% of his Reiatsu reserves until he could rest.

"Hah..hah.. I hope he cant regenerate all tha- dammit!" Naruto cursed as all the blood upon the battle field began to converge on one spot a few feet from Alucards body, the bodies and organs on the field wavered for a second before the turned into shadows that flowed along with the blood. The blood and shadows flowed together in a large puddle before a shadowy figure rose from within the puddle, the blood ripple once before it flowed into the figures feet, a moment later the shadows cleared to reveal and damaged and drained but whole Alucard.

"Seems we're both at our limits." the vampire commented as Naruto shakily began to stand.

"Looks like it, one last attack old man? Last one standing takes the win?" Naruto suggested, he only had enough energy for one maybe two more attacks before he was drained, Gil had sent him information that might just win the battle should Alucard agree.

The vampire smirked at him "Very well, one attack to end it all." Alucard replied as his body became the shadowy multi-eyed mass once more

Naruto held his sword up in his stance and shouted **"Unleash: Gilgamesh"** with a flash of yellow light he was clad in the armored form of his shikai, he saw the shadowy mass of Alucard quiver as his presence increased with the armor equipped, the vampire shrugged off the effect of the presence as some large fanged jaws formed in the mass.

**"Puerta de Babilonia" **the gate of Babylon crashed open behind him tinting the battlefield with its red light, holding his right hand open behind him Naruto summoned the blade he would need, a ripple formed before a golden hilt with blue designs similar to his armor rose from its surface, grabbing a hold of the hilt Naruto pulled the blade out from the gate as they closed. It was a cylindrical, drill-shaped sword engraved with crimson cuneiform lettering on three independently rotating segments that slowly spun in different directions. The multiple eyes widened slightly as they took in his blade, the many mouths growled lowly and tendrils of shadow slapped the ground around the shadow causing gashes to form on the ground.

"Meat Ea, the sword of rapture and the instrument of your defeat vampire." Naruto stated as he hefted the blade. Ea according to Gil was one of the most powerful weapons within the gate and was suited for opponents with Alucard's ability, it was a wind elemental weapon and would work greatly with Naruto's base element.

The mass growled once more before the many tendrils now forming from it lashed out at him, taking a deep breath Naruto called up the last of his strength and rushed at the mass of shadows with his blade glowing. Deflecting and dodging tendrils he fought his way towards the center of the mass while the tendrils continued to lash out trying to cut or crush him. Naruto formed some kunai and shuriken and threw them at the mass but they all flew through the shadow and even the eyeballs leaving no damage behind, in response to his failed attacks larger tendrils shot out from the mass in an attempt to grab him. Ducking down Naruto avoided those, he rolled to the side as several smaller tendrils tried to pierce him, jumping to his feet he rushed towards Alucard at top speed.

Using a larger tendril as a step Naruto jumped up towards the main body, using his Reiatsu and the **Geppo** technique to dodge midair he began to pour wind natured Reiatsu into the blade, as his Reiatsu poured into it the crimson lines on the sword began to glow as the three segments began to spin, as he approached his goal the wind surrounding the blade roared as it was spun faster and faster, the lines casting their crimson glow on it, what seemed to be a red tornado formed around the blade as it spun faster and faster. The smaller tendrils were blown away by the wind as they tried to stop him, dodging around the larger ones Naruto reached the main body, all the eyes were locked onto him as the mouths tried to bite him when he got close, rearing his arm back he jabbed the blade forward like a lance.

**"Enuma Elish!"** the winds around the blade spun faster around and through the sword as he stabbed it into the center, the wind began to compress in on its self over and over forming a vacuum, all of Alucard's eyes widened as the shadows began to shake and the slowly flow with the wind into the vacuum, this continued for a second as the shadowy mass was drawn into the blade, once all but one tendril that had tried to escape was within the blade Naruto cut off the attack, the sword glowed brightly for a moment before a loud boom was heard ass all the wind crashed together.

The shadowy mass of Alucard was gone, destroyed with the void leaving only the one tendril lying on the ground, all around Naruto's out stretched arm cracks had formed in the very air as if the space its self had been damaged. Naruto's arm itself was nothing but bone and chunks of meat, the rest destroyed by the fast moving winds.

'Holy shit' he thought as his arm began to heal, the cracks in the air fading slowly as they sealed.

_"I can't believe I never had you practice with Ea, had you not stopped it soon everything on the planet would have been sucked into the void and destroyed" _Gilgamesh commented from his mind.

'Thank god for that, I could hardly control it, I was only able to stop it because I'm so low on energy.' He was down to about 1 or 2% of his Reiatsu, the sword had kept on draining him and even his large reserves had been drained in the few seconds the attack had taken. A groan to the side drew him out of his musings, Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the people lying around him, the spectators who had been several hundred meters away had been pulled in by the attack, they all lay scattered around on the ground a few feet away from his position. His attention turned to the tendril of shadow on the ground, ti was dissolving in wisps leaving the unconscious form of Alucard behind, he was covered in many cuts that were healing slowly, his clothed had been ripped to tathers by the winds of the blade.

'Heh seems he was barely able to escape.' Naruto thought, his hand now healed released the blade as he deactivated his Shikai, the sword disappeared in a flash of red. naruto stumbled as he attempted to move forward, a sound to the side showed Integra s she stood to her feet slowly, she was looking from Naruto to Alucard's unconscious form, he gave her a grin as the last of his power was used to open a short range **Garganta**, he heard her shouting out muffled commnds as he fell into the portal.

The portal opened up in the hotel room he had spent the night in dumping him onto the bed, Naruto barely had time to set Gil aside as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Naruto awoke several hours later, he sat up and stretched his muscles. A look at the clock showed he had been sleeping for close to a 9 hours, a check of his reserves showed they were barely a quarter full leaving him with jonin level reserves at the moment.

_"About time you woke up, I've been trying to contact you for a while now." _Gil's voice rang through his mind

'Whats the problem Gil?' he asked as he stumbled to the bathroom

"_The 'problem' is that we're merely a few hours away from that mansion, your fight drew a lot of attention and its only a matter of time until a description of you reaches the ears of someone who saw you here, we need to head out soon." the sword snapped_

"Ah calm down, I'm better now, I can handle any random person who comes calling to check if its me." Naruto replied, he washed his face and frowned as he saw his reflection, his neck spotted two marks from where the vampire had bit him, the wound had stopped bleeding but had yet to heal completely which was strange since he should be immune to any poison that would keep wounds open, shrugging he poured some chakra into the area, the wounds sizzled as they closed faster, a moment later his skin was clear of any marks.

_"And what if that other vampire tracked you down, she could be as strong as the male, that would be a problem for you as you are."_ Gil continued obvious to Naruto's situation

'Fine if it makes you happy we can leave, I've kept my part of the deal to Dracule, there's no reason to stay here any longer.' Naruto replied as he walked out from the bathroom, picking up the sword he slung Gilgamesh along his back and prepared to leave, at that moment someone began pounding on his door.

"London police! Open up in there" a voice shouted from the other end

_"See?"_ the sword asked smugly

'Shut up' Naruto grumbled as he disappeared in a flash of black.

* * *

A/N there finished this arc.

Sorry it took so long to update it took me a while to find away around the error notice the site gives everytime i try to up date.

I haven't decided on where he should go next but I've recieved some suggestions already, I just need to decide on one.

Hope you all like this chapter. Please Review.


	24. Marine

**Naruto: Revenge**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other animes used in my story.

Chapter 24: Marine

* * *

Last time on Naruto: Revenge

Naruto awoke several hours later, he sat up and stretched his muscles. A look at the clock showed he had been sleeping for close to a 9 hours, a check of his reserves showed they were barely a quarter full leaving him with jonin level reserves at the moment.

_"About time you woke up, I've been trying to contact you for a while now." _Gil's voice rang through his mind

'Whats the problem Gil?' he asked as he stumbled to the bathroom

"_The 'problem' is that we're merely a few hours away from that mansion, your fight drew a lot of attention and its only a matter of time until a description of you reaches the ears of someone who saw you here, we need to head out soon." the sword snapped_

"Ah calm down, I'm better now, I can handle any random person who comes calling to check if its me." Naruto replied, he washed his face and frowned as he saw his reflection, his neck spotted two marks from where the vampire had bit him, the wound had stopped bleeding but had yet to heal completely which was strange since he should be immune to any poison that would keep wounds open, shrugging he poured some chakra into the area, the wounds sizzled as they closed faster, a moment later his skin was clear of any marks.

_"And what if that other vampire tracked you down, she could be as strong as the male, that would be a problem for you as you are."_ Gil continued obvious to Naruto's situation

'Fine if it makes you happy we can leave, I've kept my part of the deal to Dracule, there's no reason to stay here any longer.' Naruto replied as he walked out from the bathroom, picking up the sword he slung Gilgamesh along his back and prepared to leave, at that moment someone began pounding on his door.

"London police! Open up in there" a voice shouted from the other end

_"See?"_ the sword asked smugly

'Shut up' Naruto grumbled as he disappeared in a flash of black.

* * *

Naruto reappeared in front of a familiar door, taking in his location he smiled sadly and opened the door.

_"Yo, Welcome back."_ a figure to the side said with a wave

"Hey D, how are you?" Naruto asked waving back.

_"Meh, I be doing alright, ya 'ere ta visit your buckos Naruto?"_ D asked

"I'm not sure, its been over half a century. I don't even know if their still alive." Naruto replied sadly, he was interrupted by D's chuckle

_"Time works strangely in each realm Naruto, ta them tis only bin three weeks since ya left." _D explained

Naruto stared back incredulously "That makes no sense, last time I was here for over two weeks and the same amount of time had passed when I got back to my realm."

_"Strange, I wonder 'ow that happened, maybe twas was a miracle or an act o' god?"_ D asked sarcastically

"Shut up." Naruto pouted "How was I supposed to know that."

_"Harharharhar, tha door be over thar Naruto, I'll be seeing ya."_ D stated, he then pulled a fishing rod from his back and cast a line into the large pond that made up the room.

"Whatever, don't think I've forgotten about you dumping me a thousand feet in the air last time." Naruto stated as he stepped through the door.

* * *

Naruto found himself standing in a mob of people that were rushing around screaming into den den mushi. As one person ran by Naruto grabbed a hold of him.

"Oi, whats going on?" he asked

The person looked over at him for a second before screaming.

"It's 'Diamond Eyes' Uzumaki Naruto!" he yelled "Help me!"

All actions ceased as everyone turned to face him, there was a moments silence before the people shouted and ran from the area. Naruto glared down at the man he was holding onto.

"Well that didn't help at all." he said

The man whimpered in his grip "Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me." he chanted. He was interrupted by a flick to the forehead.

"Oi, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you..." Naruto trailed off, the flick had rendered the man unconscious. Sighing he placed a hand on the mans head and viewed his memories.

Naruto swore as he finished watching the memories, the man was reporter covering a big story. Some how the boat with Ace had been captured on the way to Water 7, the marines were now facing off against the Whitebeard pirates at Marineford. All communications had just been cut after Luffy had arrived at the Island with a crew of random famous individuals. Naruto dragged the information on Marineford from the reporters mind and dumped the man on the ground.

'Punching a world noble, you're hilarious Luffy.' he chuckled as he walked away. A shout from a marine was heard behind him but Naruto vanished an instant later.

* * *

''Luffy!" Ace screamed s he ran towards his brother. He cursed, this was all his fault, they would have escaped but then he had to stop and argue with that bastard Akainu, now Luffy was going to die if it he didn't make it in time.

"Die Strawhat." Akainu whispered as he brought his fist down.

Ace sighed as he managed to get between Luffy and the lava fist, he closed his eyes and waited for the blow to come with a smile on his face.

'At least Luffy is safe.' he thought, sensing the fist approaching he tensed up to receive the hit.

-Thump-

"Oi Luffy, sorry I'm late." a voice from behind him said, snapping his eyes open ace looked behind him.

Standing just an inch away was a tall blond haired boy looking back towards him, he had strange purple eyes with a black diamond instead of a pupil. He looked to be about 17 years old and Ace watch in amazement as the boy just stood there holding Akainu's lava fist squarely in his hand, as Ace watched the fist turned from lava into a normal hand and from the look on Akainu's face he wasn't doing that on purpose..

(A/N: Okay for those of you that have read One Piece you should know that 60% of dialog is just random extras screaming out information we already know. As such I will be representing such instances like this: ''''Dialog"". Thank you now back to the story.)

""He caught Akainu's fist!"

"Naruto!" Luffy cheered

Ace's eyes widened, this was Uzumaki Naruto? The guy who defeated teach on Banaro and saved him? Ace stumbled a step and fell down next to Luffy.

"You two just hang tight, I'll have you out of here in a jiff okay Luffy?" Naruto asked

"Sure thing Naruto, kick his ass!" Luffy shouted back a wide grin on his face

"Diamond eyes, Uzumaki Naruto. So we meet at last, I've been searching for you since you left Enis Lobby and defeated Blackbeard." Akainu growled trying to push Naruto back but his fist was held steady.

"Yeah, that's great. Look I don't know who you people are, I'm just here for my Pal Luffy and his brother, so can you back off?" Naruto asked ignoring the marine and surveying the battlefield. There were giants, pirates and marines lying strewn about, those still standing were far too tired to fight and were watching the exchange between him and the lava guy.

"I am Admiral Akainu, you, Strawhat and Firefist will face justice. I don't know where you've been hiding but you will die here." Akainu shouted as his other arm turned into a giant fist of lava and swung at Naruto.

**"Dai Funka **(Great Eruption)!"

Naruto sighed as he watched the fist approach, he let go of Akainus other fist and moved his hand, palm open, in front of the large mans chest.

**"Shinra Tensei" **the telekinetic attack slammed right into Akainu's chest, rather than fly away like he expected the Admiral exploded backwards into a splatter of Lava that covered the ground behind him and a few of the men who moved too slow.

"Well that was interesting." Naruto stated

"Yeah that was kinda cool." Luffy added from behind him

Naruto ducked as a large sword made of ice sailed over his head, he turned to look at the man holding the sword.

"That was an impressive use of **Haki** for someone so young, but it wont be enough to win." the man drawled out in an even tone

"And who are you?" Naruto asked

"Admiral Aokiji at your service." The man replied as he hefted his sword

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto replied

In a blur of movement Naruto disappeared and reappeared beside Aokiji his arm slammed into the mans gut, Aokiji groaned as the attack caused him to explode into many small pieces of ice. Naruto frowned as the Admiral reformed next to the now complete form of Akainu.

"Nice try kid, but you cant beat use that easily. Give up, your arm's useless now, your chances of making it out of here are none existent." He stated pointing to Naruto's arm which was now frozen all the way up to the bicep.

""Hooray, Admiral Aokiji got him, the pirates are almost finished!"" The marines shouted

Naruto looked down at his frozen arm and snorted "Pfft fools, grabbing the frozen half of his arm he pulled on it and ripped off the appendage."

Everyone watched with widened eyes as the limb regrew, sleeves and all.

"What the hell, what kind of fruit ability do you have? Your powers are far too diverse!" Akainu shouted

"Naruto didn't eat a fruit, he trained with the goat people on a sacred mountain!" Luffy exclaimed

Naruto sweat dropped, he had forgotten about his little lie to the Strawhats. He almost cried when the two admirals seemed to believe what Luffy had said.

"I don't know of these goat people, but there are only a few sacred mountains out there, we will find them." Akainu replied

Naruto sighed "Can we just hurry this up? I want to meet the rest of my friends."

Akainu growled "He's the only one with enough energy to fight back, all marines attack!" He shouted

He, Aokiji and some surrounding Marines rushed Naruto, those farther away were attacked by the remaining pirates and the battle of Marineford began anew.

Creating a clone Naruto had it grab Luffy and Ace and drag them away from the battle. The real Naruto rushed the approaching marines, dodging bullets as he went. Swinging his blade he cut through the first three with one swipe and then punched a large marine that came up behind them in the face. The man went sailing back over the execution platform and splattered against the side of a building. The nearby marines looked on wide eyed at the display of strength but attack ferociously afterwards.

**"Partisan" **Naruto dodged to the side as several trident tipped spears stabbed into the ground where he stood, looking up he spotted Aokiji in the air coming down at him.

Naruto smirked as he went through some hand-seals rapidly.

**"Hyoton: Daiyaberuku** (Ice Release: Diamond Berg)!" he shouted as he slammed his palms on the ground, the ground in a 10 meter radius around him froze before several different sized ice stalagmites burst from the ground, they impaled all the nearby marines while one large spire burst up from in front of Naruto towards the surprized Aokiji. Pouring more chakra into the attack he caused the stalagmites to grow in size while the field of ice spread.

**"****Ryusei Kazan** (Meteor Volcano)" He heard Akainu's shout from several meters behind him, Naruto used a **Soru** to move as several fists made of Lava rained down from the sky destroying his field of ice and stopping the attack from spreading further. He spotted Akainu standing across from him on the otherside of the large puddle of lave, Aokiji landed next to his comrade having avoided the ice spire. The two waited across the lava puddle while several more marines attacked Naruto from behind and to the sides.

Ignoring the incoming marines Naruto brought his hands up once more and the two admirals tensed as he went through some more hand seals.

"**Yoton: Shin'O** (Lava Release: Epicenter)" The two admirals watched in shock as lava seemed to explode from Naruto's pores, splashing onto the near by marines killing and melting them in seconds, the survivors ground to a halt and stared at him fearfully. Naruto smirked at the look of rage on Akainu's face as the admiral rushed at him across his lava puddle. He flew through ore hand-seals when the man was close.

"**Suiton: Awa-Tama** (Water Release: Froth Sphere)" Inhaling Naruto released a deluge of ice cold water bubbles which struck the admiral, now soaked with water Akainu lost use of his devil fruit powers and fell into the lava below him, Naruto continued his attack as the man melted within his own lava, the lava hardened into rock where ever Naruto's attack struck creating a statue in the form of the screaming admiral as the lave covering him hardened.

Seeing his comrade struck down Aokiji rushed towards Naruto, he had gotten closer while Naruto targeted Akainu and right as the blond finished his attack Aokiji grabbed him by the shirt, a wave of ice spread along the shirt and covered Naruto entirely, in less than a second he was flash frozen. The marines watching cheered as he was finally brought down, but the cheering turned to yells as Naruto's frozen form wavered and then disappeared. Aokiji gasped as a beam of red hot energy burst through his back and out his gut incinerating everything it touched, the beam flew several yards before hitting a building in the distance and exploding, the explosion took out a large portion of the marine base killing those that were in the marine HQ.

"**Katon: ****Shakunetsu Bīmubura** (Fire Release: Searing Beam Blast)" Naruto announced from his spot behind Aokiji as the admirals body fell. His attack had attracted the attention of those still fighting. They saw him standing there unharmed above the body of Aokiji, a large part of his torso missing, and behind him was a screaming statue of Akainu half submerged in the ground.

Naruto ducked as a beam of light flew over his head exploding when it the ground in the distance. Turning to the source he came face to face with a tall man in a yellow striped suit with a look of rage on his face.

"My name is Admiral Kizaru, you will pay for your crimes Diamond Eyes." the man said as he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

To the others Kizaru had disappeared in a flash and appeared right next to Naruto less than a second later. Naruto would have confused it for the Hirashin had his eyes not picked up the small beam of light bouncing on different surfaces headed towards him. The light bounced to a spot to his left and back, it then transformed into Kizaru who aimed a punch at his head, the attack was incredibly fast but against his **Kotei no Me** it was moving at a snails pace.

Ducking under the attack faster than the admiral could follow Naruto lashed out with Gilgamesh, bisecting the admiral at the waist he leapt away as the man turned into light particles that moved and reformed a few meters away.

"Your attacks wont work on me, I ate the **Pika-Pika no Mi**, I'm a light man." Kizaru explained

'Damn, I don't have any techniques that are pure light.' Naruto thought 'Oh well I'll go with the opposite then', he had only just started on using light and dankness elements. Unlike the other elements he had no one to drain the information from due to their rarity and his only darkness techniques were the three he stole from Marshall D. Teach and one he had invented.

Grinning he flew through another set of hand seals "**Meiton: Kurasshu Nami** (Dark Release: Crashing wave)" sweeping his rm in an arc he sent a wave of pure darkness towards Kizaru, the wave swept along the ground and reached up several meters, everything it touched was crushed into the ground and flattened.

"**Yasakani no Magatama **(Eight Shaku Curved Jewel)" Using his hands Kizaru fired a torrent of light particles into the dark wave. He swore as his light was absorbed and destroyed by the darkness, using **Geppou **Kizaru jumped up above the wave , his eyes widened as Naruto met him midair with his fist cocked back. Kizaru threw his hands forward and projected a thick shield in front of himself, having seen Aokiji and Akainu go down he wasn't going to hold back in this fight.

**"****Busoshoku Haki **(Color of Armaments)" Kizaru shouted

Naruto smirked as his eyes spun **"Amaterasu Yari** (Illuminating Heaven Spear)" he shouted, A spear of black fire formed around his arm, jabbing his rm forward the spear pierced right through Kizars's **Haki** and into his chest. The admiral gasped as his insides burned before gravity took over and he fell down into the darkness wave.

Naruto landed and looked around at all the frightened faces, he had just taken down three of the strongest in the marines and none of the other marines wanted to try their luck, in fact they each fell back a step as he surveyed the battle ground. Seeing as no one was going to challenge him Naruto decided to go find Luffy. He immediately came to a stop as he felt a tickle at the back of his mind, closing his eyes he focused on the feeling and tracked it to the source. Standing on top of a wall several yards away he spotted an extremely tall blond man with bright clothes and a large pink feathered coat moving his fingers like one would a puppet, the man seemed to be frowning and smiling at the same time giving him an odd frustrated look.

In a flash Naruto was gone, a moment later he was standing on the wall holding the blond man up by his throat

"You know its not nice to play mind games, someone like you is far too weak to control me." Naruto whispered into the mans frightened face.

"Ohohohohohohoho... You're an interesting person, Uzumaki Naruto. I'm Donquixote Doflamingo of the Shichibukai, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." the man, Doflamingo, replied with his moth now in a wide smile.

With a quick flash of his hands Doflamingo leapt back as Naruto's head and arm flew off into the sky.

"Not interesting enough I guess..Ohohohohoho." Doflamingo laughed, he stopped laughing and watched curiously as Naruto's head and arm regenerated.

"Ohohohohoho!" Doflamingo laughed loudly "That was scary.

"Interesting, Invisible wire? No that's not right, those seem to be made of some type of energy." Naruto stated cracking his neck "I wouldn't have noticed if you didn't attack with them."

"Ohohohoho...Your the first to figure it out. That's right I've eaten the **Moji-Moji no Mi**, it allows me to make invisible strings to either cut or control others with." He explained

"How pathetic." Naruto sighed, as his eyes began to spin faster "Let me show you true mind control" she stated silently

Donflamingo's eyes widened for a second before he screamed and began lashing out with his arms, his invisible stings cut through nearby marines and buildings as he continued to scream and attack randomly. Naruto smirked as he watched the pirate, this was one of his simpler genjutsu and the pirate had succumbed to it easily. Donflamingos rampage was soon cut off, literally, the man was sliced in half by a large black blade being held by a shorter man who looked strangely like Dracule from the last realm, the only difference was his clothing, the plume on his hat and his large yellow eyes that were reminiscent of a hawks.

The man raised his sword and pointed it towards Naruto "I am Dacule Mihawk, strongest swordsman in the world. You have proven your abilities I challenge you Will you match blades with me Uzumaki?" he asked

Naruto shuddered, the man had the exact same voice as well. He didn't sense as much energy rolling off him as it had with the god but it could always be trick. Shrugging he decided to give it a try, if his opponent was a god in a really bad disguise he figured he wouldn't really have much of a choice anyways. Drawing his blade Naruto took his stance as the swordsman did the same.

Rushing at the man Naruto grinned as he noticed the golden eyes following him perfectly, he increased his speed slightly as he zig-zagged but the eyes still followed his movement, deciding to test his opponent further he dashed in close and swung horizontally at Dracule's midsection. The strike was blocked by the large black balde Mihawk carried, pushing the blade aside Dracule aimed a vertical strike down on his head. The sword smashed the ground apart as Naruto moved to dodge. He ran to the side, noticing the yellow eyes following his high speed movement still, and aimed another horizontal strike at Mihawk's head. The blow was blocked as the swordsman brought his sword up to block once more. Dracule was caught by surprise as Naruto had put more force into the attack, the swordsman was sent sliding back a few feet but he stayed standing.

"Interesting, you know how to handle a blade for one so young. This is **Kokuto Yoru **(Black sword: Night) one of the 12 **Saijō O Wazamono **(Supreme Grade Swords), does your blade have a name?" he asked

"This is the King of Hero's Gilgamesh." Naruto answered with a nod

"A strange name for a sword." Dracule said as he leapt up into the air "**Kokuto Arahoshi** (Black Blade Heavy Star)" he shouted as he stood on the end of the sword and descended rapidly.

"I didn't pick the name." Naruto replied , He pointed his sword straight up towards the descending swordsman and used his left hand to brace the right, his sword glowed as a bright red ball began o form at the swords tip.

**" Kenjutsu: Daiodama **(Sword Art: Great king Menacing Ball)" The ball soared upwards towards Dracule with a loud boom, canceling his attack Dacule grabbed hold of his sword and sung it rapidly.

"**Kokuto Issen **(Black Blade Single Flash)" a glowing wave of compressed air flew towards the ball from his sword, as the two attacks me Dracule's eyes widened as his attack seemed to be sliced apart by invisible blades before the ball exploded. The shock-wave from the attack pushed the swordsman back and sent him plummeting on to the ground landing on his back with a loud crash**.**

Naruto smirked at his opponent, the **Daiodama **was a distraction technique, the explosive ball at the center distracted his opponents from the invisible air blades circling it. He waited as Dracule shakily got back on his feet and charged him once more. They engaged in a sword battle with Naruto easily parrying the larger mans strikes with his greater speed, after a few exchanges he slipped in under the mans guard and delivered a diagonal slash that cut a gash into the mans chest.

"Good thinking." Naruto stated "I meant to kill you with that blow but you managed to move back, congratulations**."**

Dracule coughed as blood flowed from his wound "You are a strong opponent Uzumaki Naruto, I concede my defeat." he wheezed falling to one knee, one hand was holding onto the flowing wound while the other used his sword as a crutch "It's over finish me." he whispered

Naruto nodded "You are a fine swordsman Mihawk, die with honor." there was a crackle of power as electricity surrounded his blade, with a lightning fast swing Naruto cut right through the black blade and its wielder. A moment later the corpse was ablace with black flames as Naruto walked away towards his clone. His path was blocked a large foot slammed down in front of him.

"Gishishishishi... you're very strong. You'll make a better zombie than that Strawhat." The large rotund man standing it front of him said with a laugh.

Naruto sighed, everytime he turned around some fool wanted to battle him. It was getting annoying.

"Alright who are you now?" He asked putting his sword back is its place

"Gekko Moria..Gishishishishi" the man laughed "You should be glade Uzumaki, your going to be one of my greatest zombies." The man exclaimed. Reaching down his hands seamed to sink into the ground as he grabbed a hold of Naruto's shadow. Naruto raised an eyebrow as the man pulled out a ridiculously large pair of scissors.

"Don't worry, this will be over quic-Gah!" Moria was cut off as Naruto's shadow slipped through his fingers and wrapped around him like a snake

"Please, just die." Naruto sighed as his shadow snapped Moria's neck, before returning to its place at his feet. He was actually surprised that had worked, this was an old Nara trick used to increase their control, it was easily thrown off by a flare of chakra no matter how small. Walking past the dead pirate he made his way to wards Luffy...until a large golden man who looked strangely like a Buddha landed in front of him.

""Ohhh! It's fleet admiral Sengoku, and he's using his fruit ability for the first time.""

"God dammit, cant you people just leave me alone? How many of you do I have to kill today!" Naruto shouted, the large man glared at him as several identical men encircled them.

"**Surrender now Uzumaki Naruto, you cant defeat me and 10 Pacifistas at the same time!**" The golden man, Sengoku, roared.

The ten identical men pointed their palms at him with their mouths open. Inside their hands and mouths Naruto could see little turrets charging with light, turning back to Sengoku he sighed and drew his sword again. Taking this as a sign of aggression the ten Pacifistas fired their weapons at the same time, the resulting explosion rocked the whole island of Marineford as a the light beams all struck Naruto's position.

As the smoke cleared everyone gaped as Naruto stood floating above a 20 meter deep hole, completely unscathed. Sighing once more he slid his feet apart taking a low stance with his sword held horizontally.

**"Unleash: Gilgamesh." **In a flash of light Naruto was dressed in his golden armor still in the low stance, he held his hands out to each side fingers up and palm out.

**"****Appia **(King's Court)**"** an orb of red light surrounded him before pulsing out and forming a dome 10 meters high and 20 meters across, the dome was clear from the inside allowing the inhabitants to see out but the outside was like murky red water that swirled around blocking the inside from view. Sengoku and the few marines unlucky enough to be trapped within looked around fearfully, some attempted to escape but found all attacks negated against the wall. As they watched ripples began to spread across the surface as various bladed slid out of the dome pointed towards the center.

"**Concentrate on Uzumaki, bring him down.**" Sengoku roared, he and his men all attacked Naruto, firing bullets or throwing weapons from the edge of the chasm, they panicked as all their attacks passed through him as if he were a ghost. Even Sengoku's **Haki** reinforced blows passed right through him. Naruto stood in the center of his dome and slowly stood up straight with both hands up above his head.

Bringing his hands down quickly he shouted "**Mil Palas Celeste **(Thousand Celestial Blades)" as one all the blades fired from he dome, they cut through everything in their path cutting down marines by the dozens, those that struck the ground disappeared in a flash of yellow while the ones from the sides sunk into the dome as they hit. In less than a second all the blades had launched from the dome, and reloaded ready to fire once more.

Naruto surveyed the damage from his attack, all his opponents had been reduced to chunks of flesh. The Pacifista lay strewn about their wires and circuits splayed around while Sengoku was reduced to several hundred lumps of gold. Naruto sighed once more as he released his shikai, the dome cracked before shattering like glass that turned to dust midair and blew away in the wind. A gasp resounded around the battle ground as the survivors viewed the remains of his attack. Naruto took a look around, all the pirates had managed to retreat while he fought the marines and the remaining marines were much too frightened to fight back. Locking onto his clones chakra signature he took a step forward and vanished from sight.

* * *

Naruto reappeared on a ship several clicks from Marineford, the second he appeared there were dozens of blades aimed at him. Disregarding the blades he walked right through a large sword and the larger man holding onto it and followed his senses to his clone. The pirates moved out of his way once they recognized who was now on their ship.

Naruto found Luffy in a room below deck sitting next to the unconscious forms of Ace and a large old man he recognized as Whitebeard. Between the two his clone was kneeling with one hand over their chests, the clones hands were glowing with a green aura signifying medical jutsu at work, a tall man with blond hair was near by watching the clone intently. Sensing the low amount of chakra left within the clone Naruto created two more clones with a large amount of chakra, one to take over here and another to help the other injured parties on the ship. The jutsu attracted the attention of the two conscious members in the room.

"Naruto!" Luffy exclaimed jumping around "You were so awesome back there man, thanks for saving my brother!" he shouted

"No problem Luffy, say where are the rest of your crew?" Naruto asked, he frowned as Luffy took on a sullen look. Taking a seat he listened intently as Luffy explained all that had happened after he had left. He whistled appreciatively once the story was finished.

"No problem Luffy, I'll help you find them, it shouldn't be too hard if you all planned to meet in a few weeks, they'll probably head to Shanbody Archipeligo as well" Naruto announced, lifting Luffy's spirits once more.

* * *

After a night of Partying and meeting Luffy's brother Naruto created a large ship with his **Mokuton** and the two set said for Shanbody. The two met up with Rayleige along the way who had come in search of Luffy after seeing his display of Haoshoku Haki at Marineford. After a few minutes of arguing Naruto and Rayleige talked Luffy into taking time off to train his ability, Naruto agreed to pass on the message to Luffy's crew since he could track them down easily by searching for their energy.

As he watched the two sail off on Rayleige's boat Naruto sighed to himself.

"Now I have two years to kill, oh well its a wide world to explore." He vanished as the **Mokuton** ship sunk beneath the surface.

* * *

A/N: Finished chpt 24.

I couldn't really come up with any interesting new things for Naruto to gain so I decided to start end the One Piece arc.

For those of you who noticed all of Naruto's Jutsu except the last three are named after attacks from the Golden Sun game series. While the effects are different the names were taken from the game.

Hope you all enjoy. Thanks.


	25. King

**Naruto: Revenge**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other animes used in my story.

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews guys. I wanted to answer so questions like why Naruto didn't absorb any techniques and all that. Haki is kind of overrated and Naruto can already use similar techniques that are far more powerful than all three forms of Haki. As for Kizaru's light techniques, well Naruto is immortal, he'll need something to do and learning new techniques is a great way to pass time instead of just absorbing them.

Further more I should mention why everyone remembers him, while all evidence of his passing would usually be erased. Naruto did a favor for D in that world so any of his actions will be permanent unless the favor would be null and void.

Chapter 25: King

* * *

After a night of Partying and meeting Luffy's brother Naruto created a large ship with his **Mokuton** and the two set said for Shanbody. The two met up with Rayleigh along the way who had come in search of Luffy after seeing his display of Haoshoku Haki at Marineford. After a few minutes of arguing Naruto and Rayleigh talked Luffy into taking time off to train his ability, Naruto agreed to pass on the message to Luffy's crew since he could track them down easily by searching for their energy.

As he watched the two sail off on Rayleigh's boat Naruto sighed to himself.

"Now I have two years to kill, oh well its a wide world to explore." He vanished as the **Mokuton** ship sunk beneath the surface.

* * *

Naruto sighed in content as he lounged on his small raft floating through the sea, kicking his feet up he leaned back against the mast and watched as a figure in the distance approached steadily. It had been two years since he had left Luffy with Rayleigh and it was finally time to meet up at Shanbody. After leaving the straw hat captain Naruto had traveled to the location of each of Luffy's crew-mates and informed them of what had happened, it was on one such trip that he had picked up his first student in a decade. Naruto smirked as his student finished his final lap around the small vessel and collapsed onto the raft.

"Good job Zoro, now give me 500 push ups and 2000 sword swipes in alternating directions." Naruto ordered with a grin.

The green haired man groaned and cursed silently as he began the routine. Naruto had picked up Zoro after he met the man on the small island he had been sent to by Kuma. Zoro after hearing of Naruto's victory against the strongest swordsman in the world had practically begged the blond to teach him and after an hour of this Naruto had finally conceded defeat and accepted Zoro as his student. He then enjoyed a month of peace as he forced Zoro to face off against the warrior baboons native to the island they were on. Once Zoro was strong enough they set out to sea.

The next two years were spent sailing the sea randomly and training, they went through all four sections of the world while avoiding the grand line. Naruto had introduced Zoro to chakra and had taught the swordsman how to walk on all surfaces as well as water, he had even transfigured three chakra conductive blades for Zoro and with some seal work had made them more powerful than any blade in this world.

Once Zoro had mastered the chakra exercises Naruto had taught him a powerful kenjutsu style that worked well with one, two or all three blades at once, the style had been taught to him by Killer Bee who used seven blades at a time. Naruto had also helped him learn Gai's Strong Fist Taijutsu style which Zoro had easily learned having already built up the proper muscles for it over the years. With liberal use of gravity and resistance seals as well as some genjutsu and mental modifications Naruto had turned the swordsman into one of the most powerful people in the world in less than two years.

"Damn you...bastard...slave driver.." Zoro grumbled out an insult with each swing, he had stopped keeping count with numbers and had switched to insults after the 1362nd swing. Another 20 minutes later and he was finished the exercise, collapsing onto the deck to catch his breath he glared at his friend and teacher.

"Aww, don't look at me like that. After all today is our last day as teacher and student." Naruto stated with a wide grin. Zoro quirked an eyebrow at this.

"I can already sense the others converging on one location, we'll reach Shanbody by tomorrow and join up with the crew." Naruto explained. Zoro sighed in relief, it was good to know that everyone was doing alright, his attention snapped back to Naruto as he felt his body lighten up.

What did you do now?" He asked seeing Naruto's hand in an all too familiar hand sign.

"Don't worry, I just released your seals. Your body will need time to rest and get used to normal gravity and resistance if you want to fight at top form. Your training is complete Zoro, while there are many more things I could teach you, you're already one of the most powerful pirates out there and you can forge your own path and learn whatever you want from this point on." Naruto explained.

Zoro nodded in acceptance and the two passed the rest of their time in silence...a silence that was immediately interrupted by a loud roar as a large sea serpent rose form the water a small distance away.

"Dibs out!" Naruto exclaimed quickly grinning at the angry form of Zoro as the swordsman rose to his feet. Zoro groaned as he flexed his sore muscles and drew one of his blades. This was the first blade Naruto had created for him, it had a red hilt with a white cloth wrapping, the guard was in the shape of a buzz saw while the blade was that of a traditional Katana and was 65 cms long.

The swords blade was completely white in color with a saw like edge and Zoro had noticed that it never stained. Even blood seemed to vanish off the surface of the blade in the blink of an eye. He had named the sword **Shiro Noko** (White Saw). Like his other two blades this one had seals built in that made it indestructible, weightless and kept it from dulling.

Holding the sword above his head Zoro began to channel his chakra into the blade while spinning it, the sward spun faster and faster with his chakra until it resembled a large white saw with a blue outed edge held above its head.

"**Ittouryu: Tairiku bunsui-kai **(One Sword Style: Great Divide).**" **Zoro shouted out as he threw the blade, the sword flew rapidly towards the serpent tilting as it flew until it was spinning vertically like a wheel as it reached the large creature. Making contact with he serpents skin the chakra surrounding the sword expanded outwards until the small white blade saw spinning in the center of a 25 meter long disk, the chakra disk sliced right through the serpent and cut a groove through the ocean behind it. A simple hand-sign later and the blade reappeared in his hand vibrating slightly and radiating heat from his attack.

Naruto whistled appreciatively as the two halves of the enormous serpent fell apart into the sea allowing them to sail through the center. **Tairiku bunsui-kai **was an original kenjutsu created by Zoro, it was simple chakra manipulation using the blade as a medium but the chakra saw created could cut through damn near anything. Now thoroughly exhausted from his exercise and using a large amount of chakra Zoro lay back down on the deck and passed out moments later.

Naruto smirked at his unconscious student, expending his killer intent around the ship he kept back anymore sea kings and with a wave of his hand created a gust of wind to move their vessel across the calm belt. Closing his eyes he hummed softly drowning out his students snores.

* * *

The next day brought about their arrival on the Shanbody archipelago, Zoro immediately wondered off to explore while Naruto after sensing Rayleigh on the island headed towards the old mans location. As he walked he noticed the strange glances he was being given, people stared at him in either awe or fear as they tripped over themselves to get out of his way. Naruto chose to simply shrug it off as he walked past a bar, he could feel the familiar signatures of Nami and Usopp within but chose to meet them later with the rest of the crew. He did grin widely as he could feel their increase in power, while not as large n increase as Zoros they had gotten stronger over the two years.

His senses led him to a small building with a sign out front that read "Shakky's Rip-off Bar". Smiling widely Naruto entered the bar, he noted that there were only two people inside. Behind the counter he spotted a tall slim woman with short black hair who he assumed to be Shakky, the bars owner and Rayleigh's wife from what he had heard. Sitting across from her at the counter with a drink in hand was the very man he had come looking for.

"Hey Rayleigh-san." Naruto greeted as he entered the place, Rayleigh waved towards him with a wide smile while the woman looked at him with slight awe and fright as he entered the bar.

"Hello Naruto-san, so good to see you once more." Rayleigh replied shaking Naruto's hand. "I see you got a new outfit, it looks far better than the last." he added

Naruto nodded in reply as he took a seat beside the old man. He had adopted a look similar to Rayleigh's after their last meeting. His hair was shortened so it hung loosely on his shoulders. His ninja-style shirt and vest had been replaced with a formfitting, long-sleeved, green silk shirt with three large golden buttons and a low cut neckline. His pants were replaced with a pair of dark-brown Bermudas that hung down to just above his knees, the shorts had a long green stripe running down the left side. Instead of his geta he now wore a pair of brown flip-flops with a green band. On his shoulders rested a long black hooded-coat with a forest green inside layer and similar golden buttons to his shirt, his arms were held within the coat allowing the sleeves to hang loosely, and slug across his back with the hilt behind his left shoulder was Gilgamesh. All in all his ninja look had been replaced with that of a casual pirate. Naruto had also become more tanned from his time traveling and his hair had darkened going from almost white to a dark-blond color.

"Yea, I like it. Its pretty comfortable." He replied with a grin. Rayleigh laughed loudly as he grabbed the blond a drink from behind the counter. Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the woman behind the counter who had continued to stare.

"D-do you know who you are." She asked shakily after noticing his attention on her. Naruto nodded with a confused look on his face. "Then how the hell can you just stroll about with no care in the world!" she shouted at him

Naruto shrugged in reply "I don't see why I shouldn't"

Rayleigh burst into laughter once more "I think she means your bounty Naruto, have you seen it since Marineford?" he asked, Naruto shook his head no and had a newspaper thrust at him by Shakky.

"Read it, I would think you had the common sense to cover up regardless!" she spat.

Opening to the bounty page Naruto smirked as he read his entry.

**'Lord of Armageddon**' **Uzumaki Naruto **above the name was a picture of him standing amidst a field of corpses in Marineford. Naruto briefly wondered when the picture had been taken, he was definitely sure there were no cameras around.

**Bounty: 850 million Beli dead, 900 million Beli alive.** He whistled at this point.

"Impressive" He replied handing the paper back, Rayleigh exploded in laughter once more.

"Impressive! Impressive! That's all you can say?" Shakky screeched at him over her husbands laughter.

Naruto nodded in reply not really getting her point.

"You have the largest bounty in the history of the world government. You're more wanted than the Revolutionary Dragon. And you go waltzing around the island with no care in the world!" she shouted "And worse of all you came right here, every marine and bounty hunter on the island will be headed here to capture you once word spreads."

As if to make her point the entire building shook as an explosion was heard from outside followed by a loud voice.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO, WE HAVE THE PLACE SURROUNDED, SURRENDER AND COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP.''

Shakky sent a glare his way while her husband chuckled and patted him on the back.

Sighing Naruto downed his drink and stood "It was nice seeing you old man, I'll handle this and go catch up with the Straw hats, you two have a nice day." He said heading to the door.

"Take care Naruto, drop by sometime." Rayleigh replied returning to his drink.

* * *

Stepping out the door Naruto whistled. Surrounding the building were hundreds of men and women, a few were marines and the rest he guessed were bounty hunters. Behind the mob he sensed a few of his friends watching, most likely waiting to see if he needed assistance. His attention was drawn to a large marine in the front as the man stepped forward.

"Surrender Uzumaki, you're surrounded and out numbered!" the marine shouted

Smirking Naruto raised both hands slowly. The leading marine grinned in victory. A moment later his world went black.

* * *

Robin frowned at Sanji when they saw Naruto step out from the building. Their friend was surrounded and would be captured if they didn't help him soon. They chose to wait and see what he did before acting.

As Naruto's hands rose in surrender Robin nodded at Sanji and they prepared to jump in. Their plan came to a halt as every single individual before them collapsed to the ground unconscious

The two watched in amazement as Naruto tucked his hands into his pockets and headed their way.

* * *

Naruto continued to grin as his genjutsu took effect, his opponents dropped to the ground as the illusion replaced their memory of what happened in the last 20 minutes. The would soon wake up one by one and wander off, never remembering what had happened or their ever seeing him. Placing a secondary genjutsu around himself to hide his identity from others except a select few he strolled over to the two members of the straw hat crew.

"Hey Sanji, Robin. It's so good to see you both after so long." He stated with a wave, the two just stared at him in surprise.

Robin was the first to regain her bearings. "It's good to see you as well Naruto-san, We were just about to assist you but it appears that you don't need it." She replied with a smile.

"Psh, small fry like this are easy to handle" Naruto commented

"How did you do that? I looks like the same thing Rayleigh-san used in the auction house" Sanji asked, he recieved a simple shrug in reply.

"So, wheres everyone else?" Naruto asked conversationally as they walked further into the island

"I'm not sure, I got here 4th and I know Franky is on the ship with chopper." Sanji replied

"Well lets round them up and set sail then!" Naruto shouted excitedly

Robin smiled at him "Are you coming with us Naruto-san?" she asked

"Of course, Luffy made me part of the crew before we parted." Naruto responded with a grin.

Following behind Naruto they headed for the ship, collecting members of the crew as they went. The journey through Shanbody was surprisingly quick and uneventful, mostly due to all marines being unconscious at that moment in time. Meeting up with the rest of the crew Naruto grinned widely as Franky prepared the ship to set sail. After a send off from Rayleigh they sunk into the ocean and began the journey to fish-man island.

* * *

XXTimeSkipXX

Naruto sighed as he surveyed the scene before him, it was another day on the sea and they were already surrounded by close to 50 ships, some pirate the rest marines. Sighing once more he jumped from his spot in the crows nest to land right next to the steering wheel.

"You know this is your fault right?" He spoke to the figure standing next to him

"Oh cheer up Naruto, I thought you liked a good fight." a deep voice answered as the man beside him grinned

"Yes a good fight once in a while, but we've been attacked at least 3 times a week for the last five years Luffy!" he shouted at the man

Luffy smirked in response. It had been close to six years since they had set sail from Shanbody, three years since they had found one piece, two and a half years since he had become pirate king. He laughed as Naruto continued to grumble from his side, of the original crew only he, Naruto, Zoro and Robin remained. The others had gone their separate ways long ago after they had sailed the world.

Brook had left them at the Red line after finally reuniting with Laboon the whale. The immortal swordsman had chosen to spent the rest of the whales lifetime playing his music on the Red line.

Sanji returned to the Baratie after discovering the 'all blue' his restaurant was now one of the greatest in the world, although the occasional marine attack kept business low.

Nami having sailed the world and mapped out every ocean and island on the grand line had returned home to her sister and friends.

Usopp the greatest marksman in the world was now married to his love Kaya, he had returned to Syrup village when word had come that she was with child.

Franky the Cyborg had returned to water 7 after the island had been made into a giant ship. He was now in charge of defending the island from the world government with the help of the Franky family.

And lastly Chopper, after the death of Dr. Kureha he had returned to Drum island as head doctor of the island, his bounty never exceeding the 50 Beli originally placed on him he was left alone by the marines.

Of course all the crew had stuck together until Luffy had realized his dream, the had sailed the grand-line, fighting pirates and marines alike in the search for one piece.

"What should we do Luffy." Zoro asked from his position on the deck. He had continued to sail the seas with Luffy after the rubber man had been declared pirate king. With Naruto still around Zoro could never achieve his dream of worlds strongest swordsman although his name and immense skill was know by all.

"We could just fight them all." Robin commented. She had stuck along with the straw hats through all their adventures, and had yet to find all the Poneglyphs but was close to the end.

"That's what we always do." Naruto groaned "It's getting boring after all these years." His comment was met with large agreement by the other crew members, their crew had gone from the original 10, up to 20 after finding one piece, many pirates had joined up with the pirate king and Luffy was now commander of an armada made up of the other ten 'Supernovas' as they were called.

Their armada was made up of over 500 men, who sailed the seas having adventures and defeating marines whenever they could, they would meet once a year on Raftel, the last island of the grand line, with Luffy's father Dragon to make plans against the world government. Naruto had already harbored thoughts over the years to simply destroy the world government by himself but had recieved a message from D to only support Luffy and avoid changing anything.

"Arg fine if your gonna be that way someone just beat them already so we can go." Luffy grumbled.

Grinning Naruto turned to survey the crew, he smirked as he spotted one member "Would you like the honors Robin-chan?" he asked, the brunette smiled back.

"Gladly." Turning to the 50 or so ships bearing down on them she crossed her arms in a familiar position and called out her attack.

**"Geante Fleur **(Giant Flower)" from the depths of the sea several giant sized hands reached up to grasp each of the opposing vessels lifting them above the sea and throwing objects and people off.

**"Crush"**the hands holding the vessels closed tightly at the same time crushing the ships and dropping the debris into the ocean where it was used by survivors to float.

"Good job Robin-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as they sailed past the wreckage. Robin grinned in response.

* * *

XXTimeskipXX

Naruto frowned from his position in the sky. It took all of his will power not to rush down and kill everyone of the people below him. Tearing his eyes from the crowd he focused on the form of his captain Luffy, the insufferable twit that was the cause of this gathering.

It had been a month since the world government had been destroyed and a new order had taken it's place. Thanks to the efforts of pirates and revolutionaries the corrupt government was now gone and a fairer system was in place. But Luffy had decided that the world no longer needed a pirate king, he had sacrificed himself for peace and was now kneeling on the execution stand like his idol had done years ago.

Naruto wanted nothing more but to save him but Luffy had been adamant in his decision, he had handed over all his treasure to the new government after splitting most of it with his fellow crew-mates and had surrendered himself as a criminal. While the rest of his crew had gotten pardons he as the pirate king was exempt from that rule.

Naruto sighed as the twin blades descended on Luffy's neck, turning from the scene he smiled sadly as he disappeared in a flash of black.

* * *

Naruto tumbled as his teleportation ended, He took a moment to asses his situation, he was now in a large circular room with several multi-colored doors on the walls and a large table in the center of the room. Around said table were three chairs, two of which were empty while the last was filled by a Dark-haired man. The mans crimson eyes locked with his and both smirked.

**"Welcome home Naruto."** Juubi greeted

* * *

A/N: There finished, my authors block was mostly on what to do with the one piece universe cause quite frankly after the time skip I find the story extremely lame now and I didn't want to go into too much detail on it.

This is now the final arc with Naruto traveling to each of his own Sub universes. Each universe will take up one chapter so the story will be ending in 10-12 more chapters.

Hope you all liked this chapter even though it was a bit rushed.


	26. Naruto

**Naruto: Revenge**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other animes used in my story.

Chapter 26: Naruto

* * *

Naruto tumbled as his teleportation ended, He took a moment to asses his situation, he was now in a large circular room with several multi-colored doors on the walls and a large table in the center of the room. Around said table were three chairs, two of which were empty while the last was filled by a Dark-haired man. The mans crimson eyes locked with his and both smirked.

**"Welcome home Naruto."** Juubi greeted

* * *

"Juubi?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"**No your fairy godmother**." The demon said sarcastically.

"So good to see you again." Naruto replied rolling his eyes "So what am I doing here? I expected to end up back home in my universe." Naruto added

"**Yeah...about that, well your universe is gone." **Juubi stated.

Naruto blinked "What do you mean gone? Where did it go?" he shouted

**"I'm sure D explained it to you, you were gone a long time Naruto, your universe was slated to be destroyed eventually." **Juubi replied.

Naruto slumped to the ground his head hung low. Everyone was gone? His friends, wives, kids? All gone?.

_''What are you moping about? You knew you wouldn't get to see them again when you left.'' _Gil cut into his thoughts.

'Yeah but still, I loved them and now they're all gone...I thought I would come back, find out I had grand kids or great grand kids that I could train and raise..' Naruto replied sadly.

_'Well too bad, suck it up Naruto. This is the price for immortality so get up and move on. Remember 'No Regrets'!" _Gil shouted

Naruto's reply was cut off by a hand waving in front of his face.

**"Helloooo anyone in there?"**

"What do you want Juubi?" he asked

**"Just checking that you're still alive in there, you kinda zoned out for a while**" Juubi replied

"I'm..I'll be fine, I just needed a moment to clear my head." Naruto said.

**"Good, I was beginning to think you were going soft without me there to set you straight." **Juubi replied with a chuckle.

Naruto gave him a mock glare "Well if my worlds gone what do I do now?" He asked

**"What else?" **Juubi asked waving at the other doors** "Go wild."**

Naruto grinned "I think I just might. At the very least I can see my old friends again" He said heading for a big yellow door.

Opening the door wide he stepped through.

**"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." **Juubi shouted as the door closed.

Naruto simply scoffed as he dropped into a new world.

* * *

Naruto dropped down from the tree he had landed in. He could sense several chakra signatures nearby and the area he was in looked familiar, somewhere near Konoha no doubt.

**Boom!**

An explosion was heard a fair distance away followed by few flared of chakra. Shrugging to himself Naruto took to the trees and headed for the source of the chakra.

His path brought him to the edge of a large cliff, to his right was a large river leading to a waterfall and on the other side he spotted a young red headed woman surrounded by some ninja, they had yet to notice him as all their eyes were turned towards the bottom of the cliff where explosions and the sound of fighting could be heard.

Stepping up to the cliff's edge Naruto peered down into the battle ground, he immediately spotted two ninja battling at fast speeds. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the battle, those two looked familiar but he just couldn't place them. That is until they each used a jutsu and he gasped.

**"Amaterasu!"**

**"Mokuton: Mokujoheki **(Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall)**!"**

The black flames impacted with the wooden half-dome causing it to explode and shower the battleground with burning shrapnel. Naruto watched on is amazement as Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha battled within the valley of the end. His eyes snapped over to the woman across the river searching until he found what he sought, around her neck was a hiate with a familiar looking symbol on the front. The swirl of the Uzumaki clan and the symbol of Uzushiogakure.

'Uzumaki Mito' Naruto thought with a smile as he turned his head back to the battle. It would seem the Shodaime Hokage had just gotten the upper hand as Madara was on his knees holding a wound at his side. Naruto smirked down at the weakened form of the first Uchiha but frowned as Madara went through a familiar set of hand-seals.

* * *

Madara cursed as the wooden stake pierced through his side, Hashirama was putting up a tough fight and Madara knew he would lose if things continued this way. He had yet to accustom himself to Izunas eyes so he couldn't fight at full strength and that was all Senju needed to defeat him. Luckily for him though Hashirama was also weakened by their battle and Madara had just what he needed to gain the upper hand. Bringing his blood soaked hands up Madara began to go through hand seals, he smirked as he saw Hashirama's eyes widen and the Hokage recognized the jutsu.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kyuubi no yoko" **Madara cackled maniacally as a wave of malevolent chakra blanketed the battlefield as the strongest of the taied beasts answered his summons, he grinned at the horrified look on Hashiramas face as the Kyuubi rose from the ground behind him..

"Crush him Kyuubi!" He shouted as he saw Hashirama about to use a jutsu.

Madara frowned however when instead of following his orders the demon turned to look at the cliff side where those pesky Uzumaki were located.

"What are you doing Kyuubi? Kill Hashirama forget about those pests!" Madara yelled loudly.

He got annoyed however as not only did his summon ignore him but even Hashirama ignored him and peered towards the cliff side.

**"You should probably duck Madara!"** Kyuubi's voice boomed

"Wha-" was as far as Madara got before a beam of concentrated energy pierced through his head killing him instantly.

* * *

Hashirama grimaced as his rival and enemy summoned the most powerful creature on the planet to battle him. It took all his will power to not run off and hide from the crimson gaze of the fox. As he prepared to use his strongest jutsu and hope he could tame the demon he noticed that it was completely ignoring both he and its summoner as it stared off towards the cliffs.

His gut clenched as he remembered that Mito was at the cliffs, could the demon sense her and her fellow nin? Turning his head to look he spotted a strange blond man standing on the other side of the river from Mito, the blond man who was now being examined by a demon lord. As Hashirama watched the man raised a glowing hand towards them. Or more likely towards Madara as the Uchiha raged at his summon.

Hashirama was about to yell a warning to his one time friend when he heard the Kyuubi do so, unfortunately the attack was way too fast and in the blink of an eye had covered the distance between them and struck down Madara.

* * *

Mito cringed as the demon looked towards them, after a moment though she and the others realized that it wasn't looking at them but at something near them, turning her head she spotted what caught its attention. She almost jumped when she realized there was a man standing just a few meters away and none of them had sensed his approach.

She frowned at this though, what was so interesting about the blond haired man that the strongest of the tailed beasts would be interested in him. She watched as the man seemed to look from the Kyuubi to Madara and back again before holding up his right hand with two glowing fingers extended.

She heard the Kyuubi say something in its loud booming voice but blocked it out it as her eyes followed the beam of blue energy that flew from the man's fingers and through Madara's skull.

* * *

Kyuubi growled as he felt that cursed Uchiha pull him once more into the the mortal realm. He was about to give the pompous human a warning but stopped as he sensed a being of immense power nearby. Turning his head in expectation of powerful summon or a fellow tailed beast Kyuubi was surprised when he locked eyes with a human no less.

It only took him a moment to understand the implications of a human with such power.

'Demi-God'

Ignoring the screaming form of his summoner Kyuubi observed the young demi-god as the child watched both he and his summoner. As he saw the boy prepare an attack he supposed he should warn Madara after all he was bound by a contract to serve the pompous twit and a warning would suffice as protection. His warning was ill recieved though as the foolish human chose to question him instead of acting and was killed instantly.

* * *

"Boom. Headshot" Naruto whispered as he saw Madara's body fall. It felt quite exciting to kill the man once more.

A loud barking laughter caught his attention, drawing his eyes away from Madara's corpse he focused on the laughing form of the Kyuubi. A puzzled frown settled on his face as he examined the demon lord. This Kyuubi was different from the one he had known, for one thing the difference in power was immense and even their voices seemed to be different with his Kyuubi having sounded deeper and powerful. As he pondered this the large demon stalked towards him.

The Uzumaki's seeing the demon approach cried out a warning to the blond man before leaping away from danger.

Hashirama called out his warning as well but the blond seemed to not hear them, he was about to try and restrain the Kyuubi but stopped mid-attack as the demon spoke.

**"You are quite interesting god-child, I should eat you for daring to enter my realm but the fact you killed that worthless fool of a summoner will buy you your life."**The demons voice resounded throughout the valley for all to hear.

Naruto smirked in reply as he was now standing mere meters from the demon staring deep into it's eyes.

"Come now Kyuubi, you and I both know who would come out victorious in a battle. Madara was able to control you with those weak Sharingan eyes of his, what makes you think you can fight off my control?" Naruto replied. He giggled inwardly as the gaping face of the Shodaime Hokage was burned into his memory.

The Kyuubi growled at the humans response, he was almost tempted to strike and devour the human but stayed his hand. After all the human was correct, should they battle Kyuubi knew he would not come out on top, the human had almost as much chakra as him and far more control seeing as it was bound tightly around and within its master not a single wisp of energy out of place. But that wasn't what turned the battle in the humans favor, no even with the amount of raw chakra they both wielded Kyuubi would come out in a battle of pure power

No what stayed his hand was the humans soul, or souls as it should be. Within the human swam the souls of over a hundred beings, and that was something the Kyuubi feared. If the human should somehow absorb his soul as well Kyuubi would have no way of freeing himself, it would be like a battle against the Shinigami, something that would end in inevitable defeat. So in order to protect its life, power and soul Kyuubi swallowed his pride and laughed, a lough barking laugh that shook the ground and sent shivers down the spines of the other humans within the valley.

"**You are quite interesting human, unfortunately you are correct, I fear even I would fall before your might." **Kyuubi replied regretfully **"I will take my leave, this plane holds no interest for me."**

Naruto startled in surprise, he had expected death threats or even a battle with the demon lord, but had gotten the exact opposite. In the years he had housed the demon he had never heard it admit any fault or weakness so this had come as a shock. Smiling softly he nodded at the Kyuubi.

"Very well Kyuubi, It was an honor to meet you today, perhaps the next time we meet it will be on more favorable terms." He replied respectfully. Smirking slightly the demon nodded back before exploding into a red mist and fading away.

* * *

Hashirama gaped as the demon faded away. Just moments ago he had been prepared to rush in and save the foolish boy who would challenge the might of the nine tailed demon lord but when said demon not only backed down but chose to flee his mind had simply shut down as he stared at the blond haired youth. He vaguely noticed when Mito and the other Uzumaki's landed beside him and joined him in staring at the blond as the red mist faded away.

Snapping out of his daze he turned to Mito and spoke.

"Is he one of yours Mito-san? I don't recognize him from any rumors or descriptions." he asked the red haired Uzumaki.

"I wish, someone that could scare off the Kyuubi would be a great addition to the clan, but no in fact I didn't even know he was there until the demon looked towards him." She replied, some of the Uzushiogakure nin nodded in agreement with her comment

From his position on the cliff Naruto smirked down at the gathered crown, their whispered conversation reached his ears easily and he chuckled in amusement as some speculated his origins. Seeing as he had nothing else to really do for another 60 or so years Naruto decided to visit the man who he had once aspired to be like. But first he would need a new name, after all the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans were well known and any claims to the clans would be investigated.

Smirking Naruto settled on a name to burrow while here.

After all its not like the two brothers would really mind. Smirking he disappeared in a flash only to reappear in front of the startled nin a moment later.

* * *

XXTime skipXX

Kakashi swore as the cave collapsed around them. He looked on fearfully as Obito shoved him out of the way of some falling boulders, Kakashi could only cry out in panic as the rocks descended on the form of his friend and teammate. His cries of panic turned into cries of surprise as all the boulders were reduced to dust that settled around them. He could only watch in shock as Obito looked around in confusion before picking him self up from the mound of dust and dusted off his clothes.

"What the hell was that? Didi you do that Obito?" he heard Rin ask from Obito's side as she checked him for injury.

"I wish but no that wasn't me, did you do it Kakashi?" Obito asked, both teens looked over t Kakashi when he didn't reply. The grew afraid as Kakashi seemed to to be staring as something behind them in shock and amazement. Suddenly sensing a presence behind them both teens jumped way from their spot and landed next to Kakashi with weapons drawn. Their weapons dropped to the ground as they took in the figure standing just meters away.

Clad in a simple orange shirt, black shorts and brown slippers with a long red coat slung over his shoulder blowing in the wind was a tall blond haired blue eyed man who simply smiled at them. What really drew their attention was the legendary red blade in his right hand and the famous straw hat being held atop his blond head by the other first they had thought it was their sensei but focusing on the two items known to all ninja on the planet that thought was thrown out the window.

"No way.." Obito whispered in shock.

"P-Portagas D. L-Luffy." Rin rasped out.

Kakashi nodded absentmindedly, struggling to believe what was going on. Before them stood a figure straight out of the history books. Portagas D. Luffy, friend of the Shodaime and Konoha's Crimson Maelstrom, the man who had been said to have defeated the first, second and third Hokages at the same time, without breaking a sweat and had single-handedly ended the second great shinobi war. A man who had mysteriously disappeared over a decade ago, a man who should be well into his eighties but looked no older than 20 and a man who they had come to believe was only a myth after hearing his outrageous achievements.

Their thoughts were broken as a flash off yellow to the side drew their attention, standing above Obito's dropped kunai in a battle ready stance was their sensei Namikaze Minato. Looking from his shocked students to the man before them Minato prepared to attack their opponent before he did a double take.

"Portagas-sensei?" he asked quizzically. His students all shot him surprised and shocked looks as the blond man smiled back at them all.

"So good to see you once more Minato-kun, I see you finally mastered the Hirashin." 'Luffy' stated amused at the look on his students face.

Minato only stared in shock as the man he had only met three times as a child, the first time they had talked and eaten ramen. The second time they had trained together for hours on end. The third time he had been given a scroll full of various jutsu and notes and told to master everything within. That had been 13 years ago on his 5th birthday. He was about to speak when a sole kunai whizzed by distracting everyone from their thoughts. Turning to the source they spotted over a dozen Iwa-nin bearing down on them. Minato and his students were about to engage them when a soft voice stopped them.

"I'll handle thins, don't interfere."

Against their better judgment the four Konoha nin found themselves rooted in place as the tall blond figure stalked past them. They watched as the Iwa-nin first laughed before one of them pointed out the two famous items the figure held, one in his hand the other atop his head. The mused faces soon turned into shock before they changed to fear as the Iwa-nin turned and bolted away, or at least attempted to. Minato and his students watched in awe as the legendary figure earned his name. ll they saw was a blur of red as all the Iwa-nin exploded in a shower of blood simultaneously.

Rin dropped to her knees and shook fearfully while Obito and Kakashi looked on wide eyed. Minato tensed as his ex-sensei turned towards them, he relaxed when 'Luffy' raised a hand in the peace sign and smiled.

"Yo'' he said cheerfully.

* * *

XXTime SkipXX

Naruto smiled as he watched Minato's son, or in other words himself, take his position on the stage. Without the Kyuubi attack, this version of him had lived a very happy life. As son of the hokage he had been raised loved by everyone and had grown quite arrogant and snobby because of it. A few training sessions with his younger version had beat it out of the boy and he had become more like he had been as a child.

Naruto had soon after left the village once more to travel the world while Minato and Kushina took over grooming and training their son. He had visited familiar places and friends as he defeated tyrants, dictators and missing-nin. He stopped by Konoha secretly a few times a year to see his younger self as well as report to the Hokage but now as he watched his old dream was being recognized by his younger self. Today Namikaze Naruto would be named Godaime Hokage and it was time for Portagas D. Luffy to fade into a memory.

He had taken care of Orochimaru and Pain and banished all the Biju into this realms demon plane before they could be sealed into vessels. After what had happened in the last war Iwa and Kumo were nowhere ready to attack again, Suna was thriving thanks to a fairer alliance proposed by Minato. Kiri had signed non aggression pacts with all villages and claimed neutrality, and Konoha was thriving. Naruto had once more brought a semblance of peace to his world and it was time to move on.

Besides the other Naruto would be able to handle any problems that arose.

With a final smile down at his young counterpart he gave Minato a wave and a wink before disappearing in a flash of red.

* * *

**"Have fun?" **a voice chuckled behind him

Turning Naruto spotted Juubi sitting in his chair smirking back at him.

"Yeah loads, although I still wonder what the difference between that world and mine was supposed to be." Naruto replied taking a seat across from the demon god.

Juubi chuckled in response "**Madara was supposed to die in the battle with the Senju, except he was supposed to be eaten by that realms Kyuubi. No Madara means no Kyuubi attack which means the fox wouldn't get sealed within that realms Naruto." **Juubi replied calmly.

Naruto nodded in reply. He had spent years looking for the change but most things had gone the same as with his world except for parts where he interfered directly. His attention snapped back to Juubi as he remembered something.

"Why was that realm's Kyuubi so weak in comparison to you?" He asked.

**"Of course he was weaker, there can only be one Juubi, not just in each realm but in all realms. Since I am the Juubi no other Kyuubi can achieve the amount of power to claim a tenth tail. Should any come close that power is siphoned off and added to mine, hence the reason any you come across will be weaker than I was at their age." **He replied nonchalantly.

Naruto nodded in understanding.

"By the way why are you the only one here all the time?" He added as an afterthought. He had yet to cross paths with Shinigami again and he had never met Kami in all the time he had been here.

**"Psh, the other two are off playing their silly game. Madara's soul put Shinigami ahead of Kami and she has been working hard to turn souls from the 'dark' path to catch up." **Juubi replied with chuckle.

"Why aren't you playing?" Naruto asked grinning "Too far behind?"

**"Oh gods no, I'm in first place coming. What Shinigami forgot is that you're my champion as well as his, any souls you kill or offer to him count towards the both of us, so I just have to sit back and let you keep racking up points for me." **Juubi replied smirking at him.

Naruto chuckled "Lazy ass, what about the souls I've absorbed?"

**"Those are yours to keep, putting you in fourth place." **Juubi answered sticking out his tongue.

Naruto chuckled once more at the immortal's childishness before standing.

"Alright I better head out, any ideas which door to take?" He asked

Juubi grinned widely and pointed out a door "Take the pink one, it might prove entertaining." he replied with a dark chuckle.

Naruto shook his head in amusement as he wandered over to the door. He rose a brow as the plaque informed him he was about to enter a world where he had been born a girl. Shrugging he ignored Juubi's snickers and stepped through the door.

* * *

Naruto frowned as soon as he landed within Konoha, the village was practically empty but he could sense a large gathering of people towards the clan district, Uchiha clan to be exact. With a flicker he was gone.

Reappearing Naruto found himself at the back of a large gathering of people staring at a stage in the distance, the stage had been decorated with glowers and lace and standing in the center with there backs towards him were a dark haired man and a woman who's head was covered by a white curtain. Naruto was about to ask a nearby neighbor what was going on when he picked up talking from the stage. His face paled as he listened.

"Do you Namikaze Natsuko take Uchiha Sasuke to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold until death do you part?" a gruff voice asked.

"I do" a melodious voice responded.

The last thing the people of Konoha heard was a loud-

"NOOOOOOO**OOOOOOOO!**"

-as the world erupted in black flames. A moment later there was nothing but an empty space with the odd chunk of dirt where a planet once was.

Naruto reappeared in a familiar room breathing heavily as he clutched his heart.

**"Back so soon?"** a voice asked mockingly from behind

"-Breath- Fuck. -breath- You!"

* * *

A/N: Yay finished.

Hope you all like this chapter as well as the ending :)

Should I have a good idea on how it would go I might do another female Naruto realm.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	27. Twin

**Naruto: Revenge**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other animes used in my story.

Chapter 27: Twin

* * *

Last time on naruto: Revenge

Naruto frowned as soon as he landed within Konoha, the village was practically empty but he could sense a large gathering of people towards the clan district, Uchiha clan to be exact. With a flicker he was gone.

Reappearing Naruto found himself at the back of a large gathering of people staring at a stage in the distance, the stage had been decorated with glowers and lace and standing in the center with there backs towards him were a dark haired man and a woman who's head was covered by a white curtain. Naruto was about to ask a nearby neighbor what was going on when he picked up talking from the stage. His face paled as he listened.

"Do you Namikaze Natsuko take Uchiha Sasuke to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold until death do you part?" a gruff voice asked.

"I do" a melodious voice responded.

The last thing the people of Konoha heard was a loud-

"NOOOOOOO**OOOOOOOO!**"

-as the world erupted in black flames. A moment later there was nothing but an empty space with the odd chunk of dirt where a planet once was.

Naruto reappeared in a familiar room breathing heavily as he clutched his heart.

**"Back so soon?"** a voice asked mockingly from behind

"-Breath- Fuck. -breath- You!"

* * *

"Get the demon!"

"Kill him!"

"There he is, he's trapped!"

Six year old Naruto pressed himself further against the back wall of the alley trying to be invisible. It was his birthday yet again and he had foolishly thought it was smart to go down to the Kyuubi festival. Well now here he was cowering before a mob of villagers each holding various sorts of weapons.

"We finally caught you demon." A silver haired chunin at the front said drawing several kunai from his pouch. Naruto whimpered and tried to curl into himself.

"Silly Mizuki, It's I that have caught you." A deep voice said off to the side.

All heads turned towards the voice but all they could see was shadows covering a corner.

"Who's there, show yourself" Mizuki shouted. A few more chunin made their way to the front to back him up while the villagers focused their attention on Naruto and the corner. Naruto gasped with the others when a pair of blazing crimson eyes appeared in the shadows, he screamed with the others when hundreds of various sized crimson eyes opened up within the darkness.

"D-Demon" One of the villagers whimpered brandishing his weapon with shaking hands.

"Kukuku close but not quite." The voice replied, it seemed to have now gone up in pitch sounding like a child instead of the deep voice from earlier.

Naruto, Mizuki and the crowed watched in amazement as the eyes closed one by one before the shadows parted to reveal..

A six year old Naruto.

Eyes widened as the crowd looked from the first Naruto to the second and back again. One looked like the same old six year old they all knew wearing his baggy, dirty and torn clothing. The other on the other hand spooked them, he looked like his twin except he wore black shorts and an orange shirt with brown flip flops, on his back was a long crimson blade that looked much too big for someone his age to carry yet alone wield, the main difference though were the two burning eyes that stared back at them. Eyes that reminded many of a different creature.

"K-kyuubi.." Mizuki stuttered out.

"Closer, but still no." the demonic Naruto stated

Screams rose from the mob as they tried to run away. Many fainted or collapsed as a terror filled pressure descended on the mob, those that managed to resist it fell to their knees and could only shake as the crimson eyes surveyed them all. Mizuki and the other nin gasped as the eyes morphed into a strange looking **Sharingan-Byakugan** cross.

"Goodbye Mizuki, You will never know how much it pleases me to do this. **Amaterasu!"**

Surrounding villagers shuddered as tortured shrieks rang out from the alleyway and across a good part of the village.

* * *

"Hurry, we might be too late!" Sarutobi shouted as the shrieks rang out. Behind him a squad of ANBU followed towards the alley where a pillar of black flames could be seen.

Landing on the rooftops they surveyed the scene as the flames died down. All that was left of the alley was the charred stone of the walls and ground and, here everyone did a double take.

Two Naruto's? One lay unconscious while another stood amongst the dying flames watching them with crimson red eyes.

"About time you fools got here. Then again you were always late when it was me." The red eyed Naruto spoke staring up at Sarutobi. He stared down at what could only be the Kyuubi, wondering how it got free, how Naruto survived and how to save him from the demon.

"Kyuubi.." Sarutobi stated causing some of the nearby ANBU to stiffen.

"Hehe not quite, but you'll never guess who I am." The red eyed Naruto replied with a chuckle. Sarutobi actually felt the tension in the air decrease as his men heard that it wasn't the Kyuubi before them.

"Then why don't you tell me? Who are you?" Sarutobi asked.

"Ah but wheres the fun in that? Just think of me as a bloodline of sorts, you can call me Ruto." The boy stated walking over to the unconscious form of Naruto.

Sarutobi stiffened and prepared to attack should the boy try anything. No matter what he said any fool could obviously see that this was the Kyuubi given form. His ANBU prepared to attack as well should anything happen.

No one was prepared for what happened next, they could only watch in shock and curiosity as the red-eyed boy seemed to sink into his twins body until only one Naruto was left.

Sarutobi landed in the alley next to Naruto's body. He shakily placed a hand on the boy but could sense nothing wrong with him, he picked up Naruto as he heard many others land behind him.

"What happened Hokage-sama, what should we do?" One of the ANBU asked.

"I don't know Kakashi. Lets take him to the hospital first, we'll have one of our best Uchiha and Hyuuga examine him and see what we can find. either the demon is escaping or this might just be a bloodline." Sarutobi replied in a tired voice.

"But how could he have a bloodline like this, I don't know anyone else in the village that had a bloodline like that. Did his parent have it?" Kakashi asked glancing down at Naruto's body in disgust.

Sarutobi sighed 'If only you knew who his parents truly were Kakashi, would you still hate him?'

"No I've never seen or heard of a bloodline like this, but something similar was spoken about from Gekito village." Sarutobi replied.

Holding Naruto close they jumped off towards the hospital.

'How did you gain a bloodline Naruto? Kushina and Minato never had one.'

* * *

"EEEEEKKKKKK!" A scream tore through Gekito village drawing the nearby authorities.

Rushing to the source they found a young woman laying on the sitting on the ground in fear and shock staring into an alley. One of the police force helped her up and began to question her while the other looked into the alleyway.

He gagged at what he found, blood splattered the walls with body parts laying strewn about. At the end of the alley was a large music note and the number four drawn in blood within a circle and a large slash crossing it out. Below the picture were two small heads that the police officer easily recognized.

Sakon and Ukon stared back at him with lifeless eyes.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. He jumped up as he remembered the alleyway, the mob, strange kid that looked like him and a wall of black flames. A splash drew his attention to his surroundings, he was within a sewer.

'Great, they probably killed that kid and threw me down here. Jerks!' he thought, seeing the way the water was flowing he decided to follow it and look for an exit. Walking for a few minutes he stopped when he heard sounds coming from up ahead, coming to a stop he tried to listen but wasn't able to make out anything in the sounds. Quietly moving so as to make no sound he moved closer until he could hear two voices speaking.

**"GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU! YOU DON'T BELONG IN HERE GOD-CHILD." **a loud voice boomed, he could hear snarls and growls within the words as the voice spoke.

"Well that's too bad for you but I choose to be here, you can either share with me or I'll get rid of you." another voice, this one sounding like him.

The first voice growled before a sound was heard, after a moment it spoke "**Very well god-child, we shall 'share' this prison." **the voice spoke in a quieter tone.

"Don't think of it as a prison, It'll be getting better in here soon enough trust me." the child's voice replied "It would also seem the guest of honor is here, come in Naruto."

Naruto shakily entered the room, he immediately spotted the child like voice, standing across from him was the red eyed version of himself from before. What shocked him was the large nine-tailed fox behind the other him.

"Welcome, to your mind Naruto." The child version of himself announced "Now stay still, this might hurt."

"Wha-aaaaarrgh" Naruto collapsed in paid as images filled his mind and new knowledge was imparted onto him.

A beautiful red haired woman smiling at him.

A blond haired man looking at him with pride.

A demon fox attacking the village.

A large toad toad with two blond haired figures on its head facing off against the demon.

A cry of anger as the demon was sealed inside a baby..him

Ruto and Kyuubi watched as Naruto thrashed around in pain as new information was added to his mind.

**"So what did you do to him?" **the demon asked in a curious tone.

"Just some information about the sealing and his parents." Ruto replied.

**"And what about you?" **Kyuubi asked as Naruto stopped his thrashing and faded from the mind scape.

Ruto smirked darkly "As far as anyone in this world will know, I'm just some form of bloodline." he replied.

**"Why not tell him what you are?"**

"Where's the fun in that? If he knew about me the kid would come crying to me every time he has a problem he cant solve." Ruto replied in disdain

**"So you're not going to help him?"** Kyuubi asked watching his new roommate.

Ruto smirked at this "Oh no you misunderstand. I plan on having lots of fun when the tough opponents show up, I just don't want him bitching to me to take care of the weaklings." he replied

Kyuubi smirked turning his eyes to the front where a view of the outside world was now appearing.

**"This should be entertaining then."**

All around them the sewer fell to pieces as a throne room took it's place.

* * *

Sarutobi jumped as Naruto's eyes snapped open. The boy took a moment to look around the hospital room before focusing on him.

Smiling kindly Sarutobi spoke "Hello Naruto, how are you feeling?"

He was taken aback as Naruto glared at him.

"You have a lot to explain Hokage-sama." Naruto said in a cold tone.

Sarutobi winced as Naruto referred to him that way instead of with his usual name.

"What do you mean Naruto?" He asked cautiously.

"What do I mean! How about when were you going to tell me I had a freaking demon sealed inside of me! Or how about that my father was the bloody Yondaime!" Naruto shouted angrily.

Sarutobi paled "How did you find out Naruto?" he asked

"My 'tenants' told me" Naruto spat back.

"Tenants?" Sarutobi asked quickly.

"Don't try to change the subject, I'll tell you about my bloodline whenever I feel like it." Naruto snapped.

Sarutobi sighed "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Naruto, I was going to wait until you were older to let you know." he replied.

"And all those times I asked you who my parents were or why the villagers hated me and you lied to me?" Naruto stated.

"Again Naruto, I'm sorry." Sarutobi replied wearily

Naruto simply nodded and stared down at his feet refusing to look at him.

"Naruto, you may not like me right now but I still need you to tell me about this bloodline of yours and what happened in the alley." Sarutobi stated. Naruto nodded and began to explain his bloodline and what transpired within the last few hours.

* * *

"So basically its like another person inside of your body that can come out and help you when you need it?" Sarutobi asked in disbelief.

Naruto nodded.

"And it also told you all about the Kyuubi and your parents?"

Another nod.

"And it gave you knowledge on chakra control exercises, a Taijutsu style, a handful of elemental jutsu, weapons knowledge, exercise methods and improved your senses?"

Nod

"Right...just wait here Naruto." Sarutobi stated, getting up he made his way to the door and outside the room.

"It's obviously the Kyuubi interacting with him Hokage-sama." Kakashi whispered as soon as the door closed.

"I know that Kakashi but what can we do about it? What's the demon up to? If it could leave his body then why not just kill us all and leave?" Sarutobi replied.

Kakashi pondered this "I don't know, what should we do?" he asked.

Sarutobi sighed "I'll have Jiraiya come examine the seal, until then we'll just have to watch Naruto closely." He replied

Kakashi nodded.

* * *

"Nothing's wrong with the seal sensei." Jiraiya stated. He stood in the council chambers explaining his findings to the council members.

"So it's not the Kyuubi?" Danzo asked.

"Not at all, it seems this might actually be a bloodline like he said." Jiraiya replied.

"That cant be possible, what sort of bloodline could do all that?" One of the council members snapped.

"Well bloodlines that come with ingrained knowledge have been documented before." Jiraiya replied "The **Rinnegan** is one such bloodline"

Fugaku Uchiha scoffed "The **Rinnegan** is nothing but a myth"

"Actually I have seen and trained a **Rinnegan** user." Jiraiya stated, eyes widened "Unfortunately I recieved word that he had died a long time ago." he added. A few faces dropped at this news.

Sarutobi decided to speak up to remain on subject "So you think Naruto has a transcendent bloodline like the **Rinnegan**?" he asked.

"Maybe, after all only the villagers of Gekito village have a bloodline similar to this and theirs doesn't impart knowledge and the twin is usually born not created." Jiraiya explained. A few more council members grumbled at this.

"What do we do about the boy now?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked.

"What do you mean, we obviously breed the demon for it's bloodline." A civilian member stated standing up. A moment later he dropped down as various bursts of focused killer intent hit him.

Jiraiya scoffed "Good luck with that. An assassin tried to get the kid while he was asleep the other night, they found his ashes on the floor the next morning and the kid slept through it all. If you try to attack him you'll most likely activate his bloodline." Jiraiya explained.

"Jiraiya's right, his bloodline is too dangerous to fool around with, we'll simply keep an eye on Naruto while allowing him to continue his life like normal, if he chooses to train his bloodline it will be his choice." Sarutobi stated, there were a few complaints but he silenced those with a glare filled with killer intent.

Reluctantly the council could only agree with his decision.

* * *

Ruto watched through his counterparts eyes as the boy trained using the knowledge he gifted him. Behind him the snores of the Kyuubi could be heard as it slumbered on. He smirked sensing no nearby chakra signatures, meaning no one was watching over them at the moment.

Naruto was currently working on his skills, a little prodding from Ruto and Kyuubi had been enough to impart the importance of training on him. Quite frankly Ruto found this boring to watch and spent most of his time speaking with the demon fox that was so similar to Juubi yet different. In order to keep the time-line the same he had made sure Naruto would continue school as normal instead of graduating early. He would need to lay low for six years until they graduated as genin but it would be entertaining to say the least.

After all his counterpart was supposed to die the night before so it would be entertaining to see how his survival and increase in ability would change this world. He had given Naruto the knowledge needed to make him at least chunin level in just six years if the boy applied himself, now he just had to sit back, watch and act when things were over Naruto's head.

* * *

**"Kage Bushin no jutsu"** Naruto shouted. A hundred cloned sprang into existence ant attacked their opponent.

Kakashi ducked under a high kick and killed the clone that had attacked. He growled as his arm went to his headband but stubbornly refused to use his trump card in a simple genin test, no matter who the genin was. The fight had been hard enough as he fought off Naruto's attempts to grab the bell but now there were close to one hundred opponents bearing down on him and the battle had just gotten harder.

In the bushes two other genin watched in amazement as their third teammate fought against their jonin instructor.

'How is Naruto so strong? He always slept in the Academy' Sakura thought.

'That bastard, how can he be so strong? I need that power to defeat Itachi.' Sasuke brooded too himself

Kakashi sighed in relief, he had just taken down the last clone and only one Naruto remained, having been forced to use his **Sharingan** eye he could tell this was the real Naruto. So with a deep breath he attacked.

Naruto smirked as Kakashi came at him, he had been beating the jonin easily but it was now time to end it. Kakashi lunged at him with a kunai in both hands but was stopped as both of Naruto's hands grabbed his by the wrists, they glared at each other face to face.

"Looks like we're at a standstill." Kakashi snarled.

"Oh it seemed like I was winning back there sensei." Naruto mocked.

Kakashi smirked down at him "Like you could beat me ki-Urk" he was cut off as a fist extended from Naruto's chest and slammed right into his chin knocking him out.

Naruto stood there above his sensei's unconscious form staring at his chest. There was nothing there, no fist not even a hole in his clothes. He looked up as his teammates came out from the bushes behind him, neither questioned the strange fist that appeared from his chest so he assumed they hadn't seen it.

'I didn't need your help Ruto, I could have handled it' he thought looking back to Kakashi's groaning form but got no reply in return other than a few snickers in his mind.

In the bushes an ANBU operative wrote some notes down on his scroll.

* * *

"Look out Naruto!" Sakura shouted as the bladed claw came down on him.

Naruto's eyes widened, how had he not noticed the genjutsu puddle? He berated himself in his head for his oversight. The claw was descending too fast to be blocked or dodged, he shut his eyes and waited for the hit to come.

Nothing happened.

Naruto peaked open his eyes to see the assailant laying at his feet with a kunai through his face. Kakashi came out of the bushes beside them as Sasuke defeated the other assailant.

The jonin gave them a nod of approval before interrogating their client. Naruto stood in the same spot just staring at the corpse.

'What happened?'

_"Pay more attention to you surroundings next time."_

**"Idiot."**_  
_

"Wow Naruto, how did you do that? I didn't even see you move and wham he had your kunai in his face." Sakura asked hysterically.

Sasuke simply grunted as he listened in as well.

Naruto could only grumble at the two voices in his mind as he made up some kind of explanation or his teammates.

Further down the road some words were written down in a scroll by an ANBU.

* * *

"Zabuza-sama!" a hunter-nin shouted as the jonin's head flew from his body.

Naruto stood on the lakes surface staring down at Zabuza's lifeless body.

'What the hell Ruto?' he thought.

The last thing he remembered was flying past Zabuza as he and Sasuke tried to free their sensei but when Zabuza had dodged his kunai henge he had felt a spike of chakra coming from himself and the next thing he knew Zabuza was headless.

_"Just lending a hand, you really need to get used to killing Naruto, soon you'll need to stop relying on me." _Ruto replied

**"You could always let me out to play. I'm just dieing to slaughter some one."** Kyuubi growled,

"Shut up fox!/_Be quiet Kyuubi!"_ two voices shouted back

**"Jerks" **the demon pouted

Naruto ducked quickly as several senbon sailed over his head. A boy roughly his age glared at him before disappearing in a shushin. Kakashi surfaced from the lake and looked around. Spotting Zabuza's body and Naruto standing nearby he pieced together what had happened.

''Er..good job Naruto?'' he said.

"Uh..no problem?." Naruto replied in confusion at the strange hunter-nin.

Hidden in the forest an ANBU watched added more observations to his already long list.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto? Ah here it is, according to this he was the dobe of his grade but has high points in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, he also has high chakra control and capacity. He's completed one C turned A-rank mission, one C-rank mission and 34 D-Rank missions." the gray haired teen read "Naruto also has a bloodline that allows him to-URK." the teen was cut of as a crimson blade pierced his heart.

All eyes in the room followed the blade and widened when they saw it was attached to an arm..sticking out room Naruto's chest.

"W-what the hell?" Kiba stuttered out summing up everyone's thought.

"UZUMAKI! Are you trying to get disqualified? Killing a competitor before the exams have even begun, a fellow lea nin at that, explain yourself!" Ibiki shouted as he and the other proctors appeared in the room.

Naruto's eyes darted around in a panicked manner until they seemed to glaze over before he smirked at the proctor.

"Well for starters proctor-san." Naruto began "You should know that technically I didn't kill him."

Ibiki glared at him.

Naruto gulped under the man's fierce glare before continuing on "He also had classified information that a genin should not have had making him a spy." he added quickly.

Ibiki thought over the response for a moment before nodding to a pair of chunin that disappeared with Kabuto's body, he then returned his glare at Naruto.

"Well i you thought he was a spy then why not attempt to capture him for interrogation rather than kill him!" Ibiki growled.

Naruto sweated a bit under the mans scrutiny before his eyes momentarily glazed over again.

"Uh..he smells like snakes and little boys?" he replied with a questioning tone.

"Ah..so he works for Orochimaru then, good work genin." Ibiki replied.

In the corner a strange looking grass nin seethed.

In another corner a masked genin made some notes in his long scroll before silently disappearing from the room.

* * *

"**Gogyo Fuin!" **Orochimaru shouted as his hand impacted with Naruto's stomach.

As his body fell to the ground Naruto appeared in his mind-scape.

"Let me have a try you said, I can take him. Good job fox." Ruto said mockingly.

**"Be quiet, it's not my fault the brat cant handle more of my power." **Kyuubi growled.

"Sure sure, just blame the 13 year old boy. Real mature for a millennia old demon." Naruto cut in. Ruto smirked as the demon grumbled under its breath.

**"Whatever." **Kyuubi added after a moment **"What are we going to do about the sake man?"**

Naruto locked eyes with Ruto. Kyuubi stared down at Ruto. Ruto whistled to himself while filing his nails.

"Ruto!/**Brat!**" two annoyed voices shouted.

"Fine fine, I'll handle it." He replied with a sigh.

Moments later he faded from the mind-scape.

* * *

"Kukuku enjoy my gift Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru hissed as his head drew back to his body,

"God that whole creepy pedophile snake theme you have going gets so annoying." a voice piqued from behind him.

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he jumped from his spot narrowly avoiding decapitation.

Three sets of mouths gaped as they spotted a crimson blade being held by a crimson eyed Naruto. The two genin had strange questioning looks on their faces as they looked from the unconscious form of Naruto to the smirking form of Naruto standing mere meters away.

Orochimaru licked his lips "Kukukuk so the twin has come out to play, don't think I didn't know all about your bloodline boy. It wont be enough to save you." he stated.

Naruto simply smirked at him as he held his sword forward.

"Don't be so sure about that snake." He stated bringing the blade back "**Unleash: Gilgamesh"**

Orochimaru's eyes widened a strange pressure threatened to force him to his knees, he noticed Sasuke and the pink haired genin collapsed under the pressure coming off the golden glow that was Uzumaki Ruto. As the glow faded he was confronted by an armored skull faced teen.

"Kukuku what an interesting ability" Orochimaru commented shrugging off the pressure with a flare of chakra "I look forward to studying it more."

"That's assuming you live snake" Ruto replied in a deep tone "**Puerta de Babilonia**"

As the gate of Babylon opened as the countless blades slid out Orochimaru's eyes widened as he spotted a familiar blade that had appeared near Ruto's head.

A copy of his own Kusanagi blade was poised ready to strike him down.

**"Camara de Cielo"**

One phrase passed through Orochimaru's mind as hundreds of blades bore down on him.

"Oh shit.."

Further into the forest a henge dropped as a startled ANBU reached for his scroll with shaking fingers.

* * *

Sarutobi sighed as he looked down on Naruto's 'gift'. Before him lay the severed arm of his student.

"The three of you faced off against one of the Sanin." he stated

The three teens nodded.

"He also managed to knock out Naruto and place his cursed seal on Sasuke."

Three nods again.

"And you were losing until Ruto decided to help?" He asked

Naruto nodded when the other two looked at him.

"So why is Naruto so angry considering four genin managed to take the arm of a Sanin?" he asked looking at the pouting boy.

"The bastard got away and Ky-the fox wont stop rubbing it in," Naruto grumbled, the twin head sticking out his back nodded in response.

Sarutobi hummed as a scroll was subtly handed to him by a hidden operative, he raised a brow at the mans shaking.

* * *

"This has gone on long enough Sarutobi. The boy's bloodline becomes more powerful as time goes on." Danzo stated "I request that he be handed over to me to be trained as a Root operative and his bloodline studied."

"No Danzo, I refuse to let you turn Naruto into a mindless drone or test subject." Sarutobi replied with a glare "But feel free to keep trying, I enjoy watching your face as your constant attempts to kidnap him are foiled by his twin."

Sarutobi smirked as Danzo's eyes widened at this fact. For the last five years constant attempts had been made to either kidnap or assassinate Naruto.

All had been foiled by his 'bloodline'. The kidnappers or assassins would be found the next morning killed by various means. One kidnapper had actually succeeded in capturing the boy and dragging him back to his base. The man and his cohorts had been found later that day reduced to a pile o ashes as naruto slept on inside the cage they had placed him in.

Danzo could only grumble in reply. Unlike him though the rest of the council had given up in their attempts to capture Naruto. After a meeting had been interrupted by an extremely annoyed Ruto dragging the corpse of an assassin behind him the civilians had learned to keep their mouths shut about the boy.

"Any more questions?" Sarutobi asked.

None replied.

"Very well meeting adjourned."

* * *

**"I'm Free! Prepare to die!"** Shukaku shouted as screams rang out in the stadium.

"Shut up you annoying twit!" a voice shouted back.

The demon glared down at the blond haired human that dared to shout at him.

**"Ah the Kyuubi's vessel, I'm going to enjoy squishing you!**" The demon laughed bringing down a sandy paw on the boy and his friends.

Gasps rang out as a second Naruto burst from the firsts chest and easily caught the large demons paw while the first Naruto pulled his friends to safety.

Shukaku's eyes widened and his face took on a horror filled look as he sensed the amount of power contained within the human beneath his paw.

**"Cero!" **

Those fighting in or around the stadium could only gape as a powerful blue beam of energy blasted through the demon and up into the sky utterly obliterating the large sand Tanuki.

Gaara groaned as he was snatched out of the air as he fell.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head." A voice said in his ear."

His eyes snapped open and he came face to face with the blond boy from the exam, except this one had red eyes instead of the blue he was used to seeing. Gaara shuddered as the demon within him screamed various sentences before going silent.

"You scare mother." he muttered weakly.

The blond boy grinned at him.

"I know."

In the audience an ANBU quickly jotted down some notes in his scroll before rejoining the battle.

* * *

"You'll never win Orochimaru, as long as the will of fire lives on, so shall Konoha." Sarutobi stated blocking the Kusanagi with his diamond bo staff.

"Kukuku, the will of fire? You're still going on about that old man?" Orochimaru sneered attacking once more with his sword.

He was caught by surprise as his sensei seemed to get sucked into a whirlpool and disappear.

"Hehe lookie what I found, a lonely little snake out by itself" a voice chimed from behind him.

Orochimaru shook as he fearfully turned his head to look at the familiar form of Uzumaki Ruto.

"H-how did you get in here?" he asked shakily as phantom pains shot through his new arm. The barrier was supposed to keep the boy out so he could deal with his sensei and escape. Now he was trapped within a cage with one of the most frightening people he had ever met.

"Oh you know. I just ripped apart the fabric of time and space and traveled through a separate dimension only to exit inside the barrier." the boy replied with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

Orochimaru simply stared back at him.

"That's impossible!" he shouted after a moment.

"Not really, I can show you how to do it if you want." the boy offered.

Orochimaru smirked, perhaps the boy had been roped in by his display of power. After all who would side with a village that was about to be destroyed.

"Very well, lets see it then." He ordered in a firm tone.

His fear returned as the the boy smirked at him evilly.

"Very well, you asked for it." The boy stated gleefully. Orochimaru stiffened as he saw the boys eyes change from two crimson orbs to a strange mix of the **Byakugan**, **Sharingan** and **Rinnegan**, his fear for his life overrode his scientific curiosity as he prepared to order his sound four to lower the barrier and escape.

**"Kamui" **

'Crap." was the sanins last thought as his body was ripped to shreds and sucked into a vortex.

Outside the barrier the hokage reappeared completely unharmed with his ANBU nearby, gathering his wits he looked into the barrier just as his failure of a student was ripped apart. He saw the Ruto sent him a grin before disappearing.

Sarutobi sighed as his ANBU made short work of Orchimaru's guards.

'What is the Ruto playing at? He's far too powerful and advanced to simply be a bloodline created by Naruto.' he thought wearily.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto? Please come with us." the Sasuke look alike asked as his Sharingan eyes spun lazily.

The blond boy in front of them smirked in response before his hand went to the crimson blade behind him.

"Uh Itachi? Didn't the report say his eyes were blue?" Kisame asked.

"Who's at the door Ruto?" A voice shouted from inside the hotel room.

"The blond's smile widened as his eyes glowed.

* * *

"Ita- What the hell!" Sasuke shouted coming to a stop.

"Stop right the-What the hell?" Jiraiya shouted from the other end of the hallway.

"What's all the noise abo-What the hell?" Naruto shouted coming out of his room.

"Oh hey guys, Itachi was just telling me about how he was framed for killing the Uchiha clan." Ruto replied nonchalantly.

The three could only stare at the scene before them.

Ruto sat comfortably sipping at his tea, he was sitting on the hogtied and gagged form of Hoshigaki Kisame. Bound and stuck to the wall in front of him was the form of Uchiha Itachi nodding furiously at Ruto's comment.

"Right..." Naruto drawled out walking back into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Whatever." Jiraiya stated dazedly as he stumbled away with the unconscious woman still slung over his shoulder.

"Uh..can I still kill him?" Sasuke asked "It would have saved me plenty of time and anger if he had just told me he was framed."

Ruto laughed and sipped at his tea.

Across the street an ANBU placed his binoculars down on the table as he filled out his notes before promptly leaving to get a drink.

* * *

"We finally meet Uzumaki Naruto. You've been a thorn in my side for a long time." Madara drawled out.

"Uh huh." Naruto replied in a bored manner.

"Tell me how did you know about my organization and out goal to capture all the demon containers." Madara asked although he already suspected Itachi had spilled the beans.

"Voice in my head told me so." Naruto replied still in his bored tone.

Madara blinked. That he was not expecting.

"And how pray tell, did the Kyuubi find out? I don't remember ever imparting the knowledge of my plans onto the demon." he asked.

"He doesn't know your plans." Naruto replied giving him a look as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Then how did the demon tell you?" Madara asked getting a little peeved.

"He didn't" Naruto answered now giving Madara a strange look.

"You just said he did!" Madara snapped. Usually something like that wouldn't get to him but the boy had utterly ruined his plans this past year.

His control over Kiri and their Kage was gone. All the other demon containers had disappeared mere moments after the boy was seen speaking with them. And just the other day the last members of his organization were hunted down and killed by the same boy who was now giving him convoluted answers and looking at him as if he were a child. Madara was officially pissed

"Ohh..you thought I meant the Kyuubi." Naruto stated understanding now flashing though his eyes. "No, no I meant the other voice in my head." he explained.

Madara glared down at him with his one functioning eye.

"What other voice in your head?" He seethed.

"This one." a whisper said from behind him.

Madara's eye widened as a clawed hand pierced through his chest holding his heart in its grip. He vaguely pondered why his abilities had failed before he felt a cold grip on his very soul before it was pulled out of his dying body.

Naruto stood in the same spot staring at his twin in shock.

"You killed him.." He stated plainly.

"So?" Ruto replied raising a brow.

"Sasuke is gonna be so pissed at you." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Uh..no, he's gonna be pissed at you. I'm your bloodline." Ruto replied simply.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Fuck"

In the trees several meters a way a team of ANBU simply stared as muttered insanely while he furiously wrote in a scroll.

* * *

**"So you're finally leaving?" **Kyuubi asked.

"What do you mean leaving? Who's leaving?" Naruto asked curiously.

The other two ignored him.

"Yeah, it's time I go, Madara's dead, Orochimaru's dead, Konoha's safe and a a better place,my friends are all safe. Not really much left to do here." Ruto replied to the demon.

"Wait you're leaving? Where are you going? How can you even leave you're my bloodline" Naruto asked trying to draw their attention.

**"I suppose your right, at least I'll finally have some peace and quiet in here." **Kyuubi replied

"Psh, you know you'll miss me fox." Ruto scoffed.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here!" Naruto shouted.

The other two finally looked at him.

**"So much for peace and quiet." **Kyuubi grumbled.

"Oh be nice to him, he's gonna need you to look out for him" Ruto stated before locking eyes with Naruto "I'm leaving Naruto, the world is safe and it's up to you to keep it that way."

"What do you mean leaving, you're my bloodline? This makes no sense." Naruto stated confused.

"Don't worry about it." Ruto replied waving his hand "Take care Naruto, you're gonna be a great Hokage." he finished and with a flash of red light disappeared.

"What the hell just happened? I'm so confused." Naruto muttered, he could no longer sense his twin.

**"Pft what else is new" **Kyuubi mumbled.

"Shut up fox!"

* * *

"Well that was fun." Naruto stated reappearing in the familiar round room of the the multiverse.

**"Oh, you're back" **A voice deep rumbled from behind him.

Turning he was confronted with the angry form of Juubi.

"Oh hey fox, so good to see you again after spending close to 10 years with another version of you in my own mind-scape" Naruto replied sarcastically.

Juubi mock glared at him **"Thanks a lot for the whole saving your younger self for dieing. Kami was bitching at me for the loss of his soul since you went and turned him darker after saving his ass.**"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the demon "You're welcome!" he replied running towards a black skull covered door.

**"Annoying brat." **Juubi stated.

"You know you love me!" Naruto called back before jumping though the door.

Juubi smirked as the door closed, a glance at the plaque caused his smirk to widen as he rushed back to the viewing pool.

**"Oh this is gonna be fun to watch." **he commented.

* * *

A/N: Finished chapter 27.

Hope you all like this chapter, although I'm sure there are a few gaps in the storyline but you can use your imaginations to fill those in.

Hope you all like this chapter. Please review.


	28. End

**Naruto: Revenge**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other animes used in my story.

A/N: Sadly I've come to lose interest in this story and I'm not sure how to continue, I have several Ideas on how I want it to go But I just can't seem to find the will to write it. Fortunately the main story line is already finished and the rest of this is basically filler. I may finish it at some point but I don't think I will.

What was supposed to happen:

Basically Naruto would continue having adventures in a few more of his subverses before landing in one with all humans dead and only the Biju remaining. Said Biju would then sense him and attack him in an effort to destroy him, there would be an epic fight with tons of attacks, shape shifting, and summons before Naruto absorbs the soul and power of each Biju. This would lead to a huge increase in power that would make him evolve into a full god and the story would end with him joining his fellow gods.

Hope you all enjoyed the story so far and thanks for all the great reviews.


End file.
